amante despierto
by carol27toncel
Summary: ADAPTACION En las sombras de la noche en, Forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, Jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.
1. Chapter 1

**ARGUMENTO:**

En las sombras de la noche en forks, se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. jasper, que durante siglos fue un esclavo de sangre, aún porta las cicatrices de un pasado forjado a base de sufrimiento y humillaciones. Célebre por su insaciable furia y siniestras hazañas, es un salvaje temido por igual entre humanos y vampiros. La ira es su única compañera y el terror su única pasión... hasta que rescata a una bella aristócrata de la malvada Sociedad de los Restrictores.

alice se siente hechizada de inmediato por el ardiente poder que emana jasper. Pero, cuando el mutuo deseo que ambos sienten comienza a consumirlos, la irrefrenable sed de venganza que jasper siente por los torturadores de alice le lleva al límite de la locura. Ahora, alice debe ayudar a su amante a superar las heridas de su atormentado pasado y a encontrar un futuro junto a ella...

* * *

CAPITULO 1

—¡Maldita sea, Jasper! No saltes…

La voz de James apenas se escuchó por encima del sonido del choque del coche delante de ellos. Y eso no detuvo a su gemelo que salto del Escalade mientras iba a cincuenta millas por hora.

— ¡E, está fuera! ¡Uno ochenta de nosotros!

El hombro de James golpeo ruidosamente contra la ventana cuando edward derrapó controladamente con el SUV. Los focos delanteros se balancearon y J giró sobre el asfalto cubierto de nieve como una pelota. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, arrastró su trasero y se levantó sobre sus pies, yendo a la caza del sedán abollado que ahora tenía un pino como ornamento sobre la capota.

James vigiló a su gemelo y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Los _lessers_ que habían estado persiguiendo por el linde rural de Forks podrían haber acabado su jodido paseo según las leyes de la física, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran fuera de servicio. Aquellos bastardos no muertos eran duraderos.

Cuando el Escalade paró, James abrió apresuradamente la puerta mientras iba por su Beretta. No sabía cuantos _lessers_ había en el coche o qué tipo de municiones llevaban. Los enemigos de la raza de los vampiros viajaban en grupos y siempre iban armados —¡Santo infierno!— Tres de los asesinos de cabellos claros habían salido y solo se veía al tambaleante conductor.

Las jodidas probabilidades no detuvieron a J. Era un maniaco suicida, que se dirigió directamente hacia el trío de no muertos con solo una daga negra en su mano.

James se movió rápidamente a través de la carretera, escuchando a edward correr pesadamente tras él. Pero no eran necesarios.

Mientras las silenciosas ráfagas de aire se arremolinaban y el dulce olor a pino se mezcló con el escape de gas del destrozado coche, J derrumbó a los tres lessers solo con el cuchillo.

Les cortó los tendones posteriores de las rodillas para que no pudieran correr, les rompió los brazos para que no se pudieran sostener, y los arrastró por el suelo hasta que quedaron alineados como si fueran horribles muñecas.

Le llevó cuatro minutos y medio, incluyendo despojarlos de sus identificaciones. Entonces Jasper hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. Cuando miró hacia abajo a la grasienta sangre negra derramada que manchaba la blanca nieve, el vapor se elevaba sobre sus hombros, una apacible niebla jugaba con el frío viento.

James colocó la Beretta en la pistolera de su cadera y se sintió mareado, como si hubiera comido seis paquetes de bacón grasiento. Frotándose el esternón, miró a su izquierda, la Ruta 22 estaba mortalmente tranquila esta noche y estar a las afueras de Forks era adecuado. Los testigos humanos serían improbables. Los ciervos no hablan.

Sabía lo que vendría después. Sabía que era mejor no intentar detenerlo.

Jaspe se arrodilló sobre uno de los _lessers_, su cara con cicatrices se deformaba por el odio, su destrozado labio superior se torció hacia atrás, sus colmillos largos como los de un tigre. Con el pelo rapado y los huecos bajo sus pómulos, parecía el Grim Reaper1; y como la muerte, trabajaba cómodo con el frío. Llevaba solo un jersey de cuello alto y pantalones amplios negros, iba más armado que vestido: la negra pistolera firma de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra cruzada sobre su pecho y dos cuchillos más atados con una correa sobre sus muslos. También lucía un cinturón con dos SIG Sauers.

No es que nunca usara la nueve milímetros. Le gustaba hacerlo personalmente cuando mataba. En realidad, era el único momento en que se acercaba a alguien.

J agarró al _lesser_ por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero y golpeo con fuerza el torso del asesino sobre el suelo, obteniendo un estrecho boca a boca.

—¿Dónde está la mujer? —cuando no obtuvo más respuesta que una malvada sonrisa, J levanto sin consideración al asesino. El chasquido hizo eco a través de los árboles, un sonido duro como el de una rama que se rompe por la mitad—. ¿Dónde está la mujer?

El asesino se burló sonriendo abiertamente, entonces la rabia de J se elevó tanto que hizo su propio círculo ártico. El aire alrededor de su cuerpo se cargó magnéticamente y se volvió más frío que la noche. Los copos de nieve no caían a su alrededor, como si se desintegraran con la fuerza de su cólera.

James escuchó un sonido estridente y miró sobre su hombro. Edward estaba encendiendo una bomba casera, los tatuajes en su sien izquierda y la perilla alrededor de su boca destacaban sobre el anaranjado brillo.

Ante el sonido de otra pequeña explosión, E hizo una profunda respiración e hizo rodar sus diamantinos ojos.

— ¿Estás bien, James ?

No, no lo estaba. La naturaleza salvaje de J siempre era materia de un cuento de horror, pero últimamente se había hecho tan violento que era duro mirarlo en acción. Un pozo sin fondo, sin alma después de que Alice había sido secuestrada por los _lessers._

Y aún no la habían encontrado. Los Hermanos no tenían ni pistas, ni información, nada. Incluso con el duro interrogatorio de J.

James estaba hecho un lío sobre el rapto. No conocía a Alice lo suficiente, pero había sido encantadora, una mujer que funcionaba al más alto nivel dentro de la aristocracia de su raza. Sin embargo para él había sido más que su linaje. Mucho más. Ella había ido más allá del hombre bajo la disciplina de su voto de celibato, removiendo algo profundo. Estaba tan desesperado como J por encontrarla, pero después de seis semanas, había perdido la fe en que hubiera sobrevivido. Los lessers torturaban a los vampiros para obtener información sobre la Hermandad y como todos los civiles ella sabía poco sobre los Hermanos. Seguramente ahora estaría muerta. Su única esperanza es que no hubiera aguantado días y días infernales antes de ir al Fade.

—¿Qué hicisteis con la mujer? —gruñó Jasper al siguiente asesino. Cuando todo lo que le dijo fue un—. Jódete, —J tomo la Tyson y golpeó al bastardo.

Por qué Jasper se preocupaba por una mujer civil, nadie en la Hermandad lo podía entender. Lo conocían por su infernal… misoginia, le temían por ello. Por qué Alice le importaba era lo que todos se preguntaban. Sin embargo, nadie, ni James, como su gemelo, podía predecir las reacciones del hombre.

Mientras los ecos del brutal trabajo de J eran aislados por el bosque, James se sintió resquebrajarse por el interrogatorio mientras que el _lesser_ se mantenía firme y no daba ninguna información.

—No sé cuanto más podré aguantar esto ―dijo en un susurro.

Jasper era lo único que tenía en la vida, a parte de la misión de proteger a la Hermandad de la raza de los _lessers._ Cada día James se acostaba solo, no dormía en absoluto. La comida le daba poco placer. Las mujeres estaban descartadas debido a su celibato. Y cada segundo estaba preocupado por lo que haría Jasper y quien sería herido en el proceso. Se sentía como si estuviera muriendo por mil cortes, desangrándose lentamente. Un blanco de todas las crueles intenciones de su gemelo.

E extendió la mano enguantada y apretó la garganta de James.

–Mírame, amigo.

James lo miró y se encogió. El ojo izquierdo del Hermano, el que tenía los tatuajes a su alrededor, se dilato hasta no verse más que un negro vacío.

—edward,no… yo no… —mierda. No tenía por qué enterarse de su futuro ahora mismo. No sabía cómo manejaría el hecho de que las cosas sólo fueran a empeorar.

—La nieve cae despacio esta noche —dijo E, frotando el pulgar hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre su gruesa vena yugular.

James parpadeó cuando le llegó la tranquilidad, su corazón se ralentizó al ritmo del pulgar de su Hermano.

—¿Qué?

—La nieve… cae muy despacio.

—Sí… sí, lo hace.

—Y hemos tenido mucha nieve este año, ¿verdad?

—Uh…sí.

—Sí… mucha nieve y va a haber más. Esta noche. Mañana. El mes que viene. El próximo año. Las cosas vienen cuando vienen y caen donde caen.

—Así es —dijo James suavemente—. No hay nada que lo pare.

—No, a menos que tú seas la toma de tierra —El pulgar se detuvo—. Hermano mío, no te veo como el cable de tierra. No lo detendrás. Nunca.

Una serie de pequeñas explosiones y destellos aparecieron cuando J apuñaló al _lesser_ en el pecho y los cuerpos se desintegraron. Entonces solo quedó el silbido del radiador del coche destrozado y la pesada respiración de J .

Como una aparición se levantó del ennegrecido suelo, la sangre de los lessers manchaba su cara y sus antebrazos. Su aura era una brillante neblina de violencia que deformaba el paisaje que tenía detrás, el bosque tras él estaba ondulante y borroso enmarcando su cuerpo.

—Voy al pueblo —dijo él, limpiando su hoja sobre su muslo–. A buscar más

Antes de que el Sr.M volviera a cazar vampiros, liberó el seguro de su nueve milímetros Smith & Wesson y miró en el interior del cañón. El arma necesitaba una limpieza y su Glock también. Tenía otra mierda que quería hacer, pero solo un idiota permitiría que su celo le degradara. Infiernos, los _lessers_ tenían que estar por encima de sus armas. La Hermandad de la Daga Negra no era la clase de objetivo con el que quieres descuidarte.

Caminó a través del cuarto de persuasión, haciendo un pequeño desvío alrededor de la mesa de autopsias que utilizaban para su trabajo. La distribución de la habitación no tenía ningún aislamiento y el suelo estaba sucio, pero como no había ventanas, el viento, en su mayor parte, se mantenía fuera. Había un catre donde dormía. Una ducha. Ningún retrete o cocina porque los _lessers_ no comían. El lugar todavía olía a tablas frescas, porque lo habían construido hacía tan solo un mes y medio.

El único accesorio fijo terminado eran las estanterías que se extendían desde las sucias vigas bajando por toda la pared de cuarenta pies de largo. El instrumental estaba colocado, cuidado y limpio, en varios niveles: cuchillos, tornillos de sujeción, tenazas, martillos. Si había algo que pudiera arrancar un grito de dolor de una garganta, ellos lo tenían.

Pero el lugar no solo era para la tortura; se utilizaba también como almacén. Guarecer a vampiros durante un tiempo era un desafío, porque ellos podían hacer _¡poof… desaparecí!_, delante tuyo si eran capaces de estar calmados y concentrarse. El acero les impedía el acto de desaparecer, pero una celda con barras no los abría protegido de la luz del sol y una habitación de acero en el edificio era poco práctica. Funcionaba bastante bien, aunque era un juego de tubos de alcantarilla metálicos colocados verticalmente en el suelo. O tres de ellos, como era el caso.

M tuvo la tentación de ir a las unidades de almacenaje, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no regresaría a la caza y tenía cuotas que cubrir. Siendo el _Fore-lesser_, segundo en la jerarquía tenía algunos atractivos extras, como el tener acceso a este lugar. Pero si tenía la intención de proteger su privacidad, tenía que tener un desempeño adecuado.

Lo que significaba que tenía que cuidar de sus armas, aun cuando preferiría estar haciendo otras cosas. Apartó de un codazo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, agarró la caja de limpieza de la pistola, y acercó un taburete a la mesa de autopsias.

La única puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe sin ninguna llamada. M miró sobre su hombro, pero cuando vio quien era, se obligó a reducir la expresión de fastidio al mínimo.

El Sr. A no era bienvenido, pero él era el responsable de la Sociedad de los _Lessers_ y no se le podía negar. Solo por razones de auto-conservación.

De pie bajo la luz de la bombilla, el _Fore-lesser_ no era un buen oponente si querías permanecer de una pieza. De seis pies y cuarto, era como un coche: cuadrado y duro. Y como todos los miembros de la Sociedad que hacía tiempo habían pasado la iniciación, era totalmente pálido. Su blanca piel nunca se ruborizaba y no conseguía broncearse. Su pelo era del color de la telaraña. Los ojos de color gris claro como un cielo nublado e igualmente sin brillo y neutros.

Con un paso informal, el Sr. A comenzó a mirar alrededor, no estimando la disposición de los objetos, pero buscando.

—Me han dicho que ha conseguido otro.

M dejó la barra de limpiar el arma y contó las armas que llevaba encima. Un cuchillo para lanzar sobre su muslo derecho. Una Glock en la zona lumbar. Sentía no tener más.

—Lo cogí en el centro de la ciudad hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos fuera del ZeroSum. Está en uno de los agujeros, cerca de aquí.

—Buen trabajo.

—Pienso salir otra vez. Ahora mismo.

—¿De verdad? —El Sr. A se paró delante de las estanterías y cogió un cuchillo de caza dentado—. Sabe, he oído algo que es bastante malditamente alarmante.

M siguió su apagado parloteo y colocó la mano sobre su muslo, acercándose más al extremo de la hoja.

—¿No va a preguntarme qué es? —Dijo el _Fore-lesser_ mientras caminaba sobre las tres unidades de almacenaje del suelo—. Tal vez porque ya sabe el secreto.

M escamoteó el cuchillo en su mano mientras el Sr. A se demoraba sobre las redes metálicas que cubrían lo alto de los tubos de alcantarillado. No daba una mierda por los dos primeros cautivos. El tercero no era asunto suyo.

—¿Ninguna vacante, Sr. M? —la punta de la bota del Sr. A tamborileaba dando golpecitos contra uno de los juegos de cuerdas que desaparecían debajo de cada uno de los agujeros–. Pensaba que había matado a dos después de que no tenían nada que valiese la pena decir.

—Lo hice.

—Entonces con el civil que cogió esta noche, debería haber un tubo vacío. En cambio, esto está atestado.

—Cogí otro.

—¿Cuándo?

—Anoche.

—Miente —El Sr. A comenzó a levantar la cubierta de la tercera unidad.

El primer impulso de M fue de levantarse, dar dos largos pasos rápidos y perforar la garganta del Sr. A con el cuchillo. Pero no podría hacerlo ni de lejos. El _Fore-lesser_ tenía el elegante truco de poder congelar a los subordinados en el lugar. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarte.

Entonces M se quedó quieto, temblando por el esfuerzo de mantener su culo sobre el taburete.

El Sr. A sacó un bolígrafo-linterna de su bolsillo, encendiéndolo y la dirigió hacia el agujero. Cuando un amortiguado chillido salió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Jesucristo, realmente es una hembra! Por qué demonios no me lo dijeron.

M despacio se puso de pie, dejando el cuchillo colgar por el muslo, entre los pliegues de su pantalón de carga.

—Es nueva —dijo él.

—Eso no es lo que he oído.

Con pasos rápidos, el Sr. A fue al cuarto de baño y retiró la transparente cortina de plástico. Con una maldición, pateó las botellas de champú y al aceite de bebé que estaban alineados en la esquina. Entonces fue hacia el armario de las municiones y sacó la nevera portátil que estaba oculta tras ellos. La tumbó y la comida cayó de golpe al suelo. Como los _lesser_ no masticaban y tragaban, estaba tan claro como cualquier confesión.

La pálida cara del Sr. A estaba furiosa.

—¿Ha estado manteniendo a una mascota, verdad?

M consideró negarlo mientras media la distancia entre ellos.

—Es valiosa. La uso en los interrogatorios.

—¿Cómo?

—A los hombres de la especie no les gusta ver hembras heridas. Es un estímulo.

Los ojos del Sr. A se estrecharon.

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—Este es mi centro. Usted me lo dio para dirigirlo como quisiera —y cuando encontrara al jodido soplón, le iba a quitar al bastardo la piel a tiras—. Cuido del negocio aquí y usted lo sabe. No debería importarle como trabajo.

—Debería habérmelo dicho —bruscamente, el Sr. A le dijo— ¿Está pensando hacer algo con ese cuchillo en la mano, hijo?

_Sí, Papi, en realidad pienso hacerlo_

—¿Soy el responsable aquí o no?

Cuando el Sr. A cambió el peso sobre sus pies, M se preparó para el choque.

Pero el teléfono móvil sonó. El primer toque sonó estruendoso en el tenso ambiente, como un grito. El segundo sonó menos que una intrusión. Y el tercero no era BDF2.

Mientras su mente se desbarataba, M se dio cuenta de que no estaba pensando claramente. Él era un tipo grande y un luchador malditamente bueno, pero no era contrincante para los trucos del Sr. A. Y si M era herido o moría, ¿Quién cuidaría de su esposa?

—Conteste —le ordenó el Sr. A—. Y ponga el altavoz.

Las noticias eran de otro de los Prime. Tres _lessers_ habían sido eliminados a un lado de la carretera a dos millas de distancia. Su coche había sido encontrado al abrigo del tronco de un árbol y las manchas de las quemaduras de sus desintegraciones habían chamuscado la nieve.

_Hijos de puta .La Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Otra vez._

Cuando M finalizo con la llamada, el Sr. A dijo:

—Mire, ¿Quiere luchar contra mí o ir a trabajar? Un camino le llevará a una muerte segura ahora mismo. Es su elección.

—¿Soy el responsable de este lugar?

—Mientras obtenga lo que necesito.

—He traído a muchos civiles aquí.

—Pero eso no es lo que dicen muchos.

M se acercó y se deslizó sobre la red del tercer agujero, asegurándose de que el Sr. A lo viera siempre. Entonces colocó su bota de combate sobre la cubierta y se encontró con la mirada del _Fore-lesser_.

—No puedo ayudar si la Hermandad se guarda el secreto de su propia especie.

—Tal vez solo deba concentrarte con un poco más de afán.

_No le digas que se joda, pensó M. Jode esta prueba y tu hembra será alimento para los perros._

Mientras M intentaba controlar su temperamento, el Sr. A sonrió.

—Su control sería más admirable si no fuera la única respuesta apropiada. Ahora, sobre lo de esta noche. Los Hermanos irán al choque de aquellos asesinos a los que destruyeron. Vaya cuanto antes a la casa de H y cójalo. Asignaré a alguien al lugar de C y yo mismo cubriré a G.

El Sr. A hizo una pausa en la puerta.

—Sobre esa hembra. Si la usa como instrumento, está bien. Pero si la mantiene por cualquier otra razón, tendremos un problema. Vaya de blando y alimentaré al Omega con usted pedazo por pedazo.

M no se estremeció. Había sobrevivido a las torturas del Omega una vez y calculó que podría volver a hacerlo otra vez. Por su hembra pasaría por lo que fuera.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dice? —le exigió el Fore-lesser.

—Sí, sensei.

Mientras M esperaba a que el Sr. A partiera en su coche, su corazón iba a explotar como una granada. Quería sacar a la mujer y sentirla contra él, pero entonces nunca se iría. Para intentar tranquilizarse a sí mismo, rápidamente limpio su S&W y se armó. Esto la verdad no lo ayudó, pero al menos sus manos habían dejado de temblar por un tiempo mientras lo hacía.

De camino hacia la puerta recogió las llaves de su camión y conectó el detector de movimiento del tercer agujero. El apoyo tecnológico era un verdadero salva-culos. Si el láser infrarrojo se estropeaba, el arma triangular del sistema se dispararía y cualquier curioso atrapado contaría con un serio caso de filtraciones.

M vaciló antes de salir. Dios, quería abrazarla. Pensar en perder a su mujer, incluso hipotéticamente, lo volvía loco. Aquella hembra vampira… era su razón para vivir ahora. No la Sociedad. Ni el asesinato.

—Me voy, esposa, sé buena —el esperó—. Volveré pronto y te lavaré —cuando no hubo ninguna respuesta, dijo— ¿Esposa?

M trago compulsivamente. Si bien se dijo así mismo que debía ser un hombre, no podía obligarse a salir sin oír su voz.

—No me envíes sin un adiós.

Silencio.

El dolor penetró en su corazón, haciendo que el amor que sentía subiera vertiginosamente. Suspiró, el delicioso peso de la desesperación se apodero de su pecho. Había pensado que sabía lo que era el amor antes de haberse hecho un _lesser_. Había pensado que Jennifer, la mujer a la que había jodido y por la que había luchado tantos años, había sido especial. Pero había sido un idiota muy ingenuo. Ahora sabía qué era realmente la pasión. Su mujer cautiva era el dolor que lo quemaba y que lo hacía parecer un hombre otra vez. Ella era el alma que substituía a la que le había entregado al Omega. Por ella vivía, aunque fuera un no muerto.

—Regresaré en cuanto pueda, esposa.

Alice se encorvó dentro del agujero cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta. El hecho de que el _lesser_ se fuera intranquilo por que no le había contestado la complacía. Ahora la locura era completa ¿verdad?

Era gracioso que esta locura fuese la muerte que la esperaba. Desde el momento en el que había despertado en el tubo hacía muchas semanas, había asumido que su muerte iba a ser convencional, del tipo de cuerpo destrozado. Pero no, lo suyo era la muerte en sí misma. Mientras su cuerpo subsistía en una salud relativa, su interior no viviría mucho.

La psicosis se había tomado su tiempo para atraparla, y como una enfermedad del cuerpo, había tenido sus etapas. Al principio se había sentido demasiado petrificada como para pensar en algo que no fuera la tortura que sentiría. Pero entonces los días pasaron y nada sucedió. Sí, el _lesser_ la golpeaba y sus ojos sobre su cuerpo la repugnaban, pero no le hacía lo que les hacía a los otros de su raza. Tampoco la había violado.

En respuesta, sus pensamientos gradualmente habían ido cambiando, su espíritu se reanimó mientras mantuvo la esperanza de que la rescatasen. Ese periodo del fénix había sido el más largo. Una semana entera, tal vez, aunque era difícil medir el pasó de los días.

Pero entonces había comenzado el irreversible deslizamiento y lo que la había absorbido era el _lesser_ en sí mismo. Le había costado tiempo comprenderlo, pero tenía un extraño poder sobre su captor y después de que pasara algún tiempo, había comenzado a usarlo. Al principio lo empujó para probar los límites. Más tarde comenzó a atormentarlo sin otra razón más que el odio y el deseo de herirlo.

Por alguna razón el _lesser_ que la había cogido… la amaba. Con todo su corazón. A veces le gritaba y realmente la aterrorizaba cuando él tenía alguno de sus caprichos, pero mientras más dura era con él, mejor la trataba. Cuando ella ponía los ojos en él, este entraba en una crisis de ansiedad. Cuando le traía regalos y los rechazaba, lloraba. Con creciente fervor, se preocupaba por ella, le mendigaba su atención, se acomodaba contra ella y cuando lo dejaba fuera, él se derrumbaba.

Jugar con sus emociones era todo su mundo, lo odiaba y la crueldad que la alimentaba, la estaba matando. Una vez había sido un ser vivo, una hija, una hermana… un alguien… Ahora se endurecía, poniéndose como el hormigón en medio de su pesadilla. Embalsamada.

Querida Virgen del Fade, sabía que él nunca la dejaría marchar. Y segura de que si la mataba abiertamente, él tomaría su futuro. Todo lo que tenía ahora era solo este espantoso, infinito presente. Con él.

El pánico, una emoción que no había tenido durante un tiempo, se había elevado en su pecho.

Desesperada por volver al entumecimiento, se concentró en lo frío que estaba el suelo. El _lesser_ la había mantenido vestida con la su propia ropa, que había sacado de sus cajones y armarios y estaba abrigada por un largo Johns de lana, calientes calcetines y botas. Pero, incluso con todo, el frío era implacable, moviéndose entre las capas, metiéndosele en los huesos, convirtiendo su tuétano en aguanieve helada.

Sus pensamientos se trasladaron hacia su granja, dónde había vivido durante un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Recordó el alegre fuego que había hecho en el hogar en la sala de estar y la felicidad que había sentido al estar sola… Eran malas visiones, malos recuerdos. Le hacían recordar su antigua vida, su madre… su hermano.

Dios, Peter. la había vuelto loca con todo su comportamiento dominante, pero había tenido razón. Si se hubiera quedado con su familia, nunca habría conocido a Rose, la humana que vivía al lado. Y nunca habría cruzado el prado entre sus casa aquella noche para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Y nunca habría tenido que correr por el _lesser_… nunca habría terminado muerta y respirando.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo la habría buscado su hermano. ¿Se habría rendido ya? Probablemente. Ni siquiera Peter podría continuar durante tanto tiempo sin esperanza.

Apostaba que la había buscado, pero por una parte se alegraba de que no la hubiese encontrado. Aunque era un hombre sumamente agresivo, era civilizado y se sentiría responsable de que lo hirieran si él venía a rescatarla. Aquellos _lessers_ eran fuertes. Crueles y poderosos. No, para que regresara necesitaría a alguien igual de monstruoso que el que la retenía.

Una imagen de Jasper le vino a la mente, clara como una fotografía. Vio sus oscuros ojos salvajes. La cicatriz que atravesaba su cara y le deformaba el labio superior. El esclavo de sangre con tatuajes en la garganta y en las muñecas. Recordó las señales de los azotes sobre su espalda. Y los piercings que colgaban de sus pezones. Y los músculos, también el delgado cuerpo.

Pensó en su cruel voluntad, inflexibilidad y todo el odio totalmente volátil. Era aterrador, un horror de la especie. Arruinado, no, roto, en las palabras de su gemelo. Pero eso era lo que lo habría hecho un buen salvador. El único rival para el _lesser_ que se la había llevado. Ese tipo de brutalidad de Jasper era probablemente la única cosa que podría sacarla de ahí, aunque tenía mejor criterio que pensar que alguna vez intentaría encontrarla. Ella era solo una civil con la que se había encontrado un par de veces.

Y la segunda vez, él le había hecho jurar que nunca se le volvería a acercar.

El miedo la rodeaba e intentó refrenar la emoción diciéndose que Peter todavía la buscaba. Y apelaría a la Hermandad si encontraba alguna pista de dónde estaba. Entonces tal vez Jasper vendría por ella, porque sería necesario, como parte de su trabajo.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —la inestable voz masculina sonaba como amortiguada, un tono metálico.

Era el cautivo más nuevo, pensó. Ellos al principio siempre intentaban reaccionar

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy… aquí.

Hubo una pausa.

—Oh, Dios mío… ¿Eres la mujer que se llevaron? ¿Eres Alice?

Escuchar su nombre fue un shock. Infiernos, el _lesser_ la llamaba su esposa desde hacía tiempo, casi se había olvidado que había sido algo más.

—Sí… sí, soy yo.

—Todavía estas viva.

Bien, su corazón todavía latía, de todos modos.

—¿Te conozco? — y... yo fui a tu entierro. Con mis padres, Ralstam y Jilling.

Alice comenzó a temblar. Su madre y su hermano… la habían puesto a descansar. Su madre era profundamente religiosa, gran creyente de las Viejas Tradiciones. Una vez que se convenció que su hija estaba muerta, habría insistido en la ceremonia apropiada para que Alice pudiera entrar en el Fade.

_Oh… Dios._ Pensar que ellos se habían rendido y saberlo eran dos cosas diferentes. Nadie vendría por ella. Nunca.

Escuchó algo extraño. Y comprendió que sollozaba.

—Me escaparé —dijo el hombre con fuerza —. Te llevaré conmigo.

Alice permitió a sus rodillas se rindiesen y se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared acanalada del tubo hasta que quedó alojada en el fondo. Ahora estaba realmente muerta ¿verdad? Muerta y bien muerta.

Qué horriblemente adecuado que ella estuviera atrapada en la tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

**ARGUMENTO:**

En las sombras de la noche en forks se libra una guerra letal entre los vampiros y sus asesinos. Pero también existe una Hermandad secreta que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra que haya existido —seis guerreros vampiros, protegiendo a su raza. De todos ellos, jasper es el miembro más atemorizante de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. jasper, que durante siglos fue un esclavo de sangre, aún porta las cicatrices de un pasado forjado a base de sufrimiento y humillaciones. Célebre por su insaciable furia y siniestras hazañas, es un salvaje temido por igual entre humanos y vampiros. La ira es su única compañera y el terror su única pasión... hasta que rescata a una bella aristócrata de la malvada Sociedad de los Restrictores.

alice se siente hechizada de inmediato por el ardiente poder que emana jasper. Pero, cuando el mutuo deseo que ambos sienten comienza a consumirlos, la irrefrenable sed de venganza que jasper siente por los torturadores de alice le lleva al límite de la locura. Ahora, alice debe ayudar a su amante a superar las heridas de su atormentado pasado y a encontrar un futuro junto a ella...

* * *

CAPITULO 2

No otra vez. Nunca. Las shitkickers de Jasper lo llevaron a través de un callejón fuera de Trade Street, las pesadas suelas sonaban con fuerza sobre los charcos de aguanieve en parte congelados y aplastados por las huellas de los neumáticos. Estaba totalmente oscuro, porque no había ventanas en los edificios de ladrillo de uno u otro lado y las nubes se habían cerrado sobre la luna. Incluso caminando así, su visión nocturna era perfecta, penetrando en todas partes. Como su rabia.

Sangre negra. Necesitaba más sangre negra. La necesitaba sobre sus manos, golpeando en su cara y salpicando su ropa. Necesitaba océanos de ella corriendo por el suelo y rezumando en la tierra. En honor a la memoria de Alice, sangraría a los asesinos, cada muerte una ofrenda.

Sabía que no había sobrevivido, sabía en su corazón que debía haber sido asesinada de un modo espantoso. ¿Entonces por qué siempre les preguntaba a esos bastardos dónde estaba? Infiernos, no lo sabía. Sólo era la primera cosa que salía de su boca, sin importar cuantas veces se dijera que se había ido.

El iba a seguir haciendo esas jodidas preguntas. Quería saber _el dónde, el cómo y con qué_, ellos lo habían hecho. La información solo se lo devoraría, pero necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saberlo. Y uno de ellos hablaría en algún momento.

J se detuvo. Olió el aire. Rezó para que el suave olor a talco para bebé fuese a la deriva a su nariz. Maldita sea, no podía soportar esto… no saber nada por más tiempo.

Pero entonces rió con un repugnante chasquido. Sí, el infierno no podría enfrentarlo. Gracias a sus cien años de cuidadosa educación con la Mistress, no existía ningún nivel de mierda al que no sobreviviera. Dolor físico, angustia mental, abatiéndose en las profundidades de la humillación y la degradación, desesperación, impotencia: _Estas aquí, aguanta._

Así que, sobreviviría a esto.

Levantó la vista al cielo y cuando su cabeza se echó hacia atrás se balanceó. Con un rápido movimiento de mano se estabilizó, luego suspiró y esperó a ver si la sensación de mareo pasaba. No hubo suerte.

Hora de alimentarse. Otra vez.

Maldición, esperaba poder salir sin dificultad otra noche o dos. Lo más seguro era que hubiera arrastrado su cuerpo por pura fuerza de voluntad las dos últimas semanas, pero eso no era nada insólito. Y esta noche no quería tratar con la sed de sangre.

_Vamos, vamos… concéntrate, gilipollas_.

Se obligó a continuar, acechando por los callejones del centro, serpenteando el peligroso laberinto urbano de Forks, los clubs y los escenarios de drogas.

A las tres A.M., estaba tan hambriento de sangre que se sentía como una piedra y fue la única razón por la cual se presentó. No podía aguantar más la disociación, el entumecimiento en su cuerpo. Le recordaba demasiado el letargo del opio al que le habían obligado cuando era un esclavo de sangre.

Caminando tan rápidamente como podía, se dirigió al ZeroSum, la guarida actual de la Hermandad en el centro de la ciudad. Los gorilas le permitieron evitar la cola de espera, el acceso fácil era uno de los beneficios de la gente que dejaba caer dinero en efectivo, como hacían los hermanos. Infiernos, el hábito del humo rojo de James valía solo un par de grandes al me Jacob solo les gustaba la llamada que les llegaba desde el anaquel superior de las bebidas. Además estaban las regulares compras de J.

El club estaba caluroso y oscuro por dentro, una especie de húmeda cueva tropical con música tecno en el aire. La gente atestaba la pista de baile, chupando piruletas, tragando agua, sudando mientras se movían con los lásers de color pastel rítmicamente.

Todo alrededor, cuerpos contra las paredes, emparejados o por triplicado, retorciéndose, tocándose.

J se dirigió al salón Vip y la multitud cedía a su paso ante él, separándose como un paño de terciopelo rasgado. A pesar del alto consumo de X y coca, los sobrecalentados cuerpos todavía tenían suficiente instinto de supervivencia al ver su apariencia mortal que esperaba a pasar.

En la parte trasera, un gorila con un interfono le permitió entrar en la mejor zona del club. Aquí, en la relativa tranquilidad, veinte mesas con asientos de taburete estaban espaciadas, con solo el mármol negro iluminado desde el techo. El lugar de la Hermanad estaba cerca de la salida de incendios y no se sorprendió de ver a edward y a Jake allí con vasos cortos enfrente de ellos. El vaso de Martini de James estaba totalmente solo.

Los dos camaradas no parecieron alegrarse de verlo. No… parecían resignados por su llegada, como si hubieran esperado quitarse una carga y él acabara de lanzarles a ambos un motor en bloque.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó J, cabeceando hacia el martini de su gemelo.

—Haciendo humo rojo en la parte de atrás —dijo Jake —. Se quedó sin O-Z´s1.

J se sentó a la izquierda y se echó hacia atrás, retirándose de la brillante luz que caía sobre la mesa. Cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor, reconoció los rostros insignificantes de los desconocidos. La sección Vip tenía unos duros clientes habituales, pero ninguno de los grandes derrochadores interactuaba mucho más allá del cerrado grupo. De hecho, el club entero estaba impregnado por sensaciones de "no me preguntes, no me hables", lo cual era uno de los motivos por el que los Hermanos iban allí. Incluso aunque el ZeroSum era propiedad de un vampiro, tenían que procurar pasar desapercibidos por lo que eran.

A lo largo del siglo, la Hermandad de la Daga Negra se había vuelto reservada sobre sus identidades dentro de la raza. Había rumores, desde luego, y los civiles sabían algunos de sus nombres, pero todo era guardado en QT2. Todo había comenzado cuando la raza se había fragmentado trágicamente hacía un siglo aproximadamente, la confianza se había convertido en un asunto dentro de la especie. Pero ahora, también, había otra razón. Los _lessers_ torturaban a los civiles buscando información sobre la Hermanad, por lo que era imperativo continuar escondidos.

Como resultado, los pocos vampiros que trabajaban en el club no estaban seguros de que los grandes hombres de cuero que tomaban bebidas y dejaban caer billetes fuesen miembros de la Daga Negra. Y afortunadamente, si no fuera así la clientela social, la forma de mirar de los Hermanos evitaba preguntas.

Jasper se movió en su lugar, impaciente. Odiaba el club; realmente lo hacía. Odiaba tantos cuerpos tan cerca de él. Odiaba el ruido. Los olores.

En parlanchín grupo, tres mujeres humanas se acercaron a la mesa de los Hermanos. Las tres trabajaban esa noche, sin embargo lo que servían no cabía en un vaso. Eran las putas típicas de clase alta: extensiones en el pelo, pechos falsos, rostros moldeados por cirujanos estéticos, ropa cara. Había unas cuantas desplazándose de jolgorio por el club, particularmente en la sección Vip. El Reverendo, quien poseía y controlaba el ZeroSum, creía en la diversificación del producto como una estrategia de negocio, ofreciendo sus cuerpos así como el alcohol y las drogas. El vampiro también prestaba dinero y tenía un equipo de corredores de apuestas y Dios sabía qué más servicios daba en su oficina de atrás sobre todo de su clientela humana.

Mientras las tres prostitutas reían y hablaban, se ofrecieron para negociar. Pero ninguna de ellas era lo que J buscaba, y E y Jake no las escogerían tampoco. Dos minutos más tarde, las mujeres se aproximaron a la siguiente mesa.

J estaba malditamente hambriento, pero era innegociable cuando se trataba de la alimentación.

—Hey, papis —dijo otra mujer— ¿Alguno busca algo de compañía?

Él la miró. Esta mujer humana tenía un rostro duro que hacía juego con su duro cuerpo. La ropa de cuero negro. Los ojos vidriosos. El pelo corto.

_Joder perfecto_.

J puso su mano en el fondo de luz sobre la mesa, levantó dos dedos, luego golpeó con los nudillos dos veces sobre el mármol. Cuando Jake y E comenzaron a removerse en el asiento, su tensión lo molestó.

La mujer rió.

—Bien, bien.

Jasper se echó hacia delante y se elevó en toda su estatura, su cara quedó iluminada por el proyector. La expresión de la puta se quedó sólidamente congelada cuando dio un paso hacia atrás.

En ese momento James salió de la puerta de la izquierda, su espectacular melena reflejaba las luces cambiantes. Directamente detrás de él había un vampiro macho de culo duro con un mohawk: el Reverendo.

Cuando los dos pasaron junto a la mesa, el dueño del club se rió fuerte. Sus ojos del color de las amatistas no omitieron la vacilación de la prostituta.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Vas a algún sitio, lucy?

El alarde de lucy regresó con venganza.

—A cualquier parte dónde él quiera, jefe.

—Respuesta correcta.

Suficiente con el yakkies3, pensó J.

—Afuera. Ahora.

Empujó la puerta contra incendios y la siguió al callejón posterior al club. El viento de diciembre soplaba por la chaqueta amplia que se había puesto para cubrirse los brazos, pero no se preocupaba por el frío y menos por Lucy Incluso aunque las ráfagas heladas jugaban con su pelo y ella estaba casi desnuda, lo afrontó sin temblar, levantando la barbilla.

Ahora que se había comprometido, estaba lista para él. Una verdadera profesional.

—Lo hacemos aquí—dijo él, dando un paso hacia las sombras. Tomó dos billetes de cien dólares de su bolsillo y se los dio. Sus dedos los doblaron antes de que el dinero en efectivo desapareciera en su falda de cuero.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —preguntó, acercándose furtivamente a él, tratando de llegar a sus hombros.

La hizo girar y la colocó con la cara contra la pared de ladrillo.

—Yo toco. Tú no.

Su cuerpo se tensó y el miedo causo picazón en su nariz, sulfuroso. Pero su voz fue dura.

—Mira, gilipollas. Vuelvo con contusiones y él te perseguirá como un animal.

—No te preocupes. Vas a salir de esto perfectamente bien.

Pero todavía la asustaba. Y él estaba dichosamente entumecido por la emoción.

Por lo general el miedo de la mujer era la única cosa que lo podía animar, la única manera en que se ponía duro lo que tenía dentro de sus pantalones. Últimamente, sin embargo el gatillo no funcionaba, lo cual le iba bien. Aborrecía la respuesta de aquella cosa detrás de su cremallera y puesto que la mayoría de las mujeres se acojonaban por él, eso conseguía excitarlo muchísimo más de lo que quería. Nada habría sido mejor. Mierda, era probablemente el único hombre sobre el planeta que quería ser impotente.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado —dijo él—. La oreja contra tu hombro.

Despacio ella obedeció, exponiendo el cuello. Esto era por lo que la había escogido. El pelo corto significaba que no tendría que tocar nada para despejar el camino. Odiaba tener la necesidad de poner sus manos sobre ellas en todas partes.

Cuando miró fijamente su garganta, su sed aumentó y sus colmillos se alargaron. Dios, estaba tan seco como para agotarla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —interrumpió ella—. ¿Morderme?

—Sí.

La mordió rápidamente y la sostuvo mientras ella lo golpeaba. Para hacerlo más fácil, la calmó mentalmente, relajándola, dándole algo que sin duda le era muy familiar. Mientras ella se tranquilizaba, él tragó tanto como pudo sin atragantarse, probando la coca y el alcohol en su sangre así como los antibióticos que tomaba.

Cuando terminó, lamió las señales del pinchazo para iniciar el proceso de curación y para que no se desangrara. Entonces le colocó rápidamente el collar para ocultar el mordisco, limpió sus recuerdos y la envió de vuelta al club.

A solas, de nuevo, se apoyó contra los ladrillos. La sangre humana era tan débil, apenas conseguía lo que necesitaba, pero no podía hacerlo con las mujeres de su propia especie.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo las nubes que antes habían traído las ráfagas, se habían ido y entre los edificios se podía ver un trocito del claro acerico de estrellas. Las constelaciones le decían que solo tenía dos horas para permanecer fuera.

Cuando tuvo la fuerza necesaria, cerró los ojos y se materializó en el único lugar en el que quería estar.

Agradecía a Dios que aún tuviera suficiente tiempo para ir allí. Estar allí.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Charlie Swan gimió y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama.

La mujer siguió su ejemplo, sus pechos desnudos presionaron sobre su descubierto, amplio pecho. Con una sonrisa erótica, ella alcanzó abajo entre las piernas de él y encontró su pesado dolor. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió mientras le apretaba su erección arriba y abajo. Cuando él agarró sus rodillas, ella empezó a montarlo lentamente.

_Oh, sí…_

Con una mano jugaba con sigo misma, con la otra lo atormentaba, pasando la palma de su mano sobre los pechos y subiendo hasta su cuello, cogiéndose el largo, rubio pelo con ella mientras se corría. Su mano se movió más arriba a su cara, y luego su brazo estuvo sobre su cabeza, un arco lleno de gracia de carne y hueso. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás y sus pechos sobresalieron, los duros pezones dilatados, sonrosados. Su piel era tan pálida que parecía nieve fresca.

—Guerrero —dijo ella, rechinando los dientes. ¿Puedes manejar esto?

¿Manejar? Maldición, podía. Y entonces cuando estaban dejando claro quien manejaba qué, él agarró sus muslos y empujó sus caderas hasta que ella gritó.

Cuando se retiró, ella le sonrió, montándolo más y más rápido. Ella era hábil y apretada, y su erección estaba en el cielo.

—¿Guerrero, puedes manejar esto? —Su voz era más profunda ahora por el esfuerzo.

—Infierno, sí —gruñó. Amigo, la segunda vez que se corriera, iba a darle la vuelta y empujar dentro de ella una vez más.

—¿Puedes manejar esto? —Ella lo bombeó aún más duro, ordeñándolo. Con su brazo todavía sobre su cabeza, ella lo montaba como a un toro, corcoveando sobre él.

Esto era gran sexo… imponente, increíble, grandioso…

Sus palabras comenzaron a combarse, deformarse… cayendo bajo el registro de una hembra. ¿Puedes manejar esto? Charlie sintió una frialdad. Algo estaba mal.

—¿Puedes manejar esto? ¿Puedes manejar esto? —De repente la voz de un hombre salía de su garganta, la voz de un hombre que se burlaba de él—. _¿Puedes manejar esto?_

Charlie luchó para tirarla, pero ella estaba atada a él como si tuviera abrazaderas, y el joder no se pararía.

—¿Crees que puedes manejar esto? ¿Crees que puedes manejar esto? _¿Crees que puedes manejar esto?_ —La voz masculina gritaba ahora, rugiendo desde la cara de la hembra.

El cuchillo vino hacia Charlie desde encima de la cabeza de ella… solo que ella era un hombre ahora, un hombre con la piel blanca y el pelo pálido y ojos del color de la niebla. Mientras la hoja relucía como plata, Charlie alcanzó a bloquearla, pero su brazo no era musculoso como antes. Estaba delgado, demacrado.

—_¿Puedes manejar esto, guerrero?_

Con una cuchillada llena de gracia, la daga dio directamente en el medio de su pecho. Un dolor ardiente se encendió donde le había penetrado, el violento ardor derramándose a través de su cuerpo, rebotando por el interior de su piel hasta que estuvo vivo con agonía. Jadeó y se ahogó en su propia sangre, ahogado y amordazado hasta que nada entró en sus pulmones. Aferrándose, luchó contra la muerte que venía por él…

—¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! ¡Despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su primer pensamiento fue que su cara dolía, aunque no tuviera ni idea de por qué, ya que había sido apuñalado en el pecho. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba abierta tensamente, acomodando lo que habría sido un grito si él hubiera nacido con una caja de voces. Tal como estaba, todo que lo que iba a hacer era soltar una corriente estable de aire.

Entonces sintió las manos… manos que inmovilizaban sus brazos. El terror volvió, y en lo que fue para él una oleada increíble, lanzó su pequeño cuerpo fuera de la cama. Aterrizó de cara, su mejilla patinando sobre la alfombra.

—¡Charlie! Soy yo, Carmen.

La realidad volvió con el sonido del nombre, sacándolo del histerismo como una palmada.

_Oh, Dios_… Estaba bien. Él estaba bien. Estaba vivo.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Carmen y enterró su cara en su largo pelo rojo.

—Está bien. —Ella lo empujó a su regazo y acarició su espalda—. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo

Casa. Seguridad. Si, después de solo 6 semanas estaba en casa… la primera que él había tenido alguna vez después de crecer en el orfanato de Nuestra Señora y en casuchas hasta que tuvo 16. Carmen y Eliazar eran el hogar.

Y no estaba solamente a salvo, lo había comprendido. Infiernos, había aprendido la verdad sobre sí mismo. Hasta que Eliazar había venido y lo había encontrado él no había sabido porque siempre había sido siempre diferente de la otra gente o por qué él era tan flacucho y débil. Pero los vampiros masculinos eran así antes de que pasaran a través de la transición. Incluso Eliazar, quien era un miembro hecho y derecho de la Hermandad de Daga Negra, al parecer había sido pequeño.

Carmen inclinó la cabeza de John hacia arriba.

—¿Puedes contarme que era?

El sacudió la cabeza y la enterró más profundamente en ella, apretándola tan fuerte que estaba sorprendido de que pudiera respirar.

Jasper se materializó delante de la granja de Alice y maldijo. Alguien había estado en el lugar otra vez. Había huellas frescas de neumáticos en la nieve pulverizada del camino de entrada y huellas a la puerta. _Ah, mierda_… Allí había muchas huellas, tanto hacia adelante y como hacia atrás, como si cualquier coche hubiera aparcado allí y parecía como si las cosas estuvieran siendo movidas.

Esto lo hizo sentirse inquieto, como si pequeñas cosas de ella estuvieran desapareciendo.

Infierno santo. Si su familia desmontaba la casa, él no sabía donde iría para estar con ella.

Con una mirada dura, miró fijamente al pórtico delantero y a las ventanas largas de la sala de estar. Tal vez él debería recoger algo de ella para él. Esto sería una hacer una putada, porque entonces, no estaría por encima de ser un ladrón.

Otra vez, se preguntó sobre la familia de ella. Sabía que eran aristócratas de la clase social más alta, pero eso era todo, y no quería conocerlos para averiguar más. Incluso en su mejor día, él era horrible de mierda con la gente, pero la situación con Alice lo hacía peligroso, no solamente repugnante. No, Eliazar era el enlace con sus lazos de sangre, y J era siempre cuidadoso de no encontrarse con ellos.

Fue alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa, entró por la cocina, y apagó la alarma de seguridad. Como hacía cada noche, comprobó sobre sus peces primero. Escamas de comida estaban esparcidas encima del agua, prueba de que alguien los había cuidado. Estaba muy cabreado de que alguien le hubiera robado la oportunidad

La verdad era, que pensaba en esa casa como su espacio ahora. La había limpiado después de que hubiera sido secuestrada. Había regado las plantas y había cuidado de los peces, Había andado por los pisos y por la escalera y había mirado fijamente por las ventanas y se había sentado sobre cada silla, sofá y cama. Infiernos, ya había decidido comprar la maldita cosa cuando su familia la vendiera. Aunque nunca hubiera tenido una casa antes o muchos bienes personales, estas paredes y este techo y la mierda de dentro… él lo poseería todo. Un santuario de ella.

J hizo un viaje rápido por la casa, catalogando las cosas que habían sido quitadas. No era mucho. Una pintura y un plato de plata de la sala de estar y un espejo del vestíbulo de entrada. Tenía curiosidad de por qué aquellos objetos particulares habían sido escogidos y devueltos a donde pertenecieran.

Mientras entraba en la cocina otra vez, imaginó el cuarto después de que ella había sido secuestrada, toda la sangre, los trozos de cristal, las sillas rotas y la porcelana. Sus ojos bajaron hasta una raya negra de caucho sobre el suelo de pino. Podía adivinar cómo había sido hecha. Alice luchando contra el _lesser_, siendo arrastrada, la suela de su zapato chirriando mientras dejaba un rastro

La cólera avanzó lentamente a través de su pecho a cuatro patas hasta que estuvo jadeando por el feo, familiar sentimiento. Excepto Cristo…, todo eso no tenía sentido: él buscándola y obsesionándose con su mierda y andando alrededor de su casa. Ellos no habían sido amigos. Infiernos, ni siquiera habían sido conocidos. Y él no había sido agradable con ella en las dos ocasiones en que se habían encontrado.

Amigo, lamentaba eso. Durante aquellos pocos momentos en que estuvo con ella, deseaba que hubiera sido… Bien, no levantarse rápidamente después de que hubiera averiguado que estaba excitada por él hubiera sido un comienzo realmente bueno. Excepto que no había habido ningún modo de tragarse la respuesta. Ninguna hembra excepto aquella bruja enferma de la Mistress había estado mojada por él, así que estaba seguro como el infierno que él no asociaba la resbaladiza carne femenina con nada bueno.

Mientras recordaba a Alice estando contra su cuerpo, todavía se preguntaba por qué ella quería yacer con él. Su cara estaba hecha un cuadro. Su cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor, al menos su espalda. Y su reputación hacía que Jack el Destripador pareciera un Boy scout. Maldición, él estaba enfadado con todos y todo siempre. Ella había sido hermosa, suave y amable, una hembra de la realeza, aristócrata de una estirpe privilegiada.

¿Ah, pero sus contradicciones habían sido el punto, verdad? Él había sido el macho de cambio-de-paso para ella. El paseo sobre el lado salvaje. La criatura salvaje que la impresionaría y la sacaría de su pequeña vida agradable durante una hora o dos. Y aun cuando le había dolido ser reducido precisamente a lo que él era, todavía pensaba que ella era… encantadora.

Detrás de él, oyó al reloj del abuelo comenzar a sonar. Las cinco.

La puerta de la calle de la casa se abrió con un crujido.

Rápida y silenciosamente, J desenvainó una daga negra de su pecho y se aplastó contra la pared. Inclinó la cabeza para tener una vista desde el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo.

Jake levantó las manos y entró.

—Solo yo, J

Jasper bajó la hoja, entonces la devolvió a su funda.

El antiguo detective de homicidios era una anomalía en su mundo, el único humano al que alguna vez se le había dejado entrar en el círculo interior de la Hermandad. Jake era el compañero de habitación de E, el compañero de levantamiento de pesas de Emmet en el gimnasio, el que compartía la puta ropa de James. Y por razones que sólo él sabía, estaba obsesionado con el secuestro de Alice , así que entonces tenía alguna mierda en común con J, también.

—¿Qué hay, poli?

—¿Estás llegando a la solución? —La pregunta del tipo podría haber sido enmarcada como una pregunta, pero era más bien una sugerencia.

—No ahora mismo.

—Cerca de la luz del día.

_Lo que sea_.

—¿James te envía por mí?

—Mi elección. Cuando no volviste después de pagar, me figuré que podrías terminar aquí.

J cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Te preocupaba que matara a aquella hembra que tomé en el callejón?

—No. La vi trabajando en el club antes de que me marchara.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te estoy mirando ahora mismo?

Mientras el macho echaba un vistazo abajo como si estuviera reuniendo palabras en su cabeza, su peso se movía adelante y atrás en aquellos mocasines caros que le gustaban. Entonces se desabotonó el elegante abrigo negro de cachemira.

Ah… así que Jake era un mensajero.

—Escúpelo, poli.

El humano frotó un pulgar sobre su ceja.

—Sabes que Eliazar ha estado hablando con la familia de Alice, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué su hermano es un auténtico exaltado? Bien, él sabe que alguien ha estado viniendo aquí. Puede contarlo por el sistema de seguridad. Cada vez que se desconecta o se enciende, recibe una señal. Quiere que las visitas paren, J.

Jasper desnudó los colmillos.

—¡Pues te aguantas!

—Va a colocar guardias.

—¿Por qué demonios se preocupa?

—Vamos, amigo, es el lugar de su hermana.

_Hijo de puta_.

—Quiero comprar la casa.

—Esto es un área prohibida, J. Eliazar dijo que la familia no la va a poner en el mercado pronto. Quieren mantenerla.

J apretó los dientes durante un momento.

—Poli, hazte un favor y sal de aquí.

—Mejor te llevo a casa. El amanecer está malditamente cerca.

—Sí, realmente necesito a un humano diciéndome eso.

Jake maldijo con una exhalación.

—Bien, hazte crujiente si quieres. Solamente no vuelvas aquí otra vez. Su familia ya ha pasado bastante.

Tan pronto como la puerta delantera se cerró, J sintió un calor subir por su cuerpo, como si alguien lo hubiera envuelto apretadamente en una manta eléctrica y encendido el dial. El sudor bajaba por su cara y pecho, y el estómago dio un vuelco. Levantó sus manos. Las palmas estaban húmedas y los dedos temblaban.

_Signos fisiológicos de tensión_, pensó.

Estaba teniendo claramente una reacción emocional, aunque maldición si sabía cuál era. Todo lo que recogía eran síntomas auxiliares. Dentro de sí mismo no había nada, ningún sentimiento que pudiera identificar.

Miró alrededor y quiso prender fuego a la granja, incendiar la cosa hasta los cimientos así nadie podría tenerla. Mejor eso que saber que no podía entrar más.

El problema era, que quemar su lugar era como herirla a ella.

Si no podía dejar un montón de cenizas detrás, quería coger algo. Mientras pensaba en que podría llevarse con él y todavía desmaterializarse, puso su mano sobre la cadena delgada que se extendía alrededor de su cuello.

El collar con sus diminutos diamantes insertados era de ella. Lo había encontrado en los escombros la noche después de que hubiera sido secuestrada, sobre el piso de terracota bajo la mesa de cocina. Había limpiado la sangre, había arreglado el broche roto, y lo había llevado desde entonces.

Y los diamantes eran eternos, ¿verdad? Ellos duraban para siempre. Justo como sus recuerdos de ella.

Antes de que Jasper se marchara echó un último vistazo al acuario. El alimento casi había desaparecido, devorado de la superficie por pequeñas bocas, bocas que venían de las profundidades.

Charlie no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en los brazos de Carmen, pero le llevó un rato regresar a la realidad. Cuando él finalmente se retiró, ella le sonrió.

—¿Seguro que no quieres contarme la pesadilla?

Las manos de Charlie comenzaron a moverse, y ella las miró fijamente con fuerza porque estaba justo aprendiendo el lenguaje por señas. Él sabía que iba demasiado rápido, así que se inclinó y recogió uno de sus blocks y una pluma de la mesita de noche.

—_No era nada. Estoy bien ahora. Gracias por despertarme._

—¿Quieres volver a la cama?

El asintió. Parecía como si no hubiera hecho nada excepto dormir y comer durante el mes y medio pasado, pero no había ningún final para su hambre o su agotamiento. Entonces otra vez, tenía veintitrés años de hambre e insomnio para compensar.

Se deslizó entre las sábanas, y entonces Carmen se movió despacio a su lado. Su embarazo no se veía mucho si estaba de pie, pero cuando se sentaba había una elevación sutil bajo su camisa floja.

—¿Quieres que ponga una luz en el cuarto de baño?

Él sacudió su cabeza. Eso sólo le haría sentir como un mariquita, y ahora mismo su ego había cogido todas las humillaciones que podía manejar.

—Voy a estar justo en mi escritorio del estudio, ¿vale?

Cuando se marchó, él se sintió mal por ser de la clase que necesitaba ser tranquilizado, pero ahora que el pánico había desaparecido estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Un hombre no actuaba como él había hecho. Un hombre hubiera luchado contra el demonio de pelo pálido en el sueño y hubiera ganado. E incluso si hubiera estado aterrorizado, un hombre no se hubiera agachado y temblado como un chico de 5 años cuando despertó.

Entonces otra vez, Charlie no era un hombre. Al menos no aún. Eliazar había dicho que el cambio no sucedería hasta que estuviera más cercano a los veinticinco, y él no podía esperar durante los próximos dos años para pasar. Porque aun cuando ahora entendiera por qué solo era 5 pies, 6 pulgadas de alto y 112 libras, todavía era resistente. Odiaba mirar su huesudo cuerpo todos los días en el espejo. Odiaba vestir ropas de muchacho aun cuando pudiera legalmente conducir, votar y beber. Abatido ante el hecho de que nunca había tenido una erección, ni siquiera cuando despertaba de uno de sus sueños eróticos. Y nunca había besado a una mujer, tampoco.

No, él solo no se sentía del departamento masculino de alrededor. Sobre todo considerando lo que le había pasado hacía casi un año. ¿Dios, el aniversario de aquel ataque había pasado, verdad? Con un estremecimiento trató de no pensar en aquella sucia escalera o en el hombre que había sostenido un cuchillo en su garganta o en aquellos momentos horribles cuando algo irrecuperable había sido tomado de él: su inocencia violada, ida para siempre.

Forzando a su mente fuera de aquella caída en picado, se dijo que al menos ya no estaba desesperado. Algún día, pronto, él cambiaría en un hombre.

Picaba pensar en el futuro, retiró las mantas y fue a su armario. Mientras abría las puertas de dos batientes, no estaba todavía acostumbrado a lo que se mostró. Nunca había poseído tantos pantalones, camisas y jerséis en toda su vida, pero aquí estaban… tan frescos y nuevos, todas las cremalleras funcionaban, no faltaba ningún botón, no estaban deshilachados, ni rotos. Hasta tenía un par de Nike Air Shod.

Él sacó un suéter y se lo puso, luego empujó sus piernas largas y delgadas en un par de pantalones. En el cuarto de baño se lavó las manos y la cara y peinó su pelo negro. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina, andando a través de cuartos que tenían líneas limpias, modernas, pero que estaban decorados con muebles, telas y arte del Renacimiento italiano. Se paró cuando oyó la voz de Carmen salir del estudio.

—… una especie de pesadilla. Quiero decir, Eliazar estaba aterrorizado… No, él eludió cuando le pregunté lo que era, y no le presioné. Pienso que es hora de que vea a riley Sí UAH-Hugh. Debería conocer primero a carlisle Bien. Te quiero, mi _hellren_. ¿Qué? Dios, Eliaz, me siento de la misma manera. No sé como alguna vez vivimos sin él. Él es una bendición.

Charlie se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo y cerró los ojos. Gracioso, él se sentía de la misma manera sobre ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Horas más tarde, o al menos parecían horas, cuando Alice se dio cuenta del sonido de la plancha de red deslizándose atrás. El olor dulce de los _lesser_había ido a la deriva abajo a ella, dominando el acre, húmedo olor de tierra.

—¡Hola!, esposa. —Los arneses alrededor de su torso la apretaron cuando él la sacó.

Una mirada a sus pálidos ojos marrones y ella supo que ahora no era el momento de empujar cualquier límite. Él estaba nervioso, su sonrisa le mostraba demasiado excitado. Y desequilibrarle no era bueno con él.

Justo cuando sus pies golpearon el suelo, él tiró de las guarniciones y entonces ella cayó contra él.

—Dije ¡hola!, esposa.

—¡Hola!, Marco

Él cerró los ojos. Le gustaba cuando ella decía su nombre.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Dejó las correas sobre ella y la condujo a la mesa de acero inoxidable en el centro del cuarto. Cuando la esposó a la cosa, ella sabía que debía estar oscuro fuera todavía. Él se relajaba sobre refrenarla durante el día, cuando ella no podía correr.

El _lesser_ salió por la puerta y la dejó abierta de par en par. Ruidos de arrastre y gruñidos le siguieron y entonces volvió arrastrando a un vampiro civil grogui. La cabeza del macho colgaba de sus hombros como si estuviera sobre un gozne flojo, y lo arrastraba por los dedos de los pies. Estaba vestido en lo que había sido unos agradables pantalones negros y un suéter de cashmere, pero ahora las ropas estaban rasgadas y mojadas de sangre.

Con un gemido ahogado en su garganta, Alice retrocedió hasta donde se lo permitió sus ataduras. No podía mirar la tortura, no podía.

El _lesser_forzó al macho a colocarse sobre la mesa y lo extendió sobre ella. Las cadenas fueron aseguradas con eficiencia alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, y los eslabones fueron asegurados con clips metálicos. En cuanto los ojos brumosos del civil se clavaron en la estantería con las herramientas, le invadió el pánico. Tiró de las bandas de acero, haciéndolas repiquetear contra la mesa de metal.

Alice se encontró con los ojos azules del vampiro. Estaba aterrorizado, y quería tranquilizarle, pero sabía que no era inteligente. El _lesser_miraba su reacción, esperando.

Y luego sacó un cuchillo.

El vampiro sobre la mesa gritaba mientras el asesino se inclinaba sobre él. Pero todo lo que Marco hizo fue dar un tirón al suéter del macho y cortarlo, exponiendo su pecho y garganta.

Aunque Alice trataba de luchar contra ello, la sed de sangre le revolvía el estómago. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había alimentado, quizás meses, y toda la tensión bajo la que había estado significaba que su cuerpo necesitaba lo que solo beber del sexo opuesto podía darle.

El _lesser_ la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, las esposas se deslizaron por el carril de la mesa con ella.

—Me figuré que debías de estar sedienta por ahora. —El asesino extendió la mano y frotó su boca con su pulgar—. Así que conseguí esto para ti, para que te alimentes

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Así es. Él es solamente para ti. Un regalo. Es fresco, joven. Mejor que los dos que tengo en los agujeros ahora. Y podemos mantenerlo mientras te sirva. —El _lesser_ apartó su labio superior de sus dientes—. Maldición… mira esos colmillos alargándose. Hambrientos, ¿verdad, esposa?

Su mano la sujetó fuertemente por la nuca y la besó, lamiéndola con la lengua. De algún modo ella contuvo su reflejo de morderlo hasta que él levantó su cabeza.

—Siempre me he preguntado a qué se parece —dijo él, los ojos vagando por su cara—. ¿Me va a excitar? No estoy seguro de si quiero o no. Creo que me gustas pura. Pero tienes que hacer esto, ¿correcto? O morirás.

Empujó su cabeza abajo hacia la garganta del macho. Cuando ella se resistió, el _lesser_ se rió suavemente y habló en su oído.

—Esta es mi muchacha. Si hubieras ido de buen grado, pienso que le habría golpeado por celos. —Él le acarició el pelo con su mano libre—. Ahora bebe.

Alice miró a los ojos del vampiro. _Oh, Dios_…

El macho había dejado de luchar y la miraba, sus ojos a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas. Aunque estaba hambrienta, no podía soportar la idea de tomarla de él.

El _lesser_ agarró su cuello con fuerza, y su voz se hizo repugnante.

—Mejor bebes de él. Me metí en muchos problemas de mierda para conseguir esto para ti.

Ella abrió la boca, su lengua parecía papel de lija de la sed.

—No…

El _lesser_ puso un cuchillo a la altura de sus ojos.

—De una manera u otra él va a sangrar en el siguiente minuto y medio. Si voy a trabajar sobre él, no va a durar mucho tiempo. ¿Así que tal vez quieras intentarlo, esposa?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante la violación que cometería.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró ella al macho encadenado.

Su cabeza fue echada hacia atrás de un tirón, y la palma del _lesser_ vino a su cara desde la izquierda. La bofetada reverberó por la parte superior de su cuerpo, y el asesino agarró un mechón de su pelo para impedirle caerse. Tiró con fuerza, arqueándola contra él. Ella no tenía ni idea de a donde había ido el cuchillo

—No pidas perdón por esto. —Apretó su mano en su barbilla, cavando las yemas de los dedos en los huecos bajo sus pómulos—. Soy el único del que te preocupas. ¿Está claro? Dije, ¿está claro?

—Sí —jadeó ella.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, Marco

Él la tomó por su brazo libre y lo dobló detrás de su espalda. El dolor se disparó por su hombro.

—Dime que me amas.

De ninguna parte, la cólera prendió como una tormenta de fuego en su pecho. Nunca le diría esa palabra. _Nunca_.

—Dime que me amas —gritó él, explotando la demanda en su cara.

Sus ojos destellaron y desnudó los colmillos. En el instante en que lo hizo la excitación de él se disparó fuera de control, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su aliento se convirtió en un jadeo rápido. Estaba preparado para pelear con ella, excitado para la batalla, preparado como si estuviera erecto para el sexo. Esta era la parte de la relación para la que vivía. Amaba luchar contra ella. Le había contado que su antigua mujer no había sido tan fuerte como ella, no había sido capaz de durar tanto antes de marcharse.

—Dime que me amas.

—Yo. Te. Desprecio.

Mientras él levantó su mano y la cerraba en un puño, ella le fulminaba con la mirada, seria, tranquila, preparada para recibir el golpe. Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, sus cuerpos suspendidos en arcos gemelos como un corazón, atados por cuerdas de la violencia que corría entre ellos. Al fondo el macho civil sobre la mesa gimoteó.

De repente el _lesser_ la rodeó con sus brazos y enterró la cara en su cuello.

—Te amo —dijo él—. Te amo tanto… no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Mierda santa —dijo alguien.

El _lesser_ y Alice contemplaron al de la voz. La puerta del centro de persuasión estaba abierta de par en par y un asesino de pelo pálido estaba parado en el marco.

El tipo comenzó a reírse y luego dijo las cuatro palabras que provocaron todo lo que siguió:

—Lo voy a contar.

Marco fue detrás del otro _lesser_ en una carrera a muerte, persiguiéndole fuera.

Alice no vaciló cuando los primeros golpes de la lucha resonaron fuera. Ella trabajaba sobre las cadenas que ataban la muñeca derecha del civil, liberando los enganches, desenredando los eslabones. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra mientras ella liberaba su mano y luego empezaba con su tobillo derecho. Tan pronto como pudo, el macho trabajó tan rápido como ella, desesperadamente desatando su lado izquierdo. En el segundo en que estuvo libre, bajó de la mesa y miró las esposas de acero que la ataban.

—No puedes salvarme —dijo ella—. Él tiene las únicas llaves.

—No puedo creer que esté todavía viva. Me enteré sobre usted…

—Vete, ve…

—Él la matará.

—No, no lo hará. —Él solamente iba a hacerle desear estar muerta—. ¡Vete! Esa lucha no va a durar siempre.

—Volveré por usted.

—Solamente llega a casa. —Cuando él abrió la boca, ella dijo— Ciérrala, infiernos y estate atento. Si puedes, dile a mi familia que no estoy muerta. ¡Vete!

El macho tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando los cerró. Él tomó dos alientos largos… y se desmaterializó.

Bella comenzó a temblar tanto que se cayó al suelo, su brazo estirado sobre su cabeza desde donde estaba esposado a la mesa.

Los ruidos de la lucha se pararon bruscamente. Hubo un silencio y luego un destello de luz y un sonido de explosión. Ella supo sin ninguna duda que su _lesser_ había ganado.

_Oh, Dios_… Esto iba a ser malo. Esto iba a ser un día muy, muy malo.

Jasper estuvo de pie sobre el césped nevado de Alice hasta el último momento posible, y luego se desmaterializó, al monstruo gótico, donde toda la Hermandad vivía. La mansión se parecía a algo de una película de terror, todas las gárgolas y sombras y ventanas de cristal de plomo. Delante de la montaña de piedra había un patio lleno de coches, así como una casa del guarda que era donde Jacob y E lanzaban. Una pared de veinte pies de altura rodeaba el complejo y había una doble puerta de entrada así como un buen número de sorpresas repugnantes para disuadir a visitantes no deseados.

J caminó a través de las puertas de acero de la casa principal y abrió un lado de ellas. Dando un paso en el vestíbulo, tecleó un código en un teclado numérico y consiguió acceso inmediatamente. Él hizo una mueca mientras emergía al vestíbulo. El espacio altísimo con sus colores brillantes, sus hojas de oro y su salvaje mosaico del suelo se parecía a una atestada barra: demasiado estímulo.

A su derecho, oyó los sonidos de un comedor lleno: el tintineo suave de la plata sobre la porcelana, palabras indistintas de esme, una sonrisita de carlisle… entonces la voz de bajo de James cortando. Hubo una pausa, probablemente porque Emmet hacía una cara, y luego la risa de todo el mundo mezclada, saliendo en tropel como mármoles brillantes a través de un piso limpio.

No estaba interesado en enredarse con sus hermanos, mucho menos comer con ellos. Ellos sabrían todos por ahora que había sido echado de la casa de Alice como un criminal por pasar demasiado tiempo allí. Pocos secretos eran guardados dentro de la Hermandad.

J se encaminó a la magnífica escalera, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Cuanto más rápido iba más se enmudecían los sonidos de la cena, y más tranquilo se quedaba él. En lo alto de la escalera se dirigió a la izquierda y fue a lo largo de un vestíbulo largo marcado por estatuas grecorromanas. Los atletas y guerreros de mármol estaban iluminados por una iluminación indirecta, sus brazos, piernas y pechos blancos de mármol formaban un modelo contra la pared rojo sangre. Si andabas bastante rápido, era como ir por la acera cuando estabas en un coche, el ritmo de la animación de los cuerpos de las estatuas cuando de hecho no se movían.

La habitación donde dormía estaba al final del pasillo, y cuando abrió la puerta golpeó una pared de frío. Nunca conectaba el calor o el aire acondicionado, justo como nunca dormía en la cama o usaba el teléfono o ponía algo en los antiguos escritorios. El armario era la única cosa que necesitaba, y fue hasta allí para desarmarse. Sus armas y municiones estaban guardadas en un gabinete incombustible en la parte de atrás, y sus cuatro camisas y tres juegos de cueros colgaban cerca. Con nada más que entrar, a menudo pensaba en huesos cuando estaba dentro, todas las perchas vacías que parecían largas y frágiles.

Se desnudó y se duchó. Tenía hambre de comida, pero le gustaba mantenerse así. La punzada de hambre, el anhelo seco de la sed… esas negaciones que estaban dentro de su control siempre lo aliviaban. Infiernos, si pudiera evitar dormir, lo evitaría también. Y la maldita sed de sangre… Él quería estar limpio. En el interior.

Cuando salió de la ducha pasó una navaja de afeitar eléctrica sobre su cabeza para mantener su pelo tieso sobre su cráneo y luego hizo un afeitado rápido. Desnudo, frio, cansado por el hambre, se acercó a su plataforma en el suelo. Cuando estuvo de pie encima de las dos mantas dobladas que ofrecían tanta amortiguación como un par de tiritas, pensó en la cama de Alice. La suya había sido muy grande y toda blanca. Fundas de almohada blancas y sábanas, grandes, un edredón blanco, un caniche blanco tirado a los pies.

Se había tumbado en su cama. A menudo. Le había gustado pensar que podía olerla en ella. A veces hasta se había revolcado sobre encima, la suavidad cediendo bajo su duro cuerpo. Era casi como si ella lo hubiera tocado entonces, y mejor que si en realidad lo hiciera. No podía soportar que alguien le tocara… aunque deseaba haber permitido a Alice encontrar un pedazo de su carne solamente una vez. Con ella, él podría haber sido capaz de manejarlo.

Sus ojos se movieron por el cráneo mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de la plataforma. Las órbitas eran agujeros negros, y él imaginó la combinación del iris y la pupila que una vez habían mirado fijamente hacia fuera. Entre los dientes había una tira de cuero negro de aproximadamente dos pulgadas de ancho. Tradicionalmente las palabras de devoción al difunto estaban inscritas sobre ella, pero la correa que tenía entre las mandíbulas estaba en blanco.

Cuando se acostó, puso su cabeza al lado de la cosa y el pasado volvió, el año 1802…

_El esclavo estaba parcialmente despierto. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda y le dolía por todas partes, aunque no pudiera pensar por qué… hasta que recordó haber pasado por su transición la noche antes. Durante horas había estado mutilado por el dolor de sus músculos brotando, sus huesos alargándose, su cuerpo transformándose en algo enorme._

… _extraño verdaderamente, su cuello y sus muñecas dolían de un modo diferente._

_Abrió los ojos. El techo estaba lejos encima de él y marcado con barras delgadas negras insertadas en la piedra. Cuando giró su cabeza, vio una puerta de roble con más barras colocadas verticalmente por sus tablones gruesos. Sobre la pared, también, había tiras de acero… En la mazmorra. ¿Él estaba en la mazmorra, pero por qué? Había hecho sus deberes antes._

_Él trató de sentarse, pero sus antebrazos y espinillas estaban sujetados. Los ojos se ampliaron, tiró…_

—_Preocúpate de ti. —Era el herrero. Y tenía tatuadas cintas negras sobre los puntos de bebida del esclavo._

_Ah, Virgen querida en el Fade, no. No este…_

_El esclavo luchó contra las ataduras, y el otro macho lo miró, molesto._

—_¡Cálmate! No seré azotado por una falta que no he cometido_

—_Te lo ruego… —la voz del esclavo no sonaba correcta. Era demasiado profunda—. Ten compasión._

_Él oyó una risa suave, femenina. La Mistress de la casa había entrado en la celda, su vestido largo de seda blanca se arrastraba detrás de ella sobre el embaldosado, su pelo rubio le bajaba alrededor de sus hombros._

_El esclavo dejó caer sus ojos como era apropiado y comprendió que estaba totalmente desnudo. Ruborizado, avergonzado, deseaba estar cubierto._

—_Estás despierto — dijo ella, acercándose a él._

_Él no podía comprender por qué ella había venido para ver a alguien tan humilde como él. Solo era un mero muchacho de cocina, alguien mas bajo aún que las criadas que limpiaban sus cuartos privados_

—_Mírame —ordenó la Mistress._

_Hizo lo que le habían dicho, aunque esto fuera contra todo lo que alguna vez había conocido. Nunca le habían permitido mirarla fijamente antes._

_Lo que vio fue un choque. Ella lo miraba de un modo en que ninguna hembra lo había mirado nunca. La avaricia marcaba los refinados huesos de su cara, su mirada oscura estaba encendida con alguna especie de intención que no podía identificar._

—_Ojos dorados —murmuró ella—. Qué raros. Qué hermoso._

_Su mano descendió sobre el muslo desnudo del esclavo. Él se movió nerviosamente rechazando el contacto, sintiéndose incómodo. Esto estaba mal, pensaba. Ella no debería estar tocándolo._

—_Te has convertido en una sorpresa magnífica. Pierde cuidado, he alimentado a alguien quien te ha traído a mi atención._

—_Mistress… le rogaría que me dejara ir a trabajar._

—_Oh, irás. —Su mano fue a la deriva a través de la unión de su pelvis, donde sus muslos se encontraban con sus caderas. Él brincó y oyó la maldición suave del herrero—. Y un favor para mí. Mi esclavo de sangre fue víctima de un accidente desafortunado hoy. En cuanto sus cuartos estén renovados, serás trasladado a ellos._

_El esclavo perdió su aliento. Él sabía del macho que ella había mantenido encerrado, ya que le había llevado comida a la celda. A veces, había dejado la bandeja con los guardias, había oído extraños sonidos saliendo de detrás de la pesada puerta._

_La Mistress debía haber reparado en su miedo, porque se inclinó sobre él, quedando tan cerca que pudo oler su perfumada piel. Ella rió suavemente, como si hubiera probado su miedo y el plato la hubiera complacido._

—_De verdad, no puedo esperar para tenerte._

_Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, miró airadamente al herrero._

—_Recuerda lo que dije o te enviaré al amanecer. Ningún error con la aguja. Su piel es demasiado perfecta para estropearla._

_El tatuaje fue terminado poco tiempo después, y el herrero tomó una vela con él, dejando al esclavo atado sobre la mesa en la oscuridad._

_Él tembló de la desesperación y el horror cuando su nuevo estado se hizo real. Ahora era el más bajo de los bajos, mantenido vivo únicamente para alimentar a otro… y sólo la Virgen sabía lo que le esperaba._

_Pasó un largo rato antes de que la puerta se abriera otra vez y la luz de la vela le mostrara que su futuro había llegado: la Mistress con un vestido negro y dos machos conocidos por su amor a su propio sexo._

—_Límpienlo para mí —ordenó ella._

_La Mistress miró como el esclavo fue lavado y untado con aceite, ella se movió alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la luz de la vela se movía, nunca permanecía quieta. El esclavo temblaba, odiando la sensación de las manos de los machos sobre su cara, su pecho, sus privacidades. Él tenía miedo de que uno o ambos intentaran tomarlo de un modo impío._

_Cuándo terminaron, el más alto de ellos dijo:_

—_¿Lo intentaremos para usted, Mistress?_

—_Lo guardaré para mí esta noche._

_Ella dejó caer su vestido y ágilmente se subió a la mesa, sentándose a horcajadas sobre al esclavo._

_Sus manos buscaron su carne privada, y mientras lo acarició él era consciente de los otros machos tomándose a si mismos con la mano. Cuando el esclavo permaneció fláccido, ella lo cubrió con sus labios. Los sonidos en el cuarto eran horrorosos, los gemidos de los machos y la boca de la Mistress chupando y azotándolo._

_La humillación fue completa cuando el esclavo comenzó a llorar, lágrimas derramándose por las esquinas de sus ojos, cayendo por sus sienes hasta los oídos. Nunca lo habían tocado entre sus piernas antes. Como un macho de pre-transición, su cuerpo no había estado listo para el acoplamiento o capaz de ello, aunque eso no le había impedido pensar con mucha ilusión en estar un día con una hembra. Siempre se había imaginado que la unión sería maravillosa, ya que en los cuartos de los esclavos había visto el acto de placer en ocasiones._

_Pero ahora… tener la intimidad pasando de este modo, se avergonzaba de haberse atrevido a desear algo._

_Bruscamente, la Mistress lo liberó y lo pegó con la mano a través de la cara. La impresión de la palma picaba sobre su mejilla mientras ella se bajaba de la mesa._

—_Tráiganme el bálsamo —dijo ella bruscamente—. Su cosa no está funcionando_

_Uno de los machos avanzó hacia la mesa con un pequeño pote. El esclavo sintió que alguien deslizaba una mano sobre él, no estaba seguro quién, y luego hubo una sensación ardiente. Un curioso peso se instaló en su ingle, sentía que algo cambiaba en su muslo y entonces despacio se movió a través de su estómago._

—_Ah… santa Virgen en el Fade —dijo uno de los machos._

—_Menudo tamaño —respiró el otro—. Podría derramarse completamente en lo profundo de un pozo…_

_La voz de la Mistress también sonaba asombrada._

—_Es enorme._

_El esclavo levantó la cabeza. Había una cosa poderosa aumentada tumbada sobre su vientre, que no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes._

_Se echó hacia atrás otra vez mientras la Mistress montaba sus caderas. Esta vez sintió algo engulléndolo, algo mojado. Levantó la cabeza otra vez. Ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él y él estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Ella se movía contra él, montándolo arriba y abajo, jadeando. Era débilmente consciente de que los otros machos en el cuarto estaban gimiendo otra vez, los sonidos guturales crecían más fuertes a medida que ella se movía más y más rápido. Y luego hubo gritos, los de ella, los de ellos._

_La Mistress se derrumbó sobre el pecho del esclavo. Mientras todavía respiraba pesadamente, ella dijo:_

—_Mantén tu cabeza abajo._

_Uno de los machos puso la palma sobre la frente del esclavo y luego le acarició el pelo con su mano libre._

—_Tan encantador. Tan suave. Y mire todos los colores._

_La Mistress enterró la cara en el cuello del esclavo y lo mordió. Él gritó por el pinchazo y la toma. Él había visto a machos y hembras beber uno de otro antes, y siempre había parecido correcto… Pero esto dolía y le hacía sentirse mareado, y cuanto más duro tiraba ella de su vena, más mareado se sentía._

_Debió haberse desmayado, porque cuando se despertó ella levantaba la cabeza y se lamía los labios. Ella bajó de él, se vistió y los tres le dejaron solo en la oscuridad. Momentos después los guardias a quienes conocía entraron._

_Los otros machos rechazaron mirarle, aunque él hubiera estado en términos amistoso con ellos antes porque él les había dado su cerveza. Ahora, ellos mantenían sus ojos apartados y no le hablaban. Cuando echó un vistazo abajo, se avergonzó de que cualquier bálsamo que le hubieran puesto todavía funcionara, porque su parte privada estaba todavía tiesa y gruesa._

_El brillo sobre ello lo dio náuseas._

_Quiso decir desesperadamente a los machos que no era su culpa, que estaba intentando que su carne bajara, pero estaba demasiado mortificado para hablar cuando los guardias liberaron sus brazos y tobillos de la mesa. Cuando se levantó se balanceó, porque había estado sobre su espalda durante horas y solo había pasado un día desde su transición. Nadie le ayudó mientras luchaba por permanecer derecho, y sabía que era porque no querían tocarlo, no querían estar cerca de él ahora. Fue a cubrirse, pero ellos le pusieron grilletes de una manera tan experta que no tuvo ninguna mano libre._

_La vergüenza empeoró cuando tuvo que andar por el pasillo. Podía sentir el pesado peso en sus caderas saltando con sus pasos, balanceándose obscenamente. Lágrimas derramándose y deslizándose por sus mejillas, y uno de las guardias resopló con repugnancia._

_El esclavo fue llevado a una parte diferente del castillo, a otro cuarto sólidamente amurallado con barras embutidas de acero. Éste tenía una plataforma con una cama, un orinal apropiado, una manta y las antorchas sobre las paredes. Cuando fue introducido, había comida y agua, vituallas dejadas por el muchacho de la cocina al que conocía de toda la vida. El macho en pre-transición también rechazó mirarlo._

_Las manos del esclavo fueron liberadas y fue cerrado._

_Privado y tembloroso, se acercó a una esquina y se sentó en el suelo. Acunó su cuerpo con cuidado, para nadie más, y trató de ser amable con su nueva forma tras la transición… una forma que había sido usada de un modo incorrecto._

_Mientras se mecía adelante y atrás, se preocupó por su futuro. Nunca había tenido ningún derecho, ningún estudio, ninguna identidad. Pero al menos antes había sido libre de moverse alrededor. Y su cuerpo y su sangre habían sido suyos._

_El recuerdo de la sensación de aquellas manos sobre su piel le provocó una oleada de náuseas. Miró abajo a sus partes y se dio cuenta de todavía podía oler a la Mistress __maria __en él. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo duraría la hinchazón._

_Y que pasaría cuando ella volviera por él._

Jasper frotó su cara y se dio la vuelta. Ella había vuelto por él. Y nunca había venido sola.

Cerró los ojos contra los recuerdos e intentó ordenarse dormir. La última cosa que destelló por su mente fue una imagen de la granja de Alice con su prado , aquel lugar estaba tan vacío, desierto aunque estuviera lleno de cosas. Con la desaparición de Alice había sido despojado de su función más importante: aunque fuera todavía una estructura sana y capaz de mantener fuera al viento, al tiempo y a los extraños, ya no era más un hogar.

Sin alma.

De alguna manera, la granja era justo como él.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

El amanecer había llegado cuando Jacob Black dejó el Escalade en el patio. Mientras salía, podía oír a G-Unit sonando a todo volumen en el Pit, así que sabía que su compañero de cuarto estaba dentro. E tenía que tener su música de rap; esa mierda era como el aire para él. Decía que esas pulsaciones del bajo le ayudaban a mantener las intrusiones de los pensamientos de otras personas en un nivel manejable.

Jacob caminó hacia la puerta y tecleó el código. Un cerrojo se abrió de pronto con un pequeño sonido y entró en un vestíbulo, dónde hizo otro registro. Los vampiros eran grandes especialistas en sistemas de dobles puertas. Así nunca se preocupaban por si alguien inundaba su casa con luz solar, porque una de las puertas estaba siempre cerrada.

La casa, también llamada el Pit, no era demasiado fantástica, sólo un salón de estar, una cocina, y dos habitaciones con dormitorio y baño. Pero le gustaba, y le gustaba el vampiro con el que vivía. Su compañero de habitación y él estaban unidos como… bueno, hermanos.

Cuando entró en el cuarto principal, los sofás de cuero negro estaban vacíos, pero el SportsCenter estaba en la TV de plasma, y el perfume achocolatado del humo rojo estaba por todas partes. Así que James estaba en casa, o acababa de salir.

—Hola, —gritó Jake

Los dos Hermanos llegaron por su espalda. Ambos estaban todavía vestidos con sus ropas de lucha, el cuero y las botas de cowboy haciéndoles parecerse exactamente a los asesinos que eran.

—Pareces cansado, poli —dijo edward .

—Realmente, me siento hecho polvo.

Jacob observó el porroen la boca de James. Si bien había dejado sus días de drogas hacia mucho tiempo, esta noche casi recayó y pidió una calada de ese humo rojo. La cosa era, que, ya tenía dos adicciones así que estaba bastante ocupado.

Sí, beber escocés y sentirse nostálgico después de que un vampiro hembra no le quisiera era todo para lo que tenía tiempo. Además, no había razón para joder un sistema que funcionaba. El rechazo alimentaba la bebida, y cuando estaba borracho, echaba de menos leah aún más, así que quería echar otro trago… Y allí lo tienes. Un infierno de tio vivo. Incluso el cuarto daba vueltas, también.

—¿Hablaste con J? —preguntó James .

Jake se quitó su abrigo de cachemira y lo colgó en el armario.

—Sí. No estaba feliz.

—¿Va a mantenerse alejado de allí?

—Creo que sí. Bueno, asumiendo que no incendió el lugar después de que me sacó a patadas. Tenía ese destello especial en sus ojos cuando salí. Ya sabes, ¿el qué hace que tus pelotas se aprieten cuando estás a su lado?

James pasó una mano a través de su escandaloso pelo. Le caía bajo sus hombros, todas hebras rubias, rojas y morenas. Sería un tipo bien parecido sin ese pelo; con esa melena, era… bueno, fino, el hermano era bello. No era que Jake fuera de ese modo, pero el tipo era bien mirado por un montón de mujeres. Vestía mejor que la mayor parte de las señoras, también, cuando no llevaba sus ropas de patear culos.

Hombre, era una cosa buena que luchara como un sucio bastardo o podría haber sido tomado por una Nancy.

James inspiró una respiración profunda.

—Gracias por hablar con...

Un timbre sonó en un escritorio lleno de ordenadores.

—Fuera de línea —murmuró E yendo a su centro IT.

Edward era el genio de los ordenadores en la Hermandad, realmente era un genio en todo y se encargaba de las comunicaciones y la seguridad en el recinto. Lo manejaba todo desde los Cuatro Juguetes, como llamaba a su cuarteto de PCs.

_Juguetes… Sí,_ _claro._ Jake no sabía mucho acerca de ordenadores, pero si esas tonterías eran juguetes, entonces estaban en el campo de juego del Departamento de Defensa también.

Mientras E esperaba la llamada para echarla en el correo de voz, Jakerecorrió con la mirada a James.

—¿Entonces, te he enseñado mi nuevo traje Marc Jacobs?

—¿Ha llegado ya?

—Sí, stefan lo compró más temprano y lo arregló.

—Genial.

Mientras iban a los dormitorios, Jake tuvo que reírse. Era tan culpable como James de empezar ese rollo metrosexual. Era gracioso, ya que no había dado una mierda por sus ropas cuando había sido un polizonte. Ahora que estaba con los Hermanos, estaba trabajando su camino en la alta costura y lo amaba. Así que, como James , tenía suerte de pelear sucio.

El Hermano estaba acariciando la fina lana negra en una percha y haciendo apropiados "ahhhing" cuando E entró.

—Alice está viva.

Jake y James giraron sus cabezas alrededor mientras el traje aterrizaba en el suelo amontonándose.

—Un varón civil fue secuestrado del callejón que hay detrás del Zero-Sum esta noche y llevado hacia un lugar en el bosque con el objeto de alimentar a Alice. La vio. Habló con ella. En cierta forma le dejó escapar.

—Dime que puede encontrar el lugar otra vez —suspiró Jake, consciente de una urgencia sofocante. Y él no era el único en alerta instantánea. James se veía tan intenso que no parecía capaz de hablar.

—Sí. Marcó su ruta de escape, desmaterializándose doscientas yardas cada vez hasta que alcanzó la Ruta 22. Me envía por correo electrónico el camino en un mapa. Malditamente listo para un civil.

Jake salió corriendo hacia la sala de estar, dirigiéndose hacia su abrigo y las llaves del Escalade. No se había sacado su pistolera, así que su Glock estaba todavía atrapada bajo su brazo.

Pero E se había puesto entre él y la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas, hombre?

—¿Has recibido ese mapa a través de tu correo electrónico ya?

—Detente.

Jake echó una mirada a su compañero de cuarto.

—No puedes salir durante el día. Yo puedo. ¿Por qué infiernos deberíamos esperar?

—Poli —la voz de E se volvió suave—, esto es asunto de la Hermandad. No vas a meterte en esto.

Jake se paralizó. _Ah,_ _sí,_ _suspender la operación otra vez._

Seguro, podía trabajar alrededor de su periferia, hacer algún análisis de la escena del delito, poner su materia gris a agitarse sobre los problemas tácticos. Pero cuando la pelea comenzaba, los Hermanos siempre le mantenían fuera del campo.

—Maldita sea, E.

—No. No vas a encargarte de esto. Olvídalo.

Fue dos horas después cuando James tuvo bastante información para ir al cuarto de su gemelo. Creía que no había que agitar a Jasper con la mitad de la historia, y había tomado un rato esbozar un plan.

Cuando golpeó la puerta y no hubo una respuesta, entró y se sobresaltó. El cuarto estaba frío como una nevera de carne.

—¿Jasper?

J yacía en un par de mantas dobladas en la esquina más lejana, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto contra el frío del cuarto. Había una cama suntuosa a no más de diez pies de él, pero nunca había sido usada. J dormía en el suelo siempre, no importaba donde viviera.

James se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de su gemelo. No iba a tocar al varón, especialmente cuando podía pillarle desprevenido. J probablemente le atacaría.

_Dios mío,_ pensó James . Dormido así, toda su cólera disuelta, J era casi frágil.

Maldición, quita lo de _casi._ Jasper siempre había estado tan malditamente delgado, tan terriblemente flaco. Ahora, sin embargo, simplemente era huesos grandes y venas. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido esto? _Cristo,_ durante _el rythe_de James, todos habían estado desnudos en la Tumba, y J ciertamente no se había parecido a un esqueleto. De eso habían pasado aproximadamente sólo seis semanas.

Justo antes del secuestro de Alice.

—¿Jasper? Espabílate, hermano.

J se movió, sus ojos negros abriéndose lentamente. Usualmente se despertaba deprisa y con el ruido más leve, pero se había alimentado, así que estaba haragán.

—Ha sido encontrada —dijo James—. Alice ha sido encontrada. Estaba viva esta mañana temprano.

J parpadeó un par de veces, como si no estuviese seguro de si estaba soñando. Luego levantó su torso fuera de la plataforma. Los anillos de los pezones se reflejaron con la luz del vestíbulo mientras se frotaba la cara.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó con voz grave.

—Tenemos una confirmación de donde está Alice. Y que está viva.

J se puso más alerta, su conciencia moviéndose como un tren, reuniéndose deprisa, creando poder por momentos. Con cada segundo su fuerza estaba volviendo de nuevo, la vitalidad cruel surgiendo hasta que ya no se vio débil en absoluto.

—¿Dónde está? —demandó.

—En una casa de una habitación en el bosque. Un varón civil escapó porque le ayudó a escapar.

J saltó sobre sus pies, aterrizando ágilmente en el suelo.

—¿Cómo me acerco a ella?

—El varón que escapó envió a E por correo electrónico las instrucciones. Pero...

J se dirigió hacia su armario.

—Obtén un mapa para mí.

—No es el momento, mi hermano.

J se detuvo. Abruptamente una explosión de frío salió de su cuerpo, haciendo que la temperatura del cuarto se sintiese balsámica. Y esos ojos negros se volvieron peligrosos como clavos cuando brillaron intermitentemente sobre su hombro.

—Envía al polizonte. Envía a Jake.

-Eliazar no le dejará.

—¡_A la mierda con eso!_ El humano va.

-Jasper, detente. Piensa. Jake no tendría ningún apoyo, y podría haber varios _lessers_en la posición. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que la maten en un intento chapucero de rescate?

—El polizonte puede cuidarse.

—Es bueno, pero es sólo un humano. No le podemos enviar allí adentro.

J dejó al descubierto sus colmillos.

—Tal vez Eliazar está más preocupado porque el tipo quede atrapado y nos delate en una de sus mesas.

—Venga, J, Jake lo sabe, mierda. Sabe una parte de mierda acerca de nosotros. Así que por supuesto hay parte de eso.

—¡Pero si ella ayudó a un cautivo a escapar, entonces qué diablos piensas que esos _lessers_le están haciendo ahora mismo!

—Si un grupo de nosotros va a la puesta de sol, entonces tenemos más probabilidades de sacarla con vida. Lo sabes. Tenemos que esperar.

J permaneció de pie allí, desnudo, respirando profundamente, sus ojos eran rajas estrechas de odio rancio. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz era un gruñido sucio.

—Eliazar mejor que rece a Dios porque esté todavía viva cuando la encuentre esta noche. O tendré su jodida cabeza, hermano o no hermano.

James posó sus ojos en la calavera del suelo, pensando que J ya había probado qué bueno era en la decapitación.

—¿Me oyes, hermano? —chasqueó el varón.

James inclinó la cabeza. Amigo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre cómo iba a salir todo esto. Realmente lo tenía.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Mientras M conducía su F-150 a lo largo de la Ruta 22, el sol menguante de las cuatro le picaba en los ojos y se sentía como si tuviera resaca. Sí… junto con el dolor de cabeza, tenía los mismos efectos en el cuerpo que solía tener tras una noche de beber mucho, los pequeños temblores titilando justo bajo su piel como gusanos.

La larga línea de arrepentimiento que remolcaba detrás de él también le recordaba sus días de beber. Como cuando se había despertado al lado de una mujer fea a la cual despreciaba, pero que había follado de todas formas. Todo era justo así… sólo que mucho, mucho peor.

Intercambió sus manos en el volante. Sus nudillos estaban claramente estropeados y sabía que tenía arañazos en el cuello. Mientras las imágenes del día le cegaban, su estómago se revolvía. Estaba disgustado por las cosas que había hecho a su mujer.

Bueno, _ahora_estaba disgustado. Cuando las había estado haciendo… había sido correcto.

Cristo, debería haber sido más cuidadoso. Era un ser vivo, después de todo… Mierda, ¿qué ocurriría si había ido demasiado lejos? _Oh,_ _amigo…_nunca debería haberse dejado llevar de esa forma. El problema era que tan pronto como había visto que ella había liberado al varón que le había traído, había estado perdido. Solamente explotando directamente a través de ella.

Levantó su pie del embrague. Quería regresar, sacarla de su tubería y reconfortarse a sí mismo con que todavía respiraba. Excepto que no había suficiente tiempo antes de que la reunión de los Principales empezase.

Mientras pisaba el acelerador, supo que no podría dejarla una vez que la viese de cualquier manera, y luego el _Fore-lesser_ le haría una visita. Y eso sería un problema. El centro de persuasión estaba hecho una calamidad. _Maldición._

M desaceleró y torció a la derecha, con el camión tambaleándose desde la Ruta 22 a una carretera de tierra de un carril.

La cabaña del Señor A, también cuartel general de la Sociedad Restrictora, estaba en mitad de un bosque de setenta y cinco acres, completamente aislada. El lugar no era nada más que un pequeño grupo de leños con un techo verde oscuro de una sola habitación y una habitación accesoria de la mitad del tamaño detrás de ella. Cuando M se detuvo en el camino, había siete coches y camiones estacionados con una configuración imprecisa, todos ellos domésticos, muchos de ellos de menos de cuatro años de antigüedad.

M caminó dentro de la cabaña y vio lo último que deseaba. Otros diez Principales estaban apiñados en el sombrío interior, sus caras pálidas, sus cuerpos pesados con músculos. Éstos eran los Lessers más fuertes de la Sociedad, los que habían estado más tiempo. M era la única excepción en cuanto al tiempo de servicio. Habían pasado sólo tres años desde su iniciación, y a ninguno de ellos les gustaba porque era nuevo.

No era que tuviesen voto. Era tan resistente como cualquier Principal y lo había probado. _Jodidos celosos…_ Amigo, nunca iba a ser como ellos, solamente era superado por el Omega. No podía creer que los idiotas estuvieran orgullosos de su palidecimiento con el paso del tiempo el tiempo y la desaparición de sus identidades. Él peleaba contra el desvanecimiento. Coloreaba su pelo para conservarlo del color café oscuro que siempre había tenido, y temía el palidecimiento gradual de su iris. No quería parecerse a ellos.

—Llega tarde —dijo el Sr. A. La espalda del _Fore-lesser_ estaba apoyada contra un refrigerador que no estaba enchufado, su pálidos ojos posándose sobre los arañazos que había por todo el cuello de M. ¿Has estado luchando?

—Ya sabe cómo son esos Hermanos.

M encontró un lugar para ponerse enfrente. Aunque él inclinó la cabeza hacia su socio, C, no reconoció a ningún otro.

El _Fore-lesser_ seguía mirándolo.

—¿Ha visto alguien al Sr. D?

_Joder,_ pensó M. Ese _lesser_se había puesto en su camino y él y su esposa tenían que ser tomados en consideración.

—¿M? ¿Tiene algo que decir?

Desde la izquierda, C habló sin temor.

—Vi a M. Justo antes de amanecer. Peleando con un Hermano en el centro.

Mientras el Sr. A desviaba su mirada fija a la izquierda, M estaba fríamente horrorizado por la mentira.

—¿Usted le vio con sus propios ojos?

La voz del otro lesser fue estable.

—Sí lo hice.

—¿Por casualidad esta protegiendo a M?

Era lo que había que preguntar. Los _lessers_eran matones, siempre luchando los unos con los otros por la posición. Aún entre socios había poca lealtad.

—¿C?

La pálida cabeza del tipo se sacudió.

—Actúa sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Por qué me jugaría mi piel por la de él?

Claramente en eso había algo de lógico y el Sr. A sintió que podía confiar, porque continuó con la reunión. Después de que las cotas de presas y capturas fueran asignadas, el grupo se disolvió.

M se acercó a su socio.

—Tengo que volver al centro un minuto antes de que salgamos. Quiero que me sigas.

Tenía que enterarse de porque C le había salvado el culo, y no estaban preocupado acerca de que el otro _lesser_ viera la forma en que el lugar había quedado. C no causaría problema. Él no era particularmente agresivo o un pensador independiente, más operador que innovador.

Lo que hacía aún más extraño que hubiera tomado la iniciativa que había tomado.

Jasper clavó los ojos en el reloj de caja del vestíbulo de la mansión. Por la colocación de las manecillas sabía que tenía ocho minutos antes de que el sol estuviese oficialmente puesto. Gracias a Dios que era invierno y las noches eran largas.

Atisbó las contrapuertas y sabía justamente dónde iba ir tan pronto como pudiera pasar a través de ellas. Se había aprendido de memoria la localización que el varón civil les había dado. Podía desmaterializase y estar allí en un parpadeo.

Siete minutos.

Sería mejor esperar hasta que el cielo estuviera totalmente oscuro, pero que se jodiera. En el instante en que la bola de fuego dejada de la mano de Dios se resbalara por el borde del horizonte, saldría. Al infierno con eso si acababa con una perra de bronceado.

Seis minutos.

Volvió a comprobar las dagas en su pecho. Sacó la SIG Sauer de la pistolera de su cadera derecha y la examinó rápidamente una vez más, luego hizo lo mismo con la que estaba en la izquierda. Trató de tocar el pequeño cuchillo arrojadizo de su espalda y las estrella de seis pulgadas que tenía en su muslo.

Cinco minutos.

J giró la cabeza hacia el lado, haciendo crujir su cuello para relajarlo.

Cuatro minutos.

_A la mierda con esto._ Se iba ahora...

—Te freirás —dijo James desde detrás de él.

J cerró sus ojos. Su impulso fue repartir golpes, y el deseo se volvió irresistible mientras James seguía hablando.

—¿J, amigo, cómo vas a ayudarla si te caes de plano sobre tu cara y empiezas a echar humo?

—¿Intentas ser un aguafiestas? ¿O te sale de forma natural? —La mirada de J brilló intensamente sobre su hombro, tuvo un recuerdo repentino de aquella noche cuando alice había venido a la mansión.

James había parecido tan encandilado por ella, y J los recordó a los dos juntos, hablando, justo donde sus botas estaban plantadas ahora. Los había observado desde las sombras, queriéndola mientras ella había sonreído y reído con su gemelo.

La voz de J se volvió más definida.

—Pensaba que la querrías de vuelta, siendo que ella estaba por ti y mierda, pensaba que eras guapo. O… tal vez quieres que desparezca por eso. ¿Ha sido sacudido tu voto de celibato, mi hermano?

Como James se sobresaltó, el instinto de J por la debilidad se liberó.

—Todos nosotros te vimos revisándola esa noche que vino aquí. La mirabas, ¿verdad? Sí, lo hiciste, y no sólo su cara. ¿Te preguntaste cómo se sentiría ella debajo de ti? ¿Te pusiste nervioso sobre romper la promesa de no tener sexo?

La boca de James se apretó en una línea, y J esperó que la respuesta del varón fuese sucia. Quería algo duro de regreso a él. Tal vez aún podrían luchar en los tres minutos restantes.

Pero sólo hubo silencio.

—¿Nada que decir? — J recorrió con la mirada el reloj.

—Está bien. Es hora de irse.

—Sangro por ella. Lo mismo que tú.

La mirada de J regreso a su gemelo, presenciando el dolor en la cara del varón desde la distancia, como si estuviera mirando a través de un par de prismáticos. Tuvo un pensamiento pasajero sobre que debería sentir algo, algún tipo de vergüenza o pena por obligar a James a hacer una revelación tan íntima, amarga.

Sin chistar, Jasper se desmaterializó.

Trianguló su reaparición en un área arbolada cerca de cien yardas de donde el varón civil dijo que había escapado. Cuando J tomó forma, la luz mortecina en el cielo le cegó y le hizo tener la impresión de que se había alistado como voluntario para un masaje facial ácido. Ignoró el ardor y se dirigió en dirección noreste, corriendo sobre la nieve que cubría la tierra.

Y entonces allí estuvo, en mitad del bosque, cerca de cien pies de una corriente: había una casa de una sola habitación con un Ford negro F-150 y un Taurus plateado difícil de describir estacionados a un lado. J se movió de lado por la estructura, quedándose detrás de las finas ramas de los pinos, moviéndose silenciosamente en la nieve mientras trabajaba el perímetro del edificio. No tenía ventanas y sólo una puerta. A través de las paredes delgadas podía oír movimiento, conversación.

Sacó a una de sus SIGs, quitando el seguro, y consideró sus opciones. Desmaterializarse dentro era un movimiento tonto, porque no sabía el diseño interior. Y su otra única alternativa, aunque buena, no era muy estratégica tampoco: Derribar a patadas la puerta y entrar disparando era malditamente atrayente, pero por suicida que fuera, no iba a arriesgar la vida de Alice iluminando el lugar.

Salvo que entonces, milagro de milagros, un _lesser_salió del edificio, la puerta cerrándose con una bofetada. Momentos más tarde un segundo lo siguió, y entonces allí estaba el _pip pip_de una alarma de seguridad activándose.

El primer instinto de J fue dispararles a ambos en la cabeza, pero puso el dedo al lado del gatillo. Si los asesinos habían activado la alarma, había una buena probabilidad de que no hubiera nadie más en la casa, y sus oportunidades de sacar a Alice habían mejorado. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si a pesar de todo el lugar estaba vacío? Entonces todo lo que haría es anunciar su presencia y hacer estallar una tormenta de mierda.

Observó a los dos _lessers_mientras subían al camión. Uno tenía el pelo color café, lo cual usualmente quería decir que el asesino era un recluta nuevo, pero este tipo no actuaba como un jodido chico nuevo: estaba seguro en sus botas y dirigía la conversación. Su camarada de pelo pálido era el que lucía la inclinación de cabeza.

El motor echó a andar y el camión giró, amontonando la nieve bajo sus llantas. Sin luces delanteras, el F-150 se dirigió por una senda apenas perceptible a través de los árboles.

Ver marchar a esos dos bastardos era una prueba de esclavitud, con J convirtiendo los grandes músculos de su cuerpo en cuerdas de hierro sobre sus huesos. Era hacer eso o ya estaría en la capota del camión, haciendo pedazos con su puño el parabrisas, sacando a los hijos de puta del pelo para poder morderles.

Cuando el sonido del camión se desvaneció, J escuchó atentamente el silencio que siguió. Cuando no oyó ninguna cosa, volvió a querer estallar a través de la puerta, pero pensó en la alarma y comprobó su reloj. E estaría allí en cerca de un minuto y medio.

Le mataría. Pero esperaría.

Mientras avanzaba con sus botas de cowboy, cayó en la cuenta de un olor, algo en el aire… que inhaló por la nariz. Había propano cerca, en algún lugar cerrado. Probablemente alimentando el generador. Y el queroseno de un calentador. Pero había algo distinto, una clase de humo, de quemado. Se miró las manos, preguntándose si estaba en llamas y no se había dado cuenta. No.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Sus huesos se enfriaron de repente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Sus botas estaban plantadas en la mitad de un parche requemado de tierra firme, uno del tamaño de un cuerpo. Algo había sido incinerado justo donde estaba parado en las últimas doce horas, por el olor.

_Oh… Dios._ ¿La habían dejado fuera con el sol?

J dobló sus piernas agachándose, poniendo su mano libre sobre la tierra marchita. Imaginó a Alice allí cuando el sol salió, imaginó su dolor diez mil veces peor que el que había sentido al materializarse.

El lugar ennegrecido se volvió poco definido.

Se frotó la cara y luego clavó los ojos en su palma. Había humedad en ella. ¿Lágrimas?

Registró su pecho para saber lo que sentía, pero lo único que llegó fue información acerca de su cuerpo. Su torso cimbreaba porque sus músculos estaban débiles. Se sentía mareado y vagamente nauseabundo. Pero eso era todo. No había emociones en él.

Se frotó el esternón y estaba a punto de hacer otro barrido con sus manos cuando un par de botas entraron en su línea de visión.

Miró hacia arriba a la cara de James. La cosa era una máscara, todo frío y duro.

—¿Eso era ella? —dijo con voz ronca, arrodillándose.

J se sacudió hacia atrás, a duras penas logrando dejar la pistola fuera de la nieve. No podía estar en ningún lugar cerca de alguien ahora mismo, especialmente de James.

En un revoltijo muy sucio, se puso de pie.

—¿edward ya está aquí?

—Justo detrás de ti, mi hermano —murmuró E.

—Hay… —se aclaró la garganta. Frotándose la cara en el antebrazo—. Hay una alarma de seguridad. Pienso que el lugar está vacío, porque dos asesinos acaban de salir, pero no estoy seguro.

—Estoy con la alarma.

J atrapó varios aromas de repente resonando a través de él. Toda la Hermandad estaba allí, incluso carlisle, quien como rey no se suponía que estaría en el campo. Estaban todos armados. Todos habían venido a llevarla de vuelta.

El grupo se alineó contra la casa mientras E forzaba el cerrojo de la puerta. Su Glock entró primero. Cuando no hubo reacción, se resbaló dentro y se encerró a sí mismo. Un momento más tarde hubo un pip largo. Abrió la puerta.

—Bien, vamos.

J se apresuró a seguir adelante, prácticamente tirando al varón.

Sus ojos penetraron en las esquinas oscuras de la habitación. El lugar era un desorden, con mierda desparramado por todo el piso. …Ropas, cuchillos, esposas y botellas de… ¿champú? ¿Y qué mierda era eso? Dios, un botiquín de primeros auxilios abierto, la gasa y el esparadrapo fuera de la tapa arruinada. La cosa parecía como si hubiera sido golpeada hasta que se había abierto.

El corazón golpeaba en su pecho, el sudor floreció por todo su cuerpo, buscó a Alice y vio sólo objetos inanimados: una pared con una estantería que tenía instrumentos de pesadilla. Un catre. Un armario de metal a prueba de fuego del tamaño de un coche. Una mesa de autopsias con cuatro juegos de cadenas de acero colgado de sus esquinas… y la sangre manchando su superficie lisa.

Pensamientos aleatorios se disparaban a través del cerebro de J. Estaba muerta. Ese óvalo quemado lo probaba. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si eso solamente había sido otro cautivo? ¿Qué ocurriría si había sido movida o algo por el estilo?

Sus hermanos se quedaron atrás, tenían mejor criterio que meterse en medio, J fue al armario a prueba de fuego, llevando pistola en mano. Abrió las puertas, solamente tirando de los paneles de metal y los dobló hasta que los goznes se rompieron. Tiró las pesadas secciones, oyéndolas caer estrepitosamente.

Armas. Munición. Explosivos plásticos.

El arsenal de sus enemigos.

Entró en el cuarto de baño. Nada excepto una ducha y un cubo con un asiento de inodoro encima.

—No está aquí, mi hermano —dijo James.

En un ataque de furia J se lanzó a sí mismo sobre la mesa de autopsia, cogiéndola con una mano y empujándola contra una pared. En medio del vuelo, una cadena chocó con él, atrapándole el hombro, clavándose hasta el hueso.

Y luego lo oyó. Un sonido suave de gimoteo.

Su cabeza giró a la izquierda.

En la esquina, en el suelo, había tres tubos cilíndricos de metal proyectándose de la tierra firme, y sellados con una tapa de malla blindada que eran marrón oscuro como la suciedad del suelo. Lo que explicaba que no los hubiera advertido.

Se acercó y pateó fuera una de las cubiertas. El gimoteo se volvió más fuerte.

Repentinamente mareado, cayó de rodillas.

—¿Alice?

Un galimatías ascendió de la tierra para contestarle. Dejó caer su pistola. ¿Cómo iba a...? Había unas cuerdas saliendo de lo que parecía una alcantarilla. Agarró una de ellas y tiró suavemente.

Lo que emergió fue un varón sucio, ensangrentado, habrían pasado diez años desde su transición. El civil estaba desnudo y tembloroso, su labios azules, su ojos recorrían el alrededor.

J le arrastró fuera, y James abrigó con su trinchera de cuero al varón.

—Sácale de aquí —dijo alguien mientras Emmet cortaba las cuerdas.

—¿Puede desmaterializarse? —preguntó otro Hermano al varón.

J prestó poca atención a la conversación. Iba por el siguiente hueco, pero no había cuerdas que salieran de debajo, y su nariz no detectó perfume. La cosa estaba vacía.

Estaba dando un paso hacia la tercera cuando el cautivo gritó.

—¡No! ¡Pu-puso una trampa!

J se congeló.

—¿Cómo?

A través del castañetear de sus dientes, el civil dijo:

—No lo sé. Pero oí al _l-lesser_advertir a uno de sus h-hombres sobre ella.

Antes de que J pudiera preguntar, James empezó a recorrer el cuarto.

—Hay un arma aquí. Apuntado en esa dirección.

Hubo chasquidos de metal y desplazamiento.

—Ya no está armada.

J miró por encima del hueco. Montado sobre las vigas expuestas del techo, aproximadamente a quince pies del suelo, había un dispositivo pequeño.

—¿E, qué tenemos aquí?

—Láser óptico. Si lo interrumpes, probablemente se accionará.

—Mantente firme —dijo James—. Hay otra pistola para vaciar aquí.

E acarició su perilla.

—Debe haber un activador por control remoto, aunque el tipo probablemente se lo llevó con él. Eso es lo que haría yo. —Miró de reojo el techo—. Ese modelo en particular funciona con baterías de litio. Así que no podemos destrozar el generador para cerrarlo. Y tienen su truco para desarmarse.

J miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera usar para quitar la tapa y pensó en el cuarto de baño. Entró, arrancó la cortina de la ducha, y se colocó el palo del que había colgado a la espalda.

—Todo el mundo fuera.

James habló agudamente.

-J, amigo, no sé si he encontrado todos los...

—Llévate al civil contigo. —Cuando nadie se movió, maldijo—. No hay tiempo para divertirnos, y si alguien queda jodido entonces voy a ser yo. ¿Jesucristo, _saldréis,_hermanos?

Cuándo el lugar quedo vacío, J se acercó al hueco. Volviendo a colocarse en la espalda unas de las armas que había sacado, por si hubiera estado en su línea de fuego, dio un golpe con el palo. Un disparo salió con un sonido retumbante.

J percibió el golpe en su pierna izquierda. El impacto abrasador le hizo caer sobre una rodilla, pero lo ignoró y se arrastró a sí mismo hacia el cuello de la tubería. Sujetó las cuerdas que sujetaban la tapa en la tierra firme y comenzó a tirar.

La primera cosa que vio fue su pelo. El pelo largo, bello de color caoba de Alice estaba por todas partes alrededor de ella, un velo sobre su cara y sus hombros.

Se dobló y perdió la vista, en parte desmayándose, pero aun a través del mareo de su cuerpo, continuó tirando. De repente el esfuerzo se volvió más fácil… porque había más manos ayudándole… otras manos en la cuerda, otras manos colocándola amablemente sobre el suelo.

Vestida con un puro camisón manchado con su sangre, no se movía, pero respiraba. Cuidadosamente le apartó el pelo de la cara.

La presión sanguínea de Jasper cayó en picado.

—Oh, dulce Jesús… oh, dulce Jesús… oh, dulce…

—¿Qué hicieron...? —Quien quiera que había hablado no podía encontrar las palabras para terminar.

Las gargantas se aclararon. Un par de toses fueron ahogadas. O tal vez fueron amordazadas.

J la cogió en sus brazos y sólo… la abrazó. Tenía que llevarla fuera, pero no podía moverse por lo que le habían hecho. Parpadeando, mareado, gritando por dentro, la meció amablemente. Las palabras se caían de su boca, lamentaciones por ella en el Viejo Idioma.

James se agachó sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Jasper ? Tenemos que llevarla fuera de aquí.

La conciencia volvi la carrera, y repentinamente todo en lo que podía pensar era en llevarla a la mansión. Cortó en rodajas el arnés de su torso, luego se levantó con dificultad con ella en sus brazos. Cuando trató de caminar, su pierna izquierda se agotó y tropezó. Pero durante una fracción de segundo no pudo pensar en por qué.

—Déjame llevarla —dijo James, levantando las manos—.Te han disparado.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y pasó rozando a su gemelo, cojeando.

Sacó a Alice hacia el Taurus que estaba estacionado delante del edificio. Sosteniéndola contra su pecho, rompió la ventana del acompañante con el puño, luego metió el brazo dentro y abrió mientras la alarma se volvía loca. Abriendo la puerta trasera, se agachó y la puso en el asiento. Cuando le dobló las piernas ligeramente para meterlas dentro, el camisón se subió y él se sobresaltó. Tenía magulladuras. Un montón de ellas.

Mientras la alarma se quedaba callada, dijo:

—Que alguien me de una chaqueta.

En el segundo en que extendió la mano tras él, el cuero golpeó su palma. La arropó cuidadosamente en lo que se percató era el abrigo de James , y luego cerró y se metió detrás del volante.

Lo último que oyó fue una orden de carlisle .

—E, saca esa mano tuya. Este lugar necesita ser una antorcha.

Incorporándose a la carretera, J sacó el sedan de la escena como alma que lleva el diablo.

M puso su camión en la cuneta de una sección oscura de la Décima Calle.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué mentiste.

—Si llegas a ser enviado a casa con el Omega, entonces ¿dónde nos deja eso? Eres uno de los asesinos más fuertes que hemos tenido.

M le miró con desagrado.

—¿Eres un hombre de empresa?

—Me enorgullezco de nuestro trabajo.

—Cómo en 1950, Howdy Doody.

—Sí, y esa mierda salvó tu culo, sé agradecido.

_Cualquier cosa._ Tenía mejores cosas por las que preocuparse que la majadería de C.

C y él salieron del camión. El Zero-Sum, el Screamer y el Snuff estaban un par de bloques más abajo, y aunque hacía frío, había colas esperando para entrar en los clubes. Algunas de las masas temblorosas serían indudablemente vampiros, y aun si no lo eran, la noche estaría ocupada. Siempre había peleas con los Hermanos con las que relajarse.

M tecleó la alarma de seguridad, se puso las llaves en su bolsillo… y se paró en seco en la mitad de la Décima Calle. Literalmente no podía moverse.

Su esposa… Jesús, su esposa realmente no había tenido buen semblante cuando había salido con C.

M agarró la parte delantera de su cuello vuelto negro, sintiéndose como si no pudiera respirar. No se preocupaba por el dolor que ella sufría; se lo había buscado. Pero no podría soportar si muriera, si le dejara… ¿Qué ocurriría si se estaba muriendo ahora mismo?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó C.

M rebuscó las llaves del coche, la ansiedad ardiendo en sus venas.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Estás loco? Perdimos nuestra cuota de la última noche.

—Solamente tengo que volver al centro durante un segundo. L está cazando en la Quinta Calle. Ve con él. Nos encontramos en treinta minutos.

M no esperó una respuesta. Saltó al camión y se fue velozmente del pueblo, tomando la Ruta 22 a través de la extensión rural de Caldwell. Estaba a casi quince minutos del centro de persuasión cuando vio las luces del coche del polizonte delante. Maldijo y golpeó los frenos, esperando que fuese simplemente un accidente.

Pero no, en el tiempo desde que había salido, el maldito policía había establecido otro de sus puntos de control de alcoholemia. Dos coches patrullas estaban estacionados a cada lado de la Ruta 22, y los conos anaranjados y las luces estaban en el centro de la carretera. A la derecha, había un signo reflector anunciando el programa Seguridad Primero del Departamento de la Policía de Cadwell.

¿Dios Santo, por qué tenían que hacer esto aquí? ¿En medio de la nada? ¿Por qué no estaban en el centro, cerca de los bares? No obstante, las personas de la ciudad de mierda que había al lado de Caldwell tenían que conducir a casa después de ir al club en la gran ciudad...

Había un coche delante de él, una minivan, y M tamborileó encima del volante. Tenía en mitad de la mente sacar su Smith&Wesson y hacer estallar al polizonte y al conductor como recompensa. Solamente por frenar su marcha.

Un coche se acercó en dirección opuesta, y M miró a través de la carretera. El Ford Taurus poco notorio se detuvo con un chirrido de frenos, sus focos delanteros sucios y oscuros.

Amigo, esos coches de mierda eran muy baratos, pero eso C había escogido la marca y el modelo para él mismo. Integrarse con la población humana general era crítico para guardar en secreto la guerra con los vampiros.

Mientras el policía se acercaba a los PDM1, M pensó que era extraño que la ventana del conductor estuviese bajada en una noche fría como esta. Luego tuvo un sobresalto por el tipo que había detrás del volante. _Mierda santa._ El bastardo tenía una cicatriz tan gruesa como un dedo bajando por su cara. Y un pendiente en su lóbulo. Tal vez el coche era robado.

El poli obviamente tuvo la misma idea, porque su mano estaba en la parte trasera sobre su pistola cuando se acercó para dirigir la palabra al conductor. Y la mierda realmente bajó cuando enfocó su linterna en el asiento trasero. Abruptamente su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza como si le hubieran clavado algo entre los ojos, y alcanzó su hombro, yendo por lo que debía de ser su transmisor. Pero el conductor sacó la cabeza fuera de la ventana y se quedó mirando al oficial. Hubo un momento congelado entre ellos.

Luego el policía dejó caer su brazo y casualmente dejo pasar al Taurus sin siquiera comprobar la ID del conductor.

M miró al policía cumpliendo con su deber en el lado del camino de M. El jodido todavía retenía a la soccer-mom special2 enfrente de la minivan como si estuviese llena de vendedores de drogas. En cambio, el camarada de enfrente dejaba pasar a lo que se parecía a un asesino en serie a través del control sin un _hola cómo estás._Era como el que se ponía en la senda equivocada en una caseta de peaje.

Finalmente M se detuvo en el camino. Fue tan civilizado como pudo, y un par de minutos más tarde ya pisaba el acelerador. Había recorrido cinco millas cuando un destello de luz brillante se desató sobre el paisaje a la derecha. Cerca de donde estaba el centro de persuasión.

Pensó en el calentador de queroseno. El que goteaba.

M hundió el acelerador. Su mujer estaba insertada en la tierra… Si había un fuego...

Cortó por el bosque y aceleró bajo los pinos, traqueteando arriba y abajo, con la cabeza chocando contra el techo mientras trataba de controlar el volante. Se reconfortó a sí mismo con que por el camino no se veía ninguna incandescencia anaranjada de llamas. Si hubiese habido una explosión, entonces, habría llamas, humo.

Sus focos delanteros dieron media vuelta. El centro de persuasión se había ido. Eliminado. Cenizas.

M presionó el freno para evitar que el camión embistiera contra un árbol. Luego miró alrededor del bosque para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Cuando estuvo claro que lo estaba, salió y cayó hasta el suelo.

Agarrando puñados de polvo, miró cuidadosamente los residuos hasta que la mierda entró en su nariz y su boca y cubrió su cuerpo como una túnica. Encontró añicos de metal derretido, pero ninguna cosa mayor que su palma.

A través del rugido de su mente, recordó haber visto este polvo fantasmal antes.

M Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y arrojó su voz hasta los cielos. No sabía que salía de su boca. Todo lo que sabía era que la Hermandad había hecho esto. Porque lo mismo había ocurrido en la academia de artes marciales del _lesser_ seis meses atrás_._

Se quito el polvo… las cenizas… Y se habían llevado a su esposa.

_¿Oh,_ _Dios mío_había estado viva cuando la habían encontrado? ¿O se habían llevado su cuerpo con ellos? ¿Estaba muerta?

Esto era culpa suya; todo culpa suya. Había estado determinado a castigarla, se había olvidado de las implicaciones de la escapada de ese civil. El varón había ido a la Hermandad y les había dicho donde estaba ella, y habían llegado a las primeras horas de la noche y se la habían llevado.

M se secó las lágrimas desesperadas de sus ojos. Y luego dejó de respirar. Giró la cabeza, recorriendo el paisaje. El Ford Taurus plateado de C no estaba.

_El punto de control._ _El jodido punto de control._ Ese jodido hombre espeluznante detrás del volante de hecho no era un hombre. Era un miembro de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Tenía que serlo. Y la esposa de M había estado en el asiento trasero, apenas respirando o totalmente muerta. Eso era lo que había vuelto loco al polizonte. La había visto cuando investigaba la parte posterior del vehículo, pero el Hermano le había lavado el cerebro para que dejara pasar al Taurus.

Odio bandazos con el camión y chafó el acelerador, conduciendo al este, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba C.

El Taurus tenía un sistema LoJack3.

Lo cuál significaba que con el equipo correcto, podría encontrar a ese PDM dondequiera que estuviera.

* * *

me gustaria saber si alguien me esta leyendo saben... :(

1 PDM_, Pedazo De Mierda_. En inglés original _POS (Piece Of Shit)_

2 Soccer-mom special, vehículo típico conducido por madres de familia que llevan a sus hijos a las actividades extraescolares tales como el fútbol.

3 LoJack, dispositivo instalado en los coches de policía utilizado para encontrar vehículos robados.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Alice tenía la vaga idea de encontrarse en un auto. Sin embargo ¿Cómo era eso posible? Debía estar alucinando.

No..., realmente sonaba como un auto, con el regular ronroneo del motor. Y se sentía como un auto, una sutil vibración que se veía interrumpida por una sacudida como si algo en el camino se hubiera metido debajo de las llantas.

Trato de abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no podía, y lo intentó nuevamente. Como el esfuerzo la agotaba, se dio por vencida. Dios, estaba cansada... como si tuviera gripe. También le dolía todo, especialmente la cabeza y el estómago. Y tenía náuseas. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado, como se había liberado, _si_ se había liberado. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue una imagen del _Lesser_ que la amaba entrando por la puerta, cubierto de sangre negra. El resto era niebla.

Tanteando con la mano a su alrededor, encontró algo cubriendo sus hombros y tiró para acercarlo más. Cuero. Y olía a... para nada como la empalagosa dulzura de un _Lesser_. Era la esencia de un macho de su raza. Inspiró varias veces más por la nariz. Cuando captó el aroma del talco de bebé de los asesinos, se sintió confundida hasta que presionó la nariz contra el asiento. Si, en la tapicería. Este era el auto de un_Lesser_. Pero entonces ¿por qué había olor a macho vampiro en la prenda que traía puesta? Y había otra cosa, otro olor... un oscuro almizcle con un toque imperecedero.

Alice comenzó a temblar. Recordaba muy bien ese aroma, lo recordaba de la primera vez que había ido al complejo de entrenamiento de la Hermandad, lo recordaba de un tiempo después de eso, cuando había ido a su mansión.

Jasper. Jasper estaba en ese auto con ella.

El corazón le latió con fuerza. Luchó para abrir los ojos, pero ambos parpados se negaron a obedecerla o tal vez ya estuvieran abiertos y era sólo que estaba muy oscuro para que pudiera ver algo.

_¿Fui rescatada?_ —preguntó—. _¿Viniste por mi, Jasper?_

Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, aunque movió los labios. Formó las palabras otra vez, forzando aire a través de su caja de resonancia. Emitió un áspero gemido, nada más.

¿Por que no funcionaban sus ojos?

Empezó a revolcarse hacia uno y otro lado y luego oyó el sonido más dulce que alguna vez hubiera llegado a sus oídos.

—Te tengo, Alice —la voz de Jasper. Baja. Llena de fuerza—. Estás a salvo. Fuera de allí. Y nunca volverás.

Había venido a buscarla. Había venido a buscarla...

Empezó a sollozar. Pareció que el auto disminuía la velocidad, pero entonces la dobló acelerando.

Su alivio fue tan grande, que se deslizó hacia la oscuridad.

Jasper abrió de una patada la puerta de su habitación, haciendo saltar el mecanismo de la cerradura limpiamente. El sonido fue fuerte, y Alice se removió en sus brazos, gimiendo. Se congeló cuando empezó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro en la curvatura de su brazo.

Eso era bueno, pensó. Eso era muy bueno.

—Vamos, Alice , vuelve a mí. Despiértate —pero ella no recobró la conciencia.

Fue hacia el jergón y la acostó donde él dormía. Cuando miró hacia arriba, carlisle y James estaban en la entrada, los dos enormes machos bloqueando la mayor parte de la luz que provenía del corredor.

—Necesita ir a donde riley —dijo carlisle—. Necesita tratamiento.

-Riley puede hacer lo que tenga que hacer aquí. No saldrá de esta habitación.

J ignoró el largo silencio que siguió, totalmente hipnotizado observando como respiraba Alice. El pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo regular, pero parecía demasiado superficial.

La mirada de James era una que el conocía bien.

—Jasper ...

—Olvídalo. La verá aquí. Y nadie va a tocarla sin mi permiso o sin que yo esté presente. —Cuando miró hacia arriba a sus hermanos, carlisle y James parecían totalmente confundidos— Por el amor de Cristo, ¿quieren que lo diga en el Idioma Antiguo por si acaso ambos olvidaron como hablar español? No va a _ninguna parte_.

Con una maldición, carlisle abrió su móvil y habló rápida y firmemente.

Cuando lo cerró, dijo:

—stefan ya está en la ciudad, y va a recoger al doctor. Llegarán aquí en veinte minutos.

J asintió y miró los párpados de Alice. Deseó poder ser el que se hiciera cargo de lo que le hubieran hecho ellos. Deseaba que ella se sintiera aliviada ahora. _Oh, Dios_... como debió haber sufrido.

Se dio cuenta de que James se había acercado, y no le gustó que su hermano se arrodillara.

Los instintos de J eran hacer una barricada delante del cuerpo de Alice con el suyo propio, evitando que su mellizo, carlisle, el doctor, o cualquier macho pudiera verla. No entendía ese impulso, no sabía el origen, pero era tan fuerte que casi se lanza al cuello de James.

Y entonces su mellizo estiró la mano como para tocarle el tobillo. Los labios de J se retiraron para desnudar los colmillos, saliéndole un gruñido de la garganta.

La cabeza de James se alzó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué estás actuando así?

_Ella es mía_, pensó J.

Pero en el instante que le llegó esa convicción, se apartó. ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo?

—Está herida —murmuró—. Sólo no te metas con ella, ¿okay?

Riley llegó quince minutos después. El alto y delgado médico llevaba un maletín de cuero en la mano y se veía preparado para realizar su trabajo. Pero cuando se adelantó, J se abalanzó hacia él, interceptando al macho y poniéndolo contra la pared. Los pálidos ojos de riley se le salieron de las órbitas detrás de sus lentes de carey, y dejó caer su maletín al piso.

Carlisle maldijo.

—Jesús...

J ignoró las manos que trataban de apartarlo y clavó la mirada en el médico.

—La tratarás mejor de lo que harías con alguien de tu propia sangre. Si ella sufre una sola sacudida innecesaria, me cobraré en tu pellejo multiplicado por cien veces lo que haya sufrido.

El delgado cuerpo de riley temblaba, la boca se movía sin emitir sonido.

James le dio un fuerte tirón sin lograr apartarlo.

—J, tómatelo con calma...

—Quédate fuera de esto —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Estamos de acuerdo doctor?

—Si... si, señor —cuando J lo soltó, riley tosió y se arregló la corbata. Luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Señor...? Está sangrando. Su pierna...

—No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate por ella. _Ahora_.

El macho asintió, manoseando el maletín, se acercó al jergón. Cuando se agachó sobre las rodillas al lado de Alice, J deseo que las luces se encendieran en la habitación.

La áspera inhalación de riley fue lo más próximo a una maldición que un macho educado como él pudiera proferir. Murmuró en voz baja en el Idioma Antiguo:

—Hacerle esto a una hembra... Por la misericordia de Fade.

—Sácale los puntos —demandó J, asomándose por sobre el médico.

—Primero tengo que examinarla. Debo comprobar si tiene heridas más graves.

Riley abrió el maletín y saco un estetoscopio, un aparato para medir la presión y un lápiz linterna. Le controló el pulso y la respiración, miró dentro de los oídos y la nariz y le tomó la presión. Cuando le abrió la boca ella se encogió un poco, pero luego cuando le levantó la cabeza empezó a luchar en serio.

Justo cuando Jasper se abalanzaba hacia el médico, el pesado brazo de James se cerró sobre el pecho de J y lo tiró hacia atrás.

—No la está lastimando y lo sabes.

J luchó contra el agarre, odiando la sensación del cuerpo de James contra el suyo. Pero su mellizo no aflojó, sabía que era lo mejor. Estaba actuando impulsivamente, y derribar al doctor hubiera sido una jugada estúpida. Demonios, probablemente no debería estar armado en ese momento.

Obviamente James había seguido una línea de pensamiento similar en ese instante. Le sacó las dagas que J llevaba en el pecho y se las entregó a carlisle. También le quitó las pistolas.

Riley miró hacia arriba y pareció aliviado de que las armas se hubieran ido.

—Yo... Ah, voy a darle una medicación suave para el dolor. La respiración y el pulso son lo suficientemente fuertes así que podrá soportarlo bien, y hará que el resto del examen y lo que sigue sea más fácil de tolerar para ella. ¿Okay?

No fue hasta que J asintió que el médico le administró un inyectable. Cuando la tensión en el cuerpo de Alice disminuyó, el doctor sacó un par de tijeras y se dirigió hacia la parte de abajo del ensangrentado camisón que la cubría.

Mientras levantaba el dobladillo, J sintió una rabia roja.

—¡Detente!

El Doctor se protegió la cabeza con los brazos esperando que lo golpeara, pero todo lo que J hizo fue enfrentar la mirada de James y luego la de carlisle.

—Ninguno de ustedes dos va a verla desnuda. Cierren los ojos o dense la vuelta.

Ambos lo miraron por un momento. Luego carlisle le dio la espada y James bajó los párpados, aunque mantuvo su agarre firme sobre el pecho de J.

Jasper miró duramente al Doctor.

—Si vas a quitarle la ropa, cúbrela con algo.

—¿Que debería usar?

—Una toalla del baño.

—Yo la traeré —dijo carlisle. Después de entregársela, volvió a su lugar mirando hacia la puerta.

Riley extendió la toalla sobre el cuerpo de Alice y luego cortó el camisón por un lado. Miró hacia arriba antes de levantar nada.

—Necesito ver todo su cuerpo. Y voy a tener que tocarle el estómago.

—¿Para qué?

—Tengo que palpar los órganos internos para determinar si alguno está hinchado por haber recibido un traumatismo o a causa de una infección.

—Que sea rápido.

Riley apartó la toalla hacia un lado...

J flaqueó contra el fuerte cuerpo de su mellizo.

–Oh... _nalla_. –su voz se enronqueció—. Oh, dulce Jesús... _nalla_.

Llevaba algo tallado en la piel del estómago en lo que parecían ser como letras mayúsculas de tres pulgadas en español. Como era analfabeto, no podía saber lo que decía, pero tenía un horrible presentimiento...

—¿Que dice? —siseó.

Riley se aclaró la garganta.

—Es un nombre. Marco. Dice Marco.

Carlisle gruñó.

—¿_Sobre su piel_? Ese animal...

J interrumpió a su Rey.

—Voy a matar a ese _Lesser_. Lo juro por Dios, voy a masticar sus huesos.

Riley inspeccionó los cortes, suavemente, con mucho cuidado.

—Debes asegurarte que no la toque la sal cerca de los cortes. Sino las cicatrices quedarán con esta forma.

—No me digas. —Como si no tuviera experiencia en como las cicatrices se convertían en permanentes.

Riley la cubrió y fue hacia los pies, inspeccionándolos y luego volviéndose hacia las pantorrillas. Apartó el camisón mientras se dirigía hacia las rodillas. Luego movió una de las piernas hacia un lado, separando los muslos.

J se impulsó hacia adelante, arrastrando a James con él.

—¡¿Que mierda estás haciendo?!

Riley retiró las manos rápidamente, sosteniéndolas sobre la cabeza.

—Necesito hacerle un examen interno. Ante la posibilidad de que hubiera sido... violada.

Con un rápido movimiento, carlisle se paró enfrente de J y rodeó la cintura de J con los brazos. A través de los lentes de sol, la mirada del rey quemaba.

—Deja que lo haga, J. Es mejor para ella si lo hace.

Jasper no podía mirar. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el cuello de carlisle, perdiéndose en el largo cabello rubio del macho. Los firmes cuerpos de sus hermanos lo rodeaban, pero estaba demasiado horrorizado para sentir pánico ante el contacto. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y respiró profundamente, las esencias de James y carlisle invadiendo su nariz.

Sintió un ruido como un susurro, como si el médico estuviera rebuscando en el maletín. Luego hubo dos chasquidos, como si el macho estuviera poniéndose guantes. Un rozar de metal contra metal. Unos siseos. Luego… silencio. No, no realmente. Pequeños sonidos. Luego un par de clicks.

J se recordó a si mismo que todos los _Lessers_ eran impotentes. Pero sólo podía imaginarse como compensaban esa deficiencia.

Tembló por ella hasta de los dientes le castañearon.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Charlie Swan miró hacia el asiento delantero del Range Rover. Eliazar estaba preocupado mientras se internaban en la parte rural de Forks, y aunque Charlie estaba asustado por la reunión con carlisle, el Rey, estaba más preocupado acerca de toda esta calma. No podía entender que era lo que estaba mal. Alice había sido salvada. Ahora estaba a salvo. Así que todo el mundo debería estar contento, ¿verdad? Excepto que cuando Eliazar había venido a casa a recoger a Charlie, había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de Carmen en la cocina y permanecido allí por mucho tiempo. Sus palabras, suaves y en el Idioma Antiguo, habían salido de lo que sonaba como una garganta atorada.

Charlie quería conocer todos los detalles de lo que había pasado, pero era difícil curiosear estando en el auto, en la oscuridad, cuando él necesitaba hacerse entender por señas o escribir. Y no parecía que Eliazar tuviera ganas de conversar.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Eliazar.

Con un rápido giro a la derecha los lanzó sobre una ruta de tierra apisonada, y Charlie se dio cuenta que ya no podía ver nada a través de las ventanas. Había una extraña niebla en los helados bosques que los rodeaban, una barrera que le hacía sentir un poco mareado.

Como salida de ninguna parte una gran verja se materializó en el brumoso paisaje, y patinaron hasta detenerse. Había otro juego de verjas justo después de la primera, y cuando entraron al espacio que había entre las dos, quedaron enjaulados como un toro en una rampa para ganado. Eliazar bajó la ventanilla, introdujo una especie de código en un panel de teléfono, y quedaron libres de pasar al otro lado hacia…

_Jesús, ¿Qué es esto?_

Un túnel subterráneo. Y mientras se dirigían hacia abajo dentro de la tierra con tranquila compostura, aparecieron varias puertas más, y las defensas se hacían cada vez más y más fortificadas hasta la última. Esta era la mayor de todas, un brillante monstruo de metal que tenía un letrero de alto voltaje pintado en el medio. Eliazar miró hacia la cámara de seguridad, y luego hubo un sonido de click. Las puertas se abrieron.

Antes de que avanzaran, Charlie palmeó el antebrazo de Eliazar para que le prestara atención.

¿_Es aquí donde viven los hermanos_? —habló por señas lentamente.

—Más o menos. Primero te llevo al centro de entrenamiento y luego iremos a la mansión —Eliazar apretó el acelerador—. Cuando empiecen las clases deberás venir aquí de lunes a viernes. El autobús te recogerá en frente de nuestra casa a las cuatro en punto. Mi hermano James está en este lugar, así que el cubrirá las primeras clases —ante la mirada que le dirigió Charlie, Eliazar explicó—. El Complejo está interconectado subterráneamente. Te mostraré como acceder al sistema de túneles que vincula todos los edificios, pero guárdate el dato para ti mismo. Cualquiera que aparezca en cualquier lugar sin invitación, se va a enfrentar a serios problemas. Tus compañeros de clase no son bienvenidos, ¿me entiendes?

Charlie asintió mientras arribaban al área de estacionamientos recordó una lejana noche. Dios, se sentía como si hubieran pasado cien años desde que había venido aquí con Rose y Alice.

El y Eliazar se apearon del Rand Rover.

—¿_Con quien me entrenaré_?

—Con otra docena de machos de aproximadamente tu misma edad. Todos tienen algo de sangre guerrera en las venas, que es por lo que los escogimos. El entrenamiento perdurará a lo largo de sus transiciones y luego seguirá por otro largo periodo, hasta que pensemos que están listos para salir al campo.

Caminaron hacia un par de puertas de metal y Eliazar las abrió completamente. Al otro lado había un corredor que parecía no terminar nunca. Mientras lo transitaban Eliazar le mostraba un salón de clases, el gimnasio, una habitación para pesarse y un vestuario. El macho se detuvo cuando llegó a una puerta hecha de vidrio escarchado.

—Aquí es a donde vengo cuando no estoy en casa o en el campo.

Charlie entró. La habitación estaba casi vacía y era muy poco notoria. El escritorio era de metal y estaba cubierto con equipo informático, teléfonos y papeles. Había archivadores alineados en la pared del fondo. Sólo había dos lugares donde sentarse, asumiendo que dar vuelta a la papelera para sentarse sobre ella no era una opción. Sobre una esquina, había una silla de las que comúnmente se utilizaban para equipamiento de oficina. La otra estaba detrás del escritorio y era bien fea: una monstruosidad con el tapizado roto, de cuero color verde aguacate con bordes orejeros, el asiento flojo y un par de patas que le daban un nuevo significado a la palabra firme.

Eliazar puso la mano sobre el alto respaldo de la cosa.

— ¿Puedes creer que Carmen me obligó a deshacerme de esto?

Charlie asintió haciendo señas,

—_Si, puedo_.

Eliazar sonrió y caminó hacia un gabinete alto hasta el techo. Cuando abrió la puerta y digitó una serie de números en el tablero, la parte trasera se abrió a una especie de oscuro pasadizo.

—Aquí vamos.

Charlie entró aunque no podía ver mucho.

Un túnel de metal. Lo suficientemente ancho como para que entraran tres personas caminando lado a lado, y tan alto que sobraba espacio incluso sobre la cabeza de Eliazar. Las luces estaban embutidas en el techo cada diez pies o así, pero no alumbraban mucho en la oscuridad reinante.

_Esta es la cosa más increíble que he visto en mi vida_, —pensó Charlie cuando empezaron a caminar.

El sonido de las botas de cowboy de Eliazar rebotó en las paredes de acero, como también lo hizo su profunda voz.

—Mira, acerca de conocer a carlisle. No quiero que te preocupes. Es intenso, pero no hay nada que temer. Y no te asustes por sus gafas de sol. Está casi ciego y es hipersensible a la luz, así que debe usarlas. Pero aunque no pueda ver, aun así, leerá en ti como en un libro abierto. Tus emociones serán tan claras para él como la luz del día.

Un poco más tarde, a la izquierda apareció una escalera baja, que llevaba hasta una puerta y a otro panel. Eliazar se detuvo y apunto hacia el túnel, que hasta donde charlie podía ver, continuaba eternamente.

—Si sigues derecho por allí, llegarás a la casa del guarda a unas ciento cincuenta yardas. Eliazar subió los pocos escalones, manipulo el panel, y abrió la puerta. Una brillante luz inundó el lugar como agua liberada de un dique.

Charlie miró hacia arriba, con un extraño sentimiento resonando en su pecho. Tenía la rarísima sensación de que estaba soñando.

—Todo está bien, hijo — Eliazar sonrió, su dura cara suavizándose un poco—. Nada va a lastimarte aquí arriba. Confía en mí.

—Ok, está hecho —dijo riley.

Jasper abrió los ojos, pudiendo ver únicamente el grueso cabello rubio de carlisle.

— ¿Ha sido…?

—Ella está bien. No hay señales de relaciones forzadas ni de ningún tipo de trauma. —Se oyó un chasquido, como si el médico se estuviera quitando los guantes.

Jasper flaqueo y sus hermanos aguantaron el peso. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, vio que riley había apartado el sangriento camisón, y había cubierto nuevamente a Alice con la toalla, y se estaba colocando un nuevo par de guantes. El macho se inclinó sobre el maletín, sacó un par de tenazas y unas pinzas, y luego miró hacia arriba.

— ¿Me ocuparé de sus ojos ahora, ¿está bien? —Cuando J asintió, el médico sostuvo los instrumentos—. Tenga cuidado, señor. Si me asusta podría dejarla ciega con estas. ¿Me entiende?

—Si. Sólo no le hagas daño…

—No sentirá nada. Lo prometo.

J sí observó esta parte, y fue eterna. Tenía una vaga idea de que hacia la mitad de la cura ya no se estaba sosteniendo a si mismo. James y carlisle estaban cargando con todo su peso para mantenerlo en pie, la cabeza le colgaba sobre el costado del macizo hombro de carlisle mientras miraba atentamente.

—La última —murmuró riley—. Bien he sacado todas las suturas.

Todos los machos de la habitación respiraron hondo, hasta el doctor, y luego riley volvió a sus suministros y recogió un tubo. Puso un poco de ungüento sobre los párpados de Alice; luego guardó todo en su maletín.

Cuando el médico se puso en pie, Jasper se desasió de sus hermanos y caminó un poco. Carlisle y James extendieron los brazos.

—Las heridas son dolorosas, pero por ahora ninguna pone en riesgo su vida —dijo riley—. Para mañana o pasado mañana estarán curadas, siempre que se la dejen sola. Está desnutrida y necesita alimentarse. Si se va a quedar en esta habitación, necesitara encender la calefacción y trasladarla a la cama. Cuando se despierte debe ingerir comida y bebida. Y otra cosa más. En el examen interno encontré… —sus ojos pasaron por carlisle y James, y luego se fijaron en Jasper. —Algo de índole personal.

Jasper fue hacia el doctor.

—¿Qué?

Riley lo llevó hacia un rincón y hablo despacio.

Para cuando el macho terminó, J estaba aturdido, sin palabras.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. Pero relativamente pronto.

J miró hacia Alice. _Oh, Cristo_…

—Ahora, ¿asumo que tiene aspirinas o Motrin en la casa?

J no tenía idea; nunca tomaba remedios para el dolor. Miró a James.

—Si, tenemos —dijo su hermano.

—Suminístrenselas. Y les daré algo más fuerte como respaldo para el caso de que no alivien del todo el dolor.

Riley sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio que tenía un sello de goma rojo como tapa y se puso en la palma de la mano dos jeringas hipodérmicas envueltas en paquetes estériles. Escribió algo en un pequeño bloc, y luego le entregó el papel y los suministros a J.

—Si es de día y siente mucho dolor cuando se despierte, puede darle una inyección de esto de acuerdo a mis indicaciones. Es la misma morfina que le acabo de administrar, pero debe prestar atención a las dosis que le indico. Llámeme si tiene preguntas o si quiere que le asista en el procedimiento de dar inyecciones. Por otra parte, si el sol ya se puso, vendré y le daré la inyección yo. —riley miró la pierna de J—. ¿Quiere que examine su herida?

—¿Puedo bañarla?

—Definitivamente sí.

—-¿Ahora?

—Sí –riley frunció el ceño—. Pero, señor, su pierna…

J entró al baño, abrió los grifos del jacuzzi, y metió la mano debajo del chorro. Esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, luego volvió a buscarla.

Para entonces, el doctor ya se había ido, pero Rose, la mujer de Emmet, estaba en la entrada de la habitación, queriendo ver a Alice. James y carlisle hablaron con ella brevemente y negaron con la cabeza. Ella se fue, viéndose abatida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, J se arrodilló cerca del jergón y empezó a levantar a Alice.

—Espera, J. —la voz de carlisle era dura—. Su familia deber cuidar de ella.

J se detuvo y pensó en quien habría alimentado a sus peces. Dios…probablemente esto no estuviera bien. Mantenerla aquí, lejos de aquellos que tenían todo el derecho a cuidarla en su dolor. Pero la idea de dejarla ir era intolerable. Acababa de encontrarla…

—Irá con ellos mañana —dijo—. Esta noche y el día de mañana permanecerá aquí.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

—No está…

—¿Crees que está lista para viajar en este estado? —dijo J bruscamente—. Dejadla en paz. Haced que Eliazar llame a la familia y les diga que se la entregaremos mañana al caer la noche. Ahora necesita un baño y algo de reposo.

Carlisle apretó los labios. Hubo un largo silencio.

—Entonces la pondremos en otra habitación, J. No se quedará contigo.

Jasper se levantó y se acercó al Rey, hundiendo el dedo en los abdominales del macho.

—Sólo haz el intento de moverla.

—Por el amor de Cristo, J, —ladró James—. Retráctate…

Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante hasta que las narices casi se tocaron.

—Ten cuidado, J. Sabes condenadamente bien que amenazándome conseguirás algo más, aparte de que te parta la mandíbula.

Sí, habían pasado por esto en el verano. Legalmente J podía ser ejecutado bajo las viejas reglas de conducta si forzaba esto mucho más allá. La vida del Rey era valorada por encima de la de todos los demás.

No es que a J le importara una mierda en ese momento.

—¿Piensas que me preocupa una sentencia de muerte? _Por favor_ —entrecerró los ojos—. Pero te diré esto. Tanto si decides hacer valer tu realeza sobre mi culo o no, te tomará al menos un día condenarme con La Virgen Escriba. Así que aun así Alice dormirá aquí esta noche.

Volvió hacia donde estaba ella y la levantó lo más cuidadosamente que pudo mientras se aseguraba de que la toalla permaneciera en su lugar. Sin mirar a carlisle ni a su gemelo, se deslizó dentro del baño y cerró la puerta de una patada tras él.

La tina ya estaba llena por la mitad, así que la sostuvo mientras se inclinaba y comprobaba la temperatura. Perfecta. La puso dentro del agua y luego extendió sus brazos hacia los costados para que se apoyara en los bordes.

La toalla se empapó enseguida y se fundió con su cuerpo. El pudo apreciar claramente las suaves curvas de los senos, la pequeña caja torácica, la plana extensión del estómago. Al subir el agua, el dobladillo de la toalla flotó suelto y acarició la parte de arriba de los muslos.

El corazón de J golpeó fuertemente en el pecho y se sintió como un libertino, observándola cuando estaba herida y fuera de sí. Con la esperanza de escudarla de sus ojos y queriendo darle la privacidad que se merecía, fue hacia el armario a buscar gel para hacerle un baño de espuma. No había nada más que sales de baño, y estaba seguro como el infierno de que él no usaba esas cosas.

Estaba a punto de darse vuelta cuando fue golpeado por el hecho de que el espejo sobre la pileta era muy grande. No quería que ella se diera cuenta del aspecto que tenía, cuanto menos supiera acerca de lo que le habían hecho, mejor. Cubrió el espejo con dos toallas grandes, asegurando la tela de felpa detrás del marco.

Cuando regresó a ella, se había hundido en el agua, pero al menos la parte de arriba de la toalla todavía se sostenía de sus hombros y básicamente se mantenía en su lugar. La agarró por debajo de uno de sus brazos y la alzó, luego agarró la esponja. En el instante en que comenzaba a lavar el costado de su cuello, empezó a agitarse, salpicándolo con agua. Suaves sonidos de pánico salían de su boca, y no pararon ni siquiera cuando dejó la esponja de lado.

_Háblale, idiota._

—Ali... Ali, está bien. Estás bien.

Se quedó quieta y frunció el ceño. Luego sus ojos se abrieron apenas y empezó a parpadear varias veces. Cuando trató de refregarse los párpados, le apartó las manos de la cara.

—No. Es un medicamento. Déjalo ahí.

Ella se congeló. Se aclaró la garganta hasta que pudo hablar.

—¿Dónde… Donde estoy?

La voz, aunque vacilante y ronca, le sonó hermosa.

—Estás con... _Conmigo_. Estás con la Hermandad. Estás a salvo.

Mientras su vidriosa, desenfocada mirada se paseaba por la habitación, él se inclinó hacia un interruptor en la pared y atenuó las luces. Aunque estaba delirando y no había duda de que casi ciega por el ungüento, no quería que lo viera. La última cosa de la que necesitaba preocuparse era qué pasaría si las cicatrices no se curaban completamente.

Cuando bajó los brazos al agua y trabó los pies en la base de la bañera, cerró el grifo y se echó hacia atrás sentándose sobre los talones. No era bueno tocando gente, así que no era una gran sorpresa que ella no pudiera soportar sus manos sobre el cuerpo. Pero maldición, no tenía idea de que hacer para aliviarla. Se veía tan desgraciada… mucho más allá del llanto y cercana a una paralizadora agonía.

—Estás a salvo… —murmuró, aunque dudaba de que le creyera. El no lo habría hecho si hubiera sido ella.

—¿Está Jasper aquí?

Frunció el ceño, no sabiendo que deducir sobre eso.

—Sí, estoy justo aquí.

— ¿Estás?

—Justo aquí. Justo a tu lado —se estiró torpemente y le apretó la mano. Ella le devolvió el apretón.

Y luego pareció que empezaba a delirar. Murmuraba, haciendo pequeños sonidos que podrían haber sido palabras, y se agitaba. J agarró otra toalla, la enrolló, y la puso debajo de la cabeza para que no se golpeara contra el duro borde del jacuzzi.

Se estrujó el cerebro pensando que podía hacer para ayudarla, y como fue lo único que se le ocurrió, tarareó un poquito. Cuando pareció que eso la calmaba un poco, empezó a cantar suavemente, eligiendo un himno en el Idioma Antiguo dedicado a La Virgen Escriba, uno que hablaba de cielos azules, blancas lechuzas y verdes prados.

Gradualmente Alice se quedó laxa e inspiró profundamente. Cerrando los ojos, se reclinó contra la almohada de toalla que le había fabricado.

Como cantar era el único consuelo que podía brindarle, cantó.

James miró hacia el jergón donde había estado acostada Alice, pensando que el roto camisón que ella traía lo enfermaba. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron al esqueleto que yacía en el suelo hacia la derecha. El esqueleto de una mujer.

—No puedo permitir esto —dijo carlisle cuando se acalló el sonido de agua que corría en el baño.

—J no va a lastimarla, —musitó James —. Mira la forma en que la trata. Cristo, actúa como un macho emparejado.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si cambia de humor? ¿Quieres que el nombre de Alice figure en la lista de mujeres que ha matado?

—Golpeará hasta el techo si la apartamos de él.

—Es un asunto de mierda...

Los dos se quedaron congelados. Luego lentamente ambos miraron hacia la puerta del baño. El sonido que provenía del otro lado era suave, rítmico. Como si alguien estuviera…

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró carlisle.

James no podía creerlo tampoco.

—Le está cantando.

Aunque apagada la pureza y belleza de la voz de Jasper era sorprendente. Su voz de tenor siempre había sido así. En las raras ocasiones que cantaba, los sonidos que salían de su boca eran abrumadores, capaces de hacer que el tiempo se detuviera y luego se deslizara hasta el infinito.

—Dios... Demonios —carlisle empujó sus lentes hacia arriba, hasta la frente y se frotó los ojos—. Vigílalo, James. Vigílalo bien.

—¿No lo hago siempre? Mira, tengo que ir a ver a riley esta noche, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para que repare mi prótesis. Haré que Em lo mantenga vigilado hasta que regrese.

—Haz eso. No vamos a perder a esa hembra mientras la estemos cuidando, ¿Está claro? Jesucristo… Ese mellizo tuyo haría que cualquiera se lanzara a un precipicio, ¿Sabías eso? —carlisle salió majestuosamente de la habitación.

James miró nuevamente hacia el jergón y se imaginó a Alice yaciendo allí cerca de Jasper. Esto estaba mal. J no sabía una maldita cosa acerca de brindar afecto. Y esa pobre mujer había pasado las últimas seis semanas en la fría tierra.

Debería haber estado yo allí adentro con ella. _Lavándola. Confortándola. Cuidándola_.

_Mía_, pensó, mirando la puerta desde donde salía el canto.

James empezó a dirigirse hacia el baño, repentinamente furioso más allá de lo imposible. La cólera territorial encendía su pecho como una hoguera, levantando una llama de poder que le rugía en el cuerpo. Agarró fuertemente el pestillo de la puerta… Y oyó ese hermoso sonido que era la melodía que entonaba el tenor.

James se quedó allí de pie, temblando. Mientras el enojo se convertía en un anhelo que lo asustaba, apoyo la frente contra el marco de la puerta. _Oh, Dios… no_.

Apretó los ojos cerrándolos, tratando de encontrar otra explicación para su comportamiento. No había otra. Y, después de todo él y Jasper eran mellizos.

Así que tendría sentido que desearan a la misma hembra. Que terminaran… vinculándose a la misma mujer.

Soltó una maldición.

Mierda santa, esto eran problemas… de la clase que te enterraban-bien-muerto. Para empezar, dos machos emparejados atados a la misma mujer era una combinación letal. Si le agregabas el hecho de que estos fueran dos guerreros, tenías el potencial para que ocurrieran serios daños. Después de todo, los vampiros eran animales. Caminaba y hablaban y eran capaces de razonamientos más elevados, pero fundamentalmente eran animales. Así que había algunos instintos que ni siquiera el más ingenioso de los cerebros podía superar.

Lo bueno era que todavía no habían llegado a ese punto. Se sentía atraído por Alice y la deseaba, pero no había llegado a sentir el profundo sentido de posesión que era la carta de presentación de un macho emparejado. Y no había detectado la esencia de emparejamiento irradiando de Jasper, así que tal vez todavía hubiera esperanzas.

Aun así ambos tenían que alejarse de Alice. Los Guerreros, probablemente por su naturaleza agresiva se emparejaban, fuerte y rápidamente. Así que tenía esperanzas de que ella se fuera pronto con su familia, donde pertenecía.

James soltó el pomo de la puerta y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras como un zombi y se dirigió fuera hacia el patio. Quería que el frío le golpeara para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero lo único que logró fue que su piel se pusiera tirante.

Estaba a punto de encender un porro de humo rojo cuando se dio cuenta que el Ford Taurus, al que J le había hecho un puente para traer a casa a alice, estaba aparcado en frente de la mansión. Todavía estaba en marcha, olvidado ante todo el drama.

Bien, esa no era la clase de escultura de césped que precisaban. Sólo Dios sabía que clase de dispositivo de rastreo había en él. James se metió en el sedán, puso la cosa en movimiento y se dirigió hacia la salida

CAPÍTULO 9

Cuando Charlie salió del túnel subterráneo, se quedó momentáneamente cegado por la luminosidad. Luego su vista se adecuó. _Oh, mi dios. Es hermoso_.

El vasto vestíbulo era un vívido arco iris, tan colorido que le pareció que sus retinas no podrían admirarlo en su totalidad. Desde las columnas verdes y rojas de mármol hasta el mosaico multicolor del suelo, desde los paneles dorados que se hallaban por todos lados hasta el…

_Santo Miguel Ángel, mira ese techo_.

Se hallaba tres pisos por encima, las pinturas de ángeles, nubes y guerreros sobre grandes caballos cubrían una extensión que parecía tan grande como un estadio de fútbol. Y había más… alrededor de todo el segundo piso había un balcón dorado que tenía insertados paneles con representaciones similares. Después ahí estaba la espléndida escalera con su propia y recargada balaustrada.

Las proporciones del espacio eran perfectas. Los colores exquisitos. El arte sublime. Y no era al estilo pretencioso Donald Trump. Incluso Charlie, que no sabía nada acerca de estilo, tenía la curiosa sensación de que lo que estaba mirando era verdaderamente de buen gusto. La persona que construyó esta mansión y la decoró sabía lo que hacía y tenía el dinero para comprar todo de buena calidad: un verdadero aristócrata.

—Bello, ¿no? Mi hermano E construyó este lugar en 1914. —Eliazar se puso las manos sobre las caderas mientras miraba alrededor, luego se aclaró ligeramente la garganta—. Si, tenía un gusto excelente. Lo mejor de lo mejor para él.

Charlie estudió cuidadosamente la cara de Eliazar. Nunca lo había oído utilizar ese tono de voz. Tanta tristeza…

Eliazar sonrió y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, apresuró a Charlie para que siguiera caminando.

—No me mires así. Me siento como una salchicha desnuda cuando lo haces.

Se dirigieron al segundo piso, caminando por una alfombra roja tan mullida que era como caminar sobre un colchón. Cuando Charlie llegó arriba, se asomó sobre el balcón al diseño del suelo del vestíbulo. Los mosaicos se fundían en una espectacular representación de un árbol frutal en plena floración.

—Las manzanas son parte de nuestros rituales, —dijo Eliazar—. O al menos, lo son cuando los practicamos. Últimamente no hemos tenido muchos de esos, pero carlisle está convocando a todos para realizar la primera ceremonia del solsticio de invierno de los últimos cien años o así.

_En eso es en lo que Carmen ha estado trabajando, ¿verdad?_ —dijo Charlie por señas.

—Sí. Se está haciendo cargo de casi toda la logística. La raza está ansiosa de volver a practicar los rituales, y ya era hora.

Dado que Charlie no dejaba de admirar el esplendor del lugar, Eliazar le dijo:

—¿Hijo? Carlisle nos está esperando.

Charlie asintió y lo siguió, yendo del rellano hacia un par de puertas dobles marcadas con alguna especie de sello. Eliazar estaba levantando la mano para llamar cuando los tiradores de bronce giraron y fue revelado el interior. Excepto que no había nadie al otro lado. ¿Entonces cómo se habían abierto esas cosas?

Charlie miró hacia dentro. La habitación era de un tono azul aciano y le recordaba las fotos de un libro de historia. Era francés, ¿no? Con todas las florituras y los muebles elegantes…

Repentinamente charlie tuvo problemas para tragar.

—Mi señor, —dijo Eliazar, haciendo una reverencia y adelantándose.

Charlie se quedó de pie en la entrada. Detrás de un espectacular escritorio francés que era demasiado hermoso y demasiado pequeño para él, se hallaba un imponente hombre con hombros incluso más grandes que los de Eliazar. El largo cabello rubio le caía recto a partir de las pronunciadas entradas de su frente, y el rostro….la dura compostura del mismo era como si deletreara no-jodas-conmigo. Dios, las envolventes gafas de sol lo hacían parecer indudablemente cruel.

—¿Charlie? —dijo Eliazar.

Charlie fue a situarse al lado de Eliazar, escondiéndose un poco. Sí, era un poco cobarde por su parte, pero nunca se había sentido más pequeño o prescindible en su vida. Demonios, estando tan cerca del poder que desprendía el hombre que estaba delante de ellos, estaba casi convencido de que era totalmente insignificante.

El Rey se movió en la silla, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

—Ven aquí, hijo —la voz era baja y con acento, estirando bastante la "q" antes de terminar la palabra.

—Ve —cuando no se movió, Eliazar le dio un ligero codazo—. Está todo bien.

Charlie se tropezó con sus propios pies, moviéndose a través de la habitación sin nada de aplomo. Se paró enfrente del escritorio como si fuera una piedra que hubiera rodado hasta detenerse.

El Rey se levantó y se mantuvo elevado hasta que pareció alto como un rascacielos. Carlisle debía medir más de dos metros, y la ropa negra que usaba, particularmente la de cuero, lo hacía parecer todavía más alto.

—Ven, acércate.

Charlie miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Eliazar todavía estaba allí.

—Está bien, hijo —dijo el Rey—. No voy a lastimarte.

Charlie dio la vuelta al escritorio, su corazón latiendo como el de un ratón. Cuando ladeó su cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, el brazo del Rey se extendió hacia delante. La parte interior del mismo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo, estaba cubierta de tatuajes. Y el diseño era como el que Charlie había visto en sus sueños, el que había colocado en el brazalete que usaba…

—Soy carlisle —dijo el hombre. Luego hizo una pausa—. ¿Quieres estrechar mi mano, hijo?

_Oh, seguro_. Charlie estiró la mano, medio esperando que sus huesos fueran aplastados. En vez de eso, cuando entraron en contacto, sólo sintió una firme oleada de calor.

—Ese nombre que está en tu brazalete —dijo carslile—. Es Tehrror. ¿Quieres que te llamemos así o Charlie?

Charlie entró en pánico y miró a Eliazar, porque no sabía lo que quería y no sabía como comunicarle eso al Rey.

—_Tranquilo, hijo —__carlisle__ se río suavemente—. Puedes decidirlo después._

_La cara del Rey se giró bruscamente hacia un lado, como si fijara su atención en algo fuera, en el pasillo. Igual de abruptamente una sonrisa se extendió por sus duros labios formando una expresión de total reverencia._

—_Leelan —suspiró __carlisle__._

—_Lamento llegar tarde —la voz de mujer era suave y hermosa—. Rose y yo estamos muy preocupadas por Alice. Intentamos encontrar la manera de ayudarla._

—_Encontrareis la forma. Ven a conocer a Charlie._

_Charlie se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y vio a una mujer…_

_Repentinamente una luz blanca tomó el lugar de su visión, haciendo borroso todo lo que veía. Fue como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo ultra brillante. Parpadeó, varias veces… Y luego proviniendo de la nada infinita, vio a la mujer nuevamente. Era de cabello oscuro, con ojos que le recordaban a alguien que amaba…No, no le recordaban…Los ojos de ella eran los de su… ¿Qué? ¿Su qué?_

_Charlie se tambaleo. El sonido de las voces le llegaba distante._

_En su interior, en su pecho, en lo más profundo de su corazón palpitante, sintió que se quebraba, como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos. La estaba perdiendo… estaba perdiendo a la mujer de cabello oscuro… estaba…_

_Sintió que se le abría la boca, esforzándose como si estuviera tratando de hablar, pero luego fue presa de temblores, que sacudieron su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que se tambaleara sobre sus pies, y se derrumbara en el suelo._

-Jasper sabía que era hora de sacar a Alice de la bañera, porque había estado allí casi una hora y la piel se le estaba arrugando. Pero entonces miró a través del agua hacia la toalla que había estado manteniendo sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Mierda… sacarla con esa cosa iba a ser un problema.

Con una mueca la alcanzo y se la quito.

Mirando hacia otro lado rápidamente, tiró la mojada carga al suelo y agarrando una seca, la puso justo al lado de la bañera. Apretando los dientes, se inclinó hacia delante y metió los brazos en el agua, buscando su cuerpo. Sus ojos terminaron justo al nivel de los pechos.

Oh, Dios… Eran perfectos. De un blanco cremoso con puntas rosadas. Y el agua le acariciaba los pezones, importunándolos con ondeantes besos que los hacían brillar.

Apretó los parpados cerrados, sacó los brazos de agua y se sentó sobre los talones. Cuando estuvo listo para intentarlo de nuevo, se concentro en la pared que tenía en frente y se inclinó hacia delante… sólo para sentir un repentino dolor en las caderas. Miró hacia abajo, confundido.

Había un hinchado bulto en sus pantalones. _Eso_ estaba tan duro, que había surgido una tienda de campaña en la delantera de sus pantalones de deporte. Evidentemente se había apretado la cosa contra la bañera cuando se inclino, y esa era la causa de la punzada que había sentido.

Maldiciendo, empujó la _cosa_ con la palma de la mano, odiando la sensación de la pesada carga, la forma en que la dura longitud se enredaba en sus pantalones, el hecho de tener que lidiar con eso. Sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía colocarla correctamente, al menos no sin meter la mano dentro de los pantalones para agarrarla, lo que, maldita fuera, no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Al final se dio por vencido y dejo la erección atrapada, retorcida y doliendo.

Que le sirviera de lección a la cabrona.

Jasper inspiró hondo, sumergió los brazos profundamente en el agua, y los envolvió debajo del cuerpo de Alice. La saco, nuevamente impresionado por lo liviana que era; luego la coloco contra la pared de mármol usando el costado de su cadera y una mano sobre la clavícula. Levantó la toalla que había dejado en el borde del jacuzzi, pero antes de envolverla alrededor de ella, desplazo la mirada hacia las letras grabadas en la piel del estómago.

Algo extraño se sacudió en su pecho, una gran opresión… No, era una sensación descendente, como si se estuviera cayendo, aunque estaba perfectamente equilibrado. Estaba pasmado. Hacia mucho que nada se abría paso a través de la ira y la insensibilidad. Tenía la sensación de estar… ¿triste?

_Lo que sea._ Ella tenía piel de gallina, por todo el cuerpo. Así que este no era el momento de tratar de entenderse a si mismo.

La envolvió y la puso en la cama. Haciendo el cobertor a un lado, la acostó, quitándole la empapada toalla. Mientras la cubría con las sábanas y las mantas, captó otro vistazo de su estómago.

La rara sensación de estar cayendo regresó, como si su corazón se hubiera ido de viaje en una góndola hacia el estómago. O tal vez hacia sus muslos.

La arropó y luego se dirigió hacia el termostato. De cara al dial, mirando los números y palabras que no podía entender, no tenía idea de hacia donde girarlo. Movió el pequeño indicador desde donde se hallaba, bien a la izquierda, hacia un lugar entre el medio y el extremo derecho, pero no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que había hecho.

Miró hacia el escritorio. Las dos jeringas y el frasco con morfina estaban allí donde riley los había dejado. J fue hacia allí, recogió una jeringa, la droga y las instrucciones de dosificación, luego hizo una pausa antes de salir de la habitación. Alice estaba tan quieta en la cama, tan pequeña contra las almohadas.

La imaginó dentro de ese tubo enterrado en la tierra. Asustada. Sintiendo dolor. Frío. Luego imaginó al _lesser_ haciéndole lo que le había hecho, reteniéndola a la fuerza mientras luchaba y gritaba.

Esta vez J sabía lo que sentía.

Ansias de venganza. Fría, helada venganza. Tanta, que la mierda se iba a extender hasta el infinito.

* * *

aww.. gracias andy y a zamaraz


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Charlie se despertó en el suelo con Eliazar a su lado y carlisle mirándolo desde arriba.

¿Dónde estaba la mujer de cabello oscuro? Trató de sentarse precipitadamente, pero unas fuertes manos lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

—Sólo quédate echado un poco más, compañero —dijo Eliazar.

Charlie estiró el cuello mirando alrededor y allí estaba ella, cerca de la puerta, pareciendo ansiosa. En el momento en que la vio, cada neurona de su cerebro se disparó, y volvió la luz blanca. Empezó a temblar, el cuerpo golpeando contra el suelo.

—Mierda, ahí va de nuevo —murmuró Eliazar, inclinándose hacia adelante para tratar de controlar el ataque.

Cuando Charlie sintió que estaba siendo absorbido hacia abajo, extendió una mano en dirección a la mujer de cabellos oscuros, tratando de alcanzarla, estirándose.

—¿Qué necesitas, hijo? —La voz de Eliazar, por encima de él, estaba decayendo como una estación de radio con estática—. Te lo conseguiremos…

_La mujer…_

—Ve a él, _leelan_ —dijo carlisle—. Toma su mano.

La mujer de cabello oscuro se adelantó, y en el instante que sus palmas lo tocaron todo se volvió negro.

Cuando recobro la conciencia nuevamente, Eliazar estaba hablando.

—…de cualquier forma, lo voy a llevar a ver a riley. Hey, hijo. Has regresado.

Charlie se sentó, sintiendo vértigo. Se llevó las manos a la cara, como si esto pudiera ayudarlo a permanecer consciente, y miró hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Tenía que… No sabía que tenía que hacer. Pero era algo. Algo que la involucraba a ella…

Hizo señas frenéticamente.

—Se ha ido, hijo —dijo carlisle—. Os mantendremos separados hasta que tengamos una idea de lo que te pasa.

Charlie miró a Eliaz e hizo señas despacio. Eliaz tradujo.

—Dice que necesita cuidarla.

Carlisle se echó a reír suavemente.

—Creo que tengo cubierto ese puesto, hijo. Es mi compañera, mi _shellan_, tu Reina.

Por alguna razón Charlie se relajó ante esas noticias, y gradualmente volvió a la normalidad. Quince minutos después pudo ponerse en pie.

Carlisle le lanzó una dura mirada a Eliazar.

—Quiero hablar contigo de estrategia, así que te necesito aquí. Y como James va a ir a la clínica esta noche. ¿Por qué no lleva él al muchacho?

Eliazar dudó y miró a Charlie.

—¿Estas de acuerdo, hijo? Mi hermano es un buen tío. En todos los sentidos.

Charlie asintió. Ya había causado suficientes problemas desparramándose por el suelo como si sufriera un ataque de histeria. Después de eso, estaba más que dispuesto a mostrarse amigable.

Dios, ¿que habría pensado esa mujer? Ahora que se había ido, no podía recordar porqué tanto alboroto. Ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro. Era como si sufriera un caso de amnesia.

—Déjame llevarte a la habitación de mi hermano.

Charlie puso la mano en el brazo de Eliazar. Cuando terminó de hacer señas, miró a carlisle.

Eliazar sonrió.

— Charlie dice que fue un honor conocerte.

—Fue un placer conocerte a ti también, hijo —el Rey volvió al escritorio y se sentó—. Y Eliazar, cuando vuelvas, trae a edward contigo.

—No hay problema.

A pateó el costado del Taurus de C con fuerza, la bota abolló el guardabarros.

La maldita caja de mierda estaba atascada a un lado de la carretera. En algún sitio elegido al azar de la Ruta 14, a veinticinco millas del centro de la ciudad.

Le había llevado un buena hora enfrente del ordenador de C encontrar el coche, porque la señal LoJack* fue bloqueada a causa de Dios sabía que. Cuando la maldita señal apareció en la pantalla, el Taurus se movía velozmente. Si A hubiera llevado refuerzos, habría dejado a alguien pegado al ordenador mientras pegaba el camión e iba tras el sedán. Pero C estaba cazando en el centro, y sacarlo a él o a cualquier otro de la patrulla habría llamado mucho la atención.

Y ya tenía suficientes problemas… problemas que estaban haciendo sonar su móvil otra vez siendo esta la llamada número ochocientos. La cosa había empezado a sonar hacía veinte minutos, y desde entonces las llamadas no habían parado de llegar. Sacó el Nokia de la chaqueta de cuero. El identificador de llamadas mostraba el número como desconocido. Probablemente C, o aún peor, el señor A.

Había corrido la voz de que el Centro había sido incinerado.

Cuando el móvil dejó de sonar, A marco el número de C. Tan pronto contesto, M dijo —¿Me estabas buscando?

—Cristo, ¿Qué paso ahí afuera? ¡El señor A dijo que el lugar estaba destruido!

—No sé lo que paso.

—Pero estabas allí, ¿verdad? Dijiste que ibas a ir.

—¿Le dijiste eso al señor A?

—Si. Y escucha, será mejor que te cuides. El _Fore-lesser_ esta furioso y buscándote.

M se apoyo contra la fría carrocería del Taurus. Infierno sagrado. No tenía tiempo para esto. Su esposa estaba de algún lugar, apartada de él, viva o muerta, y sin importar en que estado se encontrara, necesitaba tenerla de regreso. Luego tenía que ir detrás de ese Hermano con la cicatriz que la había secuestrado y poner a ese feo bastardo bajo tierra. Duramente.

—¿M? ¿Estás ahí?

Maldita sea… Tal vez debería haberlo dispuesto para que pareciera como si hubiera muerto en la explosión. Podría haber dejado el camión en el lugar para desaparecer caminando a través del bosque. Si, pero ¿y después, que? No tenía dinero, ni transporte, ni refuerzos contra la Hermandad mientras iba detrás del de la cicatriz. Sería un ASHI1 _lesser_, lo que significaba que si alguien se daba cuenta de su acto de desaparición, toda la Sociedad lo cazaría como a un perro.

—¿M?

—Honestamente no sé lo que pasó. Cuando llegué allí era polvo.

—El señor A piensa que incendiaste el lugar.

—Claro que lo piensa. Asumir eso es conveniente para él, aunque si lo piensas no tengo motivos. Te llamaré después.

Cerró el móvil y lo guardó en la chaqueta. Luego volvió a sacarlo y lo apagó.

Mientras se frotaba la cara, no podía sentir nada, y no era a causa del frío.

Amigo, estaba de mierda hasta las cejas. El señor A necesitaba culpar a alguien de esa pila de cenizas, y M iba a ser esa persona. Si no lo mataban en el acto, el castigo ideado para él sería muy severo. Dios sabía que la última vez que le habían dado una reprimenda el _Omega_ casi lo había matado. _Maldito fuera_… ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones?

Cuando la solución le llego, se estremeció. Pero el táctico en él se regocijó.

El primer paso era tener acceso a los pergaminos de la Sociedad antes de que el señor A lo encontrara. Eso significaba que necesitaba una conexión a Internet. Lo que quería decir que iba a volver donde C.

Charlie dejó el estudio de carlisle y caminó por el pasillo hacia la izquierda, manteniéndose cerca de Eliazar. Había puertas más o menos cada nueve metros, dispuestas en la pared contraria al balcón, como si se tratara de un hotel. ¿Cuánta gente vivía allí?

Eliazar se detuvo y llamó en una de las puertas. Como no obtuvo respuesta volvió a golpear y dijo:

—James, tío ¿tienes un segundo?

—¿Me estabas buscando? —llegó una profunda voz desde atrás de ellos.

Un hombre con un montón de precioso cabello venía caminando por el pasillo. Aquello de su cabeza era de todos los diferentes colores, cayéndole sobre la espalda en ondas. Le sonrió a Charlie, luego miró a Eliazar.

—Hey, hermano —dijo Eliazar. Luego ambos cambiaron para hablar en el Idioma Antiguo mientras el hombre abría la puerta.

Charlie miró dentro del dormitorio. Había una enorme y antigua cama con dosel con almohadas alineadas contra el cabecero tallado. Montones de elegantes cosas decorativas. El lugar olía a Starbucks.

El hombre del cabello volvió a hablar en español y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Charlie, soy James. Creo que ambos iremos a ver al médico esta noche.

Eliazar puso la mano sobre el hombro de Charlie.

—Entonces, te veo después, ¿vale? Tienes el número de mi móvil. Sólo envíame un mensaje de texto si necesitas algo.

charlie asintió y miro como Eliazar salía de la habitación a zancadas. Ver alejarse esos amplios hombros lo hizo sentir muy solo.

Al menos hasta que James dijo quedamente,

—No te preocupes. Nunca está muy lejos, y te cuidaré muy bien.

Charlie miró hacia arriba a esos cálidos ojos amarillos. Wow… Las cosas eran del color de los jilgueros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba relajando, reconoció el nombre. James… este era el hombre que sería uno de sus profesores.

_Bien_, —pensó Charlie.

—Entra. Acabo de llegar de hacer un pequeño recado.

Al cruzar la puerta, el humeante olor a café se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a ver a riley?

Charlie negó con la cabeza y descubrió un sillón contra una ventana. Fue hacia allí y se sentó.

—Bueno, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Nos aseguraremos de que te traten bien. Así que ¿supongo que te tomaran una muestra de sangre?

Charlie asintió. Eliazar le había dicho que iban a sacarle sangre y a hacerle un examen físico. Probablemente ambas cosas fueran buena idea, dada la parálisis, la caída y el temblor que había sufrido en el despacho de carlisle.

Sacó su bloc y escribió, ¿_Por qué vas tú al médico_?

James se acercó y miró lo que estaba escribiendo. Con un ágil giro de su gran cuerpo, apoyó una enorme bota de vaquero en el borde del sillón. Charlie se alejó un poco mientras el hombre se remangaba los pantalones de cuero.

_Oh, Dios mío_… la parte inferior de su pierna estaba hecha de varillas y tornillos.

Charlie extendió la mano para tocar el reluciente metal, y miró hacia arriba. No se había dado cuenta de que se tocaba la garganta hasta que James sonrió.

—Si, lo sé todo acerca de lo que significa perder una parte de ti.

Charlie miró de vuelta al miembro artificial y cabeceo.

—¿Qué como pasó? —cuando Charlie asintió, James dudo y luego dijo—. Me la arranqué de un disparo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la dura voz de un macho inundó la habitación.

—Necesito saber…

Charlie volvió la mirada mientras las palabras morían. Luego se encogió nuevamente en el sillón.

El hombre que estaba en la entrada tenía una cicatriz, la cara desfigurada por un corte que la atravesaba por la mitad. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Charlie quisiera encogerse fuera de la vista. Los negros ojos en ese rostro arruinado eran como sombras de una casa abandonada, llena de cosas que probablemente te lastimarían.

Y para remate, el hombre tenía sangre fresca sobre la pernera de los pantalones y sobre la bota izquierda.

Esa mirada cruel se estrechó y dio de lleno en la cara de Charlie como una ráfaga de aire helado.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

James bajo la pierna.

—J…

—Te hice una pregunta, _niño_.

Charlie garabateó en el bloc. Escribió rápido y le entregó apresuradamente la hoja al otro hombre, pero de alguna forma esto sólo empeoro la situación.

El deforme labio superior se levantó, revelando imponentes colmillos.

—A la mierda, chaval.

—Para ya, J —interrumpió James—. Es mudo. No puede hablar —James ladeó el bloc hacia él—. Se esta disculpando.

Charlie resistió el impulso de esconderse detrás del sillón cuando quedó expuesto a la vista. Pero entonces la agresividad que irradiaba el hombre se suavizo.

—¿No puedes hablar para nada?

Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo no sé leer. Así que estamos BJ2 tú y yo.

Charlie movió rápidamente su Bic. Mientras le tendía el bloc a James, el macho de la mirada negra frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ha escrito el chaval?

—Dice que está bien. Que es bueno escuchando. Que tú puedes llevar toda la conversación.

Esos ojos sin alma se apartaron.

—No tengo nada que decir. Ahora ¿Cómo mierda regulo el termostato?

—Ah, veintiún grados —James fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación—. El indicador debe señalar aquí. ¿Lo ves?

—No lo giré lo suficiente.

—Y debes asegurarte que el interruptor de abajo esté en el extremo derecho. De otra forma, no importa donde este señalando el indicador, no calentara.

—Si... vale. ¿Y puedes leerme lo que pone aquí?

James miró al trozo de papel.

—Es la información para la dosis de la inyección.

—No jodas. ¿Y que hago?

—¿Esta intranquila?

—Ahora, no, pero quiero que llenes esto por mi y me digas que debo hacer. Necesito tener una dosis preparada por si riley no puede venir deprisa.

James tomó el frasco y desenvolvió la aguja.

—Vale.

—Hazlo bien —cuando James terminó con la jeringa, la volvió a tapar y luego se pusieron a hablar en el Idioma Antiguo. Luego el tío horripilante preguntó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ausente?

—Tal vez una hora.

—Entonces, primero hazme un favor. Deshazte de ese sedan en el que la traje.

—Ya lo hice.

El hombre de la cicatriz asintió y dejo la habitación cerrando la puerta.

James se puso las manos sobre las caderas y miró el suelo.

Luego fue hacia una caja de caoba que había sobre el escritorio y sacó lo que parecía un porro. Sosteniendo el cigarrillo liado a mano entre el pulgar y el índice, lo encendió aspirando profundamente, manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones por un momento para luego exhalar lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Cuando exhaló, el humo olía como una combinación de granos de café tostado y chocolate caliente. Delicioso.

Cuando los músculos de Charlie se relajaron, se preguntó de qué estaría hecha esa cosa. Estaba seguro de que no era marihuana. Pero no era un cigarrillo común.

¿_Quien es él_? —escribió Charlie, y le mostró el bloc.

—Jasper. Mi gemelo —James se echo a reír brevemente cuando a Charlie se le aflojó la mandíbula—. Si, lo sé, no nos parecemos mucho. Al menos, ya no. Escucha, es un poco sensible, así que probablemente quieras darle un poco de espacio.

_No jodas_, —pensó Charllie.

James se colocó una funda sobaquera y puso una pistola en uno de los lados y una daga negra en el otro. Fue hacia un armario y volvió luciendo un chaquetón de cuero negro.

Puso el porro o lo que fuera en un cenicero de plata cercano a la cama.

—Bueno, vamos.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Jasper entró silenciosamente en su cuarto. Después de fijar el termostato y puso la medicina sobre la mesa, se acercó a la cama y se apoyó contra la pared, quedándose en las sombras. Quedo suspendido en el tiempo mientras se inclinó sobre Alice y valoró la leve subida y bajada de las mantas que marcaban su respiración. Podía sentir los minutos goteando en horas, y aun así no pudo moverse, aun cuando sus piernas se entumecieron.

A la luz de la vela vio su piel curarse directamente frente a sus ojos. Era milagroso, las magulladuras desvaneciéndose de la cara, la hinchazón alrededor de los ojos y los cortes desapareciendo. Gracias al profundo sueño en el que se hallaba, su cuerpo estaba eliminando los daños, y cuando su belleza fue revelada de nuevo, estuvo condenadamente agradecido. En las altas esferas en que ella se movía, evitarían a una hembra con imperfecciones de cualquier clase. Los aristócratas eran así.

Se imaginó la cara sin fallas y hermosa de su gemelo y supo que James debería ser el que cuidara de ella. James era perfecto material de salvador, y era obvio que ella le gustaba. Además a ella le gustaría despertarse a lado de un macho así. A cualquier hembra le gustaría.

Entonces ¿por qué demonios no la cogía y la ponía en la cama de James? Ahora mismo.

Pero no podía moverse. Y mientras la miraba ahora que estaba sobre almohadas que él nunca había usado, entre sábanas que nunca había alzado para él, recordó el pasado…

_Habían pasado meses desde que el esclavo había despertado por primera vez en cautividad. En este tiempo no había nada que no le hubiera sido hecho, en él, o sobre él, y había un ritmo predecible en el abuso._

_La Mistress__ maria__ estaba fascinada por sus partes privadas y sentía la necesidad de mostrarlas a otros machos que ella favorecía. Traía a esos forasteros a la celda, sacaba el bálsamo, y lo mostraba como un caballo premiado. Él sabía que lo hacia para mantener a los demás inseguros, ya que podía ver el placer en sus ojos cuando los machos sacudían sus cabezas con asombro._

_Cuando las inevitables violaciones comenzaron, el esclavo hizo todo lo posible por salirse de su piel y huesos. Era mucho más soportable cuando podía elevarse en el aire, y subía más alto y más alto hasta que rebotaba a lo largo del techo, una nube de él mismo. Si tenia suerte, podía transformarse completamente y sólo flotar, viéndoles desde arriba, jugando a ser el testigo de la humillación, dolor y degradación de alguien más. Pero no siempre funcionaba. A veces no podía liberarse, y era forzado a soportarlo._

_La Mistress siempre tuvo que usar el bálsamo sobre él, y últimamente había notado algo extraño: Incluso cuando estaba atrapado en su cuerpo y todo lo que le hacían era intenso, aun cuando los sonidos y los olores anidaban como ratas en su cerebro, había un desplazamiento curioso debajo de su cintura. Lo que fuera que sentía allí abajo era registrado como un eco, como algo separado del resto de él. Era extraño, pero estaba agradecido. Cualquier clase de entumecimiento era bueno._

_Siempre que lo dejaban sólo, trabajaba para aprender a controlar los enormes músculos y huesos de después de la transición. Esto lo logró, y había atacado a los guardias varias veces, totalmente impenitente sobre sus actos de agresión. En verdad, ya no sentía que conocía a los machos que lo cuidaban, los que encontraban tal repugnancia en su tarea: Sus caras le eran familiares como figuras de sueño, sólo restos nebulosos de una vida desgraciada de la que debería haber disfrutado más._

_Cada vez que lo había hecho había sido golpeado durante horas, aunque sólo sobre las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies, porque A la Mistress le gustaba que se mantuviera agradable a la vista. Como consecuencia de sus ofensivas, ahora era vigilado por una escuadrilla rotatoria de guerreros, todos llevaban una cota de malla por si entraban en su celda. Además, la plataforma del lecho ahora tenía cadenas empotradas que podían abrirse desde fuera, de modo que después de que hubiera sido usado, los guardias no tenían que poner en peligro sus vidas al soltarlo. Y cuando la Mistress quería venir, era drogado hasta la sumisión ya fuera por su alimento o por dardos que le disparaban por una ranura en la puerta._

_Los días pasaban despacio. Estaba concentrado en encontrar la debilidad en los guardias y en alejarse tanto como pudiera de la depravación… cuando en realidad ya estaba muerto. Y tan muerto que incluso cuando estuviera lejos de la Mistress, en realidad nunca estaría vivo otra vez._

_El esclavo comía en la celda, tratando de conservar las fuerzas para el siguiente enfrentamiento con los guardias, cuando vio que el panel se abría y un tubo hueco se asomaba. Salto, aunque no había donde esconderse, y sintió la primera picadura en el cuello. Sacó el dardo tan rápidamente como pudo, pero fue golpeado con otro y luego otro hasta que su cuerpo se puso pesado._

_Despertó sobre el lecho, con los grilletes puestos._

_La Mistress estaba sentada directamente a su lado, la cabeza baja, el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Como si supiera que estaba consciente, poso su mirada en la de el._

—_Seré comprometida._

_Ah, dulce Virgen en el Fade, las palabras que había anhelado escuchar. Sería libre ahora, ya que ella no necesitaría a ningún esclavo de sangre si tenía un hellren. Podría volver a sus deberes en la cocina… el esclavo se obligó a dirigirse a ella con respeto, aunque para él fuera una hembra indigna._

—_Mistress, ¿me dejará ir?_

_Sólo hubo silencio._

—_Por favor déjeme ir —dijo él toscamente. Considerando todo por lo que había pasado, dejar su orgullo de lado por la posibilidad de ser libre era un sacrificio fácil._

—_Se lo ruego, Mistress. Libéreme de este confinamiento. —Cuando ella lo miró, había lágrimas en sus ojos. —Encuentro que no puedo… tengo que mantenerte. Debo mantenerte._

_Él comenzó a luchar, y cuanto más fuerte luchaba contra las ataduras mas crecía la mirada de amor sobre su cara._

—_Eres tan magnífico —dijo, bajando las manos para tocarlo entre las piernas. Su cara era… melancólica, casi de adoración—. Nunca he visto un macho como tu. Si no fuera porque estas tan por debajo de mi… mostraría tu cara en mi corte como consorte._

_Vio su brazo moverse despacio arriba y abajo y supo que debía estar trabajando esa cuerda de carne que tanto la interesaba. Afortunadamente, no podía sentirlo._

—_Déjeme ir…_

—_Nunca te endureces sin el bálsamo —murmuró con voz triste—. Y nunca encuentras la liberación. ¿Por qué?_

_Le acarició con más fuerza hasta que sintió que le quemaba abajo donde ella lo tocaba. Había frustración en sus ojos, oscureciéndolos._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quieres? —Cuando se quedó silencioso, ella dio un tirón en su parte masculina—. Soy hermosa._

—_Sólo para otros —dijo antes de poder detener las palabras._

_Su aliento se detuvo, como si la hubiera ahogado con sus propias manos. Entonces sus ojos se deslizaron sobre su estómago y del pecho a la cara. Todavía estaban brillantes con lágrimas, pero la rabia también los llenaba._

_La Mistress se levantó de la cama y lo miro. Entonces le pegó con la mano tan fuerte que debió hacerse daño en la palma. Mientras escupía sangre, se preguntó si uno de sus dientes no iría en ella._

_Mientras sus ojos le taladraban, estuvo seguro de que haría que lo mataran, y la calma se apodero de él. Al menos el sufrimiento terminaría entonces. La muerte… la muerte sería gloriosa._

_Bruscamente le sonrió, como si conociera sus pensamientos, como si hubiera estirado la mano y los hubiera tomado de él, como si los hubiera robado tal como había robado su cuerpo._

—_No, no te enviaré al Fade._

_Se inclinó y besó uno de sus pezones, luego lo aspiró en su boca. Su mano fue a la deriva sobre sus costillas, luego a su vientre._

_Su lengua revoloteo sobre su carne._

—_Estas demacrado. Tiene que alimentarte, ¿verdad?_

_Bajó por su cuerpo, besando y chupando. Y luego, rápidamente, ocurrió. El bálsamo. Ella colocándose sobre él. Aquella horrible unión de sus cuerpos._

_Cuando cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, ella lo golpeó con la mano una vez… dos veces… muchas veces más. Pero rechazó mirarla, y ella no era lo bastante fuerte para girar su cara, incluso cuando le agarró por una de las orejas._

_Mientras se negaba a mirarla, el llanto creció, tan ruidoso como el sonido de su carne contra sus caderas. Cuando termino, se fue en un remolino de seda, y no mucho tiempo después de eso fue liberado de las cadenas._

_El esclavo se alzó sobre el antebrazo y limpió su boca. Mirando la sangre en su mano, le sorprendió que siguiese siendo roja. Se sentía tan sucio, que no le hubiera extrañado que fuese alguna clase de marrón herrumbroso._

_Se bajó de la cama, aún mareado por los dardos, y encontró la esquina a la cual siempre iba. Se sentó con la espalda hacia la juntura de las paredes y encogió las piernas hacia arriba contra el pecho de modo que los talones estuvieran apretados a sus partes masculinas._

_Algo más tarde escucho una lucha fuera de su celda, y luego los guardias empujaron a una hembra pequeña dentro. Ella cayó en un montón, pero se lanzó a la puerta cuando esta se cerró._

—_¿Por qué? —gritó ella—. ¿Por qué me castigan?_

_El esclavo se levantó, sin saber qué hacer. No había visto a una hembra con excepción de la Mistress desde que había despertado en cautiverio. Ésta era una criada o algo así. La recordó de antes…_

_El hambre de sangre se despertó en él cuando captó su olor. Después de todo lo que la Mistress le había hecho, no podía verla como alguien de quien beber, pero esta hembra diminuta era diferente. De repente estaba muerto de la sed, las necesidades de su cuerpo emergiendo como un coro de gritos y demandas. Dio unos pocos pasos tambaleantes hacia la criada, sintiendo sólo el instinto._

_La hembra golpeó la puerta, pero entonces pareció notar que no estaba sola. Cuando se giro y vio con quién la habían encerrado, gritó._

_El esclavo casi fue superado por su impulso de beber, pero se forzó lejos de ella y volvió de nuevo a donde había estado. Se agachó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo desnudo para mantenerlo en el lugar. Volviendo la cara hacia la pared, intentó respirar… y se encontró al borde del llanto por el animal al que lo habían reducido._

_Un poco después la mujer dejó de gritar, y después de más tiempo aún dijo:_

—_¿Eres tú, verdad? El muchacho de la cocina. El que llevaba la cerveza._

_Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla._

—_Había oído rumores de que te habían traído aquí, pero yo… creí a los que dijeron que habías muerto durante tu transición. —Hubo una pausa—. Eres muy grande. Como un guerrero. ¿Por qué?_

_Él no tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera sabia que aspecto tenia, pues no había espejo en la celda._

_La hembra se acercó cautelosamente. Cuando la miró, ella estaba mirando sus bandas tatuadas._

—_En verdad, ¿qué te hacen aquí? —susurró ella—. Dicen que… cosas terribles son hechas al varón que mora en este lugar._

_Cuando no dijo nada, ella se sentó a su lado y le tocó suavemente el brazo. Él se estremeció con el contacto y entonces se dio cuenta que lo calmaba._

—_Estoy aquí para alimentarte, ¿no es así? Ésa es la razón por la que me trajeron. —Después de un momento ella le despego la mano alrededor de su pierna y le puso su muñeca en la palma._

—_Debes beber. —Entonces él lloró, lloró por su generosidad, por su amabilidad, por la sensación de su mano tierna mientras frotaba su hombro… el único roce al que había dado la bienvenida en… siempre. Finalmente ella le apretó la muñeca contra su boca._

_Aunque sus colmillos salieron y él la anheló, no hizo nada, sólo besar su tierna piel y rechazarla. ¿Cómo podría tomar de ella lo que era tomado regularmente de él? Ella lo ofrecía, pero la estaban forzando a hacerlo, prisionera de la Mistress justo como lo era él._

_Los guardias entraron más tarde. Cuando la encontraron acunándolo, se sorprendieron, pero no fueron duros con ella. Mientras se iba, miro al esclavo, con preocupación en su cara_

_Momentos más tarde los dardos vinieron a él, tantos por la puerta que era como si lo hubieran cubierto con cemento. Mientras se deslizaba hacia la inconsciencia, pensó vagamente que la naturaleza frenética del ataque no era de buen agüero._

_Cuando se despertó, la Mistress estaba de pie sobre él, furiosa. Había algo en su mano, pero no podía ver que era._

—_¿Piensas que eres demasiado bueno para los regalos que te doy?_

_La puerta se abrió y el cuerpo blando de la joven hembra fue traído. Mientras los guardias se iban, cayo pesadamente al suelo como un trapo. Muerta._

_El esclavo gritó en su furia, el rugido rebotando en las paredes de piedra de la celda, como un trueno amplificado. Tiró contra las bandas de acero hasta que el corte le llego al hueso, hasta que uno de los postes se rajó con un chillido… y todavía bramaba._

_Los guardias se alejaron. Incluso la Mistress pareció insegura de la furia que había desatado. Pero como siempre, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tomara el mando._

—_Dejadnos —gritó a los guardias._

_Esperó hasta que el esclavo se agotó. Entonces se inclinó hacia él, sólo para ponerse pálida._

—_Tus ojos —susurró mirándolo—. Tus ojos…_

_Por un momento, pareció asustada de él, pero entonces se cubrió con una capa de majestuoso autodominio._

—_¿Las hembras que te ofrezco? Beberás de ellas. —Echó un vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de la criada—. Y es mejor que no dejes que te consuelen, o haré esto otra vez. Eres mío y de nadie más._

—_No beberé —gritó—. ¡Nunca!_

_Dio un paso atrás._

—_No seas ridículo esclavo._

_Él mostró sus colmillos y siseo._

—_Mírame Mistress. ¡Observa como me marchito!_

_Gritó la última palabra, su retumbante voz llenando el cuarto. Mientras ella estaba rígida de la furia, la puerta voló abierta y los guardias entraron con las espadas afuera._

—_Dejadnos —gruñó, la cara roja, el cuerpo tembloroso._

_Levantó la mano y había una fusta en ella. Con una sacudida brusca del brazo, golpeó con el arma y cruzó el pecho del esclavo. Su carne se rasgó y sangró, y él se rió de ella._

—_Otra vez —gritó—. Hazlo otra vez. ¡No lo sentí, eres tan débil!_

_Alguna presa se había reventado en su interior, y las palabras no paraban… La insulto mientras lo azotaba hasta que la plataforma del lecho fluía con lo que había estado en sus venas. Cuando finalmente no pudo levantar más el brazo, jadeaba y estaba salpicada de sangre y sudor. Él estaba concentrado, helado, tranquilo a pesar del dolor. Aunque fue él quien había sido golpeado, ella era la que se había roto primero._

_Su cabeza cayó hacia abajo como en sumisión mientras arrastraba el aliento por sus labios blancos._

—_Guardia —llamo con voz ronca—. ¡Guardia!_

_La puerta se abrió. El macho uniformado que entró vaciló cuando vio lo que había sido hecho, el soldado palideció y osciló en sus botas._

—_Sostén su cabeza. —La voz de la Mistress era aguda mientras dejaba caer la fusta—. He dicho sostén su cabeza. Ahora._

_El guardia tropezó, apresurándose sobre el suelo resbaladizo. Entonces el esclavo sintió una palmada carnosa en su frente._

_La Mistress se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del esclavo, todavía respirando con fuerza._

—_No tienes… permitido… morir._

_Su mano encontró su carne masculina y luego pasó a los pesos gemelos debajo. Apretó y retorció, haciendo que su cuerpo entero tuviera espasmos. Mientras él gritaba, ella se mordió la muñeca y la sostuvo sobre su boca abierta, y sangró._

J se alejo de la cama. No quería pensar en la Mistress en presencia de Alice… como si todo aquel mal pudiese escapar de su mente y ponerla en peligro mientras dormía y se curaba.

Se acercó a la plataforma y comprendió que estaba curiosamente cansado. Agotado, en realidad.

Mientras se estiraba en el suelo, su pierna palpitó como una maldita.

Dios, había olvidado que le habían pegado un tiro. Se quitó las botas de combate y los pantalones y encendió una vela al lado para alumbrar. Levantando y girando la pierna, inspeccionó la herida sobre su pantorrilla. Había agujero de entrada y de salida, así que sabía que la bala le había atravesado. Viviría.

Apago la vela con un soplo, se cubrió las caderas con los pantalones, y se recostó. Abriéndose al dolor de su cuerpo, se convirtió en un recipiente para la agonía, recogiendo todos los matices de sus dolores y escozores.

Oyó un ruido extraño, como un pequeño grito. El sonido se repitió, y luego Alice comenzó a luchar sobre la cama, las sábanas crujiendo como si estuviera sacudiéndose.

Se levanto del suelo y se acercó, justo cuando ella ladeó la cabeza hacia él y abrió los ojos.

Parpadeó, lo miró… y gritó.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Jasper entró silenciosamente en su cuarto. Después de fijar el termostato y puso la medicina sobre la mesa, se acercó a la cama y se apoyó contra la pared, quedándose en las sombras. Quedo suspendido en el tiempo mientras se inclinó sobre Alice y valoró la leve subida y bajada de las mantas que marcaban su respiración. Podía sentir los minutos goteando en horas, y aun así no pudo moverse, aun cuando sus piernas se entumecieron.

A la luz de la vela vio su piel curarse directamente frente a sus ojos. Era milagroso, las magulladuras desvaneciéndose de la cara, la hinchazón alrededor de los ojos y los cortes desapareciendo. Gracias al profundo sueño en el que se hallaba, su cuerpo estaba eliminando los daños, y cuando su belleza fue revelada de nuevo, estuvo condenadamente agradecido. En las altas esferas en que ella se movía, evitarían a una hembra con imperfecciones de cualquier clase. Los aristócratas eran así.

Se imaginó la cara sin fallas y hermosa de su gemelo y supo que James debería ser el que cuidara de ella. James era perfecto material de salvador, y era obvio que ella le gustaba. Además a ella le gustaría despertarse a lado de un macho así. A cualquier hembra le gustaría.

Entonces ¿por qué demonios no la cogía y la ponía en la cama de James? Ahora mismo.

Pero no podía moverse. Y mientras la miraba ahora que estaba sobre almohadas que él nunca había usado, entre sábanas que nunca había alzado para él, recordó el pasado…

_Habían pasado meses desde que el esclavo había despertado por primera vez en cautividad. En este tiempo no había nada que no le hubiera sido hecho, en él, o sobre él, y había un ritmo predecible en el abuso._

_La Mistress__ maria__ estaba fascinada por sus partes privadas y sentía la necesidad de mostrarlas a otros machos que ella favorecía. Traía a esos forasteros a la celda, sacaba el bálsamo, y lo mostraba como un caballo premiado. Él sabía que lo hacia para mantener a los demás inseguros, ya que podía ver el placer en sus ojos cuando los machos sacudían sus cabezas con asombro._

_Cuando las inevitables violaciones comenzaron, el esclavo hizo todo lo posible por salirse de su piel y huesos. Era mucho más soportable cuando podía elevarse en el aire, y subía más alto y más alto hasta que rebotaba a lo largo del techo, una nube de él mismo. Si tenia suerte, podía transformarse completamente y sólo flotar, viéndoles desde arriba, jugando a ser el testigo de la humillación, dolor y degradación de alguien más. Pero no siempre funcionaba. A veces no podía liberarse, y era forzado a soportarlo._

_La Mistress siempre tuvo que usar el bálsamo sobre él, y últimamente había notado algo extraño: Incluso cuando estaba atrapado en su cuerpo y todo lo que le hacían era intenso, aun cuando los sonidos y los olores anidaban como ratas en su cerebro, había un desplazamiento curioso debajo de su cintura. Lo que fuera que sentía allí abajo era registrado como un eco, como algo separado del resto de él. Era extraño, pero estaba agradecido. Cualquier clase de entumecimiento era bueno._

_Siempre que lo dejaban sólo, trabajaba para aprender a controlar los enormes músculos y huesos de después de la transición. Esto lo logró, y había atacado a los guardias varias veces, totalmente impenitente sobre sus actos de agresión. En verdad, ya no sentía que conocía a los machos que lo cuidaban, los que encontraban tal repugnancia en su tarea: Sus caras le eran familiares como figuras de sueño, sólo restos nebulosos de una vida desgraciada de la que debería haber disfrutado más._

_Cada vez que lo había hecho había sido golpeado durante horas, aunque sólo sobre las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies, porque A la Mistress le gustaba que se mantuviera agradable a la vista. Como consecuencia de sus ofensivas, ahora era vigilado por una escuadrilla rotatoria de guerreros, todos llevaban una cota de malla por si entraban en su celda. Además, la plataforma del lecho ahora tenía cadenas empotradas que podían abrirse desde fuera, de modo que después de que hubiera sido usado, los guardias no tenían que poner en peligro sus vidas al soltarlo. Y cuando la Mistress quería venir, era drogado hasta la sumisión ya fuera por su alimento o por dardos que le disparaban por una ranura en la puerta._

_Los días pasaban despacio. Estaba concentrado en encontrar la debilidad en los guardias y en alejarse tanto como pudiera de la depravación… cuando en realidad ya estaba muerto. Y tan muerto que incluso cuando estuviera lejos de la Mistress, en realidad nunca estaría vivo otra vez._

_El esclavo comía en la celda, tratando de conservar las fuerzas para el siguiente enfrentamiento con los guardias, cuando vio que el panel se abría y un tubo hueco se asomaba. Salto, aunque no había donde esconderse, y sintió la primera picadura en el cuello. Sacó el dardo tan rápidamente como pudo, pero fue golpeado con otro y luego otro hasta que su cuerpo se puso pesado._

_Despertó sobre el lecho, con los grilletes puestos._

_La Mistress estaba sentada directamente a su lado, la cabeza baja, el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Como si supiera que estaba consciente, poso su mirada en la de el._

—_Seré comprometida._

_Ah, dulce Virgen en el Fade, las palabras que había anhelado escuchar. Sería libre ahora, ya que ella no necesitaría a ningún esclavo de sangre si tenía un hellren. Podría volver a sus deberes en la cocina… el esclavo se obligó a dirigirse a ella con respeto, aunque para él fuera una hembra indigna._

—_Mistress, ¿me dejará ir?_

_Sólo hubo silencio._

—_Por favor déjeme ir —dijo él toscamente. Considerando todo por lo que había pasado, dejar su orgullo de lado por la posibilidad de ser libre era un sacrificio fácil._

—_Se lo ruego, Mistress. Libéreme de este confinamiento. —Cuando ella lo miró, había lágrimas en sus ojos. —Encuentro que no puedo… tengo que mantenerte. Debo mantenerte._

_Él comenzó a luchar, y cuanto más fuerte luchaba contra las ataduras mas crecía la mirada de amor sobre su cara._

—_Eres tan magnífico —dijo, bajando las manos para tocarlo entre las piernas. Su cara era… melancólica, casi de adoración—. Nunca he visto un macho como tu. Si no fuera porque estas tan por debajo de mi… mostraría tu cara en mi corte como consorte._

_Vio su brazo moverse despacio arriba y abajo y supo que debía estar trabajando esa cuerda de carne que tanto la interesaba. Afortunadamente, no podía sentirlo._

—_Déjeme ir…_

—_Nunca te endureces sin el bálsamo —murmuró con voz triste—. Y nunca encuentras la liberación. ¿Por qué?_

_Le acarició con más fuerza hasta que sintió que le quemaba abajo donde ella lo tocaba. Había frustración en sus ojos, oscureciéndolos._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quieres? —Cuando se quedó silencioso, ella dio un tirón en su parte masculina—. Soy hermosa._

—_Sólo para otros —dijo antes de poder detener las palabras._

_Su aliento se detuvo, como si la hubiera ahogado con sus propias manos. Entonces sus ojos se deslizaron sobre su estómago y del pecho a la cara. Todavía estaban brillantes con lágrimas, pero la rabia también los llenaba._

_La Mistress se levantó de la cama y lo miro. Entonces le pegó con la mano tan fuerte que debió hacerse daño en la palma. Mientras escupía sangre, se preguntó si uno de sus dientes no iría en ella._

_Mientras sus ojos le taladraban, estuvo seguro de que haría que lo mataran, y la calma se apodero de él. Al menos el sufrimiento terminaría entonces. La muerte… la muerte sería gloriosa._

_Bruscamente le sonrió, como si conociera sus pensamientos, como si hubiera estirado la mano y los hubiera tomado de él, como si los hubiera robado tal como había robado su cuerpo._

—_No, no te enviaré al Fade._

_Se inclinó y besó uno de sus pezones, luego lo aspiró en su boca. Su mano fue a la deriva sobre sus costillas, luego a su vientre._

_Su lengua revoloteo sobre su carne._

—_Estas demacrado. Tiene que alimentarte, ¿verdad?_

_Bajó por su cuerpo, besando y chupando. Y luego, rápidamente, ocurrió. El bálsamo. Ella colocándose sobre él. Aquella horrible unión de sus cuerpos._

_Cuando cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, ella lo golpeó con la mano una vez… dos veces… muchas veces más. Pero rechazó mirarla, y ella no era lo bastante fuerte para girar su cara, incluso cuando le agarró por una de las orejas._

_Mientras se negaba a mirarla, el llanto creció, tan ruidoso como el sonido de su carne contra sus caderas. Cuando termino, se fue en un remolino de seda, y no mucho tiempo después de eso fue liberado de las cadenas._

_El esclavo se alzó sobre el antebrazo y limpió su boca. Mirando la sangre en su mano, le sorprendió que siguiese siendo roja. Se sentía tan sucio, que no le hubiera extrañado que fuese alguna clase de marrón herrumbroso._

_Se bajó de la cama, aún mareado por los dardos, y encontró la esquina a la cual siempre iba. Se sentó con la espalda hacia la juntura de las paredes y encogió las piernas hacia arriba contra el pecho de modo que los talones estuvieran apretados a sus partes masculinas._

_Algo más tarde escucho una lucha fuera de su celda, y luego los guardias empujaron a una hembra pequeña dentro. Ella cayó en un montón, pero se lanzó a la puerta cuando esta se cerró._

—_¿Por qué? —gritó ella—. ¿Por qué me castigan?_

_El esclavo se levantó, sin saber qué hacer. No había visto a una hembra con excepción de la Mistress desde que había despertado en cautiverio. Ésta era una criada o algo así. La recordó de antes…_

_El hambre de sangre se despertó en él cuando captó su olor. Después de todo lo que la Mistress le había hecho, no podía verla como alguien de quien beber, pero esta hembra diminuta era diferente. De repente estaba muerto de la sed, las necesidades de su cuerpo emergiendo como un coro de gritos y demandas. Dio unos pocos pasos tambaleantes hacia la criada, sintiendo sólo el instinto._

_La hembra golpeó la puerta, pero entonces pareció notar que no estaba sola. Cuando se giro y vio con quién la habían encerrado, gritó._

_El esclavo casi fue superado por su impulso de beber, pero se forzó lejos de ella y volvió de nuevo a donde había estado. Se agachó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo desnudo para mantenerlo en el lugar. Volviendo la cara hacia la pared, intentó respirar… y se encontró al borde del llanto por el animal al que lo habían reducido._

_Un poco después la mujer dejó de gritar, y después de más tiempo aún dijo:_

—_¿Eres tú, verdad? El muchacho de la cocina. El que llevaba la cerveza._

_Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla._

—_Había oído rumores de que te habían traído aquí, pero yo… creí a los que dijeron que habías muerto durante tu transición. —Hubo una pausa—. Eres muy grande. Como un guerrero. ¿Por qué?_

_Él no tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera sabia que aspecto tenia, pues no había espejo en la celda._

_La hembra se acercó cautelosamente. Cuando la miró, ella estaba mirando sus bandas tatuadas._

—_En verdad, ¿qué te hacen aquí? —susurró ella—. Dicen que… cosas terribles son hechas al varón que mora en este lugar._

_Cuando no dijo nada, ella se sentó a su lado y le tocó suavemente el brazo. Él se estremeció con el contacto y entonces se dio cuenta que lo calmaba._

—_Estoy aquí para alimentarte, ¿no es así? Ésa es la razón por la que me trajeron. —Después de un momento ella le despego la mano alrededor de su pierna y le puso su muñeca en la palma._

—_Debes beber. —Entonces él lloró, lloró por su generosidad, por su amabilidad, por la sensación de su mano tierna mientras frotaba su hombro… el único roce al que había dado la bienvenida en… siempre. Finalmente ella le apretó la muñeca contra su boca._

_Aunque sus colmillos salieron y él la anheló, no hizo nada, sólo besar su tierna piel y rechazarla. ¿Cómo podría tomar de ella lo que era tomado regularmente de él? Ella lo ofrecía, pero la estaban forzando a hacerlo, prisionera de la Mistress justo como lo era él._

_Los guardias entraron más tarde. Cuando la encontraron acunándolo, se sorprendieron, pero no fueron duros con ella. Mientras se iba, miro al esclavo, con preocupación en su cara_

_Momentos más tarde los dardos vinieron a él, tantos por la puerta que era como si lo hubieran cubierto con cemento. Mientras se deslizaba hacia la inconsciencia, pensó vagamente que la naturaleza frenética del ataque no era de buen agüero._

_Cuando se despertó, la Mistress estaba de pie sobre él, furiosa. Había algo en su mano, pero no podía ver que era._

—_¿Piensas que eres demasiado bueno para los regalos que te doy?_

_La puerta se abrió y el cuerpo blando de la joven hembra fue traído. Mientras los guardias se iban, cayo pesadamente al suelo como un trapo. Muerta._

_El esclavo gritó en su furia, el rugido rebotando en las paredes de piedra de la celda, como un trueno amplificado. Tiró contra las bandas de acero hasta que el corte le llego al hueso, hasta que uno de los postes se rajó con un chillido… y todavía bramaba._

_Los guardias se alejaron. Incluso la Mistress pareció insegura de la furia que había desatado. Pero como siempre, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tomara el mando._

—_Dejadnos —gritó a los guardias._

_Esperó hasta que el esclavo se agotó. Entonces se inclinó hacia él, sólo para ponerse pálida._

—_Tus ojos —susurró mirándolo—. Tus ojos…_

_Por un momento, pareció asustada de él, pero entonces se cubrió con una capa de majestuoso autodominio._

—_¿Las hembras que te ofrezco? Beberás de ellas. —Echó un vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de la criada—. Y es mejor que no dejes que te consuelen, o haré esto otra vez. Eres mío y de nadie más._

—_No beberé —gritó—. ¡Nunca!_

_Dio un paso atrás._

—_No seas ridículo esclavo._

_Él mostró sus colmillos y siseo._

—_Mírame Mistress. ¡Observa como me marchito!_

_Gritó la última palabra, su retumbante voz llenando el cuarto. Mientras ella estaba rígida de la furia, la puerta voló abierta y los guardias entraron con las espadas afuera._

—_Dejadnos —gruñó, la cara roja, el cuerpo tembloroso._

_Levantó la mano y había una fusta en ella. Con una sacudida brusca del brazo, golpeó con el arma y cruzó el pecho del esclavo. Su carne se rasgó y sangró, y él se rió de ella._

—_Otra vez —gritó—. Hazlo otra vez. ¡No lo sentí, eres tan débil!_

_Alguna presa se había reventado en su interior, y las palabras no paraban… La insulto mientras lo azotaba hasta que la plataforma del lecho fluía con lo que había estado en sus venas. Cuando finalmente no pudo levantar más el brazo, jadeaba y estaba salpicada de sangre y sudor. Él estaba concentrado, helado, tranquilo a pesar del dolor. Aunque fue él quien había sido golpeado, ella era la que se había roto primero._

_Su cabeza cayó hacia abajo como en sumisión mientras arrastraba el aliento por sus labios blancos._

—_Guardia —llamo con voz ronca—. ¡Guardia!_

_La puerta se abrió. El macho uniformado que entró vaciló cuando vio lo que había sido hecho, el soldado palideció y osciló en sus botas._

—_Sostén su cabeza. —La voz de la Mistress era aguda mientras dejaba caer la fusta—. He dicho sostén su cabeza. Ahora._

_El guardia tropezó, apresurándose sobre el suelo resbaladizo. Entonces el esclavo sintió una palmada carnosa en su frente._

_La Mistress se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del esclavo, todavía respirando con fuerza._

—_No tienes… permitido… morir._

_Su mano encontró su carne masculina y luego pasó a los pesos gemelos debajo. Apretó y retorció, haciendo que su cuerpo entero tuviera espasmos. Mientras él gritaba, ella se mordió la muñeca y la sostuvo sobre su boca abierta, y sangró._

J se alejo de la cama. No quería pensar en la Mistress en presencia de Alice… como si todo aquel mal pudiese escapar de su mente y ponerla en peligro mientras dormía y se curaba.

Se acercó a la plataforma y comprendió que estaba curiosamente cansado. Agotado, en realidad.

Mientras se estiraba en el suelo, su pierna palpitó como una maldita.

Dios, había olvidado que le habían pegado un tiro. Se quitó las botas de combate y los pantalones y encendió una vela al lado para alumbrar. Levantando y girando la pierna, inspeccionó la herida sobre su pantorrilla. Había agujero de entrada y de salida, así que sabía que la bala le había atravesado. Viviría.

Apago la vela con un soplo, se cubrió las caderas con los pantalones, y se recostó. Abriéndose al dolor de su cuerpo, se convirtió en un recipiente para la agonía, recogiendo todos los matices de sus dolores y escozores.

Oyó un ruido extraño, como un pequeño grito. El sonido se repitió, y luego Alice comenzó a luchar sobre la cama, las sábanas crujiendo como si estuviera sacudiéndose.

Se levanto del suelo y se acercó, justo cuando ella ladeó la cabeza hacia él y abrió los ojos.

Parpadeó, lo miró… y gritó.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

—¿Quieres algo de comer, Amigo?

Dijo James a Charlie mientras caminaban hacia la mansión. El niño parecía agotado, pero cualquiera lo estaría. Ser hurgado y pinchado era duro. Él mismo se sentía como un trapo.

Cuando Charlie sacudió la cabeza y la puerta del vestíbulo se cerró, Eliazar venia bajando la escalera al trote, con el aspecto de un padre nervioso. Y eso a pesar de que James había llamado pasándole un informe de camino a casa.

La visita a riley había ido bien, principalmente. A pesar del ataque, Charlie estaba sano, y los resultados de la prueba de linaje estarían disponibles pronto. Con suerte, encontrarían alguna coincidencia con sus ancestros, y esto ayudaría a Charlie a encontrar a su familia. Así que no había ningún motivo de preocupación.

De todos modos Eliazar puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho y el niño se aflojó. Una especie de comunicación de mirada-a-mirada ocurrió, y el hermano dijo:

—Creo que te llevaré a casa.

Charlie asintió e hizo algunas señas. Eliaz alzo la vista.

—Dice que olvidó preguntarte como está tu pierna.

James levantó la rodilla y se toco la pantorrilla.

—Mejor, gracias. Cuídate, Charlie, ¿vale?

Observó como los dos desaparecían por la puerta bajo la escalera.

Qué buen chico, pensó, y gracias a Dios que lo habían encontrado antes de su transición.

Un grito femenino rasgó el vestíbulo, como si el sonido estuviera vivo y hubiera caído en picado desde el balcón.

La columna vertebral de James se helo. Alice.

Se precipitó al segundo piso y corrió por el pasillo de estatuas. Cuando abrió la puerta de Jasper, la luz se derramó en el cuarto y la escena se grabo en su memoria al instante: Alice sobre la cama, encogida contra la cabecera, la sábana apretada a su garganta. J agachado delante de ella, las manos levantadas, desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

James perdió el control y se lanzó hacia Jasper, agarrando a su gemelo por la garganta y lanzándolo contra la pared.

—¡Qué pasa contigo! —Gritó mientras estrellaba a J contra el muro—. ¡Maldito animal! —J no se defendió cuando lo golpeo otra vez.

—Llévatela. Llévatela a otra parte. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Emmet y carlisle irrumpieron en el cuarto. Ambos comenzaron a hablar, pero James no podía oír nada excepto el rugido en sus oídos. Nunca había odiado a J antes. Había sido tolerante por todo por lo que había pasado. Pero ir tras Alice…

—Maldito enfermo —siseó James. Clavó aquel duro cuerpo a la pared una vez más—. Maldito enfermo… Dios, me repugnas.

J simplemente lo miraba, sus ojos negros como el asfalto, opacos y sin vida.

De repente los enormes brazos de Emmet los sujetaron como un cepo, uniéndolos en un aplastante abrazo de oso. En un susurro, el hermano dijo:

—Alice no necesita esto ahora mismo, muchachos.

James disminuyó su agarre y se liberó. Tironeando del abrigo a su sitio, dijo bruscamente:

—Sacadlo de aquí hasta que la movamos.

Dios, temblaba tan fuerte que casi hiperventilaba. Y la ira no le abandonaba, incluso mientras J abandonada el cuarto voluntariamente, con Emmet pisándole los talones.

James se aclaró la garganta y echó un vistazo a carlisle.

—¿Mi señor, me permites atenderla en privado?

—Sí, claro —La voz de carlisle era un desagradable gruñido mientras cabeceaba hacia la puerta—. Y nos aseguraremos que J no vuelva por un tiempo.

James miro a Alice. Temblaba mientras parpadeaba y limpiaba sus ojos. Cuando se acercó, ella se encogió contra las almohadas.

—Alice, soy James.

Su cuerpo se relajó un poco.

—¿James?

—Sí, soy yo.

—No puedo ver. —Su voz temblaba como el infierno—. No puedo…

—Lo sé, es la medicina. Déjame conseguir algo para limpiarlo.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y volvió con un paño húmedo, imaginando que necesitaba echarle una mirada a su alrededor más de lo que necesitaba el ungüento.

Ella se estremeció cuando la agarro por la barbilla.

—Tranquila, Alice… —Cuando puso el paño sobre sus ojos, luchó, luego lo agarró.

—No, no… baja tus manos. Yo lo quitaré.

—¿James? —Dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Estás en el recinto de la hermandad. Te trajeron aquí hace aproximadamente siete horas. Tu familia ha sido notificada que estas a salvo, y tan pronto como lo desees puedes llamarlos.

Cuando ella le puso su mano en el brazo, se congeló. Con un toque tentativo, palpó desde su hombro hasta el cuello, luego le toco la cara y finalmente el pelo. Sonrió un poco cuando sintió las gruesas ondas y entonces llevó algunas a su nariz. Respiró profundamente y puso la otra mano en su pierna—. Realmente eres tú. Recuerdo el olor de tu champú.

La proximidad y el contacto chisporrotearon a través de la ropa y la piel de James, entrando directamente a su sangre. Se sentía como un bastardo total por sentir cualquier cosa sexual, pero no podía detener su cuerpo. Especialmente cuando acarició su largo cabello hasta que estuvo tocando sus pectorales.

Sus labios se abrieron, su respiración volviéndose superficial. Deseó arrastrarla contra su pecho y sostenerla apretada. No por el sexo, aunque era verdad que su cuerpo lo deseaba. No, ahora necesitaba sentir su calor y asegurarse de que estaba viva.

—Déjame ocuparme de tus ojos —dijo. Jesús, su voz era profunda.

Cuando ella asintió, limpió cuidadosamente sus parpados.

—¿Cómo va?

Parpadeó. Sonrió un poco y puso la mano en su cara.

—Puedo verte mejor ahora. —Pero entonces frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo salí de allí? No puedo recordar nada excepto... Dejé ir al otro civil y Marco regresó. Y luego estaba en un coche. ¿O fue un sueño? Soñé que Jasper me salvaba. ¿Lo hizo?

James no estaba para hablar de su hermano, incluso tangencialmente. Se levantó y dejó el trapo mojado en la mesita de noche.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

—¿Donde estoy ahora? —Miro alrededor, y entonces se quedo boquiabierta—. Este es el cuarto de Jasper.

¿Cómo infiernos lo sabía?

—Vámonos.

—¿Dónde esta? Donde está Jasper? —La urgencia se filtraba en su voz—. Necesito verle. Necesito…

—Te llevare a tu cuarto…

—¡No! Quiero quedarme…

Estaba tan agitada que decidió no seguir tratando de hablar con ella. Retiro las sabanas para ayudarla a levantarse...

_Mierda, estaba desnuda_. Dio un tirón a las sabanas nuevamente y las puso en su lugar.

—¡Ah! perdón... —Se llevo una mano al pelo. _Oh, Dios_... Las agraciadas líneas de su cuerpo eran algo de lo que nunca iba a olvidarse—. Déjame... um, déjame conseguirte algo que ponerte.

Fue al armario de J y quedó atónito por lo vacío que estaba. No había ni siquiera una bata para cubrirla, y maldito fuera si le ponía una de las camisas de lucha de su hermano. Se quito la chaqueta de cuero y caminó hacia ella otra vez.

—Me daré la vuelta mientras te pones esto. Te encontraremos una bata…

—No me lleves lejos de él —su voz se quebró al suplicarle—. Por favor. Debe haber sido él quien estaba parado al lado de la cama. No lo sabía, no podía ver. Pero debía ser él.

Seguro como el infierno que era él. Y el bastardo había estado desnudo como el pecado y listo para saltar sobre ella. En vista de todo por lo que había pasado, era una vergüenza. Amigo... Hace años James había cogido a J teniendo sexo en un callejón con una puta. No había sido bonito, y la idea de Alice pasando por eso lo puso enfermo.

—Ponte la chaqueta. —JAmes se dio la vuelta—. Aquí no te quedas. —Cuando finalmente oyó moverse la ropa de cama y el crujido del cuero, hizo una respiración profunda—. ¿Estás decente?

—Sí, pero no quiero irme.

Miró sobre su hombro. Se veía diminuta en la chaqueta que el vestía siempre, su largo cabello de caoba cayendo alrededor de sus hombros, las puntas rizadas como si se hubieran mojado y se hubieran secado sin ser cepilladas. Se la imagino en la bañera, con agua limpia corriendo sobre su piel pálida.

Y entonces vio a Jasper surgiendo amenazador sobre ella, mirándola con esos ojos negros sin alma, deseando follarla, probablemente sólo porque estaba asustaba. Sí, su miedo sería lo que le encendiera. Era bien sabido que el terror en una hembra le excitaba más que algo encantador o caliente o digno.

_Sácala de aquí_, pensó JAmes. _Ahora_.

Su voz se volvió temblorosa.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Estoy mareada.

—Te llevaré. —Se acercó, a cierto nivel incapaz de creer que iba a poner los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero entonces ya estaba sucediendo... Deslizo la mano alrededor de su cintura y llegó abajo, tomándola por detrás de las rodillas. Notando apenas su peso, sus músculos aceptándolo fácilmente.

Mientras caminaba a la puerta se relajó contra él, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro, agarrando algo de su camisa en la mano.

Oh... _Dulce Virgen_. Esto se sentía tan bien.

JAmes la llevó por el pasillo al otro lado de la casa, a la habitación contigua a la suya.

Charlie estaba en piloto automático cuando él y Eliazar dejaron las instalaciones de entrenamiento y caminaron a través del aparcamiento donde habían dejado el Range Rover. Sus pasos hacían eco en el bajo techo de hormigón, rebotando a través del espacio vacío.

—Sé que tienes que ir por el resultado —dijo Eliazar cuando llegaron al SUV—. Esta vez iré contigo, pase lo que pase.

En realidad, Charlie deseaba poder ir solo.

—¿Cuál es el problema, hijo? ¿Estas enfadado porque no te llevé esta noche? —Charlie puso la mano en el brazo de Eliazar y sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Bien, sólo quería estar seguro.

Charlie miró a lo lejos, deseando no haber ido nunca al doctor. O por lo menos cuando estuvo allí, haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Infiernos. No debería haber dicho ni una palabra sobre lo que había sucedido el año pasado. El problema fue, que después de todas las preguntas sobre su salud, había estado en modo respuestas. Así que cuando el doctor había preguntado por su historia sexual, él se refirió a la cosa que paso en enero. Pregunta. Respuesta. Como todas las demás... casi.

Por un momento se sintió aliviado. Nunca había ido al médico ni nada antes, y en el fondo de su mente siempre había estado preocupado acerca de que tal vez debiera haberlo hecho. Se imaginó que al menos al sincerarse conseguiría que le hicieran un chequeo completo y de esa forma acabar de una vez por todas con el asunto del ataque. En vez de ello, el doctor había comenzado por hablarle acerca de hacer terapia y la necesidad de hablar sobre la experiencia.

¿Como si deseara revivirlo? Había pasado meses tratando de enterrar la maldita cosa, así que de ninguna manera desenterraría ese cadáver en descomposición. Había costado demasiado ponerlo bajo tierra.

—¿Hijo? ¿Qué pasa? —Ni iría a ver ningún terapeuta. Trauma del pasado_. Que se joda_.

Charlie saco su block y escribió:

—_Cansado._

—¿Seguro? —Asintió con la cabeza y miro a Eliazar para que el hombre pensase que no mentía. Mientras tanto, se marchitaba en su propia piel. ¿Qué pensaría Eliazar si supiera lo qué había sucedido? Los verdaderos hombres no permitían que les hicieran eso sin importar qué clase de arma tenían contra sus gargantas.

Charlie escribió:

—_La próxima vez quiero ir a lo de __riley__ solo, ¿vale?_

Eliazar frunció el ceño.

—Ah... eso no es muy inteligente hijo. Necesitas un guardia.

—_Entonces debe ser otro. Tú no. —_Charlie no podía mirar a Eliazar cuando le enseño el papel. Hubo un largo silencio.

La voz de Eliazar se volvió muy baja.

—OK. Eso es... ah, eso está muy bien. Quizás Jake pueda llevarte.

Charlie cerró los ojos y exhaló. Quienquiera que fuera este Jake le serviría.

Eliazar arranco el coche.

—Como quieras, Charlie.

Charlie. No hijo.

Mientras salían, todo lo que él podía pensar era, querido Dios, no dejes que Eliazar lo descubra nunca, por favor.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Mientras alice colgaba el teléfono, le rondó el pensamiento de que lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de su pecho era tan explosivo, que iba a hacerse añicos en cualquier momento. No había manera de que sus quebradizos huesos y su frágil piel soportaran el tipo de emoción que estaba sintiendo.

Con desesperación miró alrededor de la habitación, viendo los indefinidos y borrosos perfiles de pinturas al óleo, muebles antiguos y lámparas hechas de jarrones orientales y… a james mirándola desde una tumbona.

Se recordó a sí misma, que al igual que su madre, era una dama. Así que al menos debía fingir que tenía algún autocontrol. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias por quedarte aquí mientras llamaba a mi familia.

—De nada.

—Mi madre estaba... muy aliviada de oír mi voz.

—Puedo imaginármelo.

Bueno, al menos su madre había dicho palabras de alivio. Su afecto había sido tan suave y calmado como siempre. Dios… la hembra era casi como un estanque de agua sin gas, impertérrita ante los acontecimientos terrenales por más crueles que fueran. Y todo por su devoción a la Virgen Escriba. Para mahmen, todo ocurría por una razón… incluso nada le parecía verdaderamente importante.

—Mi madre… estaba muy aliviada. Ella… — alice se detuvo.

Había dicho ya esas mismas palabras, ¿verdad?

—Mahmen estaba… realmente estaba… estaba aliviada.

Pero habría ayudado si al menos se hubiera sofocado. O hubiera mostrado algo que no fuera la beatífica aceptación de la espiritualidad ilustrada. Por Dios, la hembra había enterrado a su hija y había sido testigo de su resurrección. Cabría pensar que mostrase algún tipo de reacción emocional. En cambio, fue como si hubieran hablado justo ayer, y nada de las pasadas seis semanas hubiera pasado.

Alice volvió a mirar hacia el teléfono. Se abrazó por el estómago.

Sin ninguna advertencia de lo que iba a ocurrir, se desmoronó. Los sollozos salieron de ella como estornudos: rápidos, duros, sacudiéndola con su ferocidad.

La cama se inclinó y unos fuertes brazos la rodearon. Ella luchó contra la atracción, pensando que un guerrero no querría tratar con tal sucia debilidad.

—Perdóname…

—Está bien, alice. Apóyate en mí.

Oh, demonios… Ella se dejó caer contra james , deslizando sus brazos por su delgada cintura. Su largo y hermoso cabello le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y olía tan bien que lo sintió maravillosamente bien bajo su mejilla. Se enterró en él, respirando profundamente.

Cuando finalmente se calmó se sintió más ligera, pero no era agradable. Las furiosas emociones la habían llenado, le habían dado curvas y peso. Ahora, que su piel no era más que un cedazo, estaba filtrándose, convirtiéndose en aire… convirtiéndose en nada.

Quería desaparecer.

Inhaló y se separó del abrazo de james. Parpadeando rápidamente, intentó enfocar la mirada, pero el aturdimiento producido por el l ungüento persistía. Dios, ¿qué le había hecho aquel lesser? Tenía la sensación de que había sido malo...

Ella levantó los párpados.

—¿Qué me hizo?

James sólo sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Fue tan malo?

—Se acabó. Estás a salvo. Eso es todo lo que importa.

No siento nada de eso sobre mí, pensó ella.

Pero entonces james sonrió, su mirada amarilla increíblemente tierna, un bálsamo que la tranquilizó.

—¿Sería más fácil si estuvieras en tu casa? Porque si quieres, encontraremos una manera de llevarte, incluso aunque el amanecer está muy próximo.

Alice recordó a su madre y no pudo imaginarse en la misma casa que ésa hembra. No precisamente ahora. Y yendo más al grano, estaba peter . Si su hermano la veía con cualquier clase de herida, iba a volverse loco, y lo último que ella necesitaba era que se pusiese en pie de guerra contra los lessers. Quería que la violencia terminara. Por lo que a ella concernía, marco podía irse al infierno en éste mismo momento; salvo que no quería que nadie a quien amaba arriesgara su vida por enviarlo allí.

—No, no quiero irme a casa. No hasta que esté completamente curada. Y estoy muy cansada…—Su voz se fue debilitando mientras miraba las almohadas.

Tras un momento james se levantó.

—Estoy en la puerta de al lado si me necesitas.

—¿Quieres que te devuelva el abrigo?

—Oh, si… déjame ver si hay una bata ahí. —Él desapareció en un armario y volvió con una bata de raso negro colgando de su brazo—. Stefan abastece esta habitación de invitados para hombres, así que probablemente sea demasiado grande.

Ella cogió la bata y él se volvió. Cuando encogió los hombros para quitarse el pesado abrigo de piel el aire la enfrió, así que se envolvió rápidamente en la bata.

—Está bien —le dijo ella, agradecida por su discreción.

Cuando james se volvió hacia ella, le puso el abrigo en las manos.

—Siempre estoy dándote las gracias, ¿no? –murmuró ella.

Él la miró durante un largo rato. Entonces lentamente levantó su abrigo hasta la cara y aspiró profundamente.

—Eres… —Su voz decayó. Dejó resbalar el cuero a un lado y una curiosa expresión apareció en su rostro.

Realmente, no, eso no era una expresión. Era una máscara. El se había escondido.

—¿james?

—Estoy contento de que estés con nosotros. Intenta dormir algo. Y, si puedes, come lo que te he traído. —La puerta se cerró tras el sin hacer ningún ruido.

El regreso a la casa de eliazar fue embarazoso, y charlie pasó el tiempo mirando por la ventana. El móvil de eliazar sonó dos veces. Ambas conversaciones fueron en el Idioma Antiguo, y el nombre de jasper se mencionó varias veces.

Cuando giraron hacia el camino de la entraba había aparcado un coche desconocido. Un Volkswagen Jetta rojo. Aún así, eliazar no pareció sorprenderse y pasó fácilmente a su lado y se metió en el garaje.

Paró el motor del Range Rover y abrió la puerta.

—Por cierto, las clases empiezan pasado mañana.

Charlie levantó la vista mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Tan pronto? —Gesticuló él.

—Tuvimos la última inscripción para adiestrarse esta noche. Estamos listos para empezar.

Los dos cruzaron en silencio el garaje. Eliazar iba delante, sus anchos hombros moviéndose con los largos pasos que daba. La cabeza del hombre iba baja, como si estuviera contando grietas en el suelo de hormigón.

Charlie se paró y silbó.

Eliazar aflojó el paso y después se paró.

—¿Si? —dijo con tranquilidad.

Charlie tomó su block de notas, escribió algo rápidamente y se lo enseñó.

Las cejas de eliazar bajaron mientras leía.

—No hay nada por lo que estar arrepentido. Lo que sea con tal de que estés cómodo.

Charlie se adelantó y apretó el bíceps del hombre. Eliazar sacudió la cabeza.

—Está todo bien. Vamos, No quiero que cojas frío aquí afuera. —El hombre miró cuando eliazar no se movió—. Ah, demonios… Sólo estoy… Estoy allí por ti. Eso es todo.

Charlie puso el boli... sobre el papel.

—No lo dudé ni por un momento. Nunca.

—Bien. No deberías. Para mí, siento como si fuera tu… —Hubo una pausa mientras eliazar se pasaba el pulgar de un lado a otro de la frente—. Mira, no quiero apabullarte. Vamos dentro.

Antes de que charlie le pidiera que terminara la frase, eliazar abrió la puerta de la casa. La voz de carmen llegó… así como la de otra mujer. Charlie frunció el ceño mientras giraba hacia la cocina. Y entonces se paró en seco mientras una mujer rubia lo miraba sobre su hombro.

Oh… guau.

Tenía el pelo cortado a la altura de la mandíbula y sus ojos eran del color de las hojas nuevas. Aquellos vaqueros de cintura baja que llevaba eran tan cortos de talle… Dios, podía ver su ombligo y casi una pulgada por debajo de él. Y su jersey negro de cuello vuelto era… Bueno, puesto así podía decir exactamente lo perfecto que era su cuerpo.

Carmen sonrió.

—Chicos llegáis justo a tiempo. Charlie, ésta es mi prima renne. Renne , éste es charlie

—Hola, charlie . —La hembra sonrió.

Colmillos. Oh, sí. Mira esos colmillos… Algo pasó como una brisa caliente por su piel, dejándolo tembloroso de los pies a la cabeza. Saliendo de su confusión, abrió la boca. Entonces pensó, uh-huh, bien. Como si algo fuera a salir de su agujero inútil.

Mientras se sonrojaba como un demonio y se acercaba, levantó la mano en un saludo.

—renne está ayudándome con el festival de invierno —dijo carmen—, y se quedará para tomar un bocado antes de que amanezca. ¿Por qué no ponéis la mesa entre los dos?

Mientras renne sonreía de nuevo, ese agradable hormigueo se hizo más fuerte, se sintió como si fuera a levitar.

—¿charlie? ¿Quieres ayudar a poner la mesa? —sugirió charlie.

Él asintió. E intentó recordar dónde estaban los cuchillos y los tenedores.

Los faros de M oscilaron en el frente de la cabaña del Sr. A. La pequeña furgoneta del Fore-lesser estaba aparcada a la derecha junto a la puerta. M paró su camión detrás del Town & Country, bloqueándolo.

Cuando salió y el aire frío se filtró en sus pulmones, fue consciente de que se hallaba en la zona. A pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sus emociones reposaban como suaves plumas en su pecho, todo arreglado, nada fuera de lugar. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente sereno, moviéndose con su poder contenido, una pistola lista para disparar.

Le había llevado un montón de tiempo batallar con los pergaminos, pero había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Sabía lo que tenía que pasar.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña sin llamar.

El Sr. A miró desde la mesa de la cocina. Su rostro estaba impasible, sin fruncir el ceño, sin burla, sin agresión de ningún tipo. Ni tampoco sorpresa.

Así que ambos estaban en la zona.

Sin una palabra, el Fore-lesser se levantó, llevándose una mano a la espalda. M supo lo que tenía allí, y sonrió mientras desenvainaba su propio cuchillo.

—Así que, Sr. M…

—Estoy listo para una promoción.

—¿Perdón?

O giró la espada asida con las dos manos hacia él mismo, colocándose la punta sobre el esternón. Con un movimiento, se apuñaló su propio pecho.

La última cosa que vio antes de que el gran infierno blanco se crispara sacando la mierda de él fue la sorpresa en la cara del Sr. A. Sorpresa que se convirtió rápidamente en terror cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de a dónde iba M Y lo que M iba a hacer cuando estuviera allí.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Tumbada en la cama, alice escuchaba los tranquilizantes sonidos que la rodeaban: las voces masculinas en el hall, graves, rítmicas…, el viento fuera golpeando la mansión, caprichoso, cambiante…, el chirrido de la madera del piso, rápido, estridente.

Se forzó a cerrar los ojos.

Un minuto después estaba levantada y paseando, sintiendo la suave alfombra oriental bajo sus pies desnudos. Ni siquiera la elegancia a su alrededor tenía sentido y sentía que era incapaz de describir lo que estaba viendo. La normalidad, la seguridad en la que se encontraba empapada, parecía otro idioma, uno que ella había olvidado hablar o leer. ¿O quizás fuera un sueño?

En la esquina de la habitación el antiguo reloj dio las 5 de la mañana. ¿Exactamente, cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo libre? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que La Hermandad había ido a por ella y la habían sacado de la tierra para llevarla al aire libre? ¿8 horas? Quizás, salvo que parecía como si fueran minutos. ¿O quizás como si fueran años?

La cualidad borrosa del tiempo se parecía a su visión, aislándola, atemorizándola.

Se apretó más la bata de seda. Todo esto estaba mal. Debería estar contenta. Bien sabía Dios que después de pasar tantas semanas en el tubo bajo tierra con ése lesser vigilándola, debería estar llorando con dulce alivio.

En cambio, sentía que todo lo que la rodeaba era falso e irreal, como si estuviera en una casa de muñecas de tamaño natural, llena de falsificaciones de papel maché.

Se paró frente a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que sólo había una cosa que sentía real. Y ella deseaba estar con él.

Jasper debería haber sido el que hubiera venido al lado de su cama cuando despertó la primera vez. Había estado soñando que estaba de vuelta en el negro agujero con el lesser. Cuando abrió los ojos, todo lo que vio fue una gran forma negra deteniéndose sobre ella, y por un momento, no fue capaz de distinguir la realidad de la pesadilla.

Todavía tenía el mismo problema.

Dios, quería ir ahora con jasper, quería volver a su habitación. Pero en medio de todo el caos, después de que hubiera gritado, él no le había impedido que se alejara ¿verdad? Quizás prefería que estuviera en otra parte.

Alice forzó a sus pies a moverse de nuevo, se trazó un pequeño rumbo: alrededor de los pies de la gigantesca cama, en torno a la silla, una vuelta rápida por las ventanas, después un gran cambio de escena hacia la cómoda y la puerta del hall y el antiguo escritorio. La casa se alargaba hasta llegar a la chimenea y a la estantería de los libros.

Un paso más. Un paso más. Un paso más.

Finalmente fue al cuarto de baño. No se paró en frente del espejo, no quería saber qué aspecto tenía. Lo que buscaba era agua caliente. Quería darse cientos de duchas, un millar de baños. Quería quitarse a tiras la primera capa de piel y afeitarse el pelo que aquel lesser tanto había amado y cortarse las uñas y restregarse las plantas de los pies.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha. Cuando el agua estuvo templada se quitó la bata y se metió bajo el chorro. En el instante en que el torrente le golpeó la espalda, se cubrió por instinto, un brazo sobre los pechos, una mano protegiendo el vértice de los muslos… hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía que ocultarse. Estaba sola. Aquí tenía privacidad.

Se enderezó y se forzó a llevar las manos a los costados, sintiendo como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que se le había permitido bañarse a solas. El lesser había estado siempre ahí, mirando, o peor, ayudando.

Gracias a Dios, nunca había intentado tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Al principio, uno de sus mayores temores era la violación. Había estado aterrorizada, estaba segura de que la iba a forzar, pero entonces descubrió que era impotente. No importaba cuánto la mirara, su cuerpo siempre había permanecido flácido.

Con un estremecimiento, alcanzó la pastilla de jabón que tenía a un lado, enjabonándose las manos y deslizándolas sobre los brazos. Extendió la espuma sobre el cuello y a través de los hombros y siguió hacia abajo…

Alice frunció el ceño y se inclinó. Había algo en su vientre… pálidas cicatrices. Cicatrices que… ¡Oh!, Dios. Era una M, ¿verdad? Y la siguiente… era una A. Después una R y una I y otra C.

Alice soltó la pastilla de jabón y se cubrió el estómago con las manos, dejándose caer contra las baldosas. Tenía su nombre en el cuerpo. En su piel. Como una repugnante parodia del ritual matrimonial más elevado de su especie. Realmente era su esposa…

Salió tambaleándose de la ducha, resbalando en el suelo de mármol, tiró de una toalla y se envolvió en ella. Agarró otra e hizo lo mismo. Hubiera cogido tres, cuatro... cinco si hubiera encontrado más.

Trémula, con nauseas, se dirigió al empañado espejo. Inspirando profundamente, limpió el vaho con los brazos. Y se miró.

Charlie se limpió la boca y de alguna forma se las arregló para tirar la servilleta. Maldiciéndose, se agachó para recogerla… y también lo hizo renne, que la cogió primero. Vocalizó la palabra gracias cuando se la alcanzó.

—De nada —dijo ella.

Chico, amaba su voz. Y amaba la forma en que olía a loción corporal de lavanda. Y amaba sus largas y delgadas manos.

Pero odiaba comer. Carmen y eliazar llevaban la conversación por él, dándole a renne una versión resumida de su vida. Lo poco que él había escrito en su cuaderno de notas parecía un relleno estúpido.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, carmen estaba sonriéndole. Pero entonces se aclaró la garganta, como si estuviera intentando jugar limpio.

—Así que, como iba diciendo, un par de hembras de la aristocracia solían organizar la ceremonia del solsticio de invierno en el Antiguo país. La madre de alice era una de ellas, por cierto. Quiero tratarlo con ellas. Asegurarme de que no olvido nada.

Charlie dejó transcurrir la conversación, sin prestarle mucha atención hasta que renne dijo:

—Bueno, mejor me voy. Faltan treinta y cinco minutos para que amanezca. Mis padres estarán preocupados.

Apartó la silla, y charlie se levantó como todos los demás. Mientras se despedían, se encontró perdiéndose en el fondo. Al menos hasta que renne lo miró directamente.

—¿Me acompañas? —preguntó.

Desplazó los ojos hacia la puerta. ¿Acompañarla? ¿A su coche?

En una acometida repentina, un crudo instinto masculino brotó en su pecho, tan poderoso que lo sacudió un poco. Súbitamente le empezaron a cosquillear las palmas de las manos, y las miró, sintiendo como si tuviera algo en ellas, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo… entonces podía protegerla.

Renne se aclaró la garganta.

—Ok… um…

Charlie se dio cuenta de que le estaba esperando y rompió su pequeño trance. Adelantándose, le indicó con la mano la puerta de la calle.

Y mientras salían le preguntó:

—Así que estás ansioso por entrenar.

Charlie asintió y encontró que sus ojos vagaban por los alrededores, buscando entre las sombras. Sintió como se tensaba y como las palmas empezaban a picar de nuevo. No estaba seguro qué buscaba exactamente. Sólo sabía que tenía que mantenerla a salvo a cualquier precio.

Ella sacó las tintineantes llaves del bolso.

—Creo que mi amigo va a estar en tu clase. Se suponía que se matriculaba esta noche. —Abrió el coche–. De todas formas, sabes por qué estoy aquí realmente ¿no?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que quieren que te alimentes de mí. Cuando se produzca tu transición.

Charlie carraspeó por el shock, estaba seguro de que los ojos se le habían salido de las cuencas y estaban rodando calle abajo.

—Lo siento —sonrió—. Deduzco que no te lo dijeron.

Yeah, él hubiera recordado esa conversación.

—Me parece guay —dijo ella— ¿y a ti?

Oh. Dios mío.

—¿charlie? —Ella se aclaró la garganta—. Dime qué opinas. ¿Tienes algo en lo que puedas escribir?

Torpemente, negó con la cabeza. Se le había olvidado el bloc en la casa. Idiota.

—Dame la mano. —Cuando él la extendió, sacó un bolígrafo de algún sitio y lo deslizó sobre su palma. La punta se deslizaba suavemente por su piel—. Esta es mi dirección de correo electrónico y mi nick para el messenger. Estaré online en más o menos una hora. Mándame un mensaje, ¿vale? Hablaremos.

Miró lo que ella había escrito. Sólo miró.

Ella se encogió un poco.

—Quiero decir, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Sólo que… ya sabes. Pensé que podríamos ir conociéndonos de esa forma. —Se detuvo como esperando una respuesta—. Um… de cualquier forma. No hay prisa. Quiero decir...

La cogió de la mano, le quitó la pluma y escribió en su mano.

—Quiero hablar contigo —escribió.

Entonces la miró directamente a los ojos e hizo la cosa más asombrosa y jodida cosa.

Le sonrió.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Mientras amanecía y las persianas se cerraban sobre las ventanas, alice se ajustó la bata negra y salió de la habitación que se le había asignado. Con una rápida mirada, comprobó el pasillo a ambos lados. Sin testigos. Bien. Cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, se deslizó sobre la alfombra persa, sin hacer ruido. Cuando llegó al inicio de la gran escalera se detuvo, intentando recordar qué camino tomar.

El corredor con estatuas, pensó, recordando otra excursión por aquel largo pasillo hacía muchas, muchas semanas.

Caminó deprisa para después echar a correr, asiendo las solapas de la bata y manteniendo los bordes cerrados a la altura de los muslos. Pasó de largo estatuas y puertas, hasta que llegó al final y se detuvo enfrente del último par. No se preocupó de recomponerse, porque lo suyo no tenía arreglo. Perdida, desmotivada, en peligro de desintegración—ahí no había nada que recomponer. Llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

A través de esta escuchó:

—Jódete. Estoy roto.

Giró el pomo y empujó. La luz proveniente del pasillo entró inesperadamente, iluminando una porción de oscuridad. Cuando el resplandor alcanzó a jasper, éste se incorporó en un jergón de mantas en el rincón más lejano. Estaba desnudo, los músculos flexionados marcándosele bajo la piel, los aros de sus pezones brillaron plateados. La cara, con aquella cicatriz, era un anuncio de la categoría de tipos duros.

—He dicho, joder... ¿Alice? —Se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Jesucristo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Buena pregunta, pensó ella mientras su valor disminuía.

—¿Puedo… puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estas... No, no puedes.

Recogió algo del suelo y lo sostuvo frente a sus muslos mientras se levantaba. Sin disculparse por mirarlo fijamente, ella se emborrachó con su visión: las bandas de esclavo tatuadas sobre las muñecas y el cuello, el aro en su oreja izquierda, los ojos de obsidiana, el pelo rapado. Su cuerpo era tan absolutamente enjuto como recordaba, todo músculos estriados con venas marcadas y puros huesos. El poder crudo emanaba de él como una esencia.

—alice, lárgate de aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Éste no es sitio para ti.

Ella ignoró la orden de sus ojos y su voz porque, aunque su valor había desaparecido, la desesperación le daba la fuerza que necesitaba.

Ahora la voz no le iba a temblar.

—Cuando me metieron en el coche, tú ibas al volante ¿no es cierto? —Él no respondió, pero tampoco necesitaba que lo hiciera–. Si, ibas, eras tú. Me hablaste. Fuiste el único que fue a buscarme, ¿Verdad?

Él se sonrojó.

—La Hermandad te rescató.

—Pero tú condujiste para sacarme de allí. Y me trajiste aquí primero. A tu habitación. —Ella miró la lujosa cama. Los cobertores estaban echados hacia atrás, la almohada hundida en el lugar donde había reposado su cabeza—. Déjame quedarme.

—Mira, necesitas estar a salvo...

—Estoy a salvo contigo. Tú me salvaste. No permitas que ése lesser me tenga de nuevo.

—Nadie puede tocarte aquí. Éste lugar está alambrado como el jardín del Pentágono.

—Por favor...

—No —estalló él—. Ahora sal de una vez de aquí.

Ella empezó a temblar.

—No puedo estar sola. Por favor déjame quedarme contigo. Necesito… —Lo necesitaba a él especialmente, pero no creía que él se lo tomara muy bien—. Necesito estar con alguien.

—Entonces james se aproxima más a lo que estás buscando.

—No, él no. —Ella quería al hombre que tenía enfrente. Pese a toda su crueldad, confiaba en él por instinto.

Jasper se pasó la mano por la cabeza unas cuantas veces. Entonces su pecho se ensanchó.

—No me eches —susurró.

Cuando él maldijo, ella suspiró con alivio, imaginándose que era lo más cercano a un sí que iba a conseguir.

—Tengo que ponerme algo encima —murmuró él.

Alice dio un paso para entrar y cerró la puerta, bajando la mirada sólo un momento. Cuando la levantó de nuevo, él se había girado y se estaba subiendo por los muslos un par de calzoncillos negros de nylon.

La espalda, con los rastros de cicatrices, flexionada mientras se inclinaba. Observando el despiadado mapa, le golpeó la necesidad de saber exactamente por lo que había pasado. Todo ello. Todos y cada uno de los latigazos. Había oído rumores sobre ello; pero quería su versión.

Había sobrevivido a lo que le habían hecho. Quizás ella también pudiera.

Él se giró.

—¿Has comido?

—Sí, james me trajo comida.

Una expresión fugaz le cruzó la cara, pero fue tan rápida que no pudo leerla.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No particularmente.

Él se acercó a la cama y ahuecó las almohadas. Entonces permaneció de pie a un lado, mirando al suelo.

—Métete.

Mientras se acercaba, deseó rodearlo con sus brazos, y él se tensó, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Dios, sabía que no le gustaba que lo tocaran, lo había aprendido de la peor manera. Pero de todas formas quería acercársele.

Por favor, mírame, pensó.

Cuando estaba apunto de pedírselo notó que llevaba algo alrededor del cuello.

—Mi collar —susurró—. Llevas mi collar.

Alargó la mano, pero él se echó atrás. Con un movimiento rápido se quitó la frágil cadena de oro con sus pequeños diamantes y lo depositó en su mano.

—Aquí tienes. Te lo devuelvo.

Ella bajó la mirada. Diamantes por la Yarda. De Tiffany. Los había llevado durante años… su joya favorita. Había sido una parte de ella, siempre se sentía desnuda sin él puesto. Ahora los frágiles eslabones le parecían totalmente ajenos a ella.

Estaba cálido, pensó, tocando un diamante. Calentado por su piel.

—Quiero que te lo quedes —barbotó ella.

—No.

—Pero...

—Basta de charla. Métete en la cama o sal de aquí.

Guardó el collar en el bolsillo de la bata y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, y cuando respiraba los aros de sus pezones capturaban la luz.

Mírame, pensó ella.

Como no lo hizo, se metió en la cama. Cuando él se inclinó se movió para dejarle sitio, pero todo lo que hizo fue taparla y entonces se volvió al rincón, al jergón en el suelo.

Bella miró al techo durante unos pocos minutos. Entonces agarró una almohada, salió de la cama y se fue tras él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —su voz se elevó. Alarmada.

Soltó la almohada y se acostó, echándose en el suelo tras su gran cuerpo. Su aroma era ahora mucho más fuerte, oliendo a hojas y destilando poder masculino. Buscando su calor, se acercó poco a poco hasta que apoyó la frente en la parte de atrás de su brazo. Era tan sólido, como un muro de piedra, pero era cálido, y el cuerpo de ella se relajó. Cerca de él era capaz de sentir el peso de sus huesos, el duro suelo bajo ella, las corrientes de la habitación que traían el calor. A través de su presencia, se conectó de nuevo al mundo que la rodeaba.

Más. Más cerca.

Se movió hasta quedar pegada a su lado, desde el pecho hasta los talones.

Él se movió con una sacudida, retrocediendo hasta quedar junto a la pared.

—Lo siento —murmuró, acercándose a él de nuevo—. Necesito esto de ti. Mi cuerpo necesita—a ti—algo cálido.

Abruptamente él se levantó de un salto.

Oh, no. Iba a echarla…

—Vamos —dijo él bruscamente—. Vamos a la cama. No puedo soportar la idea de que estés en el suelo.

Quien quiera que te dijera que no se podía vender algo dos veces, nunca había conocido al Omega.

M giró sobre su estómago y se apoyó en los débiles brazos. El vómito era más fácil así. La gravedad ayudaba.

Mientras vomitaba, recordó la primera y pequeña negociación que había tenido con el padre de todos los lessers. En la noche de la incorporación de M a la Sociedad de los Lesser, había comerciado con su alma, así como con la sangre y el corazón, para convertirse en un inmortal, aprobado y asesino apoyado.

Y ahora tenía otro negocio. El Sr. A ya no estaba. M era ahora el Fore-lesser.

Desafortunadamente, M también era ahora la puta del Omega.

Intentó levantar la cabeza. Cuando consiguió que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas, estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse por sentir más nauseas. O quizás ya no había más inconvenientes en ese departamento.

La cámara. Estaba en la cámara del Sr. A. Y guiándose por la luz, ya había amanecido. Mientras parpadeaba por el débil brillo, miró hacia abajo. Estaba desnudo. Marcado con heridas. Y odió el sabor que tenía en la boca.

Ducha. Necesitaba una ducha.

O se arrastró al suelo usando la silla que había al lado de la mesa. Cuando se puso en pie, las piernas le hicieron pensar en lámparas de lava por alguna extraña razón. Probablemente porque sentía ambas como si fueran líquidas.

La rodilla izquierda se le dobló y se derrumbó en la silla. Mientras se rodeaba con los brazos, decidió que el baño podía esperar.

Tío… el mundo era nuevo otra vez, ¿verdad? Y él había aprendido muchas cosas durante su promoción. Antes de su cambio de estatus, no sabía mucho más del Fore-lesser salvo que era el líder de los cazadores. De hecho, el Omega estaba atrapado en la otra orilla y necesitaba un canal para hacerse temporal. El lesser nº 1 era la guía que el Omega utilizaba para encontrar el camino durante la travesía. Todos los Fore-lesser tenían que abrir el canal y convertirse en el faro.

Y había grandes beneficios por ser el lesser al mando. Beneficios que hacían que la técnica de congelación de cuerpos que el Sr. A solía utilizar pareciera un juego de niños.

Sr. A… bueno y viejo sensei. M se echó a reír. A pesar de sentirse como una mierda esta mañana, el Sr. A se sentía peor. Garantizado.

Las cosas habían ido bastante bien tras la rutina de cuchillas-en-el-pecho. Cuando M se había echado a los pies del Omega, había presentado su solicitud para un cambio de régimen. Apuntó que los alistados a la Sociedad estaban bajando de número, especialmente los Alfas. La Hermandad se estaba haciendo más fuerte. El Rey Ciego había ascendido al trono. El Sr. A no estaba presentando un frente fuerte.

Y todo era verdad. Pero ninguno de ellos aceptó el trato.

No, el acercamiento había ocurrido a causa del encaprichamiento del Omega por M.

En la historia de la Sociedad, habían existido algunos ejemplos de que el Omega había tomado un interés personal, si se podía llamar así, por un lesser específico. No era la bendición que uno creía. El afecto de Omega era intenso y de corta duración, y las separaciones eran horribles, según los rumores. Pero M estaba dispuesto a mendigar, fingir y mentir para conseguir lo que necesitaba, y el Omega había cogido lo que le había ofrecido.

Qué horrible forma de matar un par de horas. Pero merecía la pena.

Se preguntó perezosamente qué le estaría pasando ahora al Sr. A. Cuando M había liberado al Omega había sido para llamar al hogar de los otros cazadores y eso ya debía haber pasado. La formación de armas del Fore-lesser estaba en la mesa, su teléfono móvil y el BlackBerry, también. Y había una marca de estrella chamuscada sobre la puerta de la calle.

M miró el reloj digital al otro lado de la habitación. Aunque se sentía muy mal, era hora de moverse. Cogió el teléfono del Sr. A, marcó, y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—¿Si, sensei? —respondió C.

—Se ha producido un cambio de líder. Quiero que seas mi segundo al mando.

Silencio. Entonces:

—Bendita mierda. ¿Qué le ha pasado al Sr. A?

—Se está comiendo su carta de despido en este momento. Así que ¿estás conmigo?

—Ah, sí. Seguro. Soy tu chico.

—Estás a cargo de los chequeos desde este momento. No hay razón para hacerlo en persona. El correo electrónico estará bien. Y voy a mantener los escuadrones como están. Alfas en parejas. Betas en grupos de cuatro. Haz el anuncio acerca del Sr. A. Después trae tu culo hasta la cámara.

M colgó. No le iba a conceder ni una mierda a la Sociedad. No le podía importar menos la estúpida guerra con los vampiros. Tenía dos objetivos: llevarse a su mujer viva o muerta. Y matar al Hermano con cicatrices que se la había llevado.

Mientras se levantaba, se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo, a su flácida masculinidad. Un horrible pensamiento serpenteó por su mente.

Los vampiros, al contrario de los lessers, no eran impotentes.

Se imaginó a su alice , pura esposa … la vio desnuda, el cabello sobre los pálidos hombros, las elegantes curvas del esbelto cuerpo captando la luz. Magnífico. Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto. Absolutamente femenino.

Algo para ser adorado y poseído. Pero nunca follado. Una Madonna.

Salvo que nada que tuviera polla podría querer eso. Vampiro, humano, lesser. Nada.

La violencia lo atravesó, y bruscamente esperó que estuviera muerta. Porque si aquel horrible bastardo había intentado tener sexo con ella… tío, M iba a castrar a aquel Hermano con una cuchara antes de matarlo.

Y que Dios la ayudara si lo disfrutaba.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Cuando james se despertó, eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Había dormido fatal, todavía estaba muy jodido por lo que había pasado la pasada noche antes de que sus glándulas de adrenalina hicieran horas extras. Lo cual difícilmente conducía a cerrar los ojos.

Buscó un cigarro y lo encendió. Mientras llevaba el humo rojo hasta sus pulmones y lo retenía, intentaba no imaginarse yendo a la habitación de jasper y derribando a su hermano de un directo a la mandíbula. Pero la fantasía era justamente atrayente.

Maldita sea, no podía creer que J hubiera intentando llevarse a alice de esa forma, y en estos momentos odiaba a su gemelo por su depravación. Se odiaba a sí mismo también, por sentirse estúpidamente sorprendido. Durante mucho tiempo había estado convencido de que algo de J había sobrevivido a su esclavitud… que algún pequeño aleteo de alma quedó en el hombre. ¿Después de la pasada noche? No más dudas sobre la naturaleza cruel de su hermano gemelo. Ninguna.

Y, mierda, se sentía como un asno sabiendo que había defraudado a alice. Nunca debería haberla dejado en la habitación de J. No podía soportar el haber sacrificado la seguridad de ella por su propia necesidad de creer.

Alice…

Pensó en cómo le había permitido sostenerla. En esos momentos fugaces se había sentido poderoso, capaz de protegerla contra un ejército de lessers. Durante una pequeña fracción de tiempo, lo había transformado en un verdadero hombre, uno que era necesitado y que servía a un propósito.

Qué revelación para él que no era otra cosa que un tonto reactivo que perseguía a un loco suicida y destructivo.

Quería desesperadamente pasar la noche con ella, y sólo se marchó porque era lo correcto. Estaba exhausta, pero sobre todo—y a pesar de su voto de celibato—porque no era de fiar. Quería socorrerla con su cuerpo. Quería venerarla y sanarla con sus huesos y su piel.

Pero no podía pensar así.

James inhaló profundamente el cigarro, dejando salir el aire con un siseo. Manteniendo el humo dentro, sintió como se relajaba la tensión de los hombros. Mientras la calma se extendía sobre él, miró su alijo. Se estaba acabando ya, por mucho que lo odiara iba a tener que ir a ver al Reverendo, necesitaba más.

Si, considerando como se sentía respecto a J, iba a necesitar mucho más. El humo rojo era sólo un relajante muscular suave, realmente, nada como la marihuana o cualquiera de esas peligrosas pócimas. Pero confiaba en mantenerse en ese nivel, como otros tipos tomaban cócteles. Si no tuviera que acudir al Reverendo para conseguir más, hubiera dicho que era un pasatiempo perfectamente inofensivo.

Absolutamente inofensivo y el único alivio que tenía en la vida.

Cuando terminó el cigarro liado, lo apagó en un cenicero y salió de la cama. Después de colocarse la prótesis, fue al baño para afeitarse y ducharse; después se puso unos pantalones flojos y una de sus camisas de seda. Se calzó tanto en el pie real como en el que no podía sentir unos mocasines de Cole Haan.

Se revisó en el espejo. Se alisó un poco el pelo. Inspiró profundamente.

Fue a la habitación contigua y llamó a la puerta suavemente. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta lo intentó de nuevo, y entonces abrió. La cama estaba revuelta, pero vacía, y ella no estaba en la habitación.

Mientras volvía al pasillo, una alarma resonó en sus oídos. Antes de darse cuenta estaba apresurando el paso y después corriendo. Corrió por delante del inicio de la escalera y giró por el pasillo de las estatuas. No se molestó en llamar a la puerta de J, la abrió de un empujón.

James se quedó mortalmente quieto.

Su primer pensamiento fue que jasper iba a caerse de la cama. El cuerpo de su hermano estaba encima del cobertor y en el borde del colchón, tan lejos como le era posible. Jesús… La posición parecía tan incómoda como el infierno. Los brazos de J rodeaban su pecho desnudo como si se estuviera manteniendo unido, y tenía las piernas encogidas y giradas hacia un lado con las rodillas suspendidas en el aire.

Pero tenía la cabeza girada en la dirección contraria. Hacia alice. Y los labios desfigurados estaban levemente separados en vez de fruncidos con desprecio. Y las cejas, normalmente fruncidas de forma agresiva estaban libres, relajadas.

Su expresión era de somnoliento asombro.

El rostro de alice estaba inclinado hacia el hombre que tenía al lado, la expresión tan pacífica como un anochecer. Y el cuerpo abrazado al de J, tan próximo como las sábanas y las mantas bajo las que estaba se lo permitían. Demonios, era obvio que si pudiera cubrirse con él lo hubiera hecho. Y era igual de obvio que J había intentado alejarse de ella hasta que no pudo ir más lejos.

James maldijo suavemente. Lo que hubiera ocurrido durante la noche, desde luego no había sido algo desagradable a lo que J la hubiera arrastrado. De ninguna forma. No con éste par buscándose como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Cerró los ojos. Cerró la puerta.

Como un completo lunático, consideró brevemente regresar y luchar con jasper por el derecho a yacer cerca de ella. Podía verse lanzándose a un mano a mano, teniendo un anticuado cohntehst con su gemelo, para saber quién tenía derecho a tenerla.

Pero esto no era el Antiguo País. Y las hembras tenían el derecho a escoger a quién buscar. Al lado de quién dormir. Con quién unirse.

Y ella sabía dónde estaba james. Le había dicho que su habitación era la siguiente puerta. Si lo hubiera querido, podía haberse dirigido a él.

J fue consciente de una sensación extraña mientras se despertaba: estaba cálido. No acalorado, sólo… cálido. ¿Habría olvidado apagar la calefacción después de irse alice? Debía ser eso. Salvo porque notó algo más. No estaba en el jergón. Y llevaba puestos calzoncillos, ¿verdad? Movió las piernas intentando bajar una, pensando que siempre dormía desnudo. Y su acaloramiento cambió de forma, se dio cuenta de que eso estaba duro. Duro y pesado. Qué j…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Alice. Estaba en la cama con alice

Se apartó de un salto de ella…

Y se cayó del colchón, aterrizando sobre el trasero.

Al instante ella se arrastró tras él.

—¿jasper?

Cuando se inclinó sobre la orilla, la bata que llevaba se quedó abierta y sus ojos se quedaron prendidos en el pecho que quedó expuesto. Era tan perfecta como lo había sido en la bañera, la pálida piel tan suave y los pequeños pezones tan rosas... Dios, él sabía que el otro era exactamente igual, pero por alguna razón necesitaba verlo de todas formas.

—¿jasper? —Se asomó más, con el pelo resbalándole por los hombros y deslizándose por la orilla de la cama, una brillante cascada de caoba profundo.

La cosa entre sus muslos se estiró. Pulsó con el latido de su corazón.

Juntó las rodillas y mantuvo los muslos juntos, no queriendo que ella lo viera.

—La bata —dijo él ásperamente—. Ciérrala. Por favor.

Ella miró hacia abajo y entonces juntó las solapas, ruborizándose. Oh, demonios... Ahora tenía las mejillas tan rosadas como los pezones, pensó él.

—¿Vas a volver a la cama? —le preguntó ella.

La parte mejor escondida y decente de él apostilló que no era una buena idea.

—¿Por favor? —susurró ella, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja.

Él midió el arco de su cuerpo y el negro satén que ocultaba la piel de su mirada y sus grandes ojos azul zafiro y la esbelta columna de su garganta.

No… realmente no era una buena idea acercarse a ella en estos momentos. .

—Apártate —dijo él.

Mientras ella se deslizaba a un lado, él miró hacia la tienda de campaña que tenía entre las piernas. Cristo, aquella maldita cosa era enorme; parecía que tenía otro brazo en sus calzoncillos. Y esconder un tronco así podía requerir un andamiaje.

Miró la cama. Con un fluido movimiento saltó entre las sábanas.

Lo que fue una dolorosa mala idea. En el momento en que estuvo bajo ellas, ella se acomodó contra su duro costado como si fuera otra manta. Una suave, cálida, que respiraba…

J se aterrorizó. Había demasiado de ella contra él y no sabía qué tenía que hacer. Quería empujarla lejos. La quería más cerca. Quería… Oh, tío. Quería montarla. Quería tomarla. Quería follarla.

El instinto era tan fuerte que se vio así mismo llevándolo a cabo: dándole vuelta sobre el estómago, sacándole las caderas de la cama, alzándose tras ella. Se imaginó poniendo la cosa dentro de ella y empujando con los muslos…

Dios, era aborrecible. ¿Querer tomar esa cosa sucia y forzarla dentro de ella? También podía meterle un cepillo para el pelo en la boca.

—Estás temblando… —dijo ella—. ¿Tienes frío?

Ella se movió para acercarse más a él, y sintió sus pechos, suaves y cálidos, en la parte de atrás de su antebrazo. La cosa se crispó salvajemente, saltando contra sus calzoncillos.

Mierda. Tenía la sensación de que esa acción punzante quería decir que estaba peligrosamente despierto.

¿Sí, tú crees? Demonios, el bastardo estaba latiendo, y las pelotas bajo la cosa dolían, y estaba teniendo visiones de embestirla como un toro. Salvo que era el miedo femenino lo único que hacía que la cosa se endureciera, y ella no estaba asustada. Así que, ¿por qué estaba respondiendo?

—¿jasper? —dijo suavemente.

—¿Qué?

Las cuatro palabras que ella dijo casi convierten su pecho en un bloque y se le congeló la sangre. Pero al menos la otra tontería se acabó.

Cuando la puerta de james se abrió sin ningún aviso, las manos se le paralizaron en la camiseta que se estaba poniendo por la cabeza.

Jasper permaneció entre las jambas, desnudo hasta la cintura, con los ojos negros ardiendo.

Phury maldijo suavemente.

—Me alegra que hayas venido. Sobre la pasada noche… Te debo una disculpa.

—No quiero escucharla. Ven conmigo.

—J, me equivoqué al…

—Ven. Conmigo.

James tiró del dobladillo de la camiseta bajándosela y comprobó su reloj.

—Tengo que dar clase en media hora.

—Esto no te llevará mucho tiempo.

—Ah… bien, vale.

Mientras seguía a j por el pasillo, se imaginó que podía disculparse por el camino.

—Mira, jasper , siento mucho lo de anoche -El silencio de su gemelo no era una sorpresa—. Me precipité y llegué a una conclusión errónea. Sobre alice y tú. —J caminó incluso más deprisa—. Debería haber sabido que no le harías daño. Quisiera ofrecerte un rythe.

Jasper se paró y miró por encima de los hombros.

—¿Para qué demonios?

—Te ofendí. Anoche.

—No, no lo hiciste.

James sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza.

—jasper…

—Estoy enfermo. Soy asqueroso. No se puede confiar en mí. Sólo porque tengas medio cerebro y te hayas imaginado que no, eso no significa que necesites acariciarme el trasero con esa mierda de disculpa.

James se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Jesús… J. Tú no eres…

—Oh, por jodida consideración, ¿puedes dejar de dar la lata?

J caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta.

Alice se sentó en la cama, juntando las solapas de la bata hasta el cuello. Parecía estar totalmente confusa. Y demasiado hermosa para describirlo con palabras.

James miró a un lado y a otro entre ella y J. Entonces se centró en su gemelo.

—¿Qué es esto?

Los ojos negros de J se clavaron en el suelo.

—Vete con ella.

—¿Perdón?

—Necesita alimentarse.

Alice hizo un ruido atragantándose, como si se hubiera quedado sin respiración.

—No, espera, jasper, Te quiero… a ti.

—No puedes tenerme.

—Pero quiero…

—Te aguantas. Estaré fuera.

James se sintió empujado a la habitación y entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe. En el silencio que siguió, no estaba seguro si quería gritar de triunfo o… simplemente gritar.

Inspiró profundamente y miró hacia la cama. Alice estaba encogida con las rodillas contra el pecho.

Buen Dios, nunca le había permitido a una hembra beber de él antes. Por su celibato, no quería arriesgarse. Con sus ansias sexuales y su sangre de guerrero, siempre había temido que si permitía que una hembra tomara su vena se quedaría confundido y querría meterse en ella. Y si era alice, iba a ser incluso más duro permanecer quieto.

Pero ella necesitaba beber. Además, ¿qué tenía de bueno un voto si era fácil de mantener? Esto podía ser su crisol, su oportunidad de probar su disciplina bajo las más extremas circunstancias.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Me ofrecería a ti.

Cuando los ojos de alice se alzaron, su piel se volvió demasiado pequeña para su esqueleto. Eso era lo que un rechazo le hacía a un hombre. Justamente encogerle inmediatamente.

Apartó la mirada y pensó en jasper, al que podía sentir justo fuera de la habitación.

—Él quizás no sea capaz de hacerlo. Eres consciente de su… fondo, ¿verdad?

—¿Es tan cruel de mi parte pedirlo? —Su voz estaba llena de fatiga, agravada por su lucha—. ¿Lo es?

Probablemente, pensó él.

—Sería mejor si usaras a cualquier otro. —Dios, ¿por qué no puedes tomarme? ¿Por qué no puedes necesitarme en lugar de a él?—. No creo que fuera apropiado pedírselo a carlisle o emmet, ellos están unidos. Quizás podría pedírselo a ed…

—No… Necesito a jasper. —Le temblaban las manos y se las llevó a la boca—. Lo siento tanto.

Así que era él.

—Espera aquí.

Cuando salió al pasillo, se encontró a j justo al lado de la puerta. El hombre tenía la cabeza entre las manos, con los hombros encorvados.

—¿Acabó tan rápido? —preguntó, bajando las manos.

—No. No ocurrió.

J frunció el ceño y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Por qué no? Tienes que hacerlo, tío. Ya oíste a riley…

—Te quiere a ti.

—Así que entrarás ahí y te abrirás una vena…

—Ella sólo te tendrá a ti.

—Lo necesita, así que…

James elevó la voz.

—¡No quiero alimentarla!

J frunció la boca y sus ojos negros se estrecharon.

—Jódete. Lo harás por mí.

—No, no lo haré. Porque ella no quiere permitírmelo.

J se inclinó hacia delante, apretando como una prensa los hombros de james.

—Entonces lo harás por ella. Porque es lo mejor para ella, porque te enternece y porque quieres hacerlo. Hazlo por ella.

Cristo. Podría matar. Estaba muriéndose por volver a la habitación de J Arrancarse la ropa. Caer en el colchón. Apretar a alice contra su pecho y sentirla hundir los dientes en su cuello y separarle las piernas, tomándolo dentro de ella entre sus labios y entre sus muslos.

Las fosas nasales de J se dilataron.

—Dios… puedo oler lo desesperadamente que quieres hacerlo. Así que vete. Vete con ella, aliméntala.

La voz de james se quebró.

—No me quiere a mí, J. Lo que ella quiere…

—Ella no sabe lo que quiere. Acaba de salir de un infierno.

—Eres el único. Para ella, eres el único.

Cuando los ojos de jasper se deslizaron por la puerta cerrada, james lo empujó, aunque pensó que eso lo mataría.

—Escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, hermano. Y puedes hacer esto por ella.

—Una mierda puedo hacerlo.

—j, hazlo.

Aquella cabeza rapada se sacudió de un lado a otro.

—Vamos, la mierda que hay en mis venas está corrupta. Lo sabes.

—No, no lo está.

Con un gruñido, J se inclinó hacia atrás y le mostró las muñecas, brillando las bandas de esclavo de sangre tatuadas en su pulso.

—¿Quieres que ella muerda a través de éstas? ¿Puedes soportar el imaginar su boca en ellas? Porque tan seguro como el infierno que yo no puedo.

—¿jasper? —la voz de Bella se deslizó sobre ellos. Sin que lo hubieran notado, se había levantado y abierto la puerta.

Mientras J entrecerró los ojos, james suspiró,

—Tú eres al único al que ella quiere.

La respuesta de J casi no fue audible.

—Estoy contaminado. Mi sangre puede matarla.

—No. No lo puede hacer.

—Por favor… jasper —dijo alice

El tono de la humilde, suplicante petición convirtió las costillas de james en una caja de hielo, y observó, helado, entumecido, como J se giraba lentamente hacia ella.

Alice dio un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo los ojos en él.

Los minutos se convirtieron en días… décadas… siglos. Y entonces jasper echó a andar y se metió en la habitación. La puerta se cerró.

James estaba cegado mientras se daba la vuelta y echaba a andar por el corredor.

¿No había ningún lugar en el que se le necesitara?

Clase. Sí, iba a ir a… a dar clases ahora.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Diez minutos pasadas las cuatro, charlie subió al autobús local mientras arrastraba su petate.

—¡Hola!, señor —dijo el doggen alegremente detrás del volante—. Bienvenido.

Charlie lo saludó con la cabeza y miró a los doce tipos sentados de a pares que lo miraban . Realmente el sentimiento del amor no estaba aquí, tíos, pensó.Se sentó en un asiento vacío detrás del conductor.

Cuando el autobús comenzó a moverse, una división baja hacía que los aprendices quedaran encerrados juntos en la parte posterior y no pudieran ver el frente. Charlie caminó arrastrando los pies de manera que se sentó de lado. Vigilar lo que estaba pasando detrás de sí parecía una buena idea.

Todas las ventanas estaban oscurecidas, pero las luces encendidas en el suelo y en el techo eran lo bastante brillantes para que pudiera dar cuenta de sus compañeros de clase. Todos eran como él, delgados y pequeños, aunque tenían el color de pelo diferente, algunos rubios, algunos oscuros. Uno era pelirrojo. Como charlie, todos iban vestidos con el traje blanco de artes marciales jis. Y todos tenían el mismo petate a sus pies, un Nike de nylon negro lo bastante grande para llevar una ropa de repuesto y mucha comida. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una mochila, también y especuló que contenía los mismos materiales que llevaba en la suya: un cuaderno y algunos bolígrafos, un teléfono móvil, una calculadora. Eliazar había enviado una lista con las provisiones requeridas.

Charlie apretó la mochila acercándola a su estómago y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Esto lo ayudó a pensar en todos los números del mensaje de texto, entonces los repitió muchas veces en su cabeza. El de casa. El móvil de carmen. El móvil de eliazar. El número de la Hermandad, el de renne…

Pensar en ella lo hizo sonreír. Habían pasado horas online la pasada noche. Amigo, IM'ing una vez que le cogió la onda, era el modo perfecto de comunicarse con ella. Con ambos escribiendo las palabras, le parecía que eran iguales. Y si le había gustado cenando, realmente estaba con ella ahora.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Charlie miró por encima de un par de asientos. Un tipo con el pelo largo rubio y un pendiente de diamante le había hablado.

Al menos utilizan el español, pensó.

Cuando abrió la mochila y sacó el cuaderno, el tipo dijo:

—¿Hola? ¿Eres sordo o algo así?

Charlie escribió su nombre y giró el bloc.

—¿charlie? ¿Qué diablos de nombre es ese? ¿Y por qué estás escribiendo?

Oh, Amigo… Esto de la escuela iba a apestar.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No puedes hablar?

Charlie miró al tipo directamente a los ojos. Las leyes de la probabilidad promulgaban que dentro de cada grupo, había un macho-alfa dolor de culo y este de cabellera suave con el brillante en el lóbulo lo era claramente.

Charlie negó con la cabeza para contestar a la pregunta.

—¿No puedes hablar? ¿En absoluto? —El tipo levantó la voz como si quisiera que todos se enteraran. —¿Qué diablos estas haciendo entrenándote para ser soldado si no puedes hablar?

—Tú no luchas con palabras ¿verdad? —Escribió.

—Sí, y todos esos músculos que haces estallar realmente dan miedo.

Como los tuyos, quiso garabatear.

—¿Por qué tienes un nombre humano? —La pregunta le llegó del pelirrojo del asiento de detrá escribió:

—Crecí con ellos—, y luego giró el bloc.

—Huh. Bien, soy embry. Charlie… wow, extraño.

Por impulso, charlie tiró de la manga y enseñó la pulsera que había hecho, una con los caracteres con los que había soñado.

Embry se inclinó. Colocando sus pálidos ojos azules encima.

—Su nombre real es Tehrror.

Susurros. Muchos susurros.

Charlie replegó su brazo y se relajó hacia atrás contra la ventana otra vez. Deseó haber dejado la manga bajada. ¿Qué diablos estaban pensando ellos ahora?

Después de un momento embry se acordó de la educación y le presentó a los demás. Todos tenían nombres raros. El rubio era seth. ¿Y cómo de apropiado era eso?

—Tehrror… —murmuró embry—. Es un nombre muy viejo. Es el nombre de un verdadero guerrero.

Charlie frunció el ceño. Y aun cuando sería mejor alejarse de la atención de estos muchachos, escribió:

—¿ Lo es el tuyo? ¿Y el del resto de ellos?

Embry negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos algo de sangre de los guerreros en nosotros, por lo que fuimos escogidos para entrenarnos, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene un nombre así. —¿De qué línea desciendes? Dios… ¿Eres criado por la Hermandad?

Charlie frunció el ceño. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que podría ser relacionado con la Hermandad.

—Creo que él es demasiado bueno para contestarte. —Le dijo seth.

Charlie lo dejó pasar. Sabía que tropezaría con todo tipo de clases sociales, haciendo estallar minas a derecha e izquierda, debido a su nombre, el crecer con los humanos y la incapacidad de hablar.

Tenía el presentimiento de que ese día en la escuela iba a ser una infernal prueba de resistencia, por lo que tendría que ahorrar energía.

El viaje duró aproximadamente quince minutos, con los últimos cinco más o menos implicando muchas marchas y paradas, lo que significaba que estaban atravesando el sistema de puertas dentro del recinto de entrenamiento.

Cuando el autobús paró y la partición se retrajo, chalie colocó el petate sobre sus hombros y la mochila y salió primero. El parking subterráneo estaba tal y como había estado anoche: sin coches, sólo otro autobús local como en el que ellos habían entrado. Se apartó hacia un lado y miró como los demás circulaban en masa, una multitud de jis blancos. Sus voces le recordaron el sonido de palomas batiendo las puertas del centro se abrieron de golpe y el grupo se paralizó.

Pero james podía hacer eso con una muchedumbre. Con su cabello espectacular y su gran cuerpo vestido de negro, era suficiente para hacer que alguien se paralizara.

—Hey, charlie —dijo él, saludándolo con la mano—. ¿Qué haces?

Los tipos se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron fijamente.

Le sonrió a james. Después se ocupó de quedarse en segundo plano.

Alice miró a jasper caminar por la habitación. Le recordaba como se había sentido la noche anterior cuando había salido a buscarlo: enjaulado. Miserable. Empujado con demasiada fuerza.

¿Por qué demonios lo forzaba a esto?

Cuando abrió la boca para suspender todo esto, jasper se paró delante de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Necesito un minuto —dijo él. Entonces se encerró.

Perpleja, se acercó y se sentó sobre la cama, esperándolo para saber por que se había echado atrás. Cuando empezó la ducha y se mantuvo, ella entró en una introspección.

Intentó imaginarse volviendo a casa con su familia y caminando por aquellas habitaciones tan familiares, sentándose en sus sillas, abriendo las puertas y durmiendo en la cama de su niñez. Lo sintió todo equivocado, como si fuera un fantasma en aquel lugar que conocía tan bien.

¿Y cómo la tratarían su madre y su hermano? ¿Y la Glymera?

En el mundo aristocrático había sido deshonrada antes de haber sido secuestrada. Ahora la evitarían rotundamente. Siendo controlada por un… lesser… atrapada en la tierra… La aristocracia no manejaba bien aquella clase de fealdad y la culparían. Infiernos, que era probablemente por lo que su madre había sido tan reservada. Dios pensó alice. ¿El resto de su vida iba a ser como ahora?

Cuando el temor la ahogaba, la única cosa que la mantenía unida era pensar en permanecer en ese cuarto y dormir durante días con jasper bien cerca suyo. Él era el frío que la hacía condensarse en ella otra vez. Y el calor que le paraba los temblores.

Era el asesino que la mantenía a salvo.

Más tiempo… más tiempo con él primero. Entonces tal vez podría afrontar el mundo exterior.

Ella frunció el ceño comprendiendo que él había estado en la ducha durante bastante tiempo.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia la plataforma que había en la esquina más alejada. ¿Cómo podía dormir allí noche tras noche? El suelo se sentiría tan duro en su espalda y no había ninguna almohada para la cabeza. Ni cubiertas para tirarse encima contra el frío, tampoco.

Ella se concentró en el cráneo que había al lado de las mantas dobladas. La correa de cuero negra entre los dientes lo proclamaba como alguien que había amado. Obviamente había estado casado, aunque ella no había oído rumores sobre ello. ¿Su shellan había ido al Fade por causas naturales o la habían apartado de su lado? ¿Era por esto por lo que estaba tan enfadado?

Alice miró hacia el cuarto de baño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Se acercó y llamó. Cuando no hubo ninguna respuesta, abrió la puerta despacio. Una fría ráfaga salió disparada y se echó hacia atrás. Reforzándose, se inclinó hacia el aire glacial.

—¿jasper? A través de la puerta de cristal de la ducha, lo vio sentado bajo el rocío helado del agua. Se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, gimiendo, frotándose las muñecas con una manopla.

—¡jasper! —Corrió y apartó el cristal. Buscando a tientas los accesorios, cerró el agua—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella con ojos salvajes, locos mientras seguía meciéndose y frotando, meciendo y frotando. La piel alrededor de las tatuadas cintas negras estaba rojo brillante, completamente en carne viva.

—¿jasper? —Se controló para mantener su tono apacible y estable—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yo… yo no puedo limpiarme. No quiero que te ensucies, también—. Levantó su muñeca y la sangre le rezumaba por el antebrazo—. ¿Ves? Mira la suciedad. Está toda sobre mí. Dentro de mí.

Su voz la alarmó como nunca lo había hecho antes, sus palabras transmitiendo una extraña e infundada lógica de locura.

Alice recogió una toalla, dio un paso entrando en el compartimiento y se agachó. Capturando sus manos, le quitó la manopla.

Cuando con cuidado secó su carne herida, dijo. —Estás limpio.

—Oh, no, no lo estoy —su voz comenzó a elevarse, creciendo con un ímpetu terrible—. Estoy asqueroso. Estoy muy sucio. Estoy sucio, sucio… —ahora balbuceaba, las palabras salían juntas, el volumen se elevó emitiendo un sonido de histerismo en los azulejos y llenando el cuarto de baño—. ¿Puedes ver la suciedad? Yo la veo por todas partes. Me cubre. Sellada dentro de mí. Puedo sentirlo en mi piel…

—Shhh. Permíteme… sólo…

Vigilándolo, como si fuera a… Dios, nunca había pensado que… Agarró a ciegas una toalla y la arrastró hacia la ducha. Colocándola alrededor de sus grandes hombros, lo cubrió con ella, pero cuando intentó ponerla sobre sus brazos, él se echó hacia atrás.

—No me toques —le dijo con aspereza—. Te lo echarás encima.

Se puso de rodillas delante de él, su bata de seda empapándose de agua, absorbiéndola. Hasta que no notó el frío.

Jesús… Él parecía alguien que hubiera estado en un naufragio: sus ojos muy abiertos y dementes, sus pantalones sudados adhiriéndose a los músculos de sus piernas, la piel de gallina del pecho. Sus labios estaban azules y sus dientes castañeteaban.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró ella. Y quería tranquilizarlo de que no había ninguna suciedad sobre él, pero sabía que sólo lo exaltaría otra vez.

Mientras el agua goteaba desde la ducha hasta el azulejo, el rítmico sonido que producía era como una trampa tambor entre ellos. En medio de los golpes, ella se encontró recordando la noche que lo había seguido hasta esta habitación… la noche en que había tocado su excitado cuerpo. Diez minutos después de que lo tuviera lo había encontrado acurrucado sobre el water, vomitando por que le había puesto las manos encima a ella.

Estoy asqueroso. Estoy tan sucio. Estoy sucio, sucio…

La claridad le llegó de la misma manera que cambian las pesadillas, que se anclan en el conocimiento con una iluminación glacial, mostrándole algo feo. Era obvio que había sido golpeado como esclavo de sangre y había asumido que por eso no le gustaba que lo tocaran. Pero el ser golpeado, a parte de ser doloroso y espantoso, no le haría sentir tan sucio.

Pero el abuso sexual lo haría.

Sus oscuros ojos de repente enfocaron su cara. Como si hubiese sentido la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Conducida por la compasión, se inclinó hacia él, pero la cólera que sangraba en su cara la detuvo.

—Cristo, mujer —explotó—. ¿Quieres cubrirte?

Ella miró hacia abajo. Su bata estaba abierta hasta la cintura, la elevación de sus pechos expuestos. Dio un tirón a las solapas juntándolas.

En el tenso silencio era difícil encontrar dónde mirar, entonces se concentró en su hombro… siguiendo la línea del músculo hasta la clavícula, hacia la base del cuello. Sus ojos fueron a la deriva sobre la gruesa garganta… a la vena que bombeaba bajo su piel.

El hambre la atravesó como un relámpago, haciendo que se le alargaran los colmillos. Oh, infierno. ¿Cómo era que ahora mismo ansiaba la sangre?

—¿Por qué me quieres? —Refunfuñó, claramente sintiendo su necesidad—. Eres mejor que esto.

—Tú eres…

—Sé que soy.

—No estás sucio.

—Maldita sea, alice…

—Y sólo te quiero a ti. Mira, realmente lo siento y tenemos que…

—¿Sabes qué? No más charlas. Estoy harto de hablar. —Estiró el brazo sobre la rodilla, la muñeca hacia arriba y sus oscuros ojos se quedaron desprovistos de cualquier emoción, incluso enfadados—. Este es tu funeral, mujer. Hazlo si quieres.

El tiempo se paró mientras ella miraba fijamente lo que de mala gana le ofrecía. Dios les ayudara a los dos, pero iba a tenerlo. Con un movimiento rápido ella se arqueó sobre su vena y lo marcó limpiamente. Aunque le doliese, él no se apartó en absoluto.

El instante en que la sangre golpeó su lengua, gimió de dicha. Se había alimentado de aristócratas antes, pero nunca de un hombre de la clase guerrero y seguramente nunca, de un miembro de la Hermandad. Su sabor era un delicioso rugido en su boca, una invasión, una epopeya, una explosión gritona y luego tragó. El torrente de poder la atravesó, un fuego forestal en el tuétano de sus huesos, una explosión que bombeó en su corazón en una rápida fuerza gloriosa.

Tembló tanto que casi perdió el contacto con su muñeca y tuvo que agarrarse al antebrazo para estabilizarse. Bebió mucho, avariciosos tirones, hambrienta no sólo por la fuerza, por él, por este hombre.

Para ella, él era… el único.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Jasper luchó por mantener la calma mientras alice se alimentaba. No quería molestarla, pero con cada tirón en su vena lo que conseguía era acercarse a la perdición. La Mistress había sido la única que alguna vez se había alimentado de él, y los recuerdos de aquellas violaciones eran tan agudos como los colmillos enterrados en su muñeca ahora. El miedo llegó, duro y vivo, ninguna sombra del pasado nunca más, ahora era un pánico presente.

Mierda santa… Se estaba mareando aquí. Iba a perder el conocimiento como un completo afeminado.

En una tentativa desesperada por centrarse, se concentró en el cabello oscuro de alice. Tenía un mechón cerca de su mano libre y la hebra brilló a la alta luz de la ducha, tan adorable, tan grueso, tan diferente del rubio de la Mistress.

Dios, el pelo de alice parecía realmente suave… si hubiera tenido el valor, enterraría su mano —no, su cara entera— en aquellas ondas caoba. ¿Podría controlarlo? Se preguntó. ¿Estando tan cerca de una mujer? ¿O se ahogaría cuando el miedo lo golpeara?

Si fuera alice, pensó que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Sí… realmente le gustaría poner su cara allí, en su cabello. Tal vez hurgaría en él y encontraría el camino al cuello y … presionaría un beso. Realmente suave.

Sí… y luego podría ir moviéndose y rozaría sus labios contra su mejilla. Tal vez le dejaría hacer esto. No iría hacia su boca. No podía imaginar que ella quisiera estar cerca de su cicatriz y de todas formas el labio superior estaba jodido. Además, no sabía cómo besarla. La Mistress y sus subalternos sabían mantenerse a distancia de sus colmillos. Y después él nunca había querido acercarse tanto a una mujer.

Alice hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos de color azul zafiro giraron hacia él, comprobando para asegurase de que estaba bien.

La preocupación le mordió el orgullo. Cristo, pensar que estaba tan débil que no podía controlar la alimentación de una hembra….y que le diera vergüenza comprender que ella lo sabía mientras estaba en su vena. Incluso peor, estaba aquella expresión en su cara hacía unos momentos, aquel horror que significaba que ella había entendido de que otra manera él había sido usado además de como esclavo de sangre. No podía soportar su compasión, no quería esas miradas de preocupación, no estaba interesado en los mimos y las caricias. Abrió la boca, para decirle que quitara su cabeza, pero en cierta forma la cólera se perdió en el viaje entre sus entrañas y su garganta.

—De acuerdo —dijo bruscamente—. El pulso está estable. Pulso firme

El alivio en los ojos de ella fue otra palmada a su culo.

Cuando comenzó a beber otra vez, él pensó, odio esto.

Bien… lo odiaba en parte. De acuerdo, odiaba la mierda en su cabeza. Pero cuando los apacibles tirones continuaron, comprendió lo que les gustaba.

Al menos hasta que pensaba en lo que ella estaba tragando. Sangre sucia… sangre oxidada… corrosiva, infestada, repugnante. Hombre, sencillamente no podía comprender por qué había rechazado a james. El hombre era perfecto por dentro y por fuera. Sin embargo, estaba sobre la baldosa fría y dura, mordiendo sobre la banda de esclavo, con él. Por qué lo hacía…

Jasper cerró los ojos. Sin duda después de todo por lo que había pasado, ella creía que no merecía nada mejor que alguien que estaba contaminado. Aquel lesser probablemente le había roto directamente su amor propio.

Hombre, como que Dios era su testigo, haría que el último aliento del bastardo desapareciera estrujado entre sus palmas.

Con un suspiro, alice liberó su muñeca y se relajó contra la pared de la ducha, los párpados cerrados, su cuerpo débil. La seda de la ropa estaba mojada y se le adhería a las piernas, perfilando los muslos, las caderas… la unión del medio. Mientras ello se engruesaba en sus pantalones rápidamente, quiso cortárselo.

Levantó la mirada hacia él. Medio esperaba que ella tuviera en algún ataque o algo así, e intentó no pensar en toda la fealdad que había tragado.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó él.

—Gracias —dijo con voz ronca—. Gracias por dejarme…

—Sí, ya puedes pararlo. —Dios, sentía que no la había protegido de él mismo. La esencia de la Mistress lo bombardeaba, los ecos de la crueldad de la hembra estaban atrapados en el infinito circuito de sus arterias y venas, circulando por todo su cuerpo. Y alice acababa de tomar un poco de aquel veneno en sus entrañas.

Debería haber luchado más duramente contra ello.

—Voy a llevarte a la cama.

Como ella no se opuso, la recogió, la sacó de la ducha e hizo una pausa en el lavabo para coger una toalla.

—El espejo —murmuró—. Cubriste el espejo ¿Por qué?

No le contestó mientras se dirigía al dormitorio, no podía conversar sobre esas horribles cosas, ella no lo soportaría.

—¿Te parezco tan mala? —susurró contra su hombro.

Cuando llegó a la cama, la puso de pie.

— La bata está mojada. Deberías quitártela. Usa esto para secarte si quieres.

Ella cogió la toalla y comenzó a aflojar el lazo de la cintura. Él rápidamente se dio la vuelta, escuchando el apresuramiento de la tela, alguna agitación y después el movimiento de las sábanas.

Cuando estuvo instalada, algo muy básico, antiguo le exigía que se tendiera con ella ahora. Y no para abrazarla. Quería estar en su interior, moviéndose… liberándose. De algún modo le parecía correcto hacerlo, darle no sólo la sangre de sus venas, finalizar con el acto sexual, también.

Estaba totalmente jodido.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, preguntándose de dónde infiernos le había llegado la mala idea.

Hombre, tenía que alejarse de ella…

Bueno, iba a pasar pronto, no era cierto. Se marcharía por la noche. Saldría para irse a casa.

Sus instintos se volvieron locos, haciéndolo querer luchar para que permaneciera en su cama. Pero maldito su estúpido y primitivo corazón. Tenía que hacer su trabajo. Tenía que salir, encontrar a un lesser en particular y matar al jodido por ella. Era lo que tenía que hacer.

J se dirigió hacia el armario, se puso una camisa y se armó. Mientras se colocaba la pistolera sobre el pecho, pensó en pedirle una descripción del asesino que se la había llevado. Pero no quería traumatizarla… No, se lo preguntaría eliazar, porque el hermano manejaba esa clase de cosas bien. Cuando fuera devuelta a su familia esta noche, entonces eliazar hablaría con ella.

—Me voy —dijo J mientras se abrochaba el porta dagas de cuero que atravesaba sus costillas—. ¿Quieres que le diga a stefan que te traiga comida antes de marcharme?

Como no hubo ninguna respuesta, miró desde el batiente de la puerta. Estaba de lado, mirándolo.

Otra ola de severo instinto lo golpeó.

Quería verla comer. Después del sexo, después de estar en su interior, quería que comiera el alimento que le traía, y quería que lo comiera de su mano. Infiernos, quería salir y matar algo para ella, traer la carne, cocinarla él mismo y alimentarla hasta que estuviera llena. Entonces quiso estar a su lado con una daga en la mano, protegiéndola mientras dormía.

Regresó al armario. Hombre, se estaba volviendo loco. Directamente loco.

—Te traeré alguna cosa.

Comprobó las hojas de sus dos dagas negras, probándolas en el interior de su antebrazo, cortándose la piel. Cuando el dolor le zumbó en el cerebro, miró fijamente la marca que alice le había hecho sobre la muñeca.

Sacudiéndose para concentrarse, se colocó la pistolera alrededor de sus caderas y puso directamente la SIG Sausers en su gemelo. La nueve milímetros tenía la recámara llena de balas y había otros dos clips de puntas huecos en el cinturón. Resbaló un cuchillo de lanzamiento en una pequeña hebilla de su espalda y se aseguró de que tenía alguna hira shuriken. Las botas de combate eran lo siguiente. La ligera campera impermeable para cubrir el arsenal era lo último.

Cuando salió, alice todavía tenía la vista alzada hacia él desde la cama. Sus ojos eran tan azules. Azules como la noche. Azules como…

—¿jasper?

Luchó contra el impulso de golpearse a sí mismo.

—¿Si?

—¿Soy desagradable para ti? —Como él retrocedió, ella se puso las manos sobre la cara—. No importa.

Mientras se ocultaba de él, él pensó en la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella lo había sorprendido en el gimnasio hacia tantas semanas. Lo había asombrado, dejándolo como un estúpido y ella todavía tenía ese efecto sobre su cerebro. Era como si tuviera un interruptor del cual sólo ella tuviese el control remoto.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Eres como siempre lo has sido para mí.

Se dio la vuelta, sólo para oír un sollozo. Entonces otro. Y otro.

Miró sobre el hombro.

—alice… Infierno santo…

—Lo siento —le dijo dentro de las palmas—. Soy lamentable. Sólo vete. Estoy bien… lo siento, estoy bien.

Mientras se acercaba y se sentaba sobre el colchón, deseaba tener el don de las palabras.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo.

—He invadido tu cuarto, tu cama. Obligándote a dormir cerca de mí. He hecho que me des de tu vena. Soy tan… lo siento. —Suspiró y se recogió a sí misma, pero incluso así su desesperación permanecería mucho tiempo, trayendo el olor terroso de las gotas de agua sobre la acera caliente—. Sé que debería marcharme, sé que no me quieres aquí, pero sólo necesito… no me puedo ir a mi granja. El lesser me llevó de allí, por lo que no puedo soportar la idea de regresar. Y no quiero estar con mi familia. Ellos no entenderán lo que me pasa ahora y no tengo energía para explicárselo. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo, necesito de alguna manera conseguir que mi cabeza salga de ello, pero no puedo sola. Incluso aunque no quiera ver a nadie excepto…

Cuando acabó, él dijo.

—Te quedarás aquí mientras quieras.

Ella comenzó a sollozar otra vez. Maldita sea.

Esto era lo que debía decir.

—alice… yo… —¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Tiéndele la mano, gilipollas. Cógele la mano, pedazo de mierda.

No podía hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que me mude? ¿Qué te dé espacio?

Más lloros, en algún sitio en medio de los cuales ella musitó:

— Te necesito.

Dios, si la había oído bien, la compadecía.

—alice, deja de llorar. Deja de llorar y mírame. —Finalmente ella suspiró y se limpió la cara.

Cuando él estuvo seguro de que tenía su atención, le dijo— No te preocupes por nada. Te quedarás aquí mientras tú quieras. ¿Está claro?

Ella sólo lo miró fijamente.

—Asiente con la cabeza para mí, entonces sabré que me has escuchado. —Cuando ella lo hizo, él se levantó—. Y soy lo último que necesitas. Entonces deja de decir chorradas ahora mismo.

—Pero…

Se dirigió a la puerta.

—Regresaré antes del alba. Stefan sabe como encontrarme-nos, a todos.

Después de dejarla, J cruzó el corredor de estatuas, giró a la izquierda y rápidamente pasó por delante del estudio de carlisle y por la magnífica escalera. Tres puertas más allá, él llamó. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar.

Se dirigió abajo y encontró lo que buscaba en la cocina.

Rose, la mujer de emmet, pelaba patatas. Muchas patatas. Como, un ejército de ellas. Sus ojos grises se levantaron y su cuchillo para pelar se detuvo sobre una patata Idaho golden. Miró a su alrededor, figurándose que él estaba buscando a alguien más. O tal vez sólo esperaba no quedarse a solas con él.

—¿Podrías aplazar esto por un ratito? —dijo J, cabeceando hacia el montón.

—Um, claro. Emmet siempre puede comer algo más. Además, de todos modos, stefan está teniendo un berrinche porque yo iba a cocinar. ¿Qué… ah, que necesitas?

—Yo no. Alice. Ella podría necesitar ahora mismo una amiga.

Rose bajó el cuchillo y la patata a medio pelar.

—Estoy deseando verla.

—Está en mi habitación. —J se giró, ya pensando en cual de los callejones del centro de la ciudad iba a golpear.

—¿jasper?

Él se paró con la mano sobre la puerta del mayordomo.

—¿Qué?

—Estás cuidando muy bien de ella.

Él pensó en la sangre que había dejado que tragara. Y la urgencia de tener un orgasmo en su cuerpo.

—No realmente. —Le dijo sobre el hombro.

A veces se tiene que empezar desde el principio, pensó M mientras caminaba por el parque.

Aproximadamente a trescientas yardas de dónde había aparcado el camión, los árboles cedían su paso a un prado raso. Se paró mientras todavía estaba oculto entre los pinos.

A través de la blanca manta de nieve estaba la granja donde había encontrado a su esposa y a la mortecina luz del día su casa era todo Norman Rockwell, una postal de Hallmark, la perfecta Middle América. La única cosa que faltaba era algo de humo saliendo de la chimenea de ladrillo rojo.

Sacó sus binoculares y exploró la zona, luego se concentró en la casa. Todas las huellas de neumáticos en el camino de la entrada y en la puerta hacían que se preocupase por si hubiese cambiado de manos y los promotores hubiesen venido. Pero todavía había muebles dentro, muebles que reconoció de cuando había estado allí con ella.

Dejó caer los binoculares, dejando que colgaran de su cuello y se agachó. La esperaría aquí. Si estaba viva, iría a la casa o quienquiera que la cuidara vendría a por algunas de sus cosas. Si estuviera muerta, alguien comenzaría a sacar su mierda.

Al menos, esperaba que algo así pasara. No tenía nada más para continuar, no sabía su nombre o el paradero de su familia. Además no podía adivinar dónde podría estar. Su única opción era salir y preguntar a los civiles. Como ninguna otra hembra había sido secuestrada, seguramente sería el tema de conversación dentro de su raza. El problema era que esa camino podía llevar semanas… meses. Y la información de técnicas persuasivas no era siempre sólida.

No, probablemente observando la casa conseguiría más resultados. Se sentaría y esperaría a que alguien le tendiera la mano y lo condujera hasta ella. Tal vez su trabajo sería aún más fácil y el hermano con cicatrices podría ser quien se lo mostrara.

Eso sería más o menos perfecto.

M se apoyó sobre los talones, no haciendo caso del frío viento.

Dios… esperaba que estuviera viva.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Charlie mantuvo la cabeza baja y trató de aunar esfuerzos. El vestuario estaba lleno de vapor, voces y el chasquido de toallas mojadas en los traseros desnudos. Los aprendices se deshicieron de sus sudorosos jis, duchándose antes del descanso para comer y luego una clase de golpes como parte de la educación.

Era un grupo de tíos normales excepto charlie, por lo que no quiso desnudarse. Incluso siendo todos de su tamaño, esto era sin rodeos peor que cada pesadilla que aguantó en la escuela secundaria hasta que pudo salir del sistema a los dieciséis. Y ahora mismo estaba evidentemente demasiado exhausto para tratar con la escena.

Suponía que era ya sobre la medianoche, pero se sentía como... si fueran las cuatro de la madrugada, de pasado mañana. El entrenamiento era agotador. Ninguno de los otros tíos era fuerte, pero todos ellos pudieron mantener el ritmo con las posturas que james y luego eleazar introdujeron. Infiernos, unos cuantos tenían talento. Charlie era un desastre. Sus pies eran lentos, sus manos estaban siempre en el lugar y en el momento equivocado, y no tenía coordinación física. Hombre, no importa cuan duro lo intentara, no podía encontrar el equilibrio. Su cuerpo era como una bolsa llena de agua en movimiento; si se movía en una dirección, todo se le caería encima.

—Mejor que te apresures —dijo embry—. Sólo tenemos ocho minutos más.

Chalie ojeó la puerta de las duchas. Los chorros de agua todavía funcionaban pero no podía ver a nadie allí. Se sacó el ji, el suspensorio y se metió rápidamente dentro de...

Mierda. Seth estaba en la esquina. Como si lo estuviera esperando.

—Hey, gran hombre —arrastró las palabras el tío—. Realmente nos enseñaste una cosa o dos fuera...

Seth paró de hablar y fijó la mirada en el pecho de charlie.

—Tú, pequeño beso en el culo —dijo bruscamente. Y luego salió furioso de la ducha.

Charlie miró hacia la marca circular encima de su pectoral izquierdo, con la que él había nacido... la que le había dicho eleazar que recibían los miembros de la Hermandad en su iniciación.

Genial. Ahora podría añadir esa marca de nacimiento a la creciente lista de cosas de las que no quería oír hablar a sus compañeros.

Cuando salió de la ducha con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, todos los tíos, incluso embry, se mantenían unidos. Mientras lo inspeccionaban como una sólida y silenciosa unidad, se preguntó si los vampiros tenían instintos de manada, como los lobos o los perros.

Como continuaron clavándole la mirada, pensó, Um, vale. Eso sería una gran afirmación.

Charlie agachó la cabeza y fue hacia su taquilla, desesperado por que el día se acabara.

Hacia las tres de la madrugada, james caminó rápidamente por la calle Décima hacia Zero-Sum. Jake estaba esperando fuera en la entrada de cristal-y-cromo del club, matando el tiempo a pesar del frío. Envuelto en su largo abrigo de cachemir y con la gorra de los Red Sox bien calada, se veía bien. Anónimo, pero bien.

—¿Que haces? —preguntó jake mientras chocaban las palmas.

—La noche es una mierda por parte de los lesser. Nadie encuentra nada. Hey, amigo, gracias por la compañía, lo necesito.

—Ningún problema. —jake se caló la gorra de los Sox aún más. Como los Hermanos, no llamaba la atención. Mientras fue detective de homicidios, ayudó a enviar a un numeroso grupo de camellos a la cárcel, por eso era mejor para él pasar desapercibido.

Dentro del club, la música tecno era molesta. También había luces intermitentes y muchos humanos. Pero james tenía sus razones para venir, y jake estaba siendo amable. En cierto modo.

—Este sitio es sólo para preciosos frikies —dijo el policía, echando un vistazo al tipo vestido con un traje años 70 rosa intenso con el maquillaje a juego—. Dame paletos y cerveza casera cada día de la semana antes que esta sandez de la cultura X.

Cuando fueron a la sección VIP, la cuerda rosa de satín fue bajada inmediatamente para dejarles paso.

James saludó al gorila, luego miró a jake.

—No me quedaré mucho.

—Ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Mientras el poli iba hacia la mesa, james anduvo por detrás de la zona de alta-etiqueta, parándose delante de los dos Moros que vigilaban la puerta privada del Reverendo.

—Le diré que está usted aquí —dijo el de la izquierda.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde le permitieron la entrada a james. La oficina era una cueva, débilmente iluminada con un techo bajo, y el vampiro tras del escritorio dominaba el espacio, especialmente cuando se levantó.

El Reverendo medía unos dos metros, y la estrecha cresta que llevaba en su pelo le combinaba lo mismo que lo hacía su excelente lujoso-culo Italiano. Su cara era despiadada e inteligente, colocándolo legítimamente en el peligroso negocio en el que estaba. Sus ojos, aunque... sus ojos no encajaban. Eran curiosamente hermosos, del color de las amatistas, un púrpura tan profundo que resplandecía.

—¿De regreso tan pronto? —dijo el macho, con su voz grave, profunda más dura que de costumbre.

Toma el producto y luego lárgate, pensó james.

Sacó su fajo separando tres de los grandes. Desplegó los billetes de mil encima del escritorio de cromo.

—El doble de lo de costumbre. Y la quiero troceada.

El Reverendo sonrió fríamente y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

—Rally, dale al macho lo que necesite. Y enfunda esa O-Zs. —Un subordinado salió de la oscuridad y se escabulló a través de la puerta corredera de la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solos, El Reverendo rodeó el escritorio lentamente, moviéndose como si tuviera aceite en las venas, todo poder sinuoso. Cuando dio la vuelta, se acercó lo bastante para tener a james deslizando su mano en el abrigo y encontrar una de sus armas.

—¿Seguro que no estás interesado en algo más duro? —dijo El Reverendo—. Ese humo rojo es para un consumidor moderado.

—Si quisiera algo más, lo pediría.

El vampiro se detuvo a su lado. Muy, muy cerca.

James frunció el ceño.

—¿Algún problema?

—Tienes un bonito cabello, ¿lo sabes? Es como el de las hembras. Todos esos colores diferentes. —La voz de el Reverendo era extrañamente hipnótica, sus ojos púrpuras puramente astutos—. Hablando de hembras, he oído que no te aprovechas de lo que ofrecen mis damas. ¿Es verdad?

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Sólo quiero estar seguro de que tus necesidades están cubiertas. La satisfacción del cliente es malditamente importante. —El macho se acercó aún más señalando con la cabeza el brazo de james, el que desapareció dentro de su abrigo—. Tu mano está en la culata de la pistola, ¿no? ¿Tienes miedo de mí?

—Sólo quiero estar seguro de que puedo encargarme de ti.

—¿Oh, de verdad?

—Sip. En el caso que necesite una pequeña Glock para pronunciar una reanimación.

El Reverendo sonrió ampliamente, destellando los colmillos.

—Sabes, he oído ese rumor... sobre un miembro de la Hermanada que es célibe. Sip, imagínate, un guerrero que se abstiene. Y he oído alguna que otra cosa sobre ese macho. Tiene mal una pierna. Tiene un cicatrizado sociópata por gemelo. ¿Por casualidad no conocerás a ese Hermano?

James negó con la cabeza.

—Nop.

—Huh. Curioso, te he visto merodeando con un tipo que parecía llevar una máscara de Halloween. En realidad, te he visto con un par de grandes machos que concuerdan con los tipos de los que oído. No crees...

—Hazme el favor de darme mis hojas. Esperaré fuera. —james se marchó de vuelta. Estaba de mal humor para empezar: frustrado por no haber encontrado una pelea, sangrando por dentro por haberse cerrado con alice. Ahora no tenía tiempo para otro conflicto. Estaba puñeteramente al borde de sus nervios.

—¿Eres célibe porque te gustan los machos?

James lo miró enfurecido por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué pasa contigo esta noche? Siempre eres raro pero ahora mismo también estás siendo un verdadero gilipollas.

—Sabes, quizás sólo necesites tener sexo. No trafico con varones, pero estoy seguro que podríamos encontrarte a uno complaciente.

Por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas, james estalló. Avanzó a través de la oficina, cogió al Reverendo por las solapas de su Gucci, y lo clavó en la pared.

James presionó el pecho del tipo.

—¿Por qué estás buscando pelea?

—¿Me besarás antes del sexo? —murmuró el Reverendo, todavía jugando—. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, considerando que sólo nos conocemos profesionalmente. ¿O no estás en los preliminares?

—Jódete.

—Eso es una contestación original. Habría esperado algo un poco más interesante por tu parte.

—Vale. ¿Cómo esta?

James le proporcionó una, irrefutable en la boca del macho, el beso, una presión entre caras, nada remotamente sexual. Y lo hizo sólo para borrar la expresión en la cara del bastardo. Funcionó. El Reverendo se puso tieso y gruñó, y james supo que había descubierto las intenciones del tipo. Pero sólo para asegurarse que había aprendido la lección, cortó el labio inferior del macho con un colmillo.

En el instante en que la sangre golpeó en su lengua, james retrocedió, con la boca abierta. A través de la sacudida respiró,

—Bien, quién lo iba a decir, comedor de pecados.

Al sonido de la palabra El Reverendo cortó toda la sandez, poniéndose bien y completamente serio. En el silencio parecía estar considerando sus negativas plausibles.

James negó con la cabeza.

—Ni lo intentes. Lo puedo saborear.

Los ojos amatistas se estrecharon.

—El término políticamente correcto es symphath

Las manos de james apretaron al macho en un acto reflejo. Mierda sagrada. Un symphath. Aquí en Caldwell y viviendo entre las especies. Tratando de hacerse pasar por cualquier otro civil.

Hombre, eso era información crucial. La última cosa que carlisle necesitaba era otra guerra civil de razas.

—Sólo te voy a señalar algo —dijo el Reverendo suavemente—. Si me delatas perderás a tu proveedor. Piensa en eso. ¿Dónde conseguirás lo que necesitas si estoy fuera de escena?

James miró al interior de esos ojos púrpuras, todavía cavilando sobre las implicaciones. Iba a contárselo a los Hermanos tan pronto como llegara a casa, e iba a vigilar al Reverendo de cerca. En cuanto lo de entregar al tipo... La discriminación que los symphaths habían afrontando a lo largo de la historia siempre le había parecido injusta... siempre y cuando no empezaran a sacar fuera la porquería y lo metieran en apuros. Y el Reverendo había hecho funcionar el club durante los últimos cinco años sin problemas relacionados con el comportamiento symphath

—Vamos a hacer un pequeño trato —dijo james, mirando enfurecidamente dentro de la violeta y fija mirada—. Me callo y tú te mantienes en el anonimato. Tampoco trates de joderme otra vez. No voy a seguirte el rollo para que me chupes las emociones, lo cual era lo que estabas haciendo ahora, ¿no? Me querías furioso porque estabas hambriento de sentimientos.

La boca del Reverendo se abrió justo cuando la puerta de la oficina se entreabrió. Una vampiro hembra entró sin invitación, parándose bruscamente cuando vio la indudable escena: dos machos juntos, el labio de El Reverendo sangrando, y sangre en la boca de Phury.

—¡Por todos los infiernos, fuera de aquí! —ladró El Reverendo .

La hembra se fue tan rápido que tropezó golpeándose el codo con el marco de la puerta.

—¿Entonces, tenemos un trato? —picó james cuando ella salió.

—Si tú admites que eres un Hermano.

—No lo soy.

Los ojos de El Reverendo relampaguearon.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, no te creo.

James tuvo de pronto la noción de que no fue accidental que el tema de la Hermandad hubiera surgido esta noche. Se inclinó hacia el macho. Duro.

—¿Preguntándote qué pasaría si tu identidad saliera a la luz?

—Nosotros… —El Reverendo tomó un profundo aliento—, tenemos un trato.

Jake alzó la vista cuando la mujer que envió a controlar a james regresó. Normalmente las compras se hacían con rapidez, pero habían pasado unos buenos veinte minutos.

—¿Mi chico todavía esta allí? —preguntó jake, reparando distraídamente que ella se frotaba el codo como si le doliera.

—Oh, está allí. —Cuando le lanzó una estrecha sonrisa, de repente se dio cuenta que era una vampiro. Esa cosa como una pequeña sonrisa era una mueca que todos ellos hacían cuando estaban entre humanos.

Y ella era en cierto modo atractiva, supuso, con el largo cabello rubio y el cuero negro en sus senos y caderas. Cuando se deslizó a su lado en el asiento, atrapó su perfume y pensó ociosamente en el sexo por primera vez en... bien, desde que se encontró con leah en el verano.

Tomó un largo trago, acabándose el escocés en su vaso. Entonces recorrió con los ojos los senos de la hembra. Sip, el sexo estaba en su mente, pero más como un reflejo físico que cualquier otra cosa. El interés no era como el que había tenido por leah. Entonces la necesidad había sido... acuciante. Reverente. Importante.

La hembra a su lado le lanzó una mirada como si supiera la dirección de sus pensamientos. —Tu amigo podría estar allí un rato.

—¿Sí?

—Ellos sólo estaban empezando a ir al grano.

—¿La compra?

—El sexo.

La cabeza de jake se alzó rápidamente y se miraron fijamente.

—¿Perdona?

—Oh, ¡Uy!... —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Estáis juntos o algo así?

—No, no estamos juntos —dijo bruscamente—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Sí, realmente no pensé que vosotros erais así. Tú vistes bien, pero no desprendes esa clase de vibración.

—Y mi amigo no está con hombres, tampoco.

—¿Estás seguro sobre eso?

Pensó sobre su celibato y empezó a preguntarse.

Me da igual. Necesitaba otra bebida; no necesitaba inmiscuirse en los negocios de james. Alzando el brazo, hizo gestos a la camarera, que se acercó apresuradamente.

—Otro escocés doble —dijo. Para ser educado, se volvió hacia la hembra a su lado—. ¿Quieres algo?

La mano de ella aterrizó en su muslo.

—De hecho, sí. Pero ella no puede dármelo.

Cuando la camarera se marchó, jake se reclinó en el reservado, estirando ambos brazos hacia fuera, abriéndose. La hembra lo tomó como una invitación, inclinándose hacia él, moviendo esa mano hacia el sur. Su cuerpo se agitó, el primer signo de vida en meses, y tuvo algún un pensamiento fugaz de que quizás podría sacarse a leah de la cabeza con algo de sexo.

Mientras la hembra le acariciaba a través de los pantalones, la observó con interés clínico. Sabía hacía dónde conducía esto. Lo acabaría haciendo en uno de los lavabos privados de allí. Quizás le llevaría diez minutos, si llegaba. La llevaría a correrse, hecho el trabajo, se alejaría de ella.

Dios, había echado esos polvos rutinarios cientos de veces durante su vida. Y eran realmente sólo masturbaciones disfrazadas de sexo. Ningún rollo.

Pensó en leah… y sintió escozor en los conductos lacrimales.

La hembra a su lado se movió tanto que sus senos estuvieron encima de su brazo.

—Vamos a la parte de atrás, cariño.

Puso la mano sobre la suya en la entrepierna y ella hizo algún tipo de ronroneo en su oreja. Al menos hasta que él le quitó la palma.

—Lo siento. No puedo.

La hembra se apartó y lo miró como si hubiera estado jugando con ella. Jake fijó la mirada directamente atrás.

No estaba preparado para decir que nunca más volvería a tener sexo. Y segurísimo que no podía entender por qué leah le había dado mucho más de lo que recibió. Todo lo que sabía era que la vieja costumbre de montárselo con mujeres aleatorias no estaba hecha para él. Esta noche.

De repente la voz de james cortó el ruido ambiental del club.

—Hey, poli, ¿quieres irte o quedarte?

Jake alzó la mirada. Hubo una leve pausa mientras especulaba acerca de su amigo.

Los ojos del Hermano se estrecharon.

—¿Qué pasa, poli?

—Estoy preparado para irnos —dijo jake, aligerando el embarazoso momento.

Cuando se levantó, james le echó una dura mirada a la rubia. Un verdadero especial mantén-tu-boca –cerrada.

Guau, pensó jake mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Entonces james realmente era gay.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Un leve chirrido despertó a alice horas más tarde. Mirando hacia la ventana observó como descendía la persiana de acero. El amanecer estaba cerca.

La ansiedad hormigueaba en su pecho, y miró hacia la puerta. Deseaba que jasper entrara por ella, deseaba clavar los ojos en él y asegurarse de que estaba de una sola pieza. Si bien parecía que había regresado a la normalidad cuando salió, le había hecho pasar por bastantes cosas.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y pensó sobre la revelación de rose¿Cómo supo jasper que ella necesitaba una amiga? Y dios, el hecho de que hubiera acudido a rose y…

La puerta se abrió completamente sin previo aviso.

Alice se sentó rápidamente, subiendo las mantas hasta el cuello. Pero entonces la sombra de jasper fue un alivio impresionante.

—Soy yo —dijo bruscamente. Cuando entró llevaba una bandeja y había algo en su hombro. Un petate—. ¿Te importa si enciendo las luces?

—Hola… —Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien—. No, para nada.

Encendió varias velas, y ella parpadeó por el repentino resplandor.

—Te traje algunas cosas de tu casa. —Puso la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche y abrió la bolsa—. Tomé ropas y una parca. El champú que estaba en la ducha. Un cepillo. Zapatos. Calcetines para conservar tus pies calientes. También tú diario… no te preocupes, no leí nada.

—Me sorprendería que lo hicieras. Eres más de fiar que eso.

—No, soy analfabeto.

Sus ojos llamearon.

—De todas formas… — su voz era tan dura como la línea de su mandíbula— creí que querrías algunas de tus cosas.

Cuando puso el petate a su lado en la cama, ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente hasta que, abrumada, extendió la mano para alcanzarlo. Cuando se sobresaltó, se sonrojó y miró qué le había traído.

Dios… la ponía nerviosa ver sus cosas. Especialmente el diario.

Excepto que resultó ser reconfortante sacar su suéter rojo favorito, ponérselo en la nariz y atrapar un dejo del perfume que siempre llevaba. Y… sí, el peine, su peine, el que le gustaba con su cabeza ancha, cuadrada y las púas metálicas. Agarró el champú, abriéndolo e inhalando. Ahhh… Biolage. Nada parecido al perfume que el lesser le había hecho usar.

—Gracias —la voz temblorosa mientras sacaba su diario. —Muchas gracias.

Acarició la cubierta de cuero de su diario. No quería abrirlo. No ahora. Pero pronto…

Alzó la mirada hacia jasper.

—¿Me… me llevarías a casa?

—Sip. Puedo hacerlo.

—Tengo miedo de ir allí, pero seguramente debería.

—Sólo dime cuando.

Reuniendo valor, queriendo sacar del camino uno de las cosas pendientes, dijo:

—Cuando anochezca. Quiero ir allí.

—Vale, iremos. —Señaló la bandeja—. Ahora come.

Ignorando la comida, lo observó entrar en el armario y desarmarse. Era cuidadoso con sus armas, comprobándolas a fondo, y se preguntó dónde había estado… qué había hecho. Aunque sus manos estaban limpias, sus antebrazos tenían sangre negra.

Había matado esta noche.

Supuso que sentiría una especie de triunfo con un lesser menos. Pero mientras jasper iba hacia el baño con unos pantalones sobre sus brazos, estaba mucho más interesada en su bienestar.

Y también… en su cuerpo. Se movía como un animal en el mejor sentido de la palabra, todo poder latente y elegantes pasos. El sexo que se había despertado en ella la primera vez que lo vio, la golpeó de nuevo. Lo deseaba.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró y oyó la ducha, se restregó los ojos decidiendo que estaba loca. El macho se apartó de la amenaza de su mano en su brazo. ¿Pensaba que realmente quería acostarse con ella?

Disgustada consigo misma, miró la comida. Era alguna clase de pollo con hierbas, patatas asadas y calabacín. Había un vaso de agua y otro de vino blanco, así como dos manzanas Granny Smith y un trozo de pastel de zanahorias. Tomó el tenedor y esparció el pollo por el plato. Quería comer lo que había en el plato sólo porque él había sido tan atento al traérselo.

Cuando jasper salió del baño llevando sólo los pantalones de nailon, se congeló y no pudo apartar su mirada. Los anillos del pezón atraparon la luz de las velas, así como los duros músculos del estómago y brazos. Junto con la marca estrellada de la Hermandad, el pecho desnudo tenía un reciente y lívido arañazo que lo atravesaba y una magulladura.

—¿Estás herido?

Fue hacia ella y ponderó el plato.

—No has comido mucho.

No le contestó mientras sus ojos estaban atrapados en los huesos curvos de la cadera que sobresalían de la baja cinturilla de los pantalones. Dios… sólo un poquito más bajos y podría verlo todo.

De repente lo recordó restregándose rudamente porque pensaba que era asqueroso. Tragó, preguntándose qué le habrían hecho, sexualmente. Desearlo como ella lo hacía parecía… inapropiado. Invasivo. Pero no cambiaba la manera en que se sentía.

—No estoy muy hambrienta —murmuró.

Le acercó la bandeja.

—Come de todas formas.

Cuando empezó otra vez con el pollo, él cogió las dos manzanas y se paseó por la habitación. Mordió una de ellas, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Un brazo cruzado sobre su estómago mientras masticaba.

—¿Cenaste abajo? —preguntó ella.

Negó con la cabeza y mordió otro trozo de manzana, el crujido resonó por toda la habitación.

—¿Es todo lo que comerás? —cuando se encogió de hombros, ella masculló—. ¿Y me dices a mí que coma?

—Sip, lo hago. Continúa comiendo, mujer.

—¿No te gusta el pollo?

—No me gusta la comida. —Los ojos nunca abandonaron el suelo, pero su voz fue más punzante—. Ahora come.

—¿Por qué no te gusta la comida?

—No puedo confiar en ella —dijo entre dientes—. A menos que la prepares tu mismo, o que lo veas, no puedes saber qué hay.

—Por qué piensas que alguien puede alterar...

—¿He mencionado que no me gusta hablar?

—¿Dormirás a mi lado esta noche? —La pregunta se le escapó, imaginándose que obtendría su respuesta antes de que se callara completamente.

Sus cejas se movieron trémulamente.

—¿Realmente quieres eso?

—Sí.

—Entonces, sí. Lo haré.

Mientras acababa con las dos manzanas y ella limpiaba el plato, el silencio no fue precisamente fácil, pero tampoco chocante. Cuando acabó con el pastel de zanahorias, fue al baño y se lavó los dientes. Para cuando ella regresó, él trabajaba el corazón de la última manzana con sus colmillos, picando los trocitos que quedaban.

No podía imaginar cómo podía luchar con semejante dieta. Seguramente debería comer más.

Se sintió como si debiera decir algo, pero en cambio se deslizó en la cama y haciéndose un ovillo, lo esperó. Mientras pasaban los minutos, y todo lo que él hacía era mordisquear quirúrgicamente esa manzana, ella no podía aguantar la tensión.

Basta, pensó. Realmente debería irse a otro lugar de la casa. Lo usaba como una muleta, y eso no era justo.

Apartó las sábanas justo cuando él se desenrollaba del suelo. Cuando caminó hacia la cama, ella se quedó helada. Dejó caer los corazones de las manzanas en el plato, cogió una servilleta que ella había usado para limpiarse la boca. Tras frotarse las manos, cogió la bandeja y la sacó de la habitación, dejándola fuera en la puerta.

Al regresar fue al otro lado de la cama, y el colchón se hundió cuando se estiró encima del edredón. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y los pies por los tobillos, cerró los ojos.

Una a una las velas se apagaron en la habitación. Cuando quedó una sola mecha quemando, dijo:

—Dejaré esa encendida para que puedas ver.

Le miró.

—¿jasper?

—¿Sí?

—Cuando estaba... —se aclaró la garganta—. Cuando estaba en ese agujero en el suelo, pensaba en ti. Quería que fueras a por mí. Sabía que me sacarías de allí.

Sus cejas descendieron aunque los párpados estaban bajos.

—Yo también pensé en ti.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Movió la barbilla arriba y abajo, mientras ella decía, —¿De verdad?

—Sip. Algunos días... tú eras todo en lo que yo podía pensar.

Bella sintió que sus ojos se agrandaban. Rodó hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en un brazo.

—¿En serio? —Cuando él no le respondió, ella presionó— ¿Por qué?

Su gran pecho se expandió y exhaló un aliento.

—Quería recuperarte. Eso es todo.

Oh... solamente cumplía con su trabajo.

Bella dejó caer el brazo y le volvió la espalda.

—Bien... gracias por venir a por mí.

En silencio observó arder la vela en la mesita de noche. La llama en forma de lágrima ondulaba, tan preciosa, tan elegante...

La voz de Zsadist era suave.

—Odiaba la idea de que estuvieras sola y asustada. Que alguien te hubiera hecho daño. No podía... dejarlo.

Alice dejó de respirar y miró por encima del hombro.

—No pude dormir en esas seis semanas —murmuró—. Todo lo que podía ver cuando cerraba los ojos era a ti, pidiendo ayuda.

Dios, si bien su cara era ruda, su voz era tan suave y tan hermosa, como la llama de la vela.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella y abrió los ojos. Su oscura mirada estaba llena de emoción.

—No sé cómo pudiste sobrevivir tanto tiempo. Estaba seguro de que habías muerto. Pero entonces encontramos el lugar y te saqué de ese agujero. Pero cuando vi lo que te había hecho...

Alice lentamente se volvió, no queriendo asustarlo con una retirada.

—No recuerdo nada de eso.

—Bien, eso es bueno.

—Algún día... necesitaré saber. ¿Me lo contarás?

Él cerró los ojos.

—Si realmente quieres los detalles.

Guardaron silencio durante un tiempo, y entonces él se movió hacia ella, rodando hacia un lado.

—Odio preguntártelo, pero ¿cómo era? ¿Puedes recordar algo específico sobre él?

Suficiente, pensó. Demasiado

—Eh, ah, se teñía el pelo de castaño.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir, estoy casi segura que lo hacía. Cada semana o así entraba en el baño y podía oler los productos químicos. Y tenía raíces. Una pequeña línea blanca en su cuero cabelludo.

—Pero creía que palidecer era bueno porque significaba que hacía tiempo que pertenecían a la Sociedad.

—No lo sé. Creo que tenía... o tiene... una posición de poder. Por lo que podía oír desde el agujero los otros lesser eran cuidadosos a su alrededor. Y lo llamaban 'M'

—¿Algo más?

Temblando regresó a la pesadilla.

—Él me amaba.

Un gruñido vibró de jasper, grave y desagradable. A ella le gustó ese sonido. La hacía sentirse protegida. Le dio fuerza para seguir hablando.

—El lesser, me dijo... me dijo que me amaba, y lo hacía. Estaba obsesionado conmigo. —Lentamente soltó el aliento, tratando de calmar su palpitante corazón—. Al principio estaba aterrorizada, pero después utilicé sus sentimientos contra él. Quería hacerle daño.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—A veces, sí. Le hice... llorar.

La expresión de jasper fue más que extraña. Cómo si tuviera... envidia.

—¿Cómo te sentiste?

—No quiero decirlo.

—¿Porque fue bueno?

—No quiero que pienses que soy cruel.

—La crueldad es diferente de la represalia.

En el mundo de un guerrero, imaginó que era cierto.

—No estoy segura de estar de acuerdo.

Sus oscuros ojos se estrecharon.

—Hay algunos que querrían vengarte. ¿Sabes eso, no?

Pensó acerca de él saliendo a la noche para cazar al lesser sin poder soportar la idea que podría hacerse daño. Entonces se imaginó a su hermano, tan furioso y orgulloso, preparado también para desgarrar al asesino.

—No… no quiero que hagas eso. Ni tú, ni peter, ni nadie.

De repente una corriente atravesó la habitación, como si hubieran abierto la ventana de repente. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que la ola fría había salido del cuerpo de jasper.

—¿Tienes un compañero? —preguntó abruptamente.

—Por qué lo… Oh, no, peter es mi hermano. No mi compañero.

Esos grandes hombros se relajaron. Pero entonces frunció el ceño.

—¿Tuviste alguno?

—¿Tener un compañero? Por un tiempo sí. Pero no las cosas no funcionaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mi hermano —hizo una pausa—. Realmente, eso no es cierto. Pero cuando el macho no pudo hacerle frente a peter, le perdí mucho respeto. Y entonces… el tipo contó detalles de nuestra relación en el Glymera y las cosas… se complicaron.

De hecho, se pusieron horribles. La reputación del macho permaneció intacta, por supuesto, mientras que la de ella se hizo trizas. Quizás eso era por lo que se sentía tan atraída hacia jasper. No le importaba lo que pensaran de él. No había subterfugios, ni modales corteses escondiendo sus pensamientos e instintos. Era honesto, y esa franqueza, aunque sirviera para revelar su cólera, la hacía sentir segura al confiar en él.

—¿Vosotros fuisteis… —se fue quedando sin habla.

—¿Fuimos qué?

—¿Amantes? —En un áspero arrebato, jasper maldijo—. No importa, no es de mí…

—Ah, sí, lo fuimos, peter nos descubrió, y allí fue dónde empezaron los problemas. Ya sabes como es la aristocracia ¿Una hembra que se acuesta con alguien que no es su pareja? Puedes jurar que está manchada de por vida. Creo, que siempre desee haber nacido civil. Pero no puedes escoger tu ascendencia, ¿verdad?

—¿Amabas al macho?

—Pensaba que sí. Pero… no. —Pensó en la calavera al lado del jergón de jasper—. ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

La esquina de su boca se alzó en un gruñido.

—¿Qué diablos crees ?

Cuando ella retrocedió, cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento. Quiero decir, no. Eso sería un no.

¿Entonces por qué conservaba ese cráneo? ¿De quién era? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando cortó la pregunta.

—¿Tu hermano piensa ir tras el lesser?

—Indudablemente. Peter es... Bien, ha sido mi guardián desde que mi padre murió cuando era muy joven, ypeter es muy agresivo. Extremadamente agresivo.

—Bien, entonces dile que no se mueva. Yo voy a vengarte.

—No —dijo disparándole una mirada.

—Sí.

—Pero no quiero que lo hagas. —No podría vivir consigo misma si se mataba en el proceso.

—No puedo detenerme. —Apretó con fuerza sus ojos cerrados—. Jesús… no puedo respirar sabiendo que ese bastardo está allí fuera. Tiene que morir.

Miedo y gratitud y algo completamente cálido se apretujó en su pecho. En un impulso, se inclinó y le besó en los labios.

Saltó hacia atrás con un siseo, los ojos más abiertos que si le hubiera abofeteado.

Oh, demonios. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

—Lo siento. Lo siento, yo…

—No, está bien. Estamos bien. —Rodó sobre su espalda y alzó la mano hasta la boca. Se frotó los labios con los dedos, como si se limpiara de ella.

Cuando ella suspiró bien y duramente, él dijo:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Soy tan desagradable al gusto?

Él dejó caer el brazo.

—No.

Qué mentira.

—Quizás pueda conseguirte un paño para lavarte, ¿quieres?

Cuando iba a salir disparada de la cama, una mano le sujetó el brazo.

—Es mi primer beso, ¿vale? Sólo es que no lo esperaba.

Alice se quedó sin respiración. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, no me mires así. —La dejó ir y volvió a mirar hacia el techo.

Su primer beso…

—¿jasper?

—Qué.

—¿Me dejarías hacerlo otra vez?

Hubo una larga, larga pausa. Avanzando lentamente hacia él, presionó su cuerpo contra las sábanas y mantas.

—No te tocaré con nada más. Sólo mis labios. Sobre los tuyos.

Gira la cabeza, deseaba fervientemente. Gira la cabeza y mírame.

Y él lo hizo.

No esperó a una invitación por escrito o que él cambiara de parecer. Presionó los labios contra los suyos ligeramente, entonces revoloteó sobre su boca. Cuando permaneció quieto, se lanzó abajo y esta vez lo acarició. Su respiración se entrecortó.

—¿jasper?

—Sí —susurró.

—Relaja la boca para mí.

Con cuidado de no abalanzarse sobre él, se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se acercó de nuevo. Sus labios eran chocantemente suaves excepto por las cicatrices del labio superior. Para asegurarse que sabía que esa imperfección no le importaba, deliberadamente atendió ese lugar, volviendo allí una y otra vez.

Y entonces sucedió: él le devolvió el beso. Fue sólo un leve movimiento de su boca, pero lo sintió hasta su corazón. Cuando lo hizo otra vez, lo alabó gimiendo un poco y dejándole tomar iniciativa.

Dios, era tan indeciso, andando a tientas a través de su boca con las más suaves caricias. La besó dulcemente y con cuidado, sabiendo a manzanas y a especie masculina. Y el contacto entre ellos, aunque ligero y lento, fue suficiente para que le doliera.

Cuando ella sacó ligeramente la lengua y le lamió, se apartó bruscamente.

—No se qué estoy haciendo aquí.

—Sí, lo sabes. —Se inclinó para mantener el contacto—. Realmente lo sabes.

—Pero...

Lo acalló con su boca, y no mucho tiempo después regresó al juego. Esta vez cuando su lengua le acarició abrió los labios, y su propia lengua la encontró hábil y cálida. Una vuelta lenta empezó… y entonces él estaba en su boca, presionando, buscando.

Sintió la agitación sexual en él, el calor y la urgencia crecían en su gran cuerpo. Estaba deseosa de que extendiera la mano y la arrastrara contra él. Cuando no lo hizo, se relajó mirándolo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillando intensamente. Estaba hambriento de ella, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarla. Ni lo haría.

—Quiero tocarte —dijo ella.

Pero cuando alzó la mano, se tensó y le agarró fuertemente la muñeca. El miedo sobrevoló debajo de su superficie; podía sentirlo ondeando a través de su cuerpo, tensándolo. Esperó a que él recuperara el sentido, sin presionarle.

Su agarre lentamente se aflojó.

—Sólo... ve despacio.

—Lo prometo.

Empezó con el brazo, recorriendo de arriba y abajo con las yemas de los dedos la suave piel sin vello. Seguía sospechosamente el movimiento con los ojos, pero ella no se lo tomó mal, los músculos se movían nerviosamente, estremeciéndose a su paso. Lo acarició lentamente, dejando que se acostumbrara a su toque, y cuando estuvo segura que estaba cómodo, se inclinó hacia él y posó los labios en sus bíceps. El hombro. La clavícula. La parte superior de los pectorales.

Se dirigía hacia su pezón perforado.

Cuando estuvo cerca del anillo de plata con la pequeña bola, alzó la mirada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tan abiertos que se veía todo el blanco alrededor de sus iris.

—Quiero besarte aquí —dijo—. ¿Puedo?

Asintió con la cabeza y se lamió los labios.

En el momento en que su boca hizo contacto, su cuerpo se sacudió como si alguien tirara de sus brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo. Ella no se detuvo. Succionó el piercing y enroscó la lengua a su alrededor.

Zsadist gimió, el sonido grave retumbó en su pecho; luego inspiró con un siseó. Su cabeza cayó en la almohada, pero mantuvo un ángulo que le permitiera observarla.

Cuando le dio golpecitos al aro de plata y lo tironeó un poco, se arqueó fuera de la cama, una pierna colgando, el talón hundido en el colchón. Le hizo cosquillas en el pezón una y otra vez hasta que hizo una bola entre sus puños con el edredón.

—Oh… joder, alice… —Respiraba con un ritmo duro, crudo, irradiando calor— ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—¿Quieres que pare?

—Eso o lo haces más duro.

—¿Qué tal un poquito más?

—Sip… un poco más.

Lo trabajó con la boca, jugando con el anillo, conduciéndole hasta que sus caderas empezaron a balancearse.

Cuando miró hacia su cuerpo, perdió el ritmo. Su erección era tan maciza que empujaba contra el delgado nylon de sus pantalones de ejercicio, y ella lo veía todo: la redondeada cabeza con su elegante cresta, el grueso eje, los pesos gemelos debajo.

Dios mío. El era… enorme.

Estaba completamente húmeda entre sus muslos y movió la mirada para encontrar la de él. Sus párpados todavía hacia atrás y su boca abierta con el sobrecogimiento, la conmoción y el hambre guerreando en su cara.

Extendió la mano y empujó el pulgar entre sus labios.

—Succióname.

Lo pilló enseguida succionando fuertemente y mirando como ella seguía. Un frenesí se apoderó de él; ella podía sentirlo. La lujuria crecía en él, convirtiéndole en un polvorín, y santo infierno, ella lo deseaba. Deseaba que él explotara completamente. Dentro de ella.

Soltó su pezón, sacó el pulgar de su boca, y se alzó para empujar la lengua entre sus labios. Con esa invasión él gimió salvajemente, su gran cuerpo sacudiéndose contra el agarre que mantenía con las mantas.

Deseaba que se dejara ir y la tocara, pero no podía esperar. Esta primera vez, ella debería llevar el control. Empujó lejos las mantas, deslizó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre su pecho, y echó la pierna sobre sus caderas.

En el instante que su peso cayó en la parte superior de él, se tensó y dejó de besarla.

—¿jasper?

La rechazó con tanta fuerza que ella rebotó sobre el colchón.

Jasper se escapó de la cama, jadeando y enloquecido, su cuerpo atrapado entre el pasado y el presente, una estrecha línea entre los dos.

Parte de él quería más de lo que alice le estaba haciendo. Caramba, se moría por continuar explorando su primera excitación sexual. Las sensaciones eran increíbles. Una revelación. La única cosa buena que había sentido… alguna vez.

Por la Virgen del Fade, no se extrañaba de que los machos mataran por proteger a sus compañeras.

Excepto que él no podía soportar el tener a una hembra encima, incluso si era alice, y el pánico salvaje golpeando a través de él ahora mismo era peligroso. ¿Qué pasaría si la emprendía a golpes con ella? Por el amor de Dios, si él ya la había arrojado a través de la maldita cama.

Le echó un vistazo. Se veía tan desgarradoramente bella entre las sábanas revueltas y las almohadas desparramadas. Pero estaba aterrorizado de ella, y a causa de eso, aterrorizado por ella. Los toques y besos, por más que se hubiera involucrado al principio, eran mucho más que un detonante para él. Y no podía colocarse en esa situación de turbación estando a su alrededor.

—No iremos allí otra vez —dijo—. Esta mierda no ha pasado.

—Te gustó. —Su voz fue suave pero fuerte—. Pude sentir tu sangre corriendo velozmente bajo mis manos.

—Sin discusión.

—Tu cuerpo se endurece por mí.

—¿Quieres que te haga daño? —Mientras apretaba fuertemente una almohada, él la presionó más fuerte—. Porque, a ver si nos entendemos, el sexo y yo sólo seguimos un camino, y no es algo de lo que quieras formar parte.

—Me gustó la manera en que me besaste. Quiero acostarme contigo. Hacer el amor contigo.

—¿Hacer el amor? ¿Hacer el amor? —Extendió los brazos—. Alice… todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es un polvo. No te gustaría, y francamente no me gustaría hacértelo. Mereces más.

—Sentí tus labios sobre los míos. Fueron suaves...

—Oh, por favor…

—¡Cállate y déjame terminar!

J se quedó boquiabierto seguro que le había dado una patada en el trasero. Nadie le había hablado en ese tono. La anomalía sola habría obtenido su atención, pero el hecho que fuera ella lo dejó pasmado.

Alice echó su cabello por encima del hombro.

—Si no deseas estar conmigo, de acuerdo. Sólo tienes que decirlo. Pero no te escondas detrás del querer protegerme. ¿Crees que no sé como de rudo sería el sexo contigo?

—¿Es por eso que lo deseas? —Preguntó con voz mortal—. ¿Piensas que sólo mereces que te hagan daño ahora, después del lesser?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—De ningún modo. Pero si es la única manera de tenerte, entonces así es como te tendré.

Se frotó la cabeza con la mano esperando que la fricción pudiera hacerle funcionar el cerebro.

—Creo que te equivocas. —Bajó la mirada al suelo—. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.

—Arrogante bastardo —dijo ella bruscamente.

J alzó la cabeza de golpe. Bien, patada número dos…

—¿Perdona?

—Haznos el favor de no tratar de pensar por mí, ¿vale? Porque te estás equivocando en cada maldito momento. —Con eso se marchó hacia el baño y cerró con un portazo.

Jasper parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación como si los muebles o quizás las cortinas pudieran echarle una mano. Luego su aguda audición captó un leve sonido. Ella estaba... llorando.

Con una maldición se dirigió al baño. No llamó, sólo giró la manija y entró. Estaba de pie junto a la ducha, con los brazos cruzados, las lágrimas reunidas en sus ojos color zafiro.

Oh… Dios. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer un macho en esta situación?

—Lo siento —masculló—. Si yo… uh, herí tus sentimientos.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

—No estoy dolida. Estoy muy enojada y sexualmente frustrada.

La cabeza chasqueó bruscamente en su columna. Bien... entonces. Vaaaalee

Hombre, necesitaría un collarín después de esta conversación.

—Te lo digo otra vez, jasper. Si no quieres acostarte conmigo, está bien, pero no trates de decirme que no sé lo quiero.

J plantó sus palmas en los huesos de las caderas y descendió la mirada hacia el azulejo de mármol. No digas nada, gilipollas. Sólo mantén la boca…

—No es eso —soltó de golpe. Mientras las palabras flotaban en el aire, se maldijo a sí mismo. Hablar era malo. Hablar era realmente una ridícula idea…

—¿No es qué? ¿Quieres decir que me deseas?

Pensó que eso todavía trataba de arañar el camino de salida de sus pantalones. Ella tenía ojos. Podía ver esa maldita cosa.

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces si estoy dispuesta a tenerte… duro… —hizo una pausa, y tuvo la sensación de que ella se sonrojaba—. ¿Entonces podemos estar juntos?

Su respiración se redujo hasta que le ardieron los pulmones y el corazón latía fuertemente. Se sintió como si estuviera mirando por encima del borde de un precipicio. ¿Dios mío, realmente no podía contárselo? ¿No?

El estómago se le volteó cuando las palabras salieron.

—Ella siempre estaba encima. El Ama. Cuando ella… venía a mí, siempre estaba encima. Tú, uh, rodaste sobre mi pecho y…, eso no me va.

Se restregó la cara, mientras trataba de esconderle que trataba de mitigar un súbito dolor de cabeza.

Oyó como jadeó. Percatándose que era ella.

—jasper, lo siento. No lo sabía...

—Si… joder… quizás podrías olvidar lo que te he dicho. —Dios, necesitaba salir de allí antes que su boca empezara a balbucear otra vez. —Mira, voy a…

—¿Qué te hizo?—La voz de Bella era fina como un pelo.

Le echó una dura mirada. Oh, ni en sueños, pensó.

Se acercó hacia él.

—jasper, ¿ella… te tomó contra tu voluntad?

Se dio la vuelta.

—Voy al gimnasio. Te veré más tarde.

—Espera...

—Más tarde, alice. Yo no puedo… hacer esto.

Mientras se marchaba agarró sus Nikes y su MP3.

Una buena y larga carrera era justo lo que necesitaba ahora. Una larga… carrera. Aunque no lo condujera a ningún sitio. Al menos podría tener la sudorosa ilusión que se escapaba de sí mismo.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21

James miró con disgusto a través de la mesa de billar de la mansión, mientras jake calculaba su tiro. Había algo diferente con el humano, pero como el poli hundió tres bolas con un sólo movimiento, seguro como el infierno que este no era su juego.

—Jesús, jacob. Cuatro triunfos seguidos. Recuérdame, ¿por qué me molesto en jugar contigo?

—Porque la esperanza es eterna. — jake bebió de un sólo trago lo último de su escocés. —¿Quieres otra partida?

—¿Por qué no? No me puede ir peor.

—Agóbiate, mientras voy por más bebida.

Cuando james recogió las bolas de las troneras, se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta, jake lo miraba fijamente.

¿Tienes algo en la cabeza, poli?

El hombre vertió un par de dedos de Lagavulin, después tomó un largo trago.

—no particularmente.

—mentiroso. Me has estado mirando extraño desde que volvimos del Zero-Sum. ¿Por qué no lo admites y lo sueltas?

Los ojos pardos de jake encontraron su mirada firmemente.

—¿Eres gay, amigo?

A james se le cayó la bola ocho y débilmente la oyó golpear en el piso de mármol.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tú…?

— Oí que estabas muy cerca del Reverendo. —Mientras james maldecía, jake cogió la bola negra y la envió rodando de vuelta sobre el fieltro verde—. Mira, no tengo problema si lo eres. De verdad, me importa una mierda hacia que lado vayas. Pero me gustaría saberlo.

Oh, esto es genial, pensó james. No solamente iba detrás de la hembra que deseaba su hermano; ahora supuestamente estaba saliendo con un jodido symphath.

Aquella hembra que lo había interrumpido a él y al Reverendo, claramente tenía una boca grande y... Cristo. Jake ya se lo debía haber dicho a edward. Los dos eran como una vieja pareja, sin secretos entre ellos. Y E se lo diría a emmet Y una vez que emmet lo supiera, era como poner las noticias en la línea de Reuters.

—¿james?

—no, no soy gay.

—no te sientas como si tuvieras que ocultarlo o algo.

—No lo hago. Simplemente no lo soy.

—¿Eres bi, entonces?

—jacob, déjalo. Si alguno de los hermanos anda con cosas raras, es tu compañero de cuarto. —Ante la mirada sorprendida del poli, murmuró—, Oh vamos, a estas alturas ya tendrías que saber sobre E. Vives con él.

—obviamente no… Oh, hola, alice.

James se dio la vuelta. Alice estaba parada en el umbral del cuarto, vestida con un traje negro de satén. Él no podía dejar de mirarla. Su encantadora cara volvía a tener un brillo saludable, las contusiones se habían ido, su belleza era reveladora. Ella era... asombrosa.

—Hola —dijo ella—. James, ¿crees que podría hablar un momento contigo? ¿Después de que acabéis?

—jake, ¿te importa si nos tomamos un respiro?

—Sin problema. Te veo después, alice.

Cuando el poli se fue, james apartó su taco de billar con innecesaria precisión, deslizando la madera pulida y clara en el estante de la pared—. Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—mejor. Mucho mejor.

Porque se había alimentado de jasper

—Entonces... ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, intentando no imaginarla en la vena de su gemelo.

Sin contestar, alice se dirigió a las puertas francesas, arrastrando el borde de su vestido a través del suelo de mármol como una sombra. Mientras caminaba, las puntas de su cabello rozaban la parte baja de su espalda, moviéndose con el balanceo de sus caderas. El hambre lo golpeó con fuerza, y rogó que ella no hubiese captado el olor.

—Oh, james, mira la luna, está casi llena. Su mano fue a la ventana y la dejó en el cristal. —Ojalá pudiese...

—¿Quieres salir ahora? Puedo traerte un abrigo.

Ella le sonrió por encima del hombro.

—no llevo zapatos.

—Te los traeré también. Espera aquí.

No tardó nada en volver con un par de botas de piel y una capa victoriana que stefan, como la paloma mensajera que era, había sacado de algún armario.

—Trabajas rápido —dijo alice mientras él cubría sus hombros con el terciopelo color rojo sangre.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella.

—Permíteme que te ayude a ponerte estos.

Ella levantó una rodilla, y mientras james deslizaba la bota en su pie, intentó no notar lo suave que era la piel de su tobillo. O cuánto lo tentaba su olor. O cómo podía simplemente apartar el traje y...

—ahora el otro —dijo roncamente.

Una vez que la tuvo calzada abrió la puerta. Caminaron hacia fuera juntos, sus pasos crujiendo sobre la nieve que cubría la terraza. Al llegar al borde del césped alice se arrebujó más en la capa y levantó la mirada. Su aliento dejaba bocanadas blancas, y el viento movía el terciopelo rojo alrededor de su cuerpo, como si acariciase la prenda.

—el amanecer no está lejos —dijo ella.

—Vendrá pronto.

James se preguntaba de que querría hablar ella, pero entonces, el rostro de alice se puso serio y él supo porqué había venido. Jasper. Por supuesto.

—Quiero preguntarte sobre él —murmuró ella—. Tu gemelo.

—¿Qué deseas saber?

—¿Cómo se convirtió en un esclavo?

Oh, Dios... Él no quería hablar del pasado.

—¿james? ¿Me lo dirás? Le preguntaría a él, pero...

Ah, diablos. No había una buena razón para no contestarle.

—una niñera se lo llevó. Lo sacó furtivamente fuera de la casa cuando tenía siete meses. No pudimos encontrarlos en ningún sitio, y hasta donde pude descubrir, ella murió dos años más tarde. Quien quiera que lo encontrara, lo vendió en esclavitud.

—Debe haber sido duro para toda tu familia.

—Lo peor. Una muerte sin cuerpo para enterrar.

—y cuando... cuando fue un esclavo de sangre... —Ella inspiró profundamente—. ¿Sabes lo que le sucedió?

James se frotó la nuca. Como él vaciló, ella dijo:

—no estoy hablando de las cicatrices o de las alimentaciones forzadas. Deseo saber sobre... qué más le pudieron haber hecho.

—mira, alice…

—necesito saber.

—¿por qué? —Aunque sabía la respuesta. Ella quería acostarse con J, probablemente ya lo había intentado. Ése era el por qué.

—Simplemente tengo que saber.

—Deberías preguntarle.

—él no me lo contará, ya lo sabes. Ella puso la mano en su antebrazo—. por favor. Ayúdame a entenderlo.

James permaneció tranquilo, diciéndose que era porque respetaba la intimidad de J, y en gran medida era verdad. Solamente la parte más pequeña de su ser no quería ayudar a que J cayese en la cama de alice.

Alice apretó su brazo.

—él dijo que lo ataron. Y que no puede soportar tener a una hembra encima cuando… —ella se detuvo—. ¿qué le hicieron?

Joder. ¿Jasper había hablado de su cautiverio con ella?

James maldijo suavemente.

—Lo utilizaron para algo más que su vena. Pero eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

—Oh, Dios. Su cuerpo flaqueó. Sólo necesitaba oírlo de alguien. Necesitaba saberlo con seguridad.

Al pasar una ráfaga fría de viento, james respiró profundamente y aun así se sintió sofocado.

—Deberías entrar antes de que cojas frío.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la casa.

—¿No vienes?

—voy a dar una calada primero. Vete ahora.

Él no la miró entrar en la casa, pero escuchó la puerta al cerrarse.

Poniendo las manos en los bolsillos, miró por encima del ondulante césped blanco. Después cerró los ojos y vio el pasado.

Tan pronto como james pasó su transición, buscó a su gemelo, sondeando el Viejo País, buscando las casas que eran lo bastante ricas para tener criados. Tiempo después escuchó un repetido rumor de que había un macho del tamaño de un guerrero que era retenido por una hembra en alta posición dentro de la Glymera. Pero no pudo precisarlo.

Algo que tenía sentido. Por aquel entonces, a principios del siglo diecinueve, la especie seguía relativamente cohesionada, y las viejas reglas y costumbres sociales seguían siendo fuertes. Si cualquier persona hubiera sido encontrada reteniendo un guerrero como esclavo de sangre, habría muerto bajo la ley. Por eso había tenido que ser discreto en su búsqueda. Si exigiese una congregación de la aristocracia y lanzase una llamada para la vuelta de su gemelo, o si lo pillasen intentando encontrar a jasper, era como si pusiese una daga en el pecho del macho: matar a jasper y deshacerse del cuerpo era la mejor y única defensa de la captora.

A finales del siglo XIX casi había perdido toda esperanza. Sus padres ya habían muerto de causas naturales. La sociedad vampírica se había fragmentado en el Viejo País, y la primera de las migraciones a América había comenzado. Estaba desarraigado, recorriendo Europa, yendo detrás de susurros y de insinuaciones... cuando repentinamente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Estaba en suelo inglés la noche que sucedió. Había ido a una reunión de su clase en un castillo en los acantilados de Dover. Estando parado en una esquina oscura del salón de baile, oyó por casualidad a dos machos hablando de la anfitriona. Comentaban que ella tenía un esclavo de sangre increíblemente dotado, que a ella le gustaba ser mirada y a veces incluso compartir al esclavo.

James había empezado a cortejar a la hembra esa misma noche.

No le preocupó que su cara lo descubriese, aunque él y jasper eran gemelos idénticos. Primero de todo, sus ropas eran las de un macho rico, y nadie sospecharía que alguien de su clase fuese tras un esclavo que había sido comprado legítimamente en el mercado siendo un niño pequeño. Y en segundo lugar, tuvo siempre cuidado de estar disfrazado. Se dejó crecer una barba corta para embotar sus rasgos, y ocultó sus ojos detrás de cristales oscuros, que explicó diciendo que su visión era pobre.

Su nombre había sido maria. Una aristócrata rica que se unió a un comerciante mestizo que llevaba negocios en el mundo humano. Evidentemente estaba sola muchas veces, ya que su hellren viajaba mucho, pero el rumor decía que tenía el esclavo de sangre desde antes de su unión.

James pidió que le diesen la bienvenida en la casa, y como estaba bien educado y era atento, ella le permitió pasar a un cuarto, a pesar de que había sido vago sobre su linaje. Las cortes estaban llenas de pretenciosos, y a ella le atraía él, así que obviamente estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto ciertas formalidades. Pero era cautelosa, también. Las semanas pasaron, y aunque ella pasó mucho tiempo con james, nunca lo llevó ante el esclavo que se decía que poseía.

Cada ocasión que tenía, rastreaba los terrenos y los edificios, esperando encontrar su gemelo en algún tipo de celda oculta. El problema era que había ojos por todas partes, y maria lo mantenía ocupado. Siempre que su hellren salía, lo que sucedía a menudo, ella iba al cuarto de james, y cuanto más evadía él sus manos, más lo deseaba ella.

Tiempo... tiempo fue todo lo que llevó. El tiempo y su incapacidad a resistirse a mostrarle su premio, su juguete, su esclavo. Una noche justo antes del amanecer, ella le invitó a su dormitorio por primera vez. La entrada secreta que él había estado buscando, estaba situada en la antecámara de maria, en la parte de atrás de su guardarropa. Juntos bajaron por una escalera extensa y escarpada.

James todavía podía recordar la gruesa puerta de roble abierta al fondo, y la vista del macho desnudo encadenado, con las piernas extendidas, en una cama con plataforma cubierta de tapicería.

Jasper había estado mirando fijamente el techo, con el pelo tan largo que caía sobre el suelo de piedra. Estaba afeitado y cubierto de aceite, como si hubiese sido preparado para la diversión de la hembra, y olía a especias caras. La hembra fue derecha a él y lo acarició cariñosamente, sus rapaces ojos marrones estampando su propiedad sobre todo el cuerpo.

La mano de james había ido hacia la daga a su lado antes de saber lo que hacía. Como si detectase el movimiento, la cabeza de jasper había girado lentamente, y sus ojos negros muertos habían cruzado la distancia entre ellos. No hubo reconocimiento. Sólo hirviente odio.

Conmoción y pesar habían atravesado a james, pero él se mantuvo enfocado, buscando la salida. Había otra puerta al otro lado de la celda, pero aquélla no tenía ningún pomo o manija, sólo una pequeña ranura a metro y medio del suelo. Estaba pensando que quizás podría abrirse cami…

Maria comenzó a tocar a su hermano íntimamente. Tenía algún tipo de pomada en las manos, y mientras frotaba la verga de su gemelo, decía cosas odiosas sobre cómo sería su tamaño. James le mostró los colmillos a la hembra y levantó la daga.

La puerta del otro lado se abrió de repente. En el otro lado estaba un macho débil de la corte que llevaba un traje de armiño ajustado. Se puso frenético al anunciar que el hellren de maria había vuelto inesperadamente y la estaba buscando. Los rumores sobre ella y james evidentemente habían alcanzado los oídos del macho.

James se agachó, preparado para matar a la hembra y al macho de la corte. Pero el sonido de pies golpeando, muchos de ellos, se repitió en el cuarto.

El hellren bajó con estruendo las escaleras secretas, entrando con su guarda privado en el cuarto. El macho se había quedado pasmado, claramente no sabía que ella tenía un esclavo de sangre. Maria empezó a hablar, pero él le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la hembra rebotó en las paredes de piedra.

El caos estalló. El guarda privado fue tras james. El hellren fue tras jasper con un cuchillo. Matar a los soldados de la corte fue un proceso largo y sangriento, y en cuanto james consiguió librase del mano a mano, no había señal de jasper, sólo un rastro sangriento saliendo de la celda.

James se lanzó por el pasillo, corriendo a través del subsuelo del castillo, siguiendo las rayas rojas. Cuando emergió del corredor casi había amanecido, por lo que supo que tenía que encontrar jasper con prontitud.. Cuando se detuvo brevemente para orientarse, escuchó un ruido rítmico cortando a través del aire.

Latigazos.

A la derecha, jasper había sido colgado de un árbol en el acantilado, y contra el vasto telón de fondo del mar, estaba siendo azotado con crueldad.

James atacó a los tres guardias que estaban azotando a su gemelo. Aunque los machos lucharon arduamente, él tenía una furia salvaje. Los mató y después liberó a jasper, sólo para ver a más guardias salir de la mampara en bloques de cinco.

Con el sol a punto de levantarse y el resplandor quemándole la piel, james supo que no quedaba tiempo. Lanzó a jasper sobre los hombros, cogió una de las pistolas de los guardias y la colocó en su cinturón. Entonces observó el acantilado y el océano abajo. No era la mejor ruta a la libertad, pero mucho mejor que intentar abrirse camino luchando de vuelta al castillo. Empezó a correr, esperando lanzarse lo suficientemente lejos como para caer en el océano.

Una daga que lanzaron lo cogió en el muslo, y tropezó.

No perdió su equilibrio ni su ímpetu. Él y jasper cayeron sobre el borde del acantilado y resbalaron por la cara de la roca hasta que la bota de james se enganchó en una grieta. Como su cuerpo se paró de un tirón, se revolvió para aferrarse a jasper, sabiendo condenadamente bien que el macho estaba inconsciente y que se ahogaría si caía desmayado al agua.

La piel llena de sangre de jasper resbaló del agarre de james, se deslizó libre…

Jasper cogió la muñeca de su gemelo en el último segundo y apretó con fuerza. Hubo un tirón masivo cuando el cuerpo pesado del varón se detuvo, y el dolor se extendió por la pierna de james. Su visión se fue. Regresó. Se volvió a ir. James podía sentir el cuerpo de jasper colgando en el aire, un balanceo peligroso que desafiaba despiadadamente su agarre.

Los guardias miraron con fijeza sobre el borde y después midieron la creciente luz, tapando sus ojos. Se rieron, guardaron sus armas, y dieron a james y jasper por muertos.

Mientras el sol crecía en el horizonte, la fuerza de james se drenaba rápidamente, y él supo que no podría sostener jasper mucho más tiempo. La luz era horrible, quemaba, sumándose a la agonía que él ya sentía. Y no importaba lo fuerte que tirase de su pierna, su tobillo seguía atrapado.

Buscó a tientas la pistola, sacándola de su cinturilla. Con una respiración profunda, apuntó el cañón a su pierna.

Se disparó debajo de la rodilla. Dos veces. El dolor era asombroso, una bola de fuego en su cuerpo. James dejó caer el arma. Apretando con fuerza los dientes, plantó su pie libre en el acantilado y empujó con todo que tenía. Gritó cuando su pierna se astilló y se desprendió.

Y entonces se hizo el profundo vacío en el aire.

El océano había estado frío, pero le había sacudido la inconsciencia y sellado su herida, evitando que se desangrase. Mareado, nauseoso y desesperado, había forzado su cabeza por encima de las olas entrecortadas, la única constante el agarre a jasper. Atrapando a su gemelo en sus brazos, manteniendo la cabeza del macho por encima del agua, james nadó hacia la orilla.

Benditamente, había una entrada a una cueva no lejos de donde se habían zambullido, y él utilizó su última reserva de fuerza para llevarlos a los dos hacia la boca oscura. Después de arrastrar su cuerpo y el de jasper fuera del agua, james estaba casi ciego al avanzar lo más lejos que pudo dentro de la cueva. Una curva en la arquitectura natural fue lo que les salvó, dándoles la oscuridad que necesitaban.

En la parte de atrás, lejos del sol, les protegió detrás de grandes rocas. Colocando a jasper entre sus brazos para conservar su calor corporal, miró fijamente en la oscuridad, totalmente perdido.

James se frotó los ojos, dios, la imagen de jasper encadenado a esa cama con plataforma...

Desde el rescate se le había repetido una pesadilla, una que nunca fallaba de ser un horror fresco cada vez que su subconsciente la lanzaba para arriba. El sueño era siempre igual: Él bajando velozmente esas escaleras ocultas y abriendo la puerta. Jasper atado. Maria en la esquina, riendo. Tan pronto como james estaba en la celda, J giraría la cabeza y sus ojos negros, sin vida mirarían desde una cara sin cicatrices. En una voz dura diría,

—déjame aquí. Deseo permanecer... aquí.

Ésa era la señal para que james despertase cubierto de un sudor frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, amigo?

La voz de jacob sonaba irritada, pero bienvenida. James frotó su cara, después echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

—Sólo disfrutando la vista.

—Déjame darte un consejo. Eso es lo que haces en una playa tropical, no estando parado en esta clase de frío. Mira, vente a comer con nosotros, ¿vale? Emmet quiere tortitas, así que rose ha horneado un carro completo de Bisquick en la cocina. Stefan está a punto de levitar de lo preocupado que está por no poder ayudar.

—Sí. Buena idea. Al dirigirse adentro, james dijo—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

James se detuvo a la altura de la mesa de billar y tomó la bola ocho.

—Cuando trabajaste en homicidios, ¿viste a mucha gente totalmente jodida, verdad? Gente que había perdido a sus maridos o sus esposas… hijos o hijas. Cuando jake asintió, dijo—¿Alguna vez te enteraste de lo que había pasado con ellos? Me refiero a los que quedaron detrás. ¿Sabes si consiguieron superar toda esa mierda?

Jake frotó su pulgar sobre la ceja.

—no sé.

—Sí, supongo que en realidad no sigues…

—Pero puedo decirte que yo nunca lo hice.

—¿Quieres decir que la imagen de esos cuerpos en los que trabajaste se quedó contigo?

El humano sacudió la cabeza.

—Te olvidaste de las hermanas. Hermanos y hermanas.

—¿Qué?

—La gente pierde maridos, esposas, hijos, hijas... y hermanas y hermanos. Perdí una hermana cuando tenía doce. Dos muchachos la llevaron detrás del campo interno de béisbol en la escuela y la usaron y la pegaron hasta matarla. Nunca me recuperé de eso.

—Jesús… —james paró, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Jasper estaba parado con el torso descubierto en el umbral del cuarto. Estaba empapado de sudor desde la cabeza a los Nikes, como si abajo en el gimnasio hubiese corrido varios kilómetros.

Cuando james miró fijamente su gemelo, sintió una sensación familiar de hundimiento. Siempre era así, como si J fuera una especie de zona de baja presión.

La voz de jasper fue dura.

—Quiero que vosotros dos vengáis conmigo al anochecer.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó jake

—alice quiere ir a su casa, y no la voy a llevar allí sin refuerzos. Necesito un coche en caso de que quiera traer alguna de sus cosas cuando volvamos, y quiero que alguien examine el lugar antes de que aterricemos allí. La cosa es que hay un túnel para escapar fuera del sótano si las cosas se complican. Lo comprobé ayer por la noche cuando fui a buscar algunas cosas para ella.

Estoy listo para ir —dijo jake

Los ojos de jasper se movieron por el cuarto.

—¿Tú también james?

Después de un momento, james asintió.

—Sí. Yo también.

* * *

pobre jazz ¿cierto?


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Esa noche, mientras la luna se elevaba en el cielo, M se levantó del suelo con un gemido. Había estado esperando en el borde del prado desde que el sol se había puesto hacía cuatro horas, esperando que alguien apareciese en la granja... sólo que no había nada. Y así había sido los últimos dos días. Bueno, creía haber visto algo antes de amanecer esta última mañana, una especie de sombra que se movía por dentro del lugar, pero lo que fuese, lo había visto una vez y después nada.

Deseaba como el infierno poder utilizar los recursos de toda la Sociedad para ir tras su esposa. Si enviase a cada lesser que tenía... Sólo que sería como ponerse directamente un arma en la cabeza. Alguien le contaría al Omega que la atención se había desviado a una hembra inconsecuente. Y entonces habría problemas grandes.

Comprobó su reloj y maldijo. Hablando del Omega...

M tenía una presentación obligatoria con el amo esta noche y no tenía otra opción que asistir a la maldita cita. Permanecer viable como asesino era la única manera de conseguir traer a su mujer de vuelta, y no iba a arriesgarse a acabar desintegrado por perderse una reunión.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a tres Betas para que vigilasen la granja. Puesto que el punto era un lugar conocido de congregación de vampiros, al menos tenía una excusa para asignar el detalle.

Veinte minutos después, los asesinos vinieron por el bosque, el sonido de sus botas de caminar amortiguado por la nieve. El trío, hombres de huesos grandes, estaban recién iniciados, así que su cabello seguía oscuro y su piel rubicunda por el frío. Claramente estaban emocionados por ser utilizados y preparados para luchar, pero M les dijo que sólo estaban para mirar y supervisar. Si alguien aparecía, no debían atacar hasta que quien quiera que apareciese intentase marcharse, y entonces cualquier vampiro debía ser tomado vivo, ya fuese macho o hembra. Sin excepciones. Según lo que M había calculado, si él fuese familia de su mujer, primero enviaría investigadores antes de dejarla desmaterializarse en cualquier sitio cercano a la casa. Y si ella estaba muerta y sus parientes estaban recogiendo sus cosas, entonces quería a sus parientes capturados en perfecto estado para poder encontrar su tumba.

Después de asegurarse de que las cabezas de los Betas estaban en la línea, M atravesó el bosque hasta llegar a su coche, que estaba oculto bajo un soporte de pinos. Al incorporarse a la ruta 22, vio que los lessers habían aparcado el Explorer en el que habían venido justo en la carretera, a menos de un kilómetro del desvío hacia la granja.

Llamó a los idiotas y les dijo que usasen sus jodidas cabezas para poner el coche bien y a cubierto. Entonces condujo hasta la cabina. Mientras iba, imágenes de su mujer oscilaron en su mente, turbándole la vista de la carretera que tenía delante. La vio en su momento más encantador, en la ducha con el cabello y la piel mojados. Era especialmente pura de esa forma...

Pero entonces las visiones cambiaron. La vio desnuda de espaldas, debajo de ese vampiro feo que se la había llevado. El macho la estaba tocando... besándola... bombeando en su interior... Y a ella le gustaba. A la perra le gustaba. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y ella gemía y se corría como una puta, queriendo más.

Las manos de M se encresparon en el volante hasta que sus nudillos casi estallaron fuera de su piel. Intentó calmarse, pero su cólera era como un pitbull con una cadena de papel.

Supo entonces, con absoluta claridad, que si ella no estaba ya muerta, la iba a matar cuando la encontrase. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginarla con el Hermano que la había robado y su razonamiento se acababa totalmente.

Y no ponía eso a M en un dilema. Vivir sin ella sería horrible, y aunque matarse en un impulso suicida después de que ella muriese tenía mucho atractivo, hacer algo como eso sólo lo llevaría con el Omega para la eternidad. Los lessers, después de todo, volvían al amo si eran extinguidos.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se imaginó a su mujer dentro de muchos años, su piel blanquecina, su pelo rubio, sus ojos del color de las nubes. Una lesser igual que él. La solución era tan perfecta, su pie se deslizó del acelerador, y el coche se detuvo en el centro de la ruta 22.

De esa manera ella sería suya para siempre.

Al acercarse la medianoche, alice se puso un par de vaqueros azules viejos y aquel jersey rojo grueso que le gustaba tanto. Después entró el cuarto de baño, tiró de las dos toallas que cubrían el espejo, y se miró. Su reflejo mostraba la hembra que siempre había visto mirándola de vuelta: ojos azules. Mejillas altas. Labios carnosos. Mucho cabello marrón oscuro.

Alice levantó el borde del jersey y se miró el estómago. La piel allí no tenía defectos, ya no llevaba el nombre del lesser. Ella posó la mano por donde habían estado las letras.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó jasper.

Ella miró hacia arriba en el espejo. Él apareció detrás de ella, vestido de negro, con armas que colgaban de su cuerpo. Sus ojos como el carbón estaban clavados en la piel que alice había expuesto.

—las cicatrices han curado —dijo ella—. En sólo cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Sí. Y me alegro.

—Tengo miedo de ir a mi casa.

—james y jake vienen con nosotros. Tienes un montón de protección.

—Lo sé... —Ella bajó el jersey—. Es sólo... ¿y si no soy capaz de entrar?

—Entonces lo volvemos a intentar otra noche. Todo el tiempo que haga falta. —Él le acercó la parka.

Metiéndose en la prenda, ella dijo:

—Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de mí.

—no, ahora no. Dame tu mano.

A alice le temblaron los dedos al extenderlos. Tuvo el vago pensamiento de que era la primera vez que él le pedía que lo tocase, y esperaba que el contacto llevase a un abrazo.

Pero él no estaba interesado en abrazar. Puso una pistola pequeña en su mano sin ni siquiera rozar su piel.

Ella retrocedió deprisa.

—no, Yo…

—Agárrala de esta…

—espera un minuto, no…

—… manera. —Él colocó la pequeña culata contra su palma—. Aquí está el seguro. Puesto. Sacado. ¿Lo tienes? Puesto... sacado. Tienes que estar cerca para matar con esto, pero está cargada con dos balas que retrasarán lo suficiente a un lesser para que puedas escapar. Simplemente apunta y aprieta el gatillo dos veces. No necesitas amartillarla ni nada de eso. Y apunta al torso, será un blanco más grande.

—no quiero esto.

—Y yo no quiero que lo tengas. Pero es mejor que enviarte sin nada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. A veces este negocio de la vida era tan feo.

—¿alice? Alice, mírame. —Cuando lo hizo, él dijo—, mantenla en el bolsillo exterior de tu abrigo, en el lado derecho. La querrás en tu mano buena si tienes que utilizarla. —Ella abrió la boca y él habló justo por encima—. Vas a permanecer con jake y james. Y mientras estés con ellos, es extremadamente difícil que necesites utilizar eso.

—¿Dónde estarás tú?

—Alrededor. —Al girarse jasper, notó que tenía un cuchillo en la parte baja de la espalda… añadiéndose a las dos dagas en el pecho, y el par de pistolas en las caderas. Se preguntó cuántas otras armas tendría que ella no pudiese ver.

Él se detuvo en el umbral, con la cabeza inclinada.

—Voy a asegurarme de que no tengas que sacar esa arma, alice Te lo prometo. Pero no puedo tenerte desarmada.

Ella respiró profundamente. Y deslizó el pequeño pedazo de metal en el bolsillo de la capa.

Fuera en el pasillo james estaba esperando, apoyado contra el balcón. También estaba vestido para luchar, con pistolas y todas esas dagas sobre él, una calma mortal irradiando de su cuerpo. Cuando ella le sonrió, él asintió y se puso su abrigo negro de cuero.

El teléfono móvil de jasper sonó y él lo abrió.

—¿Estás allí, poli? ¿Cómo va? —Cuando colgó, asintió—. Todo bien para ir.

Los tres se dirigieron al vestíbulo y después salieron al patio. En el aire frío ambos machos se tocaron las pistolas, y entonces todos se desmaterializaron.

Alice tomó forma en el porche de entrada, de cara a la reluciente puerta roja con su pomo de latón. Podía sentir a jasper y james detrás de ella, dos enormes cuerpos masculinos llenos de tensión. Sonaron pasos y ella miró sobre su hombro. Jake estaba avanzando hacia el porche. Su arma también estaba fuera.

A alice la idea de tomarse su tiempo y entrar tranquila en la casa le pareció peligrosa y egoísta. Abrió la puerta con su mente y se adentró.

El lugar todavía olía igual... una combinación de la cera de limón del piso que había utilizado en los anchos tableros de pino y las velas de romero que le gustaba quemar.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba y la alarma de seguridad se apagaba, miró hacia atrás. Jake y james estaban pegados a sus talones, pero a jasper no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Alice sabía que él no los había dejado. Pero deseaba que estuviese dentro con ella.

Respiró fuerte y miró alrededor de su cuarto de estar. Sin ninguna luz encendida, solamente pudo ver sombras y formas familiares, más bien el patrón de los muebles y las paredes que otra cosa.

—Todo parece... Dios, exactamente igual.

Aunque había una mancha blanca sobre su escritorio. Faltaba un espejo, uno que ella y su madre habían seleccionado en Manhattan hacía más o menos una década. A peter siempre le había gustado. ¿Se lo había llevado? No estaba segura si sentirse conmovida u ofendida.

Cuando se movió para encender una lámpara, jake la detuvo.

—Ninguna luz. Lo siento.

Ella asintió. Al avanzar más profundamente en la granja y ver más cosas suyas, ella se sintió como si estuviese entre viejos amigos a los que no había visto en años. Era encantador y triste. Aunque sobre todo un alivio. Había estado tan segura de que se disgustaría.

Se paró al llegar al comedor. Más allá del amplio arco, en el fondo, estaba la cocina. El terror se le enroscó en la tripa.

Armándose de valor, caminó en el otro espacio y paró. Al ver todo tan arreglado e intacto, recordó la violencia que había tenido lugar.

—Alguien limpió todo esto —susurró.

—jasper. —jake la sobrepasó, con el arma a nivel del pecho y los ojos explorando alrededor.

—Él... ¿hizo él todo esto? —Ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

—La noche después de que te llevasen. Pasó horas aquí. La planta de abajo también está como un pincel.

Ella intentó imaginar jasper con una mopa y un cubo, limpiando las manchas de sangre y los trozos de cristal.

¿Por qué? se preguntó.

Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que era personal.

¿Había hablado en voz alta?

—Él explicó... ¿por qué era así?

Mientras el humano sacudía la cabeza, alice se dio cuenta del interés que le prestaba james a la parte exterior de la casa.

—¿Quieres ir a tu dormitorio? —preguntó jake

Cuando ella asintió, james dijo:

—Yo me quedo aquí arriba.

Abajo en el sótano alice encontró todo en orden, colocado... limpio. Abrió el armario, pasó por los cajones del aparador, vagó por el cuarto de baño. Los pequeños objetos la cautivaban. Una botella de perfume. Una revista con fecha de antes del secuestro. Una vela que recordaba haber encendido al lado de la bañera con patas de garra.

Pararse, tocar, volver gradualmente a su sitio de una cierta manera profunda, quería pasar horas... días. Pero podía sentir como aumentaba la tensión en jake.

—Creo que he visto suficiente por esta noche —dijo ella, deseando poder quedarse más tiempo.

Al dirigirse de nuevo a la primera planta, jake fue delante. Cuando entró en la cocina, miró a james.

—alice está lista para marcharse.

James abrió su teléfono. Hubo una pausa.

—J, hora de irse. Enciende el coche para el poli.

Cuando jake cerró la puerta del sótano, alice se acercó a su acuario y miró con fijeza dentro. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a vivir en la granja. Tenía la sensación de que no.

—¿Quieres llevarte algo? —preguntó Butch.

—No, creo...

Sonó un tiro afuera, el ruido hueco al estallar sonó amortiguado.

Jake la agarró y apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Quédate quieta —le dijo al oído.

—Fuera y de frente —siseó james al agacharse. Apuntó su arma más allá del pasillo, a la puerta por la que habían entrado.

Otro tiro. Y otro. Acercándose. Viniendo alrededor de la casa.

—Saldremos por el túnel —susurró jake mientras la movía y empujaba hacia la puerta del sótano.

James siguió los sonidos con la boca del arma.

—Te cubro la espalda.

En el momento que la mano de jake se apoyó en el pomo de la puerta del sótano, el tiempo se comprimió en fractales de segundos, hombres cayendo.

La puerta francesa detrás de ellos se abrió en pedazos, astillándose el marco de madera, rompiéndose los cristales.

Jasper se la llevó por delante con la espalda, al ser empujado con enorme fuerza a través de la puerta. Al aterrizar en el suelo de la cocina, su cráneo cayó hacia atrás y golpeó el azulejo tan fuerte que sonó como si se hubiese disparado una pistola. Entonces, con un grito horrible, el lesser que lo había lanzado a través de la puerta saltó sobre su pecho y los dos se deslizaron por el cuarto, dirigiéndose derechos hacia las escaleras del sótano.

Jasper estaba quieto como una roca debajo del asesino. ¿Aturdido? ¿Muerto?

Alice gritó cuando jake la apartó de un tirón. El único lugar a donde podía ir era contra la estufa, y él la empujó en esa dirección, tapándola con su cuerpo. Sólo que ahora estaban atrapados en la cocina.

James y jake apuntaron las armas al enredo de brazos y de piernas del suelo, pero al asesino no le importó. El no-muerto levantó el puño y golpeó a jasper en la cabeza.

—¡No! —rugió alice

Excepto que, extrañamente, el golpe pareció despertar a jasper. O quizás había sido su voz. Sus ojos negros se abrieron de golpe y una expresión malvada se asomó en su cara. Con un empuje rápido afianzó las manos debajo de las axilas del lesser y retorció con tanta fuerza, que el torso del asesino se contorsionó en un arco vicioso.

En un destello jasper estaba encima del lesser, a horcajadas. Agarró el brazo derecho del asesino y lo estiró en un ángulo como para romperle huesos. Puso el pulgar debajo de la barbilla del no-muerto tan lejos que sólo se podía ver medio dedo y descubrió unos colmillos largos que relucían blancos y mortales. Mordió al lesser en el cuello, justo en la columna del esófago.

El asesino aulló de dolor, retorciéndose violentamente entre sus piernas. Y eso fue sólo el principio. Jasper destrozó a su presa. Cuando la cosa ya no se movió más, se detuvo jadeando y pasó los dedos por el cabello oscuro del lesser, apartando una sección de par en par, claramente buscando las raíces blancas.

Pero ella le podría haber dicho que no era marco. Asumiendo que pudiese encontrar su voz.

Jasper maldijo y recuperó el aliento, pero permaneció agachado sobre su presa, buscando muestras de vida. Como si quisiese continuar.

Y después frunció el ceño y levantó la vista, claramente dándose cuenta que la batalla había acabado y había habido testigos.

Oh... Jesús. Su cara estaba marcada con la sangre negra del lesser, y más manchas cubrían su pecho y manos.

Sus ojos negros giraron hasta encontrar los de alice. Estaban relucientes. Brillantes. Justo como la sangre que había derramado para defenderla. Y rápidamente miró a otro lado, como si deseara ocultar la satisfacción que había conseguido de la matanza.

—Los otros dos están acabados, dijo él, todavía respirando fuertemente. Cogió la parte de abajo de su camisa y se limpió la cara.

James se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

—¿Dónde están? ¿En el césped delantero?

—Prueba la puerta delantera del Omega. Los apuñalé a ambos. —jasper miró a jake.—Llévala a casa. Ahora. Está demasiado conmocionada para desmaterializarse. Y james, tú vas con ellos. Quiero una llamada en el momento en que ella ponga un pie en el vestíbulo, ¿entendido?

—¿Y tú qué? —dijo jake, incluso mientras la movía alrededor del lesser muerto.

Jasper se levantó y sacó una daga.

—Yo desvanezco a éste y espero a que vengan otros. Cuando estos jodidos no se presenten, vendrán más.

—Estaremos de vuelta.

—No me importa lo que hagáis siempre que la llevéis a casa. Así que corta la charla y empezad a conducir.

Alice alargó la mano hacia él, aunque no estaba segura del por qué. Estaba horrorizada por lo que él había hecho y por el aspecto que tenía ahora, todo herido y golpeado, su propia sangre deslizándose por las ropas junto con la del asesino.

Jasper movió una mano por el aire, despidiéndola.

—Salid de una condenada vez de aquí.

Charlie saltó del autobús, tan condenadamente aliviado de estar en casa que casi se tropezó. Dios, si los dos primeros días de entrenamiento eran un indicativo, los próximos dos años iban a ser un infierno.

Al llegar a la puerta delantera, silbó.

La voz de carmen provino de su estudio.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Mientras se quitaba el abrigo, hizo dos silbidos rápidos, lo que era una especie de bien, correcto, todo muy bien.

—Bien. Hey, riley vendrá en una hora.

Charlie se dirigió al estudio de carmen y se detuvo en el umbral. Sentada enfrente del escritorio, carmen estaba rodeada por una colección de viejos libros, muchos de los cuales estaban abiertos. La vista de todas esas páginas encuadernadas y extendidas, le recordó a perros impacientes tumbados de espaldas, esperando que les rascasen el vientre.

Ella sonrió.

—Pareces cansado.

—Voy a dormir un rato antes de que venga riley —señaló.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Absolutamente. —Él sonrió para darle a la mentira un poco de jugo. Odiaba mentirle, pero no quería entrar en sus fallas. En otras dieciséis horas iba a tener que exhibirlas otra vez. Necesitaba un respiro, y sin ninguna duda ellos también estaban agotados, por haber tenido tanto tiempo de demostración.

—Te despertaré cuando el doctor llegue aquí.

—Gracias.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, ella dijo:

—Espero que sepas que no importa lo que diga la prueba, lo resolveremos.

Él la miró. Así que ella también estaba preocupada por los resultados.

En un rápido movimiento se acercó y la abrazó, después se dirigió a su habitación. Ni siquiera puso la ropa sucia en el conducto de la lavandería, sólo dejó caer las bolsas y se echó en la cama. Dios, los efectos acumulativos de ocho horas de burlas eran suficientes para hacerle querer dormir una semana.

Excepto que todo lo que podía pensar era sobre la visita de riley. ¿Dios, y si todo era un error? ¿Y no se iba a convertir en algo fantástico y poderoso? ¿Y si sus visiones por la noche no eran más que una exagerada fijación por Drácula?

¿Y si era sobre todo humano?

Eso más o menos tendría sentido. Aunque el entrenamiento estaba sólo empezando, estaba claro que no era como los otros machos pre-transición de la clase. Era una mierda en cualquier cosa física y era más débil que los otros chicos. Quizás la práctica le ayudaría, pero lo dudaba.

Charlie cerró los ojos y esperó tener un buen sueño. Un sueño que lo colocase en un cuerpo grande, un sueño en el que sería fuerte y...

La voz de eliazar lo despertó.

—riley está aquí.

Charlie bostezó y se estiró e intentó ocultarse de la compasión en la cara de eliazar. Ésa era la otra pesadilla sobre el entrenamiento: tenía que fastidiarla todo el tiempo delante de eliazar.

—¿Cómo te va hijo… digo, charlie?

Charlie sacudió la cabeza y señaló,

—Estoy bien, pero preferiría ser hijo para ti.

Eliazar sonrió.

—Bien. Así es como lo quiero yo también. Ahora venga, a arrancar esta tirita sobre las pruebas, ¿vale?

Charlie siguió a eliazar al cuarto de estar. Riley estaba sentado en el sofá, pareciendo un profesor con sus cristales de carey, chaqueta con dibujos en espigas y pajarita roja.

—Hola, charlie —dijo.

Charlie levantó una mano y se sentó en la silla más cercana a carmen

—Tengo los resultados de tu análisis de sangre. —riley sacó un pedazo de papel del interior de su abrigo deportivo—. Me llevó un poco más, porque había una anomalía que no esperaba.

Charlie miró a eliazar. Después a carmen. Jesús... ¿Y si era enteramente humano? ¿Qué le harían? ¿Tendría que marcharse…?

—charlie eres por completo un guerrero. Sólo tienes un rastro muy pequeño de sangre de fuera de nuestra especie.

Eliazar rió en una explosión ruidosa y juntó las manos.

—¡Joder! ¡Eso es genial!

Charlie empezó a sonreír y continuó hasta que sus labios se estiraron en una gran sonrisa.

—pero hay algo más. —riley empujó las gafas más arriba por su nariz—. Eres de la línea de Darius de Marklon. Tan cerca que podrías ser su hijo. Tan cerca... que debes ser su hijo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el cuarto.

Charlie miró hacia adelante y atrás entre eliazar y carmen. Los dos estaban totalmente congelados. ¿Eran estas buenas noticias? ¿Malas noticias? ¿Quién era Darius?, Guiándose por sus expresiones, el individuo quizá era un criminal o algo...

Eliazar saltó del sofá y tomó a charlie en sus brazos, estrechándolo tan fuerte que los dos se convirtieron en uno. Jadeando para coger aire, con los pies colgando, charlie miró a carmen. Ella tenía ambas manos sobre la boca, y por su cara rodaban lágrimas.

Abruptamente eliazar lo soltó y retrocedió. Tosió un poco, con los ojos brillantes.

—Bueno... lo que se descubre.

El hombre despejó la garganta varias veces. Frotó su cara. Parecía un poco aturdido.

—¿Quién es Darius? —señaló charlie cuando se volvió a sentar.

Eliazar sonrió lentamente.

—el era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano en la lucha, mi... No puedo esperar para contarte todo sobre él. Y esto significa que tienes una hermana.

—¿Quién?

—esme, nuestra reina. La shellan de carlisle…

—Sí, sobre ella —dijo riley, mirando a charlie—. No entiendo la reacción que tuviste a ella. La tomografía computarizada axial está muy bien, al igual que el electrocardiograma, y el análisis completo de sangre. Te creo cuando dices que ella fue la que causó los ataques, aunque no tengo idea de porqué. Me gustaría que permanecieras un tiempo lejos de ella para ver si eso sucede en otro ambiente, ¿vale?

charlie asintió, aunque quería volver a ver a la mujer, especialmente si estaba emparentado con ella. Una hermana. Qué genial...

—Ahora, sobre el otro tema —dijo riley intencionadamente.

Carmen se inclinó hacia delante y puso su mano en la rodilla de charlie

—riley tiene algo sobre lo que quiere hablarte.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —señaló lentamente.

El doctor sonrió, intentando ser tranquilizador.

—Me gustaría que vieses a ese terapeuta.

Charlie se quedó frío. En pánico, buscó la cara de carmen, después a eliazar, preguntándose cuánto les habría dicho el doctor sobre lo que le había sucedido hacía un año.

—¿Por qué tendría que ir? —señaló—. Estoy bien.

La contestación de carmen fue franca.

—Es sólo para ayudarte a hacer la transición a tu nuevo mundo.

—Y tu primera cita es mañana por la tarde —dijo riley, inclinando su cabeza. Miró fijamente la cara de charlie sobre el borde de sus gafas, y el mensaje en sus ojos era: O vas o les digo la verdadera razón por la que tienes que ir.

Charlie se vio superado, y eso lo cabreó. Pero supuso que era mejor someterse a chantaje compasivo a que eliazar y carmen supiesen algo de lo que le habían hecho.

—Muy bien. Lo haré.

—Te llevo yo —dijo eliazar rápidamente. Entonces frunció el ceño—. Digo... podemos encontrar a alguien para que te lleve… jake lo hará.

La cara de charlie quemaba. Sí, no quería a eliazar cerca del rollo del terapeuta. De ninguna manera.

El timbre delantero sonó.

Carmen sonrió.

—Oh, bien. Esa es renne. Ha venido para trabajar en el festival del solsticio. Charlie, ¿quizá te gustaría ayudarnos?

¿Renne estaba aquí otra vez? No le había mencionado eso cuando se habían mandado correos electrónicos ayer por la noche.

—¿charlie? ¿Quieres trabajar con renne?

Él asintió e intentó mantenerse frío, aunque su cuerpo se había encendido como un anuncio de neón. Sentía hormigueos por todo el cuerpo. Sí. Puedo hacer eso.

Puso las manos en su regazo y bajó la vista hacia ellas, intentando guardarse su sonrisa

* * *

andy ni te imaginas como pago maria...


	23. Chapter 23

.

CAPÍTULO 23

Definitivamente alice volvería a casa. Esta misma noche.

En circunstancias óptimas peter no era el tipo de macho que sobrellevara bien la frustración. Por lo que su límite de tolerancia ya había sido más que sobrepasado en espera de que su hermana volviera al lugar al que pertenecía. ¡Maldita fuera!, él era más que su hermano, era su Guardián, y eso le daba derechos.

Mientras se arrancaba de un tirón su largo abrigo de marta cibelina, la piel se arremolinó alrededor de su gran cuerpo, cayendo sobre sus tobillos. Usaba un traje negro de Hermenegildo Zegna. Los revólveres gemelos de nueve milímetros que llevaba bajo los brazos eran Heckler & Koch.

—peter, por favor no hagas esto.

Miró a su madre. Charlotte estaba de pie, debajo del candelabro del vestíbulo, era la imagen de la aristocracia, con su porte real, sus diamantes y su vestido de raso. La única cosa fuera de lugar era la preocupación en su rostro, y ésta no era a causa de la tensión de desentonar con su Harry Winston y la Alta Costura. Ella nunca se disgustaba. Jamás.

Respiró profundo. Era más probable que lograra calmarla si su infame temperamento no asomaba, pero, más bien en su actual estado mental, era propenso a destrozarla allí mismo, y no sería justo.

—Ella volverá a casa de esta forma —le dijo.

La graciosa mano de su madre se alzó hasta la garganta, un signo seguro de que estaba atrapada entre lo que quería y lo que pensaba que era correcto.

—Pero es tan extremo.

—¿La quieres durmiendo en su propia cama? ¿La quieres en el lugar en el que debería estar? —La voz empezó a perforar el aire—. ¿O quieres que se quede con la Hermandad? Esos son guerreros, Mahmen. Sedientos de sangre, guerreros hambrientos de sangre. ¿Piensas que dudarían en tomar a una hembra? Y sabes perfectamente bien que por ley el Rey Ciego puede acostarse con cualquier hembra que escoja. ¿La quieres en esa clase de ambiente? Yo no.

Cuando su Mahmen dio un paso atrás, se dio cuenta de que le estaba gritando. Aspiró hondo nuevamente.

—Pero peter, hablé con ella. No quiere volver a casa aún. Y ellos son hombres de honor. En el Antiguo País…

—Ya ni siquiera sabemos quien forma parte de la Hermandad.

—Ellos la salvaron.

—Entonces pueden devolverla a su familia. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, es una hembra de la aristocracia. ¿Piensas que la Glymera la aceptará después de esto? Ya tuvo una aventura.

Y que enredo había resultado de eso. El macho había sido totalmente indigno de ella, un completo idiota, y aun así el bastardo se las había arreglado para salir del aprieto sin que mediara palabra. Por otro lado, habían cuchicheado acerca de alice por meses, y aunque ella pretendía que no le preocupaba, peter sabía que si le había molestado.

Odiaba a la aristocracia en la que se hallaban atrapados, realmente la odiaba.

Sacudió, enojado consigo mismo, la cabeza.

—Nunca debió haberse mudado de esta casa. Nunca debí habérselo permitido.

Y ni bien la tuviera de vuelta, nunca se le permitiría salir otra vez sin su consentimiento. Iba a hacer que la consagraran como una hembra Sehcluded. Su sangre era lo suficientemente pura como para justificarlo, y francamente ya debería ser una. Una vez que estuviera hecho, la Hermandad estaba obligada legalmente a entregarla al cuidado de peter, y en consecuencia, no podría dejar la casa sin su permiso. Y aún había más. Cualquier macho que quisiera verla tendría que hablar con él como jefe de familia, e iba a negarse a todos y cada uno de esos hijos de puta. Había fallado en proteger a su hermana una vez. No permitiría que eso sucediera nuevamente.

Pett consultó el reloj, aunque sabía que era tarde para esos asuntos. Haría la petición de Sehclusion al Rey desde la oficina. Era raro solicitar algo tan antiguo y tradicional a través del correo electrónico, pero ahora esa era la forma de manejar las cosas.

—peter…

—¿Qué?

—La alejarás.

—Imposible. Una vez que me haga cargo de esto, no tendrá otro lugar adonde ir aparte de esta casa.

Tomó el bastón e hizo una pausa. Su madre se veía tan desdichada, que se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes por nada, Mahmen. Voy a arreglar las cosas para que nunca más salga herida. ¿Por qué no preparas la casa para recibirla? Podrías traer su ropa de luto.

Charlotte negó con la cabeza. Con una voz reverente dijo:

—No hasta que cruce el umbral. Podría ofender a la Virgen Escriba, al asumir que retornará a salvo.

Contuvo una maldición. La devoción de su madre a la Madre de la Raza era legendaria. ¡Demonios!, debería haber sido un miembro de los Elegidos con todas sus plegarias, reglas y temores de que una palabra desdeñosa podría atraer ciertas desgracias.

Pero que hiciera lo que quisiera. Era su jaula espiritual, no la de él.

—Como quieras —le dijo, inclinándose sobre el bastón y dándose la vuelta.

Se movió lentamente por la casa, confiando en los diferentes tipos de suelos para que le dijeran en que habitación se encontraba. Había mármol en el vestíbulo, una alfombra Persa en el comedor, un ancho entarimado de dura madera en la cocina. Usaba la vista para que le dijera que sus pies estaban sólidamente apoyados y que era seguro depositar todo su peso en ellos. Levaba el bastón para el caso de que juzgara erróneamente y perdiera el equilibrio.

Para entrar en el garaje, se sostuvo en el marco de la puerta antes de bajar un pie y luego el otro para descender los cuatro escalones. Después de deslizarse dentro del Bentley a prueba de balas, accionó el remoto para abrir la puerta y esperó a que se abriera para salir.

¡Maldición! Deseaba más que nada saber quienes eran esos Hermanos y donde vivían. Iría allí, derribaría la puerta y les arrebataría a alice.

Cuando pudo ver el camino de entrada detrás de él, puso la marcha atrás del sedán y apretó el acelerador tan fuerte que las llantas chirriaron. Ahora que estaba detrás del volante, podía moverse a la velocidad que deseaba. Rápido. Ligero. Sin necesidad de andar con cautela.

El extenso prado se veía borroso mientras corría por el sinuoso camino hacia las puertas, que estaban ubicadas detrás de la calle. Tuvo que detenerse un instante mientras las cosas se abrían; luego dobló por Thome Avenue y continuó hacia abajo por una de las opulentas calles de Caldwell.

Para mantener a su familia a salvo y que nunca les faltara nada, trabajaba en cosas despreciables. Pero era bueno en lo que hacía, su madre y hermana merecían la clase de vida que tenían. Les proporcionaría cualquier cosa que quisieran, les consentiría cualquier capricho que tuvieran. Por demasiado tiempo las cosas habían sido muy duras para ellos…

Sí, la muerte de su padre había sido el primer regalo que les había dado, la primera de muchas maneras que había mejorado sus vidas y mantenido a salvo de todo daño. Y no cambiaría de rumbo ahora.

Pett tomó un atajo y se dirigía hacia el centro cuando su nuca empezó a hormiguear. Trató de ignorar la sensación, pero en cuestión de momentos se condensó en un estrecho apretón, como si le hubieran colocado un tornillo en la parte superior de la espina dorsal. Levantó el pie del acelerador y esperó que se le pasara la sensación.

Luego ocurrió.

Con una punzada de pánico, su visión se convirtió en sombras de rojo, como si le hubieran puesto un velo transparente sobre la cara: las luces de los autos que venían de frente eran de neón rosa, la carretera de un color herrumbre empañado, el cielo un clarete como vino borgoña. Consultó el reloj digital cuyos números ahora tenían un brillo rubí.

Mierda. Esto estaba mal. No debería estar pasan…

Pestañeó y se frotó los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, carecía de percepción en profundidad.

Si, al demonio con que esto no estaba pasando. Y no lograría llegar hasta el centro.

Tiro del volante hacia la derecha y entró en un desmantelado centro comercial, el mismo en que se encontraba la Academia de Artes Marciales Caldwell antes de que se incendiara. Apagó las luces del Bentley y condujo detrás de los extensos y angostos edificios, estacionando al nivel de los ladrillos para el caso de que tuviera que salir de prisa, lo único que tenía que hacer era pisar el acelerador.

Dejando el motor encendido, se quitó el abrigo de marta cibelina y la chaqueta del traje, luego se arremangó el brazo izquierdo. A través de la niebla roja abrió la guantera y sacó una jeringa hipodérmica y un trozo de banda de goma. Le temblaban tanto las manos, que dejó caer la aguja y tuvo que agacharse para levantarla del suelo.

Palmeó los bolsillos de la chaqueta, hasta que encontró un frasco de dopamina neuro-moduladora. Lo Puso en el salpicadero.

Le llevó dos intentos abrir el paquete estéril de la hipodérmica, y casi rompe la aguja mientras la introducía a través de la superficie de goma de la tapa de la dopamina. Cuando la jeringa estaba llena, envolvió la banda de goma alrededor de su bíceps, usando una mano y los dientes; luego trató de encontrarse la vena. Todo era más complicado, debido a que estaba trabajando en un campo visual plano.

No podía ver lo suficientemente bien. Todo lo que veía enfrente de él era… Rojo.

Rojo… rojo… rojo. La palabra se disparó en su mente, golpeando en el interior de su cráneo. Rojo era el color del pánico. Rojo era el color de la desesperación. Rojo era el color de su odio a si mismo.

Rojo no era el color de su sangre. No en ese momento, de ninguna forma.

Regañándose a si mismo, se tocó el antebrazo buscando una plataforma de lanzamiento para la droga, una súper carretera que enviara la mierda hacia los receptores del cerebro. Salvo que sus venas estaban hundiéndose.

No sintió nada cuando se hundió la aguja, lo cual era tranquilizador. Pero luego vino… un pequeño pinchazo en el lugar de la inyección. El entumecimiento en el que se mantenía estaba a punto de terminar.

Mientras buscaba debajo de su piel, una vena que pudiera utilizar, empezó a sentir su cuerpo: la sensación de su peso en el asiento de cuero del auto. El calor quemando sus tobillos. El rápido aliento moviéndose dentro y fuera de su boca, secándole la lengua.

El terror hizo que empujara el émbolo y soltara el torniquete de goma. Sólo Dios sabía si lo había hecho en el lugar correcto.

Con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho miró el reloj.

—Vamos —murmuró comenzando a mecerse en el asiento del conductor—. Vamos… haz efecto.

Rojo era el color de las mentiras. Estaba atrapado en un mundo de rojo. Y uno de estos días la dopamina no iba a funcionar. Estaría perdido en el rojo para siempre.

El reloj cambió los números. Había pasado un minuto.

—Oh, mierda… —Se frotó los ojos como si eso pudiera traer de regreso la profundidad a su visión y el espectro normal de color.

Su móvil sonó y lo ignoró.

—Por favor… —Odiaba la súplica en su voz, pero no podía pretender ser fuerte—. No quiero perderme…

De repente su visión regresó, el rojo escurriéndose de su campo visual, retornando la perspectiva tridimensional. Fue como si la maldad hubiera sido absorbida fuera de él y su cuerpo se hubiera paralizado, las sensaciones evaporándose hasta que lo único que le quedó eran los pensamientos en su cabeza. Con la droga, se volvía un bulto que se movía, respiraba y hablaba y benditamente, sólo tenía cuatro sentidos por los que preocuparse ahora, ese toque había sido recetado como quemador.

Se derrumbó contra el asiento. El estrés por el secuestro de alice y el rescate, se había apoderado de él. Era por eso que el ataque lo había golpeado tan fuerte y rápidamente. Y tal vez necesitara ajustar la dosis nuevamente. Iría a riley a consultar acerca de eso.

Pasó un rato antes de que fuera capaz de llevar el auto hacia la entrada. Mientras salía del desmantelado centro comercial y se deslizaba dentro del tránsito, se dijo a sí mismo que sólo era otro sedán en una larga fila de autos. Anónimo. Igual que cualquier otro.

De alguna forma la mentira lo alivió… y aumento su soledad.

En un semáforo, consultó el mensaje que le habían dejado.

La alarma de seguridad de alice había sido apagada por una hora más o menos y recién había vuelto a encenderse. Alguien había estado en su casa otra vez.

Jasper encontró el Ford Explorer negro, aparcado en el bosque como a trescientas yardas del acceso a la entrada del camino de una milla de largo de la casa de alice. La única razón por la que había encontrado la cosa era porque había estado explorando el área, demasiado inquieto para irse a casa, demasiado peligroso para estar en compañía de alguien más.

Un juego de huellas en la nieve iba en dirección a la granja.

Se hizo una visera con las manos y miró el interior del auto a través de la ventanilla. La alarma de seguridad estaba activada.

Debía de ser el vehículo de uno de esos lessers. Podía oler el dulce aroma de ellos por todo el auto. Pero con un sólo par de huellas, ¿tal vez el conductor había dejado a sus compañeros, y luego lo había escondido? ¿O tal vez el SUV había sido movido desde otro lado?

Como fuera. La Sociedad volvería en busca de su propiedad. ¿Y no sería genial saber a donde demonios se dirigían con él? ¿Pero como podría rastrear la maldita cosa?

Se puso las manos en las caderas… y su mirada se detuvo casualmente en la cartuchera que llevaba en el cinturón.

Mientras levantaba el móvil, pensó con cariño en edward, ese maestro de las artes, sabio tecnológico hijo de puta.

Necesidad, la madre del ingenio

Se desmaterializó debajo del SUV para dejar el mínimo posible de huellas en la nieve. Mientras su peso era absorbido por su espalda, se encogió. Este hombre, iba a pagar por el pequeño viaje a través de la puerta Francesa. Y por el golpe en la cabeza. Pero había sobrevivido a cosas peores.

Sacó una linterna y miró alrededor del armazón inferior, tratando de escoger el lugar adecuado. Necesitaba algo lo suficientemente grande y no podía estar cerca del tubo de escape, porque incluso con el frío que hacía, esa clase de calor podía ser un problema. Por supuesto, habría preferido meterse dentro del Explorer y poner el móvil debajo de un asiento pero el sistema de alarma del SUV era una complicación. Si lo cortaba podía no ser capaz de restablecerlo, por lo que los lessers sabrían que alguien había estado en el auto.

Como si la ventanilla golpeada no fuera una pista.

Maldición… Debería haber hurgado en los bolsillos de esos lessers antes de apuñalarlos hasta hacerlos caer en el olvido. Uno de esos bastardos debía tener la llave. Sólo que había estado tan enojado, que se había movido demasiado rápido.

J maldijo, pensando en la forma en que alice lo había mirado después de que hubiera masticado al asesino en frente de ella. Sus ojos se veían enormes en su pálida cara, su boca floja por la conmoción por lo que él había hecho.

El problema era que el trabajo que hacía la Hermandad protegiendo a la raza era sucio. Era enredado y desagradable y a veces confuso. Siempre sangriento. Y encima de todo eso, había visto la lujuria asesina en él. De alguna forma, estaba dispuesto a apostar que eso era lo que la había perturbado más.

Concéntrate, maldito idiota. Vamos, quítatela de la cabeza.

J husmeó alrededor un poco más, moviéndose debajo del Explorer. Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando: un pequeño hueco debajo del tren delantero. Se sacó la cazadora, envolvió el móvil, y empujó el atado dentro del agujero. Comprobó el testigo improvisado para asegurarse que estaba allí dentro bien y ajustado, luego se desmaterializó saliendo de debajo del SUV.

Sabía que el arreglo no iba a durar mucho allí abajo, pero era mucho mejor que nada. Y ahora edward sería capaz de rastrear el Explorer desde la casa, porque ese pequeño Nokia bala de plata tenía un chip GPS en él.

J se irradió hacia el borde del prado para poder ver la parte de atrás de la granja. Había hecho un buen trabajo de remiendo en la arruinada puerta de la cocina. Afortunadamente el marco todavía estaba intacto, así que había sido capaz de cerrarla y de restablecer los sensores de la alarma. Luego encontró una lona plástica en el garaje y cubrió el monstruoso agujero.

Arreglado, pero no del todo.

Era gracioso… No pensaba que pudiera tener éxito si tratara de rehabilitar la opinión que tenía alice acerca de él. Pero… maldita fuera… no quería que pensara que era un salvaje.

En la distancia, dos faros doblaron en la Ruta 22 y brillaron por la larga senda privada. Cuando llegó a la casa de alice el auto aminoró la marcha, luego tomó por su camino de entrada.

¿Ese era un Bentley? Pensó J. Seguro se parecía a uno.

Hombre, ¿un auto tan caro como ese? Debía ser un miembro de la familia de alice Sin duda habían sido avisados que la alarma de seguridad había sido desconectada por un rato y luego vuelta a activar hacía unos diez minutos.

Mierda. Ese no era un muy buen momento para que alguien hiciera un recorrido de inspección. Con la suerte de J, los lessers podían escoger justo ese momento para regresar a buscar el SUV… y decidir conducir… cerca de la granja por placer y diversión.

Maldiciendo por debajo del aliento, esperó a que se abriera una de las puertas del Bentley… pero nadie salió del auto y el motor continuo encendido. Eso era bueno. Mientras la alarma estuviera activada, quizás no pensarían en entrar. Porque la cocina era un desastre.

J olió el aire frío, pero no pudo capturar ningún aroma. Aunque, el instinto le dijo, que había un macho dentro del sedán. ¿El hermano? Era lo más probable. Debía ser él, quien revisara el lugar.

Así es, amigo. Mira por las ventanas del frente. ¿Ves? No pasa nada malo. No hay nadie en la casa. Ahora haznos a los dos un favor y vete a la mierda de aquí.

El sedán se quedó allí parado por lo que parecieron como cinco horas. Luego retrocedió, dio vuelta en U en la calle y se fue.

J aspiró hondo. Cristo... Sus nervios estaban muy tirantes esa noche.

El tiempo pasaba. Mientras estaba allí de pie entre los pinos, se quedo mirando la casa de alice. Y se preguntó si ahora le tendría miedo.

El viento arreció, el frío agitándose sobre él, calándole hasta los huesos. Con desesperación, abrazó el dolor que sentía.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24

Charlie miró sobre el escritorio que había en el estudio. Renne tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo mientras hojeaba uno de los antiguos libros, su rubio cabello corto colgaba sobre su cara por lo que lo único que podía distinguir era su barbilla. Ambos habían pasado horas haciendo una lista de encantamientos para realizar en el festival del solsticio. Mientras tanto, carmen estaba en la cocina, ordenando provisiones para la ceremonia.

Mientras renne daba vuelta a otra página, se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía lindas manos.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Creo que éste es el último.

Levantó su mirada hasta su ojos y fue como si lo golpeara un relámpago: un choque de calor y luego una transportadora desorientación. Aún más, hasta podía creer que brillaba en la oscuridad, también.

Ella sonrió y cerró el libro. Luego hubo un largo silencio.

—Entonces… um, supongo que mi amigo seth está en tu clase de entrenamiento.

¿Seth era su amigo? Ah, sensacional.

—Sí… Y dice que tienes la marca de la Hermandad en el pecho. —Como charlie no le respondió, dijo—. ¿La tienes?

Charlie se encogió y garabateó en el borde de la lista que había hecho.

—¿Puedo verla?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¿Como podía querer que ella se fijara en su huesudo pecho? ¿O en la marca de nacimiento que había probado ser una patada en el culo?

—No creo que te la hicieras tú mismo, como piensan ellos —dijo rápidamente—. Y, quiero decir, no es como si quiera inspeccionarte o algo así. Ni siquiera sé como se supone que se vea una. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

Acercó la silla y él pudo aspirar una bocanada del perfume que usaba… o tal vez no era perfume. Tal vez era sólo… ella.

—¿De qué lado está?

Como si la mano le perteneciera a ella, él se palmeó el pectoral izquierdo.

—Desabróchate un poco la camisa. — Se inclinó hacia un lado, con la cabeza en ángulo para poder mirarle el pecho—. ¿Charlie? ¿Por favor puedo verla?

Miró hacia la entrada. Carmen todavía estaba hablando por teléfono en la cocina, así que probablemente no fuera a entrometerse ni nada. Pero el estudio todavía parecía demasiado público.

Oh… Dios. ¿Realmente haría esto?

—¿charlie? Sólo quiero... ver.

Vale, lo iba a hacer.

Se paró y señaló la puerta con la cabeza. Sin mediar palabra renne lo siguió, justo detrás de él, todo el camino, del vestíbulo hacia su dormitorio.

Después de que entraran, cerró la puerta casi por completo y tomó el primer botón de la camisa. Se obligó a mantener firmes las manos, prometiéndose solemnemente cortárselas si lo avergonzaban. La amenaza pareció funcionar, porque se desabrochó la camisa hasta el estómago sin demasiado trabajo. Apartó el lado izquierdo y miró hacia otro lado.

Cuando sintió un ligero toque en la piel, pegó un salto.

—Lo siento, mis manos están frías. —renne se sopló la punta de los dedos, luego volvió a su pecho.

Buen Dios. Algo estaba pasando con su cuerpo, alguna clase de salvaje cambio dentro de la piel. La respiración se la aceleró, se asfixiaba. Abrió la boca para poder llevar más aire a su interior.

—Es tan increíblemente genial.

Se sintió desilusionado cuando ella dejo caer la mano. Pero luego ella le sonrió.

—¿Entonces te parece que tal vez quieras salir alguna vez? Ya sabes, podríamos ir a jugar al Quazar*. Eso sería genial. O tal vez al cine.

Charlie asintió como el tonto que era.

—Bien.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Era tan hermosa que lo hacía sentirse mareado.

—¿Quieres besarme? —le susurró.

Los ojos de charlie se abrieron de golpe. Como si un globo hubiera explotado detrás de su cabeza.

—Porque me gustaría que lo hicieras. —Se lamió un poco los labios—. Realmente me gustaría.

Whoa… La oportunidad de su vida, justo allí, justo ahora, pensó.

No te desmayes. Desmayarse sería un completo suicidio

Charlie rápidamente rememoro cada película que había visto en su vida… y no obtuvo ninguna ayuda. Como un fanático del terror, fue invadido por visiones de Godzilla pisoteando Tokio y de Tiburón masticando el culo de la Orca. Gran ayuda.

Pensó en la teoría. La cabeza ladeada. Inclinarse hacia adelante. Hacer contacto.

Renne miró alrededor, ruborizándose.

—Si no quieres, está bien. Sólo pensé…

—¿charlie? —La voz de carmen llegó desde el vestíbulo. Y se acercaba mientras seguía hablando—. ¿Renne? ¿Dónde están chicos?

Parpadeó. Antes de acobardarse, tomó la mano de renne, tiró de ella, y le plantó uno bueno justo en la boca, los labios apretados contra los de ella. Sin lengua, pero no había tiempo, y de cualquier forma probablemente tuviera que llamar al 911 después de algo como eso. Como estaban las cosas, ya estaba prácticamente hiperventilando.

Luego la apartó. Y comenzó a preocuparse acerca de cómo lo había hecho.

Arriesgó una mirada. Oh… su sonrisa era radiante.

Pensó que el pecho le explotaría de felicidad.

Justo estaba soltándole la mano cuando carmen asomó la cabeza en la habitación. —Tengo que ir a… ah… Lo siento. No sabía que ustedes dos…

Charlie trató de adoptar una sonrisa "nada especial está ocurriendo" y notó que los ojos de carmen estaban fijos en su pecho. Miró hacia abajo. Tenía la camisa completamente abierta.

Manotear para abrocharse la maldita cosa sólo empeoró la situación, pero no pudo detenerse a sí mismo.

—Mejor me voy, —dijo renne tranquilamente—. Mi Mahmen quiere que vuelva a casa temprano. Charlie, estaré en la computadora más tarde, ¿Vale? Planearemos qué película ir a ver o lo que sea. Buenas noches, carmen.

Mientras renne salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la sala, no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de carmen. Miró como renne recogía el abrigo del armario del vestíbulo, se lo ponía, y sacaba las llaves del bolsillo. Momentos después el apagado ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose sonó en el vestíbulo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego carmen se echó a reír y apartó hacia atrás su rojo cabello.

—Yo, ah, yo no tengo idea de cómo lidiar con esto —le dijo—. Salvo decir que ella me agrada mucho y que tiene buen gusto en machos.

Charlie se frotó la cara, consciente de que estaba del color de un tomate.

—Voy a ir a pasear —habló por señas.

—Bueno, acaba de llamar eliazar. Iba a pasarse por la casa a recogerte. Pensó que tal vez quisieras ir con él al centro de entrenamiento, ya que tiene trabajo administrativo que hacer. De cualquier forma, es tu elección quedarte o no. Y yo me voy a una reunión del Consejo Princeps.

Asintió cuando carmen había empezado a darse la vuelta.

—Ah, ¿charlie? —Hizo una pausa y miro sobre su hombro—. Tu camisa... um, esta mal abotonada.

Miró hacia abajo. Y empezó a reírse. Aunque no podía emitir sonido necesitaba dejar salir su alegría, y carmen sonrió, obviamente feliz por él. Mientras se abrochaba los botones correctamente, pensó que nunca había querido tanto a esa mujer.

Después de regresar a la mansión alice pasó las siguientes horas sentada en la cama de jasper con su diario en la falda. Al principio no hizo nada con el diario demasiado atrapada con lo que había pasado en su casa.

Jesús… No podía decir que estaba sorprendida por que jasper resultara ser exactamente la amenaza que pensó que era. Y la había salvado, ¿verdad? Si ese lesser que había matado hubiera puesto las manos sobre ella, hubiera terminado otra vez en un agujero en la tierra.

El problema era, que no podía decidir si lo que había hecho era evidencia de su fuerza o de su brutalidad.

Mientras decidía que probablemente fueran ambas, se preocupó sobre si estaría bien. Había sido herido y aun así aún estaba allí afuera, probablemente tratando de encontrar más asesinos. Dios… ¿Y si él…?

Y si. Y si... Si seguía así iba a volverse loca.

Desesperada por encontrar otra cosa en la que concentrarse, recorrió las páginas de lo que había escrito en su diario el año pasado, el nombre de jasper jugaba un rol preponderante en las entradas que estaban justo antes de ser secuestrada. Había estado tan obsesionada con él, y no podía decir que eso hubiera cambiado. De hecho sus sentimientos por él eran tan fuertes, incluso después de lo que había hecho esa noche, que se preguntaba si no…

Lo amaba. Oh… Señor.

De repente no soportaba estar sola, no con esa revelación proyectándose en su cabeza. Se cepilló los dientes y el cabello y fue al primer piso, esperando encontrarse con alguien. Pero a mitad de camino bajando las escaleras, escuchó voces que provenían del comedor e hizo un alto. Estaba teniendo lugar la última comida de la noche, pero la idea de reunirse con todos los Hermanos, rose y esme le parecía abrumadora. Además, ¿No estaría jasper allí? ¿Y cómo podría enfrentarlo sin quedar en evidencia? No había forma que ese macho aceptara bien que ella lo amara. De ninguna manera.

Ah, demonios. Tarde o temprano tendría que verlo. Y esconderse no era lo suyo.

Pero cuando llegó al final de la escalera y se detuvo sobre el piso de mosaicos del vestíbulo, se dio cuenta que se había olvidado ponerse los zapatos. ¿Cómo podía entrar en el comedor del Rey y la Reina descalza?

Miró hacia atrás hacia el segundo piso y se sintió absolutamente exhausta. Demasiado cansada para subir y volver a bajar, demasiado avergonzada para seguir adelante, se quedó escuchando los sonidos de la comida: las voces de hombres y mujeres charlando y riendo. Una botella de vino fue descorchada emitiendo un pop. Alguien le agradeció a stefan por haber llevado más cordero.

Miró sus pies descalzos, pensando lo tonta que era. Una tonta trastornada. Estaba perdida por lo que le había hecho el lesser. Y temblorosa por lo que había visto hacer a jasper esa noche. Y tan sola después de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el macho.

Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y volver a subir cuando algo le rozó la pierna. Saltó y miró hacia abajo, encontrando los ojos verde jade de un gato negro. El felino parpadeó, ronroneo, y frotó la cabeza contra la piel de su tobillo.

Inclinándose, acarició su piel con manos inseguras. El animal era incomparablemente elegante, se deslizaba con escasos y airosos movimientos. Y sin ninguna razón, se le empañaron los ojos. Cuanto más emocional se ponía, tanto más se acercaba al gato, hasta que estuvo sentada en el último peldaño de la escalera y el animal se había encaramado en su falda.

—Su nombre es Boo.

Alice jadeó y miró hacia arriba. James estaba de pie enfrente de ella, un macho altísimo que ya no llevaba ropa de combate, sino que estaba vestido con cachemir y lana. Tenía una servilleta en la mano, como si acabara de levantarse de la mesa, y olía realmente bien, como si se hubiera duchado y afeitado recientemente. Mirándolo, se dio cuenta de que la conversación y lo sonidos del comedor habían desaparecido, dejando un silencio que le decía que todo el mundo sabía que ella había bajado y se había detenido en los alrededores.

James se arrodilló y le presionó la servilleta de lino contra la mano. De esa forma se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—¿No te unirás a nosotros? —le dijo suavemente.

Se secó la cara todavía aferrándose al gato.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda llevarlo conmigo?

—Absolutamente. Boo siempre es bienvenido en nuestra mesa. Al igual que tú.

—No llevo zapatos.

—No nos importa. —Extendió la mano—. Vamos, alice. Ven a reunirte con nosotros.

Jasper entró al vestíbulo, con frío y tan rígido que se arrastraba hacia delante. Quería permanecer en la granja hasta que despuntara el amanecer, pero su cuerpo no lo pasaba bien con el aire helado.

Aunque no iba a comer, se dirigió al comedor, sólo para detenerse en las sombras. Alice estaba en la mesa, sentada al lado de james. Había un plato de comida enfrente de ella, pero le estaba prestando más atención al gato que tenía en la falda. Estaba mimando a Boo, y no dejó de acariciarlo ni siquiera cuando alzó la vista para prestar atención a algo que james había dicho. Sonrió, y cuando bajo la cabeza nuevamente, los ojos de james permanecieron en su perfil como si estuviera bebiendo de ella.

J caminó rápidamente hacia la escalera, no dispuesto a caer en esa escena. Estaba casi a salvo cuando eliazar salió de la puerta oculta en el primer descanso. El hermano parecía ceñudo, pero bueno, nunca estaba de fiesta.

—Hey, J, espera.

Jasper maldijo, y no bajó su respiración. No tenía ningún interés en quedarse a escuchar una mierda acerca de política y procedimiento, y de eso era de lo único que hablaba eliazar últimamente. El hombre estaba enloqueciendo a la Hermandad, organizando turnos, tratando de convertir a cuatro tiros al aire como eran E, james, emmet y J en soldados. No le extrañaba que siempre se viera como si le doliera la cabeza.

—jasper. Dije, espera.

—Ahora no…

—Si, ahora. El hermano de alice le mandó una petición a carlisle. Solicitando que le sea asignado un estado de Sehclusion con él como su Whard.

Oh, mierda. Si eso ocurría, sería lo mismo que si alice se hubiera ido. Demonios, era como si fuera una pieza de equipaje. Ni siquiera la Hermandad podía escudarla de su Whard.

—¿J? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Asiente con la cabeza, idiota, se dijo a si mismo.

Apenas se las arregló para hundir la barbilla.

—¿Pero por qué me estás contando eso?

Eliazar apretó la boca.

—¿Quieres aparentar que ella no significa nada para ti? Bien. Sólo pensé que querrías saberlo.

Eliazar se dirigió hacia el comedor.

J agarró la barandilla y se frotó el pecho, sintiendo como si alguien hubiera reemplazado el oxígeno de sus pulmones por alquitrán. Miró hacia arriba y se preguntó si alice pasaría por su habitación antes de irse. Tendría que hacerlo, porque su diario estaba allí. Podía dejar la ropa, pero no su diario. A no ser, por supuesto, que ya lo hubiera sacado.

Dios… ¿Cómo le diría adiós?

Hombre, se debían una conversación. No podía imaginarse que le diría, especialmente después de que lo hubiera visto practicar su odiosa magia con ese asesino.

J entró en la biblioteca, levantó uno de los teléfonos, y disco el número del móvil de edward guiándose por el diseño de las teclas. Escuchó como sonaba en el auricular y también a través del vestíbulo. Cuando E contestó, le contó sobre el Explorer, el teléfono móvil y las payasadas que había hecho en el tren delantero.

—Me pongo a ello —dijo E—. Pero ¿Dónde estás? Hay un extraño eco en el teléfono.

—Llámame si ese auto se mueve. Estaré en el gimnasio. —Colgó y se dirigió al túnel subterráneo.

Supuso que podría conseguir alguna ropa del vestuario y llevarse a un estado de absoluto agotamiento. Cuando sus muslos gritaran, sus pantorrillas se hubieran convertido en piedra y su garganta estuviera seca a causa de los resuellos, el dolor le aclararía la mente, lo limpiaría… Ansiaba el dolor más de lo que ansiaba la comida.

Cuando llegó al vestuario, fue al cubículo que le habían asignado y sacó sus zapatillas con colchón de aire y un par de pantaloncillos para correr. De cualquier forma prefería andar sin camisa, especialmente si estaba sólo.

Se había quitado las armas y estaba a punto de desvestirse cuando sintió que algo se movía por el vestuario. Rastreando el sonido en silencio, se interpuso en el camino de... un extraño a medias.

Hubo un sonido de metal cuando el pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra uno de los bancos del vestíbulo.

Mierda. Era el muchacho. ¿Cual era su nombre? Charlie algo.

Y el muchacho charlie se veía como si fuera a desmayarse mientras miraba hacia arriba con los ojos vidriosos, saliéndose de las órbitas.

E miró hacia abajo desde toda su estatura. En ese momento su humor era absolutamente maligno, negro y frío como el espacio, y aun así de alguna forma, no le apetecía rasgarle un nuevo agujero en el culo al muchacho que no había hecho nada malo.

—Vete de aquí, muchacho.

Charlie manoseó algo. Un block y un lapicero. Mientras ponía los dos juntos, J sacudió la cabeza.

—Si, no sé leer, ¿recuerdas? Mira sólo vete. Eliazar está arriba en la casa.

J se dio la vuelta y se sacó la camisa de un tirón. Cuando escuchó un jadeo, miró sobre su hombro. Los ojos de charlie estaban fijos en su espalda.

—Cristo, muchacho… Vete a la mierda de aquí.

Cuando J escuchó el sonido de pasos alejándose, se deshizo de los pantalones, se puso los pantaloncillos de futbol negros, y se sentó en un banco. Levantó los Nikes agarrándolos por los cordones y dejó que colgaran entre las rodillas. Mientras miraba las zapatillas para correr, tuvo un estúpido pensamiento sobre cuantas veces había metido los pies en ellas y castigado su cuerpo en la fatigosa rutina a la que se dirigía. Luego pensó sobre cuantas veces había dejado que lo hirieran deliberadamente en peleas con lessers. Y cuantas veces le había pedido a james que lo abatiera.

No, no pedido. Demandado Había habido momentos cuando le había demandado a su mellizo que le pegara una y otra vez hasta que su cara con cicatrices quedaba toda hinchada y el palpitante dolor en los huesos era todo lo que conocía. A decir verdad, no le gustaba involucrar a james Prefería que le doliera en privado y si hubiera podido se hubiera hecho el daño él mismo. Pero era difícil golpearse con fuerza a si mismo a sangre fría.

Lentamente J bajo las zapatillas al piso y se inclinó hacia atrás apoyándose contra el casillero, pensando acerca de donde estaba su mellizo. Arriba en el comedor. Al lado de alice.

Sus ojos se desviaron al teléfono que estaba ubicado en la pared del vestíbulo. Tal vez debería llamar a la casa.

Un suave silbido se escuchó cerca de él. Dirigió los ojos hacia la izquierda y frunció el ceño.

El muchacho estaba allí con una botella de agua en la mano, y avanzaba tentativamente, el brazo estirado en frente de él, la cabeza ladeada. Como si quisiera congraciarse con una pantera y tuviera la esperanza de salir de la experiencia con todos los miembros todavía unidos.

Charlie depositó la botella de Poland Spring en el banco como a tres metros de J. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

J miró la puerta por donde el muchacho había desaparecido. Cuando se cerró, pensó en otras puertas del Complejo. Específicamente en las puertas principales de la mansión.

Dios. Alice también se iría pronto. Incluso podría estar yéndose en ese preciso momento.

Justo en ese mismo minuto.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25

—¿Manzanas? ¿Qué mierda hago preocupándome por manzanas? —gritó M al móvil. Estaba a punto de romper cabezas, estaba tan cabreado, ¿y C charlaba acerca de las malditas frutas?— Sólo llamo para decirle que tenemos tres Betas muertos. Tres de ellos.

—Pero esta noche había mil ochocientos kilos de manzanas comprados en cuatro diferentes...

M empezó a pasear por la cabaña. Era eso o que lo ayudaran, iba a perseguir a C hasta quemar sus bordes.

Tan pronto como M regresó del Omega fue hacia la granja, sólo para encontrarse con dos marcas chamuscadas en el césped así como la puerta trasera estropeada. Mirando a la cocina a través de la ventana, pudo ver la sangre negra por todo el lugar y otra marca de quemadura en el azulejo.

Maldito infierno, pensó, imaginándose la escena. Conocía al Hermano que había hecho el trabajo, porque dejaba la suciedad en la cocina, al lesser que había muerto en el suelo lo habían cortado en tiras antes de ser apuñalado.

¿Había estado su mujer con el guerrero en ese momento? ¿O fue una visita de la familia tratando de trasladar sus cosas y el Hermano sólo estaba protegiéndolos?

Malditos fueran esos Betas. Esos tres asnos piojosos, pichas-flojas, inútiles hijos de puta, se habían matado a sí mismos, entonces nunca tendría respuestas. Y si su mujer no había estado allí, tan seguro como el infierno que si ella estaba viva no regresaría pronto, gracias a la pelea que había habido.

Las tonterías de C se enfocaron de nuevo.

—... el día más corto del año, el veintiuno de diciembre, será la semana que viene. El solsticio de invierno es...

—Tengo una idea —habló bruscamente C—. Por qué no corta el rollo del calendario. Quiero que vaya a la granja y recoja el Explorer, deje a esos betas detrás en el bosque. Entonces...

—Escuche lo que digo. Las manzanas se utilizan en la ceremonia del solsticio en honor a la Virgen Escriba.

Esas dos palabras, Escriba y Virgen, captaron la atención de M.

—¿Cómo sabes esto?

—He estado por aquí los últimos doscientos años —dijo C secamente—. El festival no se ha celebrado en... Jesús, no lo sé, quizás un siglo. Se supone que las manzanas representan la expectación de la primavera. Las semillas, el crecimiento, esa clase de mierda de la renovación.

—¿De qué tipo de festival estamos hablando?

—En el pasado centenares de ellos se reunían, y supongo que hacían algún tipo de cántico, algún ritual. Realmente no lo sé. De cualquier manera, durante años hemos estado observando cierto tipo de pautas en las compras durante épocas específicas del año. Manzanas en diciembre. Caña de azúcar en abril. Ha sido más por costumbre que cualquier otra cosa, porque esos vampiros han estado condenadamente tranquilos.

M se apoyó contra la puerta de la cabaña.

—Pero ahora su rey ha ascendido. Así es que ellos revivirán las llamas de las viejas costumbres.

—Y a usted le gustara el sistema ISBN. Mucho más eficiente que ir preguntando por ahí, lo cual es lo que solíamos hacer. Cómo dije antes, una enorme cantidad de manzanas Granny Smith han sido compradas en varias localidades. Como si difundieran las órdenes.

—Entonces estás diciendo que en una semana un montón de vampiros se van a reunir. Haciendo una especia de cancioncilla-y-baile. Rezando a la Virgen Escriba.

—Sí.

— ¿Comiendo manzanas?

—A mi entender sí.

M se frotó la nuca. Había sido reticente sobre plantear todo el asunto de convertir-a su-mujer-en-un-amigo durante la sesión con el Omega. Necesitaba averiguar primero si estaba viva, y luego trabajar sobre algunos giros del concepto. Obviamente, el problema potencialmente insuperable era que ella era un vampiro, y el único contrapunto que él podía hacer de eso el arma secreta final. ¿Una hembra de su propia especie? Los Hermanos nunca la verían llegar...

Aunque, claro está, que eso sólo sería un argumento para el Omega. Su esposa nunca pelearía con nadie excepto con él.

Sip, el proyecto sería como una venta agresiva, pero una cosa que tenía a su favor era que el Omega estaba abierto a los halagos. ¿Entonces no sería un gran y refrescante sacrificio en su honor hacer maravillas para suavizarle?

C todavía estaba hablando.

—... estaba pensando que podría verificar en los mercados...

Mientras C hablaba y hablaba, M empezó a pensar en veneno. En un montón de veneno. En una cuba llena.

Manzanas envenenadas. ¿Cuantas Blanca nieves estarían?

—¿M? ¿Está ahí?

—Sip.

—Entonces me voy a los mercados y averiguo cuando...

—No ahora no. Lemme le dirá lo que tiene que hacer.

Cuando alice abandonó el estudio de carlisle temblaba de furia, y ni el rey ni eliazar trataron de detenerla o de hacerla entrar en razón. Lo cual probaba que eran varones sumamente inteligentes.

Caminó pesadamente por el hall, con los pies desnudos, hacia la habitación de jasper, y luego cerró la puerta de golpe, fue por el teléfono como si fuera un arma. Marcando el número de su hermano.

Peter descolgó y contestó bruscamente.

—¿Quién eres y cómo has conseguido este número?

—No te atrevas a hacerme esto.

Hubo un largo silencio. Entonces:

—alice... yo... espera un segundo. —Un sonido arrastrado se oyó a través del teléfono; entonces dijo en voz cortante—, mejor que acabe ahora mismo. ¿Queda claro? Si tengo que ir tras él, no le va a gustar. —peter se aclaró la garganta y regresó—. Alice, ¿dónde estás? Déjame que vaya a buscarte. O dile a uno de los guerreros que te lleve a nuestra casa y nos encontraremos allí.

—¿Piensas que voy a ir a algún sitio cerca de ti ahora?

—Es mejor que la alternativa —dijo desagradablemente.

—¿Y qué es?

—Los Hermanos te traerán a mí a la fuerza.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo…

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? —con su voz profundamente grave, exigentemente grave, a la que ella estaba acostumbrada—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que han sido estas últimas seis semanas para mí? ¿Sabiendo que estabas en manos de esas malditas cosas? ¿Sabiendo que puse a mí hermana... a la hija de mi madre... en esa situación?

—No fue tu culpa...

—¡Deberías haber estado en casa!

Como siempre, el chorro de furia de pett la estremeció, y recordó que en un nivel básico su hermano siempre la había asustado un poco.

Pero entonces lo oyó aspirar profundamente. Y otra vez. Entonces una extraña desesperación se arrastró en sus palabras.

—Jesús, alice... sólo vuelve a casa, Mahmen y yo, te necesitamos aquí. Te añoramos. Nosotros... yo necesito verte para creer que estás realmente bien.

Ah, sí… Ahora su otro lado, el que realmente amaba. El protector. El proveedor. El brusco y compasivo macho que siempre le había dado lo que había necesitado.

La tentación de someterse fue fuerte. Pero entonces se imaginó a si misma sin permiso para salir de la casa otra vez. Lo cual era algo malditamente capaz de hacerle.

—¿Rescindirás la orden de aislamiento?

—Podemos hablar de eso cuando duermas otra vez en tu cama.

Alice agarró el teléfono.

—Eso significa no, ¿verdad? —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Hola? ¿Peter?

—Sólo te quiero en casa.

—Sí o no, pett. Dímelo ahora.

—Nuestra madre no sobrevivirá a algo así otra vez.

—¿Y tu crees que yo sí? —le replicó bruscamente—. ¡Perdóname, pero mahmen no fue la que acabó con el nombre del lesser tatuado en su estómago!

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, se maldijo. Bien, esa clase de oportunos detallitos iban seguramente a llevarlo allí. Qué manera de negociar.

—peter...

Su voz estaba completamente helada.

—Te quiero en casa.

—Acabo de estar en cautividad, no voy a enjaularme voluntariamente.

—¿Y que vas hacer al respecto?

—Presióname un poco más y te enterarás.

Terminó la llamada y golpeó el inalámbrico con la mesa.

—¡Maldito!

En un alocado impulso, agarró el receptor y lo hizo girar, preparada para arrojarlo a través del cuarto.

—¡jasper! —agarró como pudo el teléfono, atrapándolo, sujetándolo contra el pecho.

De pié silenciosamente al lado de la puerta, jasper llevaba unos pantalones cortos para correr e iba sin camiseta… y por alguna absurda razón también se dio cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos.

—Tíralo si quieres.

—No. Yo… ah… no. —Se dio la vuelta y lo colocó en el pequeño soporte, llevándole dos intentos el conseguirlo.

Antes de volverse hacia jasper otra vez, pensó en él, agachado sobre ese lesser, golpeándole hasta la muerte... Pero entonces recordó que le había traído sus cosas de casa... llevándola allí... y le había dejado tener su vena aunque se volvió loco por la invasión. Mientras se movía a su alrededor, fue enredándose en su red, atrapada entre la bondad y la crueldad.

Él rompió el silencio.

—No quiero que te escapes en medio de la noche a causa de lo que tu hermano haya decidido. Y no me digas que no era eso en lo que estabas pensando

Maldito, era listo.

—Pero tú sabes lo que quiere hacerme.

—Sip.

—Y por ley la Hermandad tendrá que entregarme, así que no puedo quedarme aquí. ¿Piensas que me gusta la única opción que tengo?

¿Excepto que a dónde iría?

—¿Qué hay de malo en ir a casa?

Lo miró enfurecida.

—Vale, en realidad quiero que me traten como a una inútil, como a una niña, como... un objeto que mi hermano posee. Eso me va. Completamente.

Jasper se pasó la mano sobre el cráneo. El movimiento flexionó los bíceps que se abultaron.

—Es sensato el tener a las familias bajo el mismo techo. Son tiempos peligrosos para los civiles.

Oh, hombres… La última cosa que necesitaba ahora era que él estuviera de acuerdo con su hermano.

—También es un tiempo peligroso para los lessers —masculló—. Guiándome por lo que les hiciste esta noche.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

—Si quieres que me disculpe por eso, no lo haré.

—Desde luego que no —replicó—. Tú no te disculpas por nada.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estás buscando pelea, y estás hablando con el varón equivocado, alice. No te seguiré la corriente.

—¿Por qué no? Tú eres único cabreándote.

El silenció que siguió le hizo desear gritarle. Quería enfurecerle, algo que daba libremente a todo el mundo, y ella no podía creer por qué infiernos estaba aparentando autocontrol cuando fue a ella.

Levantó una ceja, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—Ah, ¡Demonios! —respiró—. Te estoy pinchando, ¿verdad? Lo siento.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Escoger entre el fuego y las brasas vuelve loco a cualquiera. No te preocupes.

Se sentó en la cama. La idea de escaparse sola era absurda, pero se negaba a vivir bajo el control de peter.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? —preguntó en voz baja. Mientras alzaba la vista, jasper estaba mirando al suelo.

Estaba tan autocontenido apoyado contra la pared. Con su largo y enjuto cuerpo, parecía una grieta de color carne en el yeso, una fisura que se había abierto en la mismísima estructura de la habitación.

—Dame cinco minutos —contestó. Se fue andando, sin camisa.

Alice se dejó caer hacia atrás en el colchón, pensando que cinco minutos no iban a resolver la situación. Lo que ella necesitaba era un hermano distinto esperándola en casa.

Querida y dulce Virgen Escriba… Aparte de los lessers debería haber hecho mejor las cosas. En lugar de eso, su vida estaba totalmente fuera de su control.

Concedido, ella podría ahora escoger el champú.

Levantó la cabeza. A través de la puerta del baño vio la ducha y se imaginó bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Eso sería bueno. Relajante. Refrescante. Es más podría chillar su frustración sin vergüenza.

Se levantó y fue hacia el baño, abriendo el grifo. El sonido del chorro golpeando el mármol era calmante, y así como lo fue el cálido chorro cuando estuvo debajo. No chilló. Sólo colgó la cabeza y dejó caer el agua por su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente salió, se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada.

Probablemente jasper había vuelto.

Envolviéndose en una toalla, no tuvo la esperanza en absoluto que hubiera encontrado una solución.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26

Cuando se abrió la puerta del baño, J la examinó guardando una maldición para sí mismo. Alice estaba rosada de pies a cabeza, el pelo anudado en lo alto de la cabeza. Olía como ese selecto jabón francés que stefan insistía en comprar. Y esa toalla envuelta en su cuerpo sólo le hacía pensar en qué fácil sería tenerla totalmente desnuda.

Un tirón. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—carlisle está de acuerdo en estar ilocalizable temporalmente —dijo—. Pero sólo es una demora de cuarenta y ocho horas más o menos. Habla con tu hermano. Mira si lo puedes traer aquí. De otra manera carlisle tendrá que responder y realmente no podrá negarse dado tu linaje.

Alice ató la toalla un poco más arriba.

—Vale… gracias. Gracias por el esfuerzo.

Inclinó la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta, pensando en regresar al plan A: poner tierra de por medio. Era eso o que james lo atacara.

Salvo que en vez de salir, puso las manos en jarras.

—Lamento una cosa.

—¿Qué? Oh… ¿Por qué?

—Siento que tuvieras que ver lo que le hice a ese asesino. —Levantó la mano, entonces la dejó caer, resistiéndose al impulso frotarse la cabeza rapada—. Cuando dije que no me disculparía por ello, quise decir que no lamento haber matado a esos bastardos. Pero yo no..., no me gusta que tengas esas imágenes en tu cabeza. Te las borraría si pudiera. Te lo borraría todo..., soportaría todo eso en tu lugar. Realmente siento jodidamente que esto te haya sucedido, alice. Vale, lamento todo esto, incluyéndome... a mí.

Se dio cuenta de que este era su adiós. Y estaba perdiendo fuerzas, por eso apresuró sus últimas palabras.

—Eres una hembra de valía. —Agachó la cabeza—. Y se que encontrarás...

Un compañero, acabó para sí mismo. Vale, una hembra como ella podría con toda seguridad encontrar un compañero. De hecho, había uno en esta casa que no sólo la deseaba, si no que era apropiado para ella. De hecho, james estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

J alzó la vista, intentando dirigir a sus pies fuera de la habitación... y golpear de regreso contra la puerta.

Alice estaba justamente frente a él. Cuando atrapó su perfume, su corazón saltó como una liebre, haciendo que algo bueno revoloteara en él aturdiéndolo.

—¿Es verdad que limpiaste mi casa? —le dijo.

Oh, dios... La única respuesta que tenía para eso era demasiado reveladora.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Sip, lo hice.

—Ahora voy a abrazarte.

J se tensó, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse de su camino, unos brazos le envolvieron la cintura y una cabeza topó con su pecho desnudo.

Permaneció en su abrazo sin moverse, sin respirar, sin devolvérselo... Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir su cuerpo. Ella era una hembra alta, pero le sobrepasaba unas buenas seis pulgadas. Y aunque estaba delgado para ser un guerrero, llevaba al menos setenta libras más en sus huesos que ella. Todavía le sobrecogía.

Dios, olía tan bien.

Hizo un ruidito, como un suspiro, y se hundió en su cuerpo todavía más. Sus pechos presionaban contra su torso, y cuando miró hacia abajo, la curva de su nuca era malditamente tentadora. Entonces allí apareció el problema. Esa cosa dejada de la mano de Dios estaba endureciéndose, hinchándose, alargándose. Rápidamente.

Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, revoloteando simplemente sobre su piel.

—Sip, ah, alice ... me tengo que ir.

—¿Por qué? —Más cerca. Ella se acercó. Moviendo las caderas contra él, apretando los dientes cuando las partes inferiores de sus cuerpos contactaron completamente.

Mierda, ella tuvo que sentir aquella cosa entre sus piernas. ¿Cómo podía obviarlo? La erección empujaba en su barriga, y no creía que los malditos pantalones escondieran al bastardo.

—¿Por qué tienes que irte? —susurró con el aliento rozando sus pectorales.

—Porque...

Cuando dejo la palabra en el aire, ella murmuró,

—Sabes, me gustan.

—¿Te gustan qué?

Tocó uno de los anillos de los pezones.

—Estos.

Tosió un poco.

—Yo, ah… los hice yo mismo.

—Te quedan bien. —Dio un paso a tras y dejó caer la toalla.

J se tambaleó. Era tan condenadamente bella, esos senos, ese estómago plano, esas caderas… Y esa pequeña y grácil raja entre sus piernas que vio con dispersa claridad. Las pocas humanas con las que había estado tenían pelo allí, pero ella era de su clase, así es que estaba completamente depilada, desgarradoramente suave.

—Realmente tengo que irme —dijo roncamente.

—No te vayas.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Si me quedo...

—Acuéstate conmigo —dijo, relajándose contra él otra vez. Se sacó la goma del pelo, y las ondas oscuras se derramaron sobre los dos.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás, en un intento de no quedar enterrado por su perfume. Con voz resuelta le respondió,

—¿Sólo quieres ser follada, alice? Porque eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mí.

—Tienes mucho más...

—No, no lo tengo.

—Has sido amable conmigo. Has cuidado de mí. Me has lavado y sostenido…

—No me quieres en tu interior.

—Ya lo estás, jasper. Tu sangre está dentro de mí.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—¿Conoces mi reputación?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso no tiene importancia…

—¿Qué dice la gente de mí, alice? Vamos, quiero oírlo de ti. Así sabré que lo entiendes. Su desesperación fue palpable cuando la empujó, pero tuvo que sacarla del aturdimiento en el que estaba metida—. Se que has tenido que oír algo sobre mí. Las murmuraciones alcanzan incluso tu nivel social. ¿Que dicen?

—Algo… algo sobre que matas a hembras por deporte. Pero no lo creo…

—¿Sabes cómo conseguí esa reputación?

Alice se cubrió los pechos y retrocedió, negando con la cabeza. Él se inclinó y le dio la toalla, entonces señaló la calavera de la esquina.

—Maté a esa hembra. Ahora dime, ¿puedes tomar a un macho capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Qué puede lastimar así a una hembra? ¿Quieres a esa clase de bastardo encima de ti, bombeando en tu cuerpo?

—Era ella —susurró alice—. Regresaste y mataste al ama, ¿no?

Jse estremeció.

—Por un momento pensé que eso me curaría.

—No lo hizo.

No, mierda. La pasó rozando y paseó, la presión aumentaba en él hasta que abrió la boca para soltar:

—Un par de años después de marcharme, oí que ella… mierda, oí que tenía a otro macho en esa celda… Viajé sin parar durante dos días, escabulléndome cerca del amanecer. —J cabeceó. No quería hablar, realmente no quería, pero su boca se mantenía en movimiento—. Jesús… era tan joven, tan joven, como yo cuando me tuvo. No tenía ninguna intención de matarla, pero venía andando a derecho cuando yo huía con el esclavo. Luego la miré… sabía que si no la golpeaba, llamaría a los guardias. También supe que finalmente conseguiría otro varón y lo encadenaría allí y lo… Ah, joder. ¿Por qué demonios te estoy contando esto?

—Te amo.

J apretó sus ojos ya cerrados.

—No es una tragedia, alice.

Dejó la habitación a la carrera, pero no fue más allá de quince pasos en el pasillo.

Ella lo amaba. ¿Lo amaba?

Tonterías. Pensaba que lo amaba. Y tan pronto como regresara al mundo real, se daría cuenta. Jesús, había salido de una situación horrible y estaba viviendo en una burbuja aquí en el recinto. Nada de eso pertenecía a su vida, y pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

Y todavía… Dios, quería estar con ella. Quería acostarse a su lado y besarla. Quería hacer incluso más que eso. Quería… hacérselo todo, besarla, tocarla, chuparla y lamerla. ¿Pero a dónde exactamente pensaba él que llevaba todo esto? Incluso si se le pasaba la idea de penetrarla para el sexo, no podía arriesgarse a correrse dentro de ella.

No es que él le hubiera hecho eso con ninguna hembra. Infiernos, nunca había eyaculado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cuando era un esclavo de sangre, no había estado sexualmente excitado. Y después cuando estuvo con esas pocas putas que había comprado y follado, nunca tuvo un orgasmo. Esos anónimos interludios eran solamente experimentos para comprobar que el sexo seguía siendo tan malo como siempre.

Por lo que respecta a masturbarse, no podía tocarse esa maldita cosa para mear, mucho menos cuando necesitaba atención. Y nunca había querido aliviarse a sí mismo, nunca había despertado sexualmente, incluso cuando eso estaba duro.

Dios, lo habían machacado tanto con la mierda del sexo. Como si hubiera un corte en su cerebro.

La verdad es que tenía un montón de ellos, ¿no?

Pensó en todos los agujeros que tenía, los espacios en blanco, los vacíos dónde los demás sentían cosas. Cuando se redujo a eso, él era sólo una pantalla, más vació que sólido, las emociones golpeándolo, sólo alcanzando y abrazando la cólera.

Sólo que no era completamente cierto, ¿no? Alice le hacía sentir cosas. Cuando lo había besado antes, en la cama, lo había hecho sentir… caliente y hambriento. Muy masculino. Sexual, por primera vez en su vida.

Salido de su aguda desesperación, algún eco de lo que había sido antes que la Mistress hubiera empezado con él, buscaba su espacio. Se encontró deseando otra vez ese sentimiento que había obtenido besando a alice. Y quería encenderla también. La deseaba gimiendo, sin aliento y hambrienta.

No era justo para ella… pero era un hijo de puta, y estaba ávido por lo que le había dado antes. Ella se marcharía pronto. Sólo tenía ese día.

Jasper abrió la puerta y entró de nuevo.

Alice estaba tumbada en la cama y obviamente sorprendida por su regreso. Mientras ella se incorporaba, su visión le hizo regresar de golpe la decencia. ¿Cómo demonios podría estar con ella? Dios, era tan… hermosa, y él era un sucio, un sucio bastardo.

El momento pasó, se paralizó en medio de la habitación. Prueba que no eres del todo un bastardo, pensó. Pero explícate primero.

—Deseo estar contigo, alice, y no sólo follarte. —Cuando empezó a decir algo, la silenció levantando la mano—. Por favor, sólo escúchame. Deseo estar contigo, pero no creo que pueda darte lo que necesitas. No soy el hombre adecuado para ti, y definitivamente no es el momento oportuno.

Soltó la respiración, pensando que era un completo gilipollas. Aquí estaba él diciéndole que no, jugando a ser un caballero… mientras en su mente la arrojaba contra las sábanas y las remplazaba con la manta de su piel.

La cosa colgaba al frente de sus caderas golpeando como una perforadora.

¿Cómo sabría, se preguntaba, en ese dulce y suave lugar entre sus piernas?

—Acércate, jasper. —Levantó las mantas, dejándose al descubierto para él—. Para de pensar. Ven a la cama.

—Yo… —Palabras que nunca había contado a nadie flotaban sobre sus labios, una confesión del tipo, una revelación peligrosa. Apartó la mirada y sin pensar en ninguna buena razón las dejó ir—. Alice, cuando era un esclavo las cosas fueron… ah, me hicieron cosas. Mierda sexual. —Debería detenerse. Ahora mismo—. Hubo varones, alice. En contra de mi voluntad, hubo varones.

Oyó un pequeño jadeo.

Eso era bueno, pensó, incluso cuando le avergonzaba. Quizás podría obligarla a salvarse sublevándola. ¿Porque qué hembra podría estar con un varón al que le habían hecho ese tipo de cosas? No era el ideal heroico. Ni mucho menos.

Se aclaró la garganta y se quedó mirando un hueco a través del suelo.

—Mira, yo no… no quiero tu piedad. La razón por la que te le he contado no es debilitarte. Sólo… estoy confuso. Es como si tuviera los cables cruzados, sobre todo… ya sabes, la jodida cosa. Te quiero, pero no está bien. No deberías estar conmigo. Tú estás más limpia que eso.

Hubo un largo silencio. Ah, mierda… tenía que mirarla. En el momento que lo hizo, se levantó de la cama como si estuviera esperando que alzara los ojos. Caminó hacia él desnuda, nada sobre su piel excepto la luz de la única mecha que ardía.

—Bésame —susurró en la penumbra—. Sólo bésame.

—Dios… ¿Qué está mal en ti? —Cuando ella se sobresaltó, dijo— ¿Quiero decir, por qué? De todos los varones que podrías tener, ¿por qué yo?

—Te deseo a ti. —Puso la mano sobre su pecho—. Es una respuesta natural y normal al sexo opuesto, ¿no?

—No soy normal.

—Lo sé. Pero no estás sucio, ni contaminado ni eres indigno. —Tomó sus temblorosas manos y las colocó sobre sus hombros.

Su piel era tan fina, la idea de estropearla de alguna forma lo congeló. Así como lo hizo la imagen de él empujando eso dentro de ella. Salvo que no debería involucrar la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ¿no? Esto podría ser todo por ella.

Oh, sip, pensó. Esto podría ser por ella.

Le dio la vuelta y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Con lentas caricias recorrió su cuerpo arriba y abajo por las curvas de la cintura y las caderas. Cuando ella arqueó la columna y suspiró, pudo ver las puntas de sus senos por encima del hombro. Quería tocarla allí… y se dio cuenta que podía. Movió sus manos sobre la caja torácica, sintiendo el diseño de huesos delicados hasta que las palmas envolvieron los senos. La cabeza se relajó mucho más y su boca se abrió.

Cuando se abrió así para él, tuvo el instinto de gritar de entrar en ella de cualquier forma posible. En respuesta, lamió su labio superior mientras hacía rodar uno de los pezones entre el pulgar e índice. Se imaginó a sí mismo metiendo la lengua a la fuerza en su boca, entrando entre los dientes y colmillos, tomándola de esa manera.

Como si supiera lo él estaba pensando, trató de darse la vuelta y ponerse frente a él, pero parecía demasiado cerca en cierta forma… demasiado real que ella se estaba entregando a él, que le iba a dejar a alguien como él hacerle cosas íntimas, eróticas a su cuerpo. Se detuvo agarrándola por las caderas y empujándola contra sus muslos. Rechinó los dientes y sintiendo su trasero contra la erección tirante en sus pantalones.

—jasper… déjame besarte. —Trató de darse la vuelta otra vez y él la detuvo.

Cuando lucho contra su agarre, la mantuvo en su sitio fácilmente.

—Será mejor para ti de esta manera. Si no puedes verme, será mejor.

—No, no quiero.

Bajo la cabeza hasta su hombro.

—Si pudiera sólo conseguirte a james… una vez me parecí a él. Podrías fingir que soy yo.

Liberó el cuerpo de sus manos.

—Pero no serías tú. Y tú eres a quien yo quiero.

Mientras le miraba con femenina expectación, se dio cuenta que ellos se encaminaban hacia la cama justo detrás de ella. E iban a ir al grano. Pero, Dios… no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para que se sintiera bien. Podría muy bien ser virgen para toda la mierda que sabía sobre el placer de una hembra.

Con esa pequeña y feliz revelación, pensó sobre el otro varón que ella había tenido, ese aristócrata quien indudablemente sabía mucho más de sexo que él. De la nada fue golpeado por un deseo totalmente irracional de perseguir a su anterior amante y hacerlo sangrar.

Oh...demonios. Cerró los ojos. Oh... mierda...

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

Ese tipo de impulso violento y territorial era característico del varón vinculado. La distinción de uno, realmente.

J alzó el brazo y puso la nariz en su bíceps, respirando profundamente… El perfume vinculante salía de su piel. Era débil, probablemente sólo reconocible para él, pero estaba allí.

Mierda. ¿Ahora que iba ha hacer?

Desafortunadamente, sus instintos respondieron. Como si su cuerpo bramara, la levantó y se encaminó hacia la cama.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27

Alice miró la cara de jasper mientras la llevaba a través de la habitación. Sus ojos negros eran angostas rendijas, una oscura, erótica ansia brillaba en ellos. Mientras la dejaba sobre la cama y miraba hacia su cuerpo, ella tuvo el claro pensamiento de que iba a comerla viva.

Excepto que sólo se inclinó sobre ella.

—Arquea la espalda para mí —pidió.

De acuerdo… no era lo que ella esperaba.

—Arquea la espalda, alice.

Sintiéndose extrañamente expuesta, hizo lo que le pedía, levantando su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Mientras ella se movía en la cama, miró al frente de sus calzoncillos. Su erección dio un tirón violento, y la idea de que iba a estar pronto dentro de ella la ayudó a relajarse.

Él se inclinó y rozó uno de sus pezones con sus nudillos.

—Quiero esto en mi boca.

Una deliciosa ansia arraigó en ella.

—Entonces bésalo.

—Shh. —El nudillo viajó por en medio sus senos y bajó al estómago. Se detuvo cuando llegó al ombligo. Con su dedo índice trazó un círculo pequeño alrededor del ombligo. Entonces se detuvo.

—No pares —gimió ella.

No lo hizo. Bajó más hasta que rozó la cima de su hendidura. Ella se mordió el labio y tensó el cuerpo, aquel enorme guerrero, con todos esos músculos duros totalmente. Dios… Ella estaba realmente preparada para él.

—jasper

—Voy a bajar sobre ti. Y entonces no seré capaz de detenerme. —Con la mano libre acarició sus labios, como si estuviera imaginándose el acto—. ¿Estás preparada para dejarme hacerlo?

—Si…

Él trazó con un dedo el lado desfigurado de su boca mientras acariciaba su abertura.

—Desearía tener algo de mejor aspecto que ofrecerte. Porque tú vas a ser perfecta ahí abajo. Lo sé.

Ella odió la vergüenza que vino con su orgullo.

—Yo creo que lo eres.

—Tienes una última oportunidad para decirme que no, alice. Si no lo haces ahora mismo, voy a estar sobre todas tus partes. No voy a parar, y no creo que pueda ser gentil.

Ella mantuvo los brazos lejos de él. Él asintió una vez, como si hubieran hecho alguna especie de pacto, y entonces fue al final de la cama.

—Separa las piernas. Quiero verte.

Un rubor nervioso se extendió sobre ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Demasiado tarde, alice. Ahora… es demasiado tarde. Muéstrame.

Lentamente ella levantó una de sus rodillas y se fue revelando gradualmente.

Su rostro se enterneció, la tensión y la dureza salieron de él.

—Oh… Dios… —susurró él—. Eres… hermosa.

Inclinándose con los brazos, acechó por la cama hacia su cuerpo, con los ojos fijos en su piel secreta como si nunca hubiera visto algo así. Cuando acabó su recorrido, sus anchas manos allanaron el camino levantándole los muslos, abriéndolos incluso más.

Pero entonces frunció el cejo y la miró.

—Espera, se supone que tengo que besarte en la boca primero, ¿no? Quiero decir, los hombres empiezan por arriba y van trabajando hacia abajo, ¿no lo hacen así?

Qué extraña pregunta… como si él nunca lo hubiera hecho así.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar él comenzó a retroceder, así que ella se incorporó y capturó su cara entre sus manos.

—Puedes hacerme cualquier cosa que quieras.

Los ojos de él destellaron y mantuvo su posición por una fracción de segundo.

Entonces él se abalanzó sobre ella, bajándola a la cama. Su lengua se disparó en su boca y enredó las manos en el pelo, tirando en ella, arqueándola, atrapándole la cabeza. El hambre en él era feroz, la necesidad de sexo engrosaba la sangre de un guerrero. Él iba a tomarla con toda la fuerza que tenía, y ella iba a estar dolorida cuando la usara. Dolorida y totalmente en éxtasis. Ella no podía esperar.

De repente, él se paró y se apartó de su boca. Respiraba profundamente y tenía ruborizadas las mejillas cuando la miró a los ojos.

Y entonces le sonrió.

Ella estaba tan sorprendida que no supo qué hacer. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara antes, y el levantamiento de su boca eliminaba la deformación en el labio superior, luciendo los dientes brillantes y los colmillos.

—Me gusta esto —dijo él—. Tú debajo de mí… te siento bien. Eres suave y tibia. ¿Peso demasiado? Aquí, déjame…

Cuando se sostuvo con los brazos, su excitación presionó contra el centro de ella y su sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una respiración entrecortada. Era como si no le gustara la sensación, pero ¿cómo podía ser eso? Él estaba excitado. Ella podía sentir su erección.

Con un ágil movimiento él se recolocó de forma que las piernas de ella quedaron cerradas y sus rodillas a cada lado de ellas. Ella no podía adivinar lo que había pasado, pero a cualquier sitio a donde hubieran ido sus pensamientos, no era un buen lugar.

—Eres perfecto encima de mí —dijo para distraerlo—. Excepto por una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Te has parado. Y quítate los calzoncillos.

Su peso bajó sobre ella inmediatamente y su boca fue a un lado del cuello. Cuando le pellizcó la piel, ella bajó la cabeza a la almohada y descubrió la columna de su garganta. Agarrándolo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, lo urgió contra su vena.

—Oh, si… —gimió ella, queriendo que él se alimentara.

El hizo un ruido que era un no, pero antes que el rechazo pudiera murmurar a través de ella, estaba besándola bajando por su clavícula.

—Quiero cogerte el pecho —dijo él contra su piel.

—Hazlo.

—Necesitas saber algo primero.

—¿Qué?

Él levantó la cabeza.

—¿La noche en que viniste aquí… cuando te bañé? Hice todo lo que pude para no mirarte. Realmente lo hice. Te cubrí con una tolla incluso cuando estabas en el agua.

—Eso fue amable.

—Pero cuando te sacaba… Vi éstos. —Su mano capturó uno de sus pechos—. No pude evitarlo. Lo juro. Intenté permitirte tu modestia, pero tú estabas… no podía detener mis ojos. Tu pezón estaba apretado por el frío del aire. Tan pequeño y rosado. Adorable.

Él movió el pulgar de un lado a otro sobre su dura cima, perturbando su mente.

—Está bien —murmuró ella.

—No lo está. Estabas indefensa y era incorrecto mirarte.

—No, tú.

Él se movió y su erección le presionó en la cima de los muslos.

—Esto ocurrió.

—¿Qué pas… Oh, te excitaste?

Apretó la boca.

—Si. No pude detenerlo.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Pero no hiciste nada, ¿no es cierto?

—No.

—Entonces está bien —Arqueó la espalda y vio como sus ojos se clavaban en sus pechos. —Bésame, jasper. Justo dónde estás mirando. Justo ahora.

Sus labios se separaron, y su lengua siguió su camino mientras se inclinaba. Su boca era cálida sobre su piel, y tan vacilante, besando, para después aspirar el pezón dentro de ella. Él tiró, después recorrió un lánguido círculo alrededor, después lo llevó dentro de nuevo… y todo el tiempo sus manos le acariciaban la cintura, las caderas y las piernas.

Qué irónico que estuviera preocupado por no ser gentil. Lejos de ser brutal, era positivamente reverente mientras se amamantaba, sus pestañas sobre las mejillas mientras la saboreaba, su cara adorable y absorta.

—Cristo —murmuró él moviéndose hacia el otro pecho—. No tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser así.

—¿Cómo… así? —Oh, Dios… Su boca…

—Podría lamerte para siempre.

Ella le agarró la cabeza con las manos, acercándolo más. Y le llevó algún contorneo, pero consiguió sacar una de sus piernas de debajo de él de forma que estaba casi enterrado en la cuna de su cuerpo. Se moría por sentir su excitación, excepto que él sólo se cernía sobre ella.

Cuando él se apartó protestó, pero sus manos fueron al interior de sus muslos y se movió para bajar sobre su cuerpo. Cuando él se separó las piernas, el colchón empezó a temblar bajo ella.

Todo el cuerpo de jasper temblaba mientras la miraba.

—Eres tan delicada… y brillas.

El primer movimiento de su dedo bajando hacia su centro casi la lanzó al final. Cuando ella dejó escapar un ronco sonido, sus ojos llamearon fijos en los de ella y maldijo.

—Maldita sea, No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy intentando ser cuidadoso.

Ella lo tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera apartarla.

—Más…

Él pareció dudar por un momento. Entonces la tocó de nuevo.

—Eres perfecta. Y Dios, eres suaves. Tengo que saber...

Él se inclinó, los hombros se le tensaron duramente. Ella sintió un roce de terciopelo.

Sus labios.

Ésta vez cuando ella saltó en la cama y dijo su nombre, él sólo presionó otro beso sobre ella de nuevo, y después de eso, el húmedo golpe de su lengua. Cuando él levantó la cabeza y tragó, el gruñido de éxtasis que hizo casi le para el corazón. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Oh… Jesús… eres deliciosa —dijo él, bajando de nuevo su boca.

Él se extendió en la cama, pasándole los brazos por debajo de las rodillas y desbordando el espacio entre sus muslos… un hombre que no iba a ir a ningún sitio durante mucho tiempo. Su aliento era cálido y necesitado, la boca hambrienta y desesperada. Él la exploró con una obligación erótica, lamiendo y tentando con la lengua, chupando con los labios.

Cuándo sus caderas embistieron, colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su estómago, reteniéndola en el sitio. Ella dio tumbos otra vez y él se detuvo sin levantar la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, la áspera voz amortiguada, las palabras vibrando en su centro.

—Por favor… —Era lo único que le vino a la mente.

El se echó hacia atrás un poco, y todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue mirar los labios brillantes y pensar en dónde habían estado.

—alice, no creo que pueda parar. Hay un… rugido en mi cabeza diciéndome que mantenga mi boca en ti. ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto… bueno para ti?

—Hazme… acabar —dijo ella con voz ronca.

El parpadeó como si lo hubiera sorprendido.

—¿Cómo te hago correrte?

—Simplemente sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Sólo que más rápido.

El aprendió con mucha rapidez mientras descubría lo que le hacía volverse salvaje, y fue despiadado una vez que descubrió cómo darle un orgasmo. La impulsó duramente, mirando como ella estallaba una vez, dos veces… muchas veces. Fue como si se alimentara de su placer y fuera insaciable.

Cuando él levantó finalmente la cabeza, ella estaba sin energía.

Él la miró seriamente.

—Gracias.

—Dios… Soy yo la que debería estar diciendo eso.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Le has permitido a un animal estar en tu parte más hermosa. Soy el único que debe sentir gratitud.

Él se apartó de su cuerpo, con aquel rubor todavía en las mejillas. Aquella erección aún tensa.

Ella le tendió los brazos.

—¿Dónde vas? No hemos acabado.

Cuando él vaciló, ella recordó. Rodó sobre su estómago y se puso a gatas, una oferta descarada. Cuándo él no movió, miró hacia atrás. Él había cerrado los ojos como si sufriera, y eso la confundió.

—Sé que sólo lo haces de esta manera —dijo ella suavemente—. Eso es lo que me dijiste. Está bien para mí. De verdad. —Hubo un silencio largo—. Jasper, yo quiero terminar esto entre nosotros. Quiero conocerte… así.

Él se frotó la cara. Ella pensó que se iba a ir, pero entonces se movió rodeándola hasta que estuvo detrás de ella. Sus manos cayeron suavemente sobre sus caderas y él la instó a girarse, sobre su espalda.

—Pero tú sólo…

—No contigo —su voz era áspera—. No de ésta forma contigo.

Ella abrió las piernas, preparándose para él, pero él sólo se sentó sobre los talones.

Su aliento salía entrecortado.

—Déjame ir a por un condón.

—¿Por qué? No soy fértil ahora, así que no lo necesitas. Y quiero que tú… termines.

Sus cejas bajaron sobre sus ojos negros.

—jasper… esto no ha sido suficiente para mí. Quiero estar contigo.

Ella estuvo a punto de levantarse hacia él cuando él se arrodilló y se llevó las manos al frente de sus pantalones de deporte. Manoseó el cordón y entonces tiró de la pretina elástica hacia afuera.

Alice tragó duramente.

Su excitación era enorme. Una perfecta, hermosa y sólida roca como una aberración de la naturaleza.

Sagrado… Moisés. ¿Podía él ajustarse?

Sus manos temblaban mientras enganchaba los pantalones bajo las pesas gemelas debajo de su erección. Entonces inclinó su cuerpo, posicionándose en su centro.

Cuándo ella extendió la mano para acariciarlo, él se alejó de un tirón lejos.

—¡No! —Cuando ella reculó, él maldijo—. Lo siento… Mira, sólo deja que yo me ocupe de esto

Él movió sus caderas adelantándolas y ella sintió la cabeza roma y caliente contra ella. Le pasó una mano por debajo de una de las rodillas y le extendió más la pierna; entonces se introdujo un poco, después un poco más. Mientras el sudor cubría todo su cuerpo, una oscura esencia llegó hasta su nariz. Por un momento, ella se preguntó si…

No, no podía estar uniéndose a ella. No estaba en su naturaleza.

—Dios... eres tan ajustada —refunfuñó él—. Oh… Bella, No quiero despedazarte.

—Sigue entrando. Sólo ve despacio.

Su cuerpo se agitó bajo la presión y el estiramiento. Incluso estando tan preparada, él era una invasión, pero ella lo adoró, especialmente cuando el aliento de él explotó saliendo del pecho y tembló. Cuándo estuvo completamente adentro, su boca se abrió, con los colmillos alargándose por el placer que él sentía.

Ella deslizó las manos por sus hombros, sintiendo los músculos y la calidez de él.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó él a través de los dientes apretados.

Alice le oprimió un beso a un lado del cuello y giró las caderas. Él siseó.

—Hazme el amor—dijo ella.

El gimió y empezó a moverse como una gran onda encima de ella, con esa parte gruesa y dura de él acariciando su centro.

—Oh, mierda… —Él dejó caer la cabeza en su cuello. Su ritmo se intensificó, su aliento salía con fuerza, precipitándose en su oído—. Alice… mierda, me temo que… pero no puedo… parar…

Con un gemido él se sostuvo sobre los brazos y permitió a sus caderas balancearse libremente, cada empuje clavándola contra ella, empujándola más arriba en la cama. Ella se agarró a sus muñecas para mantener su cuerpo en su lugar bajo el asalto. Mientras él golpeaba, ella pudo sentir como se acercaba al límite de nuevo, y cuanto más rápido iba él, más se acercaba ella.

El orgasmo estalló en su centro, después le atravesó el cuerpo, la fuerza que se extendió por ella fue infinitamente amplia y prolongada. Las sensaciones duraron una eternidad, las contracciones de sus músculos internos se aferraban a la parte de él que la penetraba.

Cuando ella regresó a su propia piel, se dio cuenta de que él estaba inmóvil, completamente helado encima de ella. Parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas, estudió su cara. Los ángulos duros estaban tensos, y así como el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Te hice daño? —preguntó apretadamente—. Gritaste. Fuerte.

Ella le tocó la cara.

—No de dolor.

—Gracias a Dios. —Sus hombros se relajaron mientras exhalaba—. No hubiera podido soportar herirte así.

Él la besó suavemente. Y entonces se retiró y se bajó de la cama, subiéndose los calzones mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta.

Alice frunció el ceño. ¿Él había acabado? Parecía estar completamente erecto mientras se retiraba.

Ella deslizó fuera de cama y miró hacia abajo. Cuándo vio que no había nada entre sus muslos, se puso la bata y fue tras él, sin ni siquiera molestarse en llamar.

Los brazos de jasper estaban apoyados en el lavabo, la cabeza le colgaba. Respiraba con dificultas y parecía febril, la piel resbaladiza, su postura antinaturalmente tensa.

—¿Qué, nalla? —dijo él con un ronco susurro.

Ella se detuvo, insegura de si lo había oído bien. Pero él había… Amada. Le había llamado amada.

—¿Por qué tú no…? —Ella no parecía poder concretar las demás palabras—. ¿Por qué paraste antes de que tú…?

Cuándo él sólo sacudió la cabeza, fue hacía él y le dio la vuelta. A través de los calzones podía ver que su excitación latía, dolorosamente rígida. De hecho, parecía que el cuerpo entero le dolía.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo, buscándolo.

Él retrocedió contra la pared de mármol entre la ducha y el lavabo.

—No, no lo… alice…

Ella se recogió la bata con las manos y empezó a arrodillarse a sus pies.

—¡No! —Él la arrastró hacia arriba.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y fue por su bragueta.

—Déjame hacer esto por ti.

Él la tomó sus manos y le apretó las muñecas hasta que le dolieron.

—Quiero hacer esto, jasper —dijo con intensidad—. Déjame cuidarte.

Hubo un largo silenció, y ella pasó el tiempo midiendo la pena, el anhelo y miedo en los ojos de él. Un golpe de frío la atravesó. No podía creer el salto lógico que estaba tomando su mente, pero ella tenía realmente la vívida impresión de que él nunca se había permitido tener un orgasmo antes. ¿O estaba precipitándose al obtener conclusiones?

Quizás. No era como si fuera a preguntárselo. Él vacilaba al borde de salir corriendo, y si ella decía o hacía algo incorrecto, él iba a largarse de la habitación.

—jasper, no quiero hacerte daño. Y tú puedes llevar el control. Nos detendremos si no te sientes bien. Puedes confiar en mí.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aflojara su presa sobre las muñecas. Y entonces finalmente él la soltó y la acercó a su cuerpo. Titubeando, él se bajó los calzones.

Aquella excitación saltó al espacio entre ellos.

—Sólo sujétalo —dijo él con la voz rota.

—A ti. Te sostendré a ti.

Cuando ella lo envolvió en sus manos, él dejó escapar un gemido, y su cabeza retrocedió. Dios, él estaba duro. Duro como el hierro, sin embargo rodeado de piel suave como la de sus labios.

—Eres…

—Shh —la cortó—. Sin… hablar. No puedo… Sin hablar.

Él comenzó a moverse dentro de su puño. Lentamente al principio, y después con creciente urgencia. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó, y entonces su cuerpo tomó el mando completamente con un bombeo salvaje. Él estaba enloqueciendo, disparándose más y más alto, su pecho y sus caderas eran tan hermosos mientras se movía con aquel antiguo y encrespado movimiento masculino. Más rápido… más rápido… tirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás…

Salvo que entonces alcanzó alguna clase de meseta. El se esforzaba, las cuerdas del cuello casi abriéndose camino por la piel, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Pero parecía que no podía dejarse ir.

Él se detuvo, jadeando.

—Esto no va a funcionar.

—Simplemente relájate. Relájate y deja que ocurra…

—No. Necesito… —Le tomó una de las manos y la colocó sobre la bolsa bajo su erección—. Aprieta. Aprieta fuerte.

Los ojos de Bella se alzaron hacia su cara.

—¿Qué? No quiero hacerte daño…

Él le envolvió la mano con la suya como un tornillo y retorció sus puños hasta que gritó. Entonces él le sostuvo la otra muñeca, manteniendo la palma de la mano de ella contra su erección.

Ella luchó contra él, peleando para parar el dolor que él se infligía a sí mismo, pero él estaba bombeando de nuevo. Y cuanto más duramente quería ella apartarse, más apretaba él su mano en la más tierna parte de un hombre. Sus ojos se ensancharon sin parpadear ante el acto, la agonía que él debía…

Jasper gritó, su ruidosa exclamación rebotó en el mármol hasta que ella estuvo segura que todos en la casa lo habían oído. Entonces ella sintió los poderosos espasmos de su liberación, pulsos calientes humedeciendo sus manos y el frente de la bata.

Él cedió sobre sus hombros, su imponente cuerpo cayendo sobre ella. Respiraba como un tren de carga, los músculos le temblaban, su gran cuerpo se estremecía con réplicas. Cuando él le liberó las manos, ella tuvo que despegar la palma de sus testículos.

Bella estaba helada hasta los huesos mientras soportaba su peso.

Algo feo había brotado entre ellos en este momento, alguna clase de mal sexual que enturbió la distinción entre el placer y el dolor. Y aunque eso la hacía cruel, quiso huir de él. Quiso huir del vergonzoso conocimiento de que ella le había hecho daño porque él la había obligado hacérselo y que había tenido su orgasmo por eso.

Salvo que entonces la respiración de él se cortó en un sollozo. O al menos así lo pareció.

Ella contuvo la respiración, escuchando. El suave sonido volvió, y sintió el temblor de sus hombros.

Oh, mi Dios. Estaba llorando...

Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos, recordándose que él no había pedido ser torturado como lo había sido. Ni se había ofrecido voluntario para los efectos secundarios.

Ella intentó levantarle la cabeza para besarlo, pero él luchó contra ella, acercándola, escondiéndose en su pelo. Ella lo acunó, sosteniéndolo y consolándolo mientras él luchaba por enmascarar el hecho de que estaba llorando. Finalmente él se echó para atrás y se restregó la cara con palmas. Evitó encontrar su mirada mientras se estiraba y ponía en marcha la ducha.

Con un rápido tirón le quitó la bata del cuerpo, la hizo una bola y la tiró a la basura.

—Espera, me gusta esa bata.

—Te compraré una nueva.

La instó a meterse bajo el agua. Cuando ella se resistió la alzó fácilmente y la metió bajo el chorro, y empezó a enjabonarle las manos sin disimular su pánico.

—jasper, para. —Se apartó pero él la cogió—. No estoy sucia… jasper, para. No necesito ser limpiada porque tú…

Él cerró los ojos.

—Por favor… Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo dejarte toda… cubierta de ésta porquería.

—jasper —estalló ella—. Mírame. —Cuando él lo hizo le dijo— Esto no es necesario.

—No se qué más hacer.

—Vuelve a la cama conmigo. —Ella cerró el grifo—. Abrázame. Déjame abrazarte. Es la única cosa que necesitas hacer.

Y francamente, ella también lo necesitaba. Ella estaba estremecida hasta su corazón.

Ella se puso una toalla alrededor y lo empujó hacia el dormitorio. Cuándo estuvieron juntos bajo las mantas, ella se plegó junto a él, pero estaba tan tensa como él. Había pensado que la proximidad podía ayudar. No.

Después de un largo rato su voz le llegó a través de la oscuridad.

—Si hubiera sabido cómo tenía que ser, nunca hubiera permitido que pasara.

Ella giró la cara hacia él.

—¿Es la primera vez que te corres?

El silencio no fue una sorpresa. Entonces finalmente le contestó.

—Si.

—¿Nunca te has… dado placer a ti mismo? —susurró, incluso aunque conocía la respuesta. Dios… Lo que debían de haber sido aquellos años como esclavo de sangre. Todos aquellos abusos… Quiso llorar por él pero sabía que le haría sentirse incómodo.

Él exhaló.

—No me gusta tocarlo en absoluto. Francamente, odio el hecho de que haya estado dentro de ti. Me gustaría que estuvieras en una bañera ahora, rodeada de desinfectante.

—He amado estar contigo. Estoy contenta de que hayamos follado. —Sólo tenía dificultades con lo que había venido después—. Pero sobre lo que ocurrió en el cuarto de baño…

—No quiero que seas parte de eso. No te quiero haciéndome eso que hace que yo… me haga todo eso sobre ti.

—Me gustó darte un orgasmo. Es sólo que… me preocupó mucho hacerte daño. Quizás podríamos intentar…

Él se alejó.

—Lo siento… Tengo que… Voy a ver a E. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ella lo cogió por los brazos.

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que yo pienso que eres hermoso?

—Te diría que estás montada en una ola de compasión y eso me cabrearía.

—No te tengo lástima. Desearía que hubieras acabado dentro de mí, y creo que eres magnífico cuando estás excitado. Eres grueso y largo, y yo esta muriéndome por tocarte. Todavía lo estoy. Y quiero tomarte en mi boca. ¿Qué tal con eso?

Él se encogió de hombros para soltarse y se puso de pie. Con rápidos, bruscos movimientos se vistió.

—Si necesitas proyectar una luz diferente sobre éste acto sexual para que puedas tratarlo, está bien. Pero ahora te estás mintiendo a ti misma. En algún momento despertarás al hecho de que todavía eres una hembra de valor. Y entonces vas a lamentar ésta mierda de follar conmigo.

—No lo haré.

—Espéralo.

Él salía por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera encontrar las palabras apropiadas para hacerlo regresar.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y farfulló con frustración. Entonces pateó las mantas. Maldición, qué calor hacía en ésta habitación. O quizás ella estaba demasiado estimulada, estaba oprimida por su química interior.

Incapaz de estar en la cama, se vistió y bajó por el pasillo de las estatuas. No le importaba dónde acabara; sólo quería salir y alejarse de ése calor.

* * *

pobre jazz esta medio traumado ...


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28

Jasper se detuvo en el túnel subterráneo, a medio camino entre la casa principal y el área de edward y jake.

Cuando miró tras él no vio nada salvo una hilera de luces en el techo. En frente había más de lo mismo, una hilera de placas resplandecientes que seguían y seguían. Las puertas, por la que había entrado y por la que debía salir, eran invisibles para él.

Bueno, no era eso una jodida perfecta metáfora de la vida.

Se sentó contra el muro de acero del túnel, sintiéndose atrapado a pesar del hecho de no estar retenido por nada y por nadie.

Oh, pero qué sandeces. Alice estaba atrapándolo. Encadenándolo. Atándolo con su hermoso cuerpo y su corazón amable y esa extraviada quimera del amor que resplandecía en sus ojos color zafiro. Atrapado… Estaba tan atrapado.

Con un repentino cambio, su mente se cerró en la noche en la que james finalmente lo sacó de la esclavitud.

Cuando la Mistress apareció con otro macho, el esclavo se había mostrado desinteresado. Después de diez décadas los ojos de otros machos ya no le molestaban, y las violaciones y las invasiones no tenías nuevos horrores que enseñarle. Su existencia era un tramo de constante caída hacia el infierno, el único reposo real en la infinita naturaleza de su cautiverio.

Pero entonces había sentido algo extraño. Algo… diferente. Había girado la cabeza y mirado al extraño. Lo primero que pensó era que el hombre era enorme y vestido con lujo, así que tenía que ser un guerrero. Lo siguiente fue que esos ojos amarillos lo estaban mirando con una vergonzosa pena. En verdad, el extranjero que permanecía en la puerta había palidecido hasta que su piel pareció de cera.

Cuando el olor del ungüento asaltó su nariz de esclavo, volvió a mirar el techo, poco interesado en lo que ocurriría a continuación. Aun así, cuando su masculinidad fue manipulada una oleada de emoción surgió en la habitación. Volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba justo dentro de la celda. El esclavo frunció el ceño. El guerrero estaba buscando una daga y mirando a la Mistress como si fuera a matarla…

La otra puerta se abrió de golpe y uno de los cortesanos habló con pánico. De repente la celda se llenó de guardias, armas y furia. La Mistress fue asida bruscamente por el macho al frente del grupo y abofeteada tan duramente que se golpeó contra el muro. Entonces el macho fue hacia el esclavo desenvainando un cuchillo. El esclavo gritó mientras la hoja iba hacia su cara. Un ardiente dolor cortó la frente, la nariz y la mejilla; entonces oscuridad lo reclamó.

Cuándo el esclavo recobró el conocimiento, colgaba por el cuello, el peso de sus brazos, piernas y torso lo estrangulaban quitándole el derecho a la vida. Su reaparición mental fue como si su cuerpo supiera que era su último aliento y lo había despertado por si acaso su cerebro podría ayudar. Una penosa tentativa de rescate, pensó él.

Querida Virgen, ¿no debería sentir dolor? Y se preguntó si había sido salpicado con agua, porque su piel estaba húmeda. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo grueso le goteaba a los ojos. Su sangre. Estaba cubierto por su propia sangre.

¿Y qué era todo ese ruido alrededor de él? ¿Espadas? ¿Luchas?

Mientras se asfixiaba levantó los ojos, y por una fracción de segundo todo tipo de sofoco lo abandonó. El mar. Estaba mirando al vasto océano. La alegría se elevó durante un momento… y entonces su visión se anegó por la falta de aire. Sus párpados vacilaban y él cedió, pensando que estaba agradecido de haber visto en mar una vez más antes de morir. Ponderó vagamente si el Fade sería algo como éste vasto horizonte, una expansión infinita que era a la vez inconquistable y un hogar.

Justo mientras veía una brillante luz blanca ante él, la presión en su garganta cedió y su cuerpo fue tratado bruscamente. Hubo gritos y sacudidas, entonces una trepidante, robusta cabalgata que terminó abruptamente. Durante el camino, la agonía floreció por todas sus partes, asaltando sus huesos, golpeándole como torpes puños que lo machacaban.

Dos disparos de un fusil. Un gruñido de dolor que no era suyo. Y entonces un chillido y una explosión de viento en su espalda. Caer… él estaba en el aire, cayendo…

Oh, Dios, el mar. El pánico se extendió por él. La sal…

Sintió la dura amortiguación del agua sólo por un momento antes de que la sensación del mar tocando su piel en llagas sobrecargara su mente. Se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en sí de nuevo, su cuerpo no era más que un saco flojo lleno de dolores. Se dio cuenta confusamente de que estaba helándose por un lado, moderadamente cálido por el otro, y se movió para ver si podía. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió que la calidez contra él cambiaba en respuesta… Estaba en un abrazo. Un hombre estaba contra su espalda.

El esclavo empujó el duro cuerpo lejos del suyo y se arrastró por la tierra. Su visión empañada le mostró el camino, sacando un canto rodado de la oscuridad, dándole algo que esconder tras él. Cuando estuvo resguardado respiró a pesar de la molestia en sus órganos vitales, oliendo el salitre del mar y la miserable podredumbre de peces muertos.

Y también olor a estaño. Uno intenso, de estaño…

El se asomó por la esquina de la roca. Aunque sus ojos estaban débiles, era capaz de reconocer la figura del hombre que había venido a la celda con la Mistress. El guerrero se incorporaba contra la pared ahora, el pelo largo le colgaba en ristras más abajo de los anchos hombros. Sus elegantes ropas estaban rotas, y su fija mirada amarilla resplandecía con pena.

Ese era el otro olor, pensó el esclavo. Esa emoción triste que el hombre estaba sintiendo tenía un olor.

Cuando el esclavo olió otra vez sintió un extraño tirón en la cara, y levantó las puntas de los dedos hasta la mejilla. Había una ranura, una línea rígida en la piel… La siguió hasta la frente. Entonces hacia abajo al labio. Y recordó la hoja de cuchillo que venía hacia él. Se recordó chillando mientras lo cortaba.

El esclavo empezó a tiritar y se envolvió en sus brazos.

—Deberíamos darnos calor el uno al otro —dijo el guerrero—. Sinceramente, eso es todo lo que estaba haciendo. No tengo… planes para ti. Pero te ayudaría si pudiera.

Excepto que todos los machos de la Mistress habían querido estar con el esclavo. Es por eso por lo que los traía. A ella le gustaba mirar, también…

Pero entonces el esclavo recordó al guerrero levantando el puñal, pareciendo como si fuera a destripar a la Mistress como a un cerdo.

El esclavo abrió la boca y preguntó con voz ronca,

—¿Quién es usted, señor?

La boca no funcionaba como antes, y sus palabras fueron confusas. Lo intentó otra vez, pero el guerrero lo cortó.

—Escuché tu pregunta. —El estañado olor de la tristeza se volvió más fuerte hasta que anuló incluso el hedor a pescado—. Soy james. Soy… tu hermano.

—No. —El esclavo sacudió la cabeza—. En verdad, yo no tengo familia. Señor.

—No, yo no soy… — El macho se aclaró la garganta—. Yo no soy tu señor. Y siempre has tenido una familia. Nos fuiste arrebatado. Te he buscado durante un siglo.

—Me temo que se equivoca.

El guerrero se movió como si él fuera a levantarse, y el esclavo dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando caer sus ojos y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. No podría soportar ser golpeado otra vez, incluso si lo merecía por su insubordinación.

Rápidamente, él dijo con su nueva forma enredada,

—No pretendía ofenderlo, señor. Yo le ofrecía sólo mi respeto por su mejor situación.

—Dulce Virgen en las alturas. —Un ruido estrangulado vino a través de la cueva—. No te golpearé. Estás a salvo… Conmigo, estás a salvo. Has sido encontrado, hermano.

El esclavo sacudió la cabeza otra vez, incapaz de escuchar nada de eso, porque se dio cuenta de repente de lo que iba a suceder al anochecer, lo que tenía que suceder. Era propiedad de la Mistress, lo que significaba que tendría que ser devuelto.

—Se lo suplico —gimió —, no me devuelva a ella. Máteme ahora… No me vuelva a regresar con ella.

—Nos mataré a ambos antes de permitir que vuelvas a quedarte allí de nuevo.

El esclavo levantó la mirada. Los ojos del guerrero ardían a través de la oscuridad.

El esclavo miró fijamente el brillo mientras el tiempo pasaba. Y entonces recordó, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando despertó por primera vez tras su transición en su cautiverio. La Mistress le había dicho que adoraba sus ojos… sus ojos amarillo canario.

Entre su especie, había muy pocos con el iris de color dorado brillante.

Las palabras y las acciones del guerrero empezaron a penetrar. ¿Por qué pelearía jamás un extraño para liberarlo?

El guerrero se movió, respingó, y se cogió uno de los muslos.

La parte más baja de pierna había desaparecido.

Los ojos del esclavo se agrandaron ante el miembro perdido. ¿Cómo les había salvado el guerrero a ambos en el agua con esa herida? El tendría que esforzarse para mantenerse simplemente a flote. ¿Por qué no había dejado simplemente ir al esclavo?

Sólo un lazo de sangre podía engendrar esa clase de falta de egoísmo.

—¿Eres mi hermano? —dijo el esclavo entre dientes a través de su labio destrozado—. Verdaderamente, ¿Soy de tu sangre?

—Aja. Soy tu gemelo.

El esclavo empezó a temblar.

—Mentira.

—Verdad.

Un curioso temor se instaló sobre el esclavo, helándole. Se enroscó en sí mismo a pesar de la fría carne que lo cubría desde la cabeza a los pies. Nunca se le había ocurrido que fuera otra cosa que un esclavo, que podía haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir de forma diferente… vivir como un hombre, no como una propiedad.

El esclavo se mecía de aquí para allá en la suciedad. Cuándo paró, miró una vez más al guerrero. ¿Qué había acerca de su familia? ¿Por qué había sucedido esto? ¿Quién fue él? Y…

—¿Sabes si tenía un nombre? —Murmuró el esclavo—. ¿Me fue dado alguna vez un nombre?

El guerrero delineó una áspera respiración, como si una de sus costillas estuviese rota.

—Tu nombre es jasper. —La respiración del guerrero se acortaba y acortaba hasta sus palabras se estrangularon—. Eres el hijo… de Ahgony, un gran guerrero. Eres el amado de nuestra… madre, Naseen.

El guerrero dejó salir un desdichado sollozo y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

Mientras él lloraba, el esclavo lo miraba.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, recordando aquellas silenciosas horas que habían seguido. James y él habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. Los dos estaban en mala forma, pero james era el más fuerte de ellos, incluso con el miembro perdido. Había reunido madera flotante y hebras de algas marinas y había juntado las cosas en una balsa raquítica que no daba confianza. Cuando el sol había caído se habían arrastrado por la costa hacia la libertad.

Libertad.

Si, bien. No era libre; nunca lo había sido. Aquellos años perdidos habían permanecido con él, la furia sobre lo que se le había estafado y sobre lo que se le había hecho estaba más viva de lo que lo estaba él.

Había oído a alice diciéndole que lo amaba. Y quiso gritarle a algo.

En vez de eso, se fue hacia el Pit. No tenía nada digno de ella salvo su venganza, así que estaría malditamente bien que volviera al trabajo. Quería ver a todos los lessers aplastados ante él, apilados en la nieve como troncos, un legado era lo único que le podía ofrecer.

Y para el que la había cogido, el que la había herido, había una muerte especial esperándolo. J no tenía amor que dar a nadie. Pero el odio que sentía lo canalizaría por alice hasta el último aliento de sus pulmones.

* * *

pobrecito ¿cierto?

me encanta que se halla vengado

ni se imaginan lo que le toca ahora a la pobre alice


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29

James encendió el cigarrillo y le echó una mirada a los dieciséis botes de Aqua Net que estaban alineadas en la mesa de café de jake y E.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo con laca de cabello? ¿Vais a aburrirnos, chicos?

Jake sostenía el tubo de PVC mientras lo perforaba.

—Un lanzador de patatas, hombre. Muy divertido.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Nunca has ido a un campamento de verano?

—Las canastas de baloncesto y el taller de madera es para humanos. No te ofendas, pero nosotros tenemos mejores cosas que enseñarles a nuestros jóvenes.

—¡Ja! Uno no ha vivido hasta que no ha ido a una incursión de pantalones a media noche. De todas formas, pones la patata en éste al final, llenas la base con spray…

—Y entonces lo enciendes —cortó E desde su habitación. Salía en bata, frotándose una toalla en el pelo húmedo—. Hace mucho ruido.

—Un gran ruido — repitió jake.

James miró a su hermano.

—E, ¿has hecho esto antes?

—Si, la noche pasada. Pero el lanzador se atascó.

Jake maldijo.

—La patata era demasiado grande. Malditos panaderos de Idaho. Vamos a enfrentarnos con los pieles rojas ésta noche. Esto va a ser magnífico. Por supuesto, la trayectoria puede ser una puta…

—Pero realmente es como el golf —dijo E, soltando la toalla sobre una silla. Se puso un guante en la mano derecha, cubriendo los tatuajes sagrados que le marcaban desde la palma a las yemas de los dedos y todo el dorso —. Quiero decir, debes pensar en tu arco en el aire…

Jake asintió despotricando.

—Si, es como el golf. El viento juega un gran papel…

—Enorme.

James fumó mientras ellos terminaban las frases del otro durante un par de minutos. Después de un rato se sintió obligado a mencionar,

—Vosotros dos estáis pasando juntos demasiado tiempo, ¿me entendéis?

E sacudió la cabeza mirando al policía.

—El hermano no aprecia éste tipo de cosas. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—Entonces apuntaremos hacia su cuarto.

—Es verdad. Y está cara al jardín…

—Así no tendremos que ocuparnos de los coches del patio. Excelente.

La puerta del túnel se abrió balanceándose, y los tres se dieron la vuelta.

Jasper estaba en la entrada… y el aroma de alice estaba sobre él. Junto con la sofocante fragancia del sexo. Así como con la más ligera insinuación de la marca de unión.

James se tensó y dio una profunda calada. Oh, Dios… Habían estado juntos.

Tío, la necesidad de correr por la casa y comprobar que ella todavía estaba respirando era casi irresistible. Así como el deseo de frotarse el pecho hasta que desapareciera el doloroso agujero.

Su gemelo había tenido la única cosa que james había anhelado.

—¿Se ha movido el SUV? —le dijo J a edward.

E fue hacia sus ordenadores y pulsó unas cuantas teclas.

—Nop.

—Muéstramelo.

Cuando jasper se acercó y se agachó, E apuntó en la pantalla.

—Aquí está. Si se pone en camino, puedo seguir su rastro.

—¿Sabes cómo romper uno de esos Explorer sin activar la alarma?

—Por favor. Es sólo un coche. Si está todavía allí al anochecer, te lo conseguiré como a Flynn.

J se enderezó.

—Necesito un teléfono nuevo.

Edward abrió un cajón del escritorio, sacó uno, y lo comprobó dos veces.

—Estás listo para marcharte. Les mandaré un mensaje de texto a todos con tu nuevo número.

—Llámame si esa cosa se mueve.

Cuando jasper les dio la espalda, james tomó otra calada y mantuvo firmemente la respiración. La puerta del pasillo se cerró con fuerza.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, james apagó el cigarro y fue tras su hermano.

En el pasillo, J se paró cuando escuchó otros pasos. Mientras el hombre se daba la vuelta, la luz del techo marcaba los huecos bajo sus pómulos, la tajante línea de su mandíbula y la línea de la cicatriz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, su voz profunda resonando. Entonces frunció el ceño—. Déjame adivinar. Es sobre alice.

James se paró.

—Quizás.

—Definitivamente. —J bajó la mirada y la fijó en el suelo del pasillo—. Puedes olerla en mí, seguro.

En el largo silencio que hubo entre ellos, james deseó desesperadamente tener un tope entre los labios.

—Sólo necesito saber… si ella está bien después de que tú hayas… yacido con ella.

J se cruzó de brazos.

—Si. Y no te preocupes, ella no va a querer hacerlo de nuevo.

Ok Dios.

¿Por qué?

—Yo le hice… —Z frunció el fino labio—. De todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Le hice herirme. —Cuando james retrocedió, J se echó a reír con un bajo, triste sonido—. Sí, no necesitas ser tan sobreprotector. Ella no se me va a acercar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué pasó?

—UAH-Hugh, bien. Déjame decirte todas las formas en que tú y yo no vamos a estar.

De repente, sin ningún aviso, J enfocó la cara de james. La fuerza de esa mirada fue una sorpresa, porque el hombre rara vez miraba a alguien a los ojos.

—Derechito hacia arriba, hermano, se cómo te sientes respecto a ella y yo... ah espero que cuando las cosas se enfríen un poco, quizás puedas... estar con ella o algo.

¿Estaba loco? Pensó james. ¿Estaba jodidamente loco?

—¿Cómo demonios crees que eso podría funcionar, J? Estás ligado a ella.

Jasper se frotó la pelada cabeza.

—No realmente.

—Sandeces.

—No importa, ¿qué tal esto? Considerablemente pronto ella va a salir de lo que sea este post-trauma en el que está y va a querer a alguien real.

James sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo malditamente bien que un hombre unido no deja a un lado sus sentimientos por su hembra. No a menos que muera.

—J, estás chiflado. ¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres que esté con ella? Eso te mataría.

La cara de jasper cambió y su expresión fue un shock. Tal dolor, pensó james. Tan profundo que parecía imposible.

Y entonces el hombre avanzó. James se preparó para… Dios, no tenía ni idea de lo que le venía.

Cuando J levantó la mano, no había furia ni violencia. Y mientras james sentía la palma de su gemelo posándose suavemente en su cara, no pudo recordar la última vez que j le había tocado con cariño. O le había tocado de cualquier forma.

La voz de jasper era baja y suave mientras movía el pulgar adelante y atrás por la mejilla sin marcar.

—Eres el hombre que yo debería haber sido. Tienes el potencial que yo tuve y perdí. Eres el honor, la fuerza y la ternura que ella necesita. La cuidarás. Quiero que tú la cuides. —jasper bajó la mano. —Será una buena unión para ella. Contigo como su hellren, podrá llevar la cabeza alta. Podrá estar orgullosa de ser vista contigo a su lado. Será socialmente invencible. La Glymera no será capaz de tocarla.

La tentación se arremolinó y se condensó hasta convertirse en el instinto de james. Pero y su gemelo ¿qué?

—Oh, Dios… J ¿Cómo puedes digerir la idea de que yo esté con ella?

Instantáneamente toda la suavidad se había ido.

—Que seas tú o algún otro, la pena es la misma. Además, ¿piensas que no estoy acostumbrado a ser herido? —J curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa desagradable—. Para mí, es el dulce hogar, hermano.

James pensó en alice y en cómo ella había rechazado su vena.

—Pero ¿no crees que ella tiene voz y voto en esto?

—Ella verá la luz. No es estúpida. No a tan largo plazo. —J se giró y empezó a caminar. Entonces se detuvo. Sin mirar atrás. Dijo—, hay otra razón por la que quiero que la tengas.

—¿Es la única que va a tener sentido?

—Debes ser feliz. —james dejó de respirar mientras jasper murmuraba—. Vives menos de media vida. Siempre lo haces. Ella podría cuidarte, y eso… eso sería bueno. Me gustaría para ti.

Antes de que james pudiera decir algo, J le cortó.

—¿Recuerdas en aquella cueva… después de que me rescataras? Ya sabes, ¿el día que nos sentamos juntos a esperar la puesta de sol?

—Si —susurró, recorriendo la espalda de su gemelo.

—Aquel lugar olía a demonios, ¿verdad? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿El pescado?

—Lo recuerdo todo.

—Sabes, todavía puedo imaginarte contra la pared de la cueva, con el pelo todo enredado, la ropa mojada y manchada de sangre. Parecías una mierda. —J se rió en un corto exabrupto—. Yo tenía peor aspecto, estoy seguro. De todas formas… me dijiste que me facilitarías las cosas, si pudieras.

—Lo hice.

Hubo un gran silencio. Entonces un golpe de frío surgió del cuerpo de j y miró sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos negros eran glaciales, su cara oscura como las infundadas sombras del infierno.

—Se acabó el ser ayudado. Jamás. Pero seguro como la mierda que hay esperanza para ti. Así que toma a la hembra que quieres tan desesperadamente. Cógela y mete algo de sentido común en ella. La echaría de mi habitación si pudiera, pero ella simplemente no quiere irse.

J se alejó a zancadas, sus botas de montaña golpeando el suelo.

Horas más tarde alice estaba paseando por la mansión. Había pasado parte de la noche con esme y rose, y apreció su amistad. Pero ahora estaba todo en silencio, porque los Hermanos y todos los demás se habían ido a la cama. Sólo ella y Boo recorriendo los pasillos mientras el día pasaba, con el gato a su lado como si supiera que ella necesitaba compañía.

Dios, estaba agotada, tan cansada que casi no podía tenerse de pie, y estaba sufriendo también. El problema era, que había una agitación que animaba su cuerpo; su maquinaria interna rehusaba a estar ociosa.

Mientras el rubor la atravesaba, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un secador de pelo en cada pulgada de su piel, supuso que estaba poniéndose enferma, aunque no sabía cómo. Había estado con el lessers durante seis semanas, y no era como si hubiera cogido un virus de él. Y ninguno de los Hermanos o sus shellans estaba enfermo. Quizás sólo era algo emocional.

¿Sí, tú crees?

Llegó a una esquina y se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto al pasillo de las estatuas. Se preguntó si jasper estaría en su habitación ahora.

Y se desilusionó cuando abrió la puerta y no estaba.

Aquel hombre, noto, era como una adicción. No era bueno para ella, pero no era algo de lo que pudiera alejarse.

—Hora de acostarse, Boo.

El gato le hizo un maullido, como si abandonara sus deberes de escolta y se fue trotando por el pasillo, silencioso como la nieve que cae igual de elegante.

Alice cerró la puerta mientras la atrapaba otro sofoco. Lanzando la prenda de lana que llevaba fue a abrir la ventana, pero por supuesto las persianas estaban bajadas: eran las dos de la tarde. Desesperada por calmarse, se dirigió a la ducha y se metió bajo el agua fría durante sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Se sentía incluso peor cuando salió, le picaba la piel y le pesaba la cabeza.

Envolviéndose en una toalla, se fue a la cama y arregló las mantas arrugadas. Antes le echó un ojo al teléfono y pensó que debería llamar a su hermano. Necesitaban encontrarse cara a cara, y necesitaban hacerlo pronto, porque el periodo de gracia de carlisle no iba a durar mucho más. Y como pett nunca dormía, podría ser ahora.

Sin embargo, mientras otra oleada de calor la atravesaba, supo que no podía tratar con su hermano ahora. Esperaría hasta que cayera la noche, después de descansar algo. Cuando el sol se pusiera podría llamar a peter y encontrarse con él en algún sitio público y neutral. Y lo persuadiría de que cortara el rollo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sintió una extraña presión entre las piernas.

El sexo con jasper, pensó. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido a un hombre dentro. Y el único otro amante que había tenido no había estado así de dotado. No se había movido así.

Las imágenes de jasper balanceándose sobre ella, su cara tensa y oscura, su cuerpo duro esforzándose, enviaron un pulso que la dejó temblando. Rápidamente una sensación aguda le traspasó su propio centro, como si él estuviera penetrándola de nuevo, una combinación de miel y ácido recorriéndole las venas.

Frunció el ceño, apartó la toalla, y miró su cuerpo. Sus pechos parecían mucho más grande de lo normal, las puntas de un profundo rosa. ¿Vestigios de la boca de jasper? Absolutamente.

Con una maldición, se echó y se tapó con una sábana. Más calor bulló en su cuerpo, y se giró sobre el estómago. Abriendo las piernas. Intentando calmarse. A pesar de eso, el dolor pareció volverse más agudo.

Cuando la nieve empezó a caer en serio y la luz de la tarde comenzó a debilitarse un poco, M condujo su camión hacia el sur por la Ruta 22. Cuando llegó al lugar correcto se bajó y miró a C.

—El Explorer está a 100 yardas en línea recta desde aquí. ¡Sácalo ya de esos bosques! Después empieza a comprar todos los materiales que necesitamos y fija los días de entrega. Quiero esas manzanas localizadas y el arsénico listo.

—Excelente. —C bajó desabrochando el cinturón del asiento—. Pero, escucha, necesitas dirigirte a la Sociedad. Es lo habitual para el Fore-lesser.

—Lo que sea.

M miró por el parabrisas, observando cómo los limpiaparabrisas apartaban los copos de nieve. Ahora que ya tenía a C organizando la gilipollez del festival del solsticio, volvió a atormentar su cerebro con las respuestas a su principal problema: ¿cómo demonios iba a encontrar a su mujer ahora?

—Pero el Fore-lesser siempre se ha dirigido a los miembros la primera vez que ocupa el sitio del antiguo jefe.

Cristo, la voz de C estaba empezando realmente a sacarle la mierda que llevaba dentro. De modo que era del tipo de mentalidad de 'ir por el libro'.

—M, necesita…

—Cállese la jodida boca, tío. No estoy interesado en organizar encuentros.

—Ok. —C alargó la palabra, su desaprobación era obvia—. Así que ¿dónde quiere a los escuadrones?

—¿Dónde cree? En el centro.

—Si encuentran civiles mientras luchan con los Hermanos, ¿quiere que los equipos hagan prisioneros o sólo que los maten? y ¿vamos a construir otro centro de persuasión?

—No me importa.

—Pero necesitamos… —la voz de C era monótona.

¿Cómo iba a encontrarla? Dónde podría…

—M

M miró a través del camión, listo para explotar.

—Qué.

La boca de C pareció la de un pez por un momento. Abriendo. Cerrando.

—Nada.

—Está bien. Ni una más de sus tonterías. Ahora saque de aquí mi camión y manténgase ocupado haciendo algo que no sea cotorrear conmigo.

Apretó el acelerador en el segundo en que las botas de C tocaron la grava. Pero no fue muy lejos. Giró por la vereda de la granja e hizo un reconocimiento a la casa de su mujer.

No había huellas en la nieve fresca. No había luces. Estaba desierta.

Malditos Betas.

M se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al centro. Tenía los ojos secos por la falta de sueño, pero no quería malgastar las horas nocturnas recargándose. A joderse.

Tío… Si no conseguía matar algo ésta noche, iba a volverse loco.

* * *

si quieren ver descripciones de los personajes en mi perfil :)


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30

Jasper pasó el día en el centro de entrenamiento. Trabajó contra el saco de boxeo. Levantó pesas. Corrió. Levantó más pesas. Practicó con las dagas. Cuando volvió a la casa eran casi las cuatro y estaba listo para salir a cazar.

En el momento que puso un pie en el vestíbulo, se paró. Algo iba mal.

Miró alrededor del vestíbulo. Levantó la vista hacia el segundo piso. Escuchó los misteriosos sonidos. Cuando olió el aire, todo lo que pudo oler era que el desayuno que se estaba sirviendo en el comedor y fue hacia allí, convencido de que algo estaba mal, pero incapaz de encontrar qué era. Encontró a los Hermanos sentados y demasiado quietos, a pesar de que rose y esme estaban comiendo y hablando tranquilamente. Alice no estaba a la vista.

Le interesaba poco la comida, pero se dirigió al asiento vacío junto a edward de todas formas. Mientras se sentaba sintió el cuerpo tenso, y supo que era del ejercicio duro que había hecho durante el día.

—¿Se ha movido el Explorer? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—No hasta que he venido a comer. Lo comprobaré tan pronto como vuelva, pero no te preocupes. El ordenador puede rastrear cualquier ruta que tome incluso si no estoy allí. Seremos capaces de ver el rastro.

—¿Estás seguro?

Edward le envió una mirada seca.

—Sí, lo estoy. Yo mismo diseñé el programa.

J asintió, entonces se puso una mano bajo la barbilla y crujió el cuello. Tío, estaba tieso.

Un segundo después, stefan llegó con dos lustrosas manzanas y un cuchillo. Después de darle las gracias al mayordomo, J empezó a trabajar en una de las Granny Smiths. Mientras la pelaba, se acomodó en la silla. Mierda… sentía las piernas raras, y también la parte baja de la espalda. ¿Quizás había empujado demasiado? Se movió de nuevo en el asiento, y se volvió a centrar en la manzana, girándola una y otra vez en la mano, manteniendo la hoja apretada contra la carne blanca. Casi la traspasa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cruzando y descruzando las piernas bajo la mesa como una jodida Rockette.

Miró a los otros hombres. E estaba lanzando al aire el mechero, abriéndolo y cerrándolo y golpeando con el pie. Emmet estaba masajeándose los hombros. Ahora la parte de arriba del brazo. Ahora su pectoral derecho. James hacía círculos con la taza de café y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior mientras tamborileaba los dedos. Carlisle estaba haciendo girar la cabeza, derecha, izquierda, adelante, atrás, tenso como una línea de alta tensión. Jake parecía estar nervioso también.

Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera emmet, había comido.

Pero rose y esme estaban lo suficientemente normal cuando se levantaron a vaciar sus platos. Empezaron a reírse y a discutir con stefan que deberían ayudarlo a traer más fruta y café.

Las mujeres acababan de dejar la habitación cuando la primera ola de energía pulsó a través de la casa. La oleada invisible fue directamente a la cosa entre las piernas de jasper, endureciéndola instantáneamente. Se tensó y vio como los Hermanos y jake se habían quedado helados también, como si cada uno de ellos se preguntara si realmente lo había sentido.

Un momento más tarde una segunda ola golpeó. La cosa en los pantalones de j se tensó incluso más rápido, rápida como la maldición que le salió de la boca.

—Sagrada mierda —dijo alguien con un gruñido.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —otro gruñido.

La puerta del mayordomo se balanceó y esme entró, con una bandeja de fruta cortada en las manos.

—rose trae más café…

Carlisle se levantó tan rápido que su silla se inclinó y cayó al suelo. Acechó a esme… le quitó la bandeja de las manos y la dejó descuidadamente sobre la mesa. Mientras fresas cortadas y trozos de melón saltaban de la planta y caían en la caoba, esme lo fusiló con la mirada.

—carlisle, ¿qué es…

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, besándola tan dura y profundamente, inclinándola hacia atrás como si fuera a reptar por ella en frente de la Hermandad. Sin separar las bocas la cogió por la cintura y la levanto por el trasero. Esme se rió suavemente y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. La cara del Rey estaba enterrada en el cuello de su leelan mientras salía a zancadas de la habitación.

Otra ola retumbó por la casa, estremeciendo los cuerpos masculinos de la habitación. Jasper se agarró al borde de la mesa, y no fue el único. Los nudillos de edward se pusieron blancos de lo duro que estaba sujetándose a la cosa.

Alice… debía de ser alice. Tenía que ser. Alice había entrado en su periodo fértil.

Riley se lo había advertido, pensó J. Cuando el doctor le hizo el examen interno, dijo que parecía estar próxima a su época fértil.

Sagrado infierno. Una hembra en su necesidad. En una casa con seis hombres.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de los Hermanos diera rienda suelta a sus instintos sexuales. Y el peligro para todos era muy real.

Cuando rose atravesó la puerta del mayordomo, emmet fue tras ella como un tanque, arrancándole la cafetera de las manos y soltándola en el aparador de tal forma que patinó y salpicó. La levantó contra la pared y la cubrió con su cuerpo, bajando la cabeza, su ronroneo erótico fue tan fuerte que hizo tintinear el cristal de la lámpara de araña. El sobresaltado boqueo de rose fue seguido de un suspiro muy femenino.

Emmet la cogió en brazos y salió de la habitación como un rayo.

Jake bajó la mirada hacia su regazo y después la levantó hacia el resto de ellos.

—Escuchad, no es por ser desagradable, pero está alguien más… ah…

—Si —dijo E con los labios apretados.

—¿Quieres decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—alice está teniendo su necesidad —dijo E, tirando su servilleta—. Cristo. ¿Cuánto falta para el anochecer?

James miró su reloj.

—Casi 2 horas.

—Para entonces estaremos en un aprieto. Dime que tienes algo de humo rojo.

—Si, un montón.

—jake, hazte un favor y lárgate de la finca rápidamente. El Pit no estará lo suficientemente lejos de ella. No creía que los humanos pudieran responder, pero ya que tú lo haces, mejor que te vayas antes de que te absorba.

Otro golpe los asaltó, y J se desplomó contra la silla, sus caderas ondularon involuntariamente. Escuchó los gemidos de los otros y se dio cuenta que estaban hundidos en la mierda. No importaba lo civilizados que pretendieran ser, los hombres no podían evitar responder a una hembra en su periodo fértil, y sus urgencias sexuales se incrementarían a medida que la necesidad progresara y se hiciera más fuerte.

Si no fuera por la luz del sol, ellos se podrían haber salvado marchándose. Pero estaban atrapados en el recinto, y para el momento en que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para poder salir, podría ser demasiado tarde. Después de una exposición prolongada, los hombres instintivamente se resistían a alejarse de la hembra. No importaba lo que sus cerebros les dijeran, sus cuerpos lucharían contra la llamada al alejamiento, y si ellos se apartaban de ella, sufrirían las punzadas de la retirada que serían peor que sus anhelos. Carlisle y emmet tenían salida a su respuesta, pero el resto de los Hermanos estaban en problemas. Su única esperanza era drogarse.

Y alice… Oh, Dios… A ella iba a dolerle más que a todos ellos juntos.

E se levantó de la mesa, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Vamos, james. Necesitamos empezar a fumar. Ahora. J, ¿vas a ir con ella, no?

Jasper cerró los ojos.

—¿j? J, vas a servirla… ¿no?

Charlie levantó la vista de la mesa de la cocina cuando el teléfono sonó. Sal y Regin, los doggen de la familia, estaban fuera comprando comida. Respondió a la llamada.

—charlie, ¿eres tú? —Era eliazar en la línea de abajo.

Charlie silbó y tomo otro bocado de arroz blanco con salsa de jengibre.

—Escucha, por hoy se han cancelado las clases. Estoy llamando a todas las familias ahora.

Charlie bajó el tenedor y silbó una nota más alta.

—Hay una… complicación en el recinto. Pero deberíamos volver mañana o la siguiente noche. Veremos cómo van las cosas. A la luz de esto, hemos cambiado tu cita con riley. Jake va a ir a buscarte ahora mismo, ¿Vale?

Charlie silbó dos veces, en soplos cortos y pequeños.

—Bueno… él es humano, pero es guay. Confío en él. —El timbre de la puerta sonó—. Ese es él probablemente… Sí, es jake. Puedo verle en el video monitor. Escucha, charlie… sobre el tema del terapeuta. Si eso te asusta, no tienes que volver, ¿De acuerdo? Yo no voy a dejar que nada lo haga.

Charlie silbó en el teléfono y pensó. Gracias.

Eliazar se rió suavemente.

—Si, a mí tampoco me va mucho esa mierda emotiva… ¡Ouch! Carmen, ¿qué demonios pasa?

Hubo una rápida conversación en el Lenguaje Antiguo.

—De cualquier forma —dijo eliazar al teléfono—. Mándame un mensaje de texto cuando acabes, ¿Ok?

Charlie silbó dos veces, colgó, y puso el plato y el tenedor en el fregadero.

Terapia… entrenamiento… Ninguna de las dos era algo por lo que esperar, pero todas estas cosas eran lo mismo, iba a tomar cualquier ventaja sobre seth cualquier día. Demonios, por lo menos la cita con el médico no duraría más de 60 minutos. Seth había tenido que tratar con él durante horas.

En la salida cogió su chaqueta y el bloc de notas. Cuando abrió la puerta el gran humano estaba de pie delante de él mirando hacia abajo y sonriéndole.

—Hola, tio. Soy O'Neal. Tu taxi.

Guau. Este jake O'Neal era… bueno, el tipo estaba vestido como un modelo de GQ, para empezar. Debajo de un abrigo negro de cachemir llevaba un original traje de rayas, una corbata roja impresionante, una camisa blanca brillante. El pelo negro le caía sobre la frente en un estilo casual, como peinado con los dedos de manera totalmente fascinante.

Y los zapatos… guau. Gucci, realmente Gucci… piel negra, con una cenefa roja y verde, y un brillante adorno dorado.

Lo curioso era que no era guapo, no del tipo Don Perfecto, al menos. El tipo tenía una nariz que había sido claramente rota dos o tres veces, y los ojos color avellana eran demasiado sagaces y agotados para ser considerados atractivos. Pero era como un arma cargada: tenía una inteligencia aguda y le rodeaba un poder peligroso que respetabas. Porque la combinación era de un rotundo asesino, literalmente.

—¿charlie? ¿Estamos bien?

Charlie silbó y sacó la mano. Ellos se saludaron y jake sonrió de nuevo.

—Así que ¿estás listo para ir? —preguntó el hombre un poco más gentilmente. Como se le había dicho, charlie tenía que volver a ver a riley para "hablar con alguien".

Dios… ¿Tenía que saberlo todo el mundo?

Mientras charlie cerraba la puerta, se imaginó que los tipos de la clase de entrenamiento se enteraban y quiso vomitar.

Él y jake caminaron hacia el Escalade negro con ventanas tintadas y algo realmente cromado (tipo de pintura para coches) en las ruedas. En el interior, el coche estaba cálido y olía a cuero y a la impresionante colonia que jake llevaba.

Arrancaron y jake encendió el estéreo, Mystikal sonó a través del coche. Mientras charlie miraba por las ventanillas, las nubes de tormenta y la luz melocotón que estaba manando del cielo, deseó realmente que estuvieran yendo a cualquier otro sitio. Bueno, excepto a clase.

—Así que charlie —dijo jake—, no voy a fingir. Se por qué estás yendo a la clínica, y quiero decirte que yo tuve que ir al psiquiatra también.

Cuando charlie lo miró con sorpresa, el hombre asintió.

—Si, cuando yo estaba en la policía. Fui detective de homicidios durante 10 años, y en homicidios ves algunas preciosas cosas que te horrorizan. Siempre había algún tipo profundamente sincero, con gafas de abuela y un diván, incordiándome para que hablara. Lo odiaba.

Charlie respiró hondo, curiosamente tranquilizado porque al tipo no le había gustado mucho más la experiencia de lo que le estaba gustando a él.

—Pero lo divertido fue… —jake hizo el stop y puso las intermitentes. Un segundo después se lanzaron al tráfico—. Lo divertido fue… que creo que me ayudó. No cuando yo estaba sentado enfrente del Dr. Earnest, comparte-tus-sentimientos súper héroe. Francamente, quería salir corriendo todo el tiempo, me hormigueaba la piel mucho. Fue sólo… después, he pensado en las cosas que hablamos. Y, ¿sabes?, tuvo algunos puntos válidos. Me refrescó sacar cosas fuera, incluso aunque yo creyera que estaba bien. Así que fue del todo bueno.

Charlie inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué vi? —murmuró jake. El hombre permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato. No fue hasta que giraron hacia otro vecindario muy lujoso que contestó—. Nada especial, hijo. Nada especial.

Jake giró hacia una entrada, se paró en un par de puertas y bajó la ventanilla. Después de que él pulsara el intercomunicador y dijera su nombre, se les permitió pasar.

Cuando aparcó el Escalade detrás de una mansión estucada del tamaño de un instituto, charlie abrió su puerta. Cuando encontró a jake al otro lado del todoterreno, se dio cuenta de que había sacado una pistola: Tenía la cosa en la mano y la sostenía contra el muslo, casi no se notaba.

Charlie había visto éste truco antes. James se había armado de forma parecida cuando fueron los dos a la clínica hacía un par de noches. ¿No estaban los Hermanos seguros ahí?

Charlie miró alrededor. Todo parecía realmente normal, para una propiedad de lujo.

Quizás los Hermanos no estaban seguros en ningún lugar.

Jake tomó a charlie del brazo y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de hierro macizo, escudriñando todo el tiempo los diez coches aparcados detrás de la casa, los robles de la periferia, los otros dos coches aparcados en lo que parecía la entrada de la cocina. Jake corrió para mantenerse a su ritmo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de atrás jake le mostró la cara a una cámara, y los paneles de hierro enfrente de ellos hicieron pequeño chasquido y se deslizaron hacia atrás. Cuando entraron en un vestíbulo, las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, y un montacargas se abrió. Lo cogieron para bajar un nivel y salieron.

Enfrente de ellos estaba una enfermera que charlie reconoció de antes. Cuando ella sonrió y les dio la enhorabuena, jake guardó la pistola en la funda bajo su brazo izquierdo.

La enfermera señaló con una mano hacia el pasillo.

—Petrilla está esperando.

Apretando su cuaderno, charlie respiró hondo y siguió a la mujer, sintiéndose como si fuera hacia la horca.

J se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación. Iba simplemente a comprobar cómo estaba alice y después iba a ir en línea recta hacia la habitación de james y conseguir sentirse bien y drogado. Odiaba cualquier tipo de bienestar producido por las drogas, pero todo era mejor que ésta vehemente urgencia de tener sexo.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y se apoyó en el marco. El aroma del cuarto era como un jardín en plena flor, la cosa más adorable que alguna vez le había entrado por la nariz.

El frente de sus pantalones saltó, la cosa clamaba por salir.

—¿alice? —dijo a la oscuridad.

Cuando oyó un gemido, entró, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Oh, Dios. El perfume de ella… Comenzó un profundo gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, y dobló los dedos como garras. Los pies lo llevaron, caminando hacia la cama, sus instintos dejaban su mente atrás.

Alice estaba retorciéndose encima de las mantas, enredada en las sábanas. Cuando lo vio gritó, pero entonces se sentó, como si deseara calmarse.

—Estoy bien. —Rodó sobre su estómago, juntando los muslos mientras tiraba del edredón sobre su cuerpo—. Estoy… realmente… Va a ser…

Otra oleada salió de ella, tan fuerte que lo impulsó hacia atrás mientras ella se plegaba como una pelota.

—Vete —gimió ella—. Es peor… cuando estás aquí. Oh… Dios…

Cuando ella soltó una enfurecida maldición, J volvió a trompicones a la puerta a pesar de que su cuerpo rugía para quedarse.

Conseguir salir al pasillo fue como apartar a un mastín de su objetivo, y una vez que cerró la puerta corrió buscando a james.

Por todo el pasillo de las estatuas podía olerse lo que habían encendido su herman cuando él irrumpió en la habitación, el manto de humo era ya casi tan espeso como la niebla.

Edward y james estaban en la cama, con gruesos cigarros entre los dedos, con las bocas apretadas y los cuerpos tensos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó E.

—Dame algo —dijo apuntando con la cabeza a la caja de caoba entre ellos.

—¿Por qué la has dejado? —E aspiró duro, la punta anaranjada resplandeció más brillante—. La necesidad no ha pasado.

—Ella dijo que era peor si yo estaba allí. —J se inclinó hacia su gemelo y cogió uno de los liados a mano. Tuvo problemas para encenderlo porque le temblaban horriblemente las manos.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Tengo pinta de tener alguna experiencia con esa mierda?

—Pero se supone que es mejor si tiene un hombre con ella. —E se restregó la cara, entonces lo miró con incredulidad—. Espera un minuto… no has follado con ella, ¿verdad? ¿J…? J, contesta a la jodida pregunta.

—No, no lo he hecho —dijo bruscamente, consciente de que james estaba muy, muy callado.

—¿Cómo puedes dejar a esa pobre hembra sin servirla en su condición?

—Ella dijo que estaba bien.

—Si, bueno, sólo está empezando. Ella no va a estar bien. La única forma de aliviar el dolor es si un hombre termina dentro de ella, ¿me entiendes? No puedes dejarla así. Es cruel.

J se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Las persianas todavía estaban cerradas porque era de día, y él pensó en el sol, aquel enorme, brillante carcelero. Dios, deseaba salir de la casa. Sentía como si una trampa se estuviera cerrando sobre él, y la urgencia por salir corriendo era casi tan mala como la lujuria que desarbolaba su cuerpo.

Pensó en james, que estaba manteniendo la mirada baja y no decía ni una palabra.

Ahora es tu oportunidad, pensó J. Sólo manda a tu gemelo pasillo abajo hacia ella. Envíalo a servirla en su necesidad.

Vamos. Dile que salga de ésta habitación y vaya a la tuya y se quite la ropa y la cubra con su cuerpo.

Oh… Dios…

La voz de edaward cortó su auto-tortura, el tono era irritantemente razonable.

—jasper, está mal y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? No puedes hacerle esto, ella está…

—Qué tal si dejas de joder, mi hermano.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—De acuerdo, Yo cuidaré de ella.

J levantó la cabeza rápidamente mientras edward apagaba el cigarro y se ponía de pie. Mientras se colocaba los pantalones de cuero, su despertar erótico fue obvio.

Jasper se lanzó a través del cuarto tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió los pies. Tiró a edward al suelo y con las manos rodeó el grueso cuello del hermano. Cuando los colmillos se le dispararon del labio superior como cuchillos, los descubrió con un silbido.

—Acércate a ella y te mataré.

Hubo una loca carrera tras él, sin duda james corriendo a separarlos, pero E mandó al garete cualquier intento de rescate.

—¡james! ¡No! —E hizo entrar a la fuerza algo de aire—. Entre él… y yo.

Los ojos como diamantes de Edward eran agudos mientras miraba hacia arriba, y aunque luchaba por tener aliento, su voz fue tan fuerte como siempre.

—Relájate, Jasper… jodido loco… —Respiró profundamente—. No voy a ir a ningún sitio… Sólo necesitaba tener tu atención. Ahora suelta… tú agarre.

J aflojó la presa, pero no soltó al hermano.

Edward inhaló fuertemente. Un par de veces.

—¿Sientes tu corriente en éstos momentos, J? ¿Sientes ésta urgencia territorial? Estás unido a ella.

J quiso negarlo, pero era difícil hacerlo, considerando la rutina de defensa que acababa de tirar. Y el hecho de que todavía tenía las manos alrededor del cuello del hombre.

La voz de E bajó hasta que se convirtió en un susurro.

—Tu camino hacia el infierno te espera. Ella está bajando por ese vestíbulo. No seas tonto. Vete con ella. Yo os cuidaré a los dos.

J balanceó la pierna y se dejó caer, permitiéndose rodar por el suelo. Para evitar pensar en caminos y sexo, quiso saber tontamente qué habría pasado con el cigarro que estaba fumando. Mirando hacia la ventana, notó que había tenido la decencia de apoyarlo en el alfeizar antes de lanzarse hacia edward como un cohete.

Bien, ¿no era él un caballero?.

—Ella puede curarte —dijo E.

—Yo no estoy buscando ser curado. Además, no quiero dejarla embarazada, ¿entiendes? Menudo jodido lío que sería eso.

—¿Es su primera vez?

—No lo sé.

—Si lo es, las posibilidades son prácticamente nulas.

—'Prácticamente' no es lo suficiente bueno. ¿Qué más puede ayudarla?

James habló desde la cama.

—Todavía tienes la morfina, ¿no? ¿Ya sabes, aquella jeringuilla que preparé con lo que riley había dejado? Úsala. He oído que es lo que hacen las hembras que no están unidas.

E se sentó, balanceando los gruesos brazos hacia las rodillas. Cuando se echó el pelo hacia atrás, el tatuaje que se extendía por su sien derecha brilló.

—No solucionará completamente el problema, pero seguro como la mierda que es mejor que nada.

Otra ola de calor se rizó a través del aire. Los tres gimieron y quedaron momentáneamente incapacitados, sus cuerpos golpeando, tensándose, queriendo ir donde sabían que eran necesitados, donde podían ser usados para aliviar el dolor de una hembra.

Tan pronto como fue capaz J se puso en pie. Mientras se marchaba, edward estaba trepando a la cama de james y encendiendo un cigarro de nuevo.

Cuando j regresó al otro extremo de la casa, se reforzó antes de volver a entrar en el cuarto. Abriendo la puerta no se atrevió a mirar en la dirección de ella mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a dirigirse al escritorio.

Encontró las jeringas y recogió la que james había llenado. Tomando una profunda respiración se giró, sólo para descubrir que la cama estaba vacía.

—¿alice? —Caminó hacia ella—. Alice, dónde…

Se la encontró encogida en el suelo, con una almohada entre las piernas, el cuerpo temblándole.

Ella empezó a sollozar mientras él se arrodillaba a su lado.

—Duele…

—Oh, Dios… Lo sé, nalla. —Él le apartó el pelo de los ojos—. Yo te cuidaré.

—Por favor… me duele mucho. —Ella se dio la vuelta, los pechos tensos y las puntas de un rojo brillante... Hermosa. Irresistible—. Duele. Duele tanto. Jasper, no va a parar. Se está poniendo peor. Du…

En una oleada masiva, ella onduló desenfrenadamente, una explosión de energía surgiendo de su cuerpo. La fuerza de las hormonas que ella emitía lo cegó, y quedó tan capturado por la respuesta bestial de su cuerpo que no pudo sentir nada… a pesar de que ella se agarraba a su brazo con la suficiente fuerza como para doblarle los huesos.

Cuando el pico cayó, él se preguntó si le habría roto la muñeca. No es que le preocupara el dolor; tomaría todo el que ella necesitara causarle. Pero si ella estaba asiéndose a él tan desesperadamente, sólo podía imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Con un respingo, se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo sangrar. Le limpió la sangre de la boca con el pulgar. Entonces tuvo que restregárselo en la pernera del pantalón para no lamerlo y querer más.

—Nalla… —Él miró la jeringa que tenía en las manos.

Hazlo, se dijo a sí mismo. Drógala. Quítale el dolor.

—alice, necesito saber algo.

—¿Qué?— gimió ella.

—¿Es tu primera vez?

Ella asintió.

—No sabía que podía ser tan malo… Oh, Dios…

Su cuerpo sufrió espasmo de nuevo, las piernas aplastaban la almohada.

Él volvió a mirar hacia la jeringa. Mejor que nada no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero descargarse dentro de ella le parecía un sacrilegio. Maldita fuera, sus eyaculaciones eran la peor de las dos porquerías de opciones que tenía, pero biológicamente hablando, él podía hacer más por ella que la morfina.

J se levantó y puso la aguja en la mesita de noche. Entonces se paró y se quitó las botas mientras se sacaba la camisa por la cabeza. Se bajó la cremallera, liberando la repugnante y doliente longitud, y quitándose los pantalones de cuero.

Él necesitaba dolor para llegar al orgasmo, pero eso no le preocupaba. Demonios, podía herirse lo suficiente como para obtener una liberación. Para eso tenía colmillos ¿no es cierto?

Alice se retorcía en la miseria, mientras él la levantaba y la colocaba sobre la cama. Ella era tan magnífica sobre las almohadas, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios abiertos, la piel brillando por la necesidad. Pero ella estaba sufriendo.

—Shhh… tranquila —le susurró subiéndose a cama. Encima de ella.

Cuando sus pieles desnudas se rozaron, ella gimió y se mordió el labio de nuevo. Esta vez él se agachó y lamió la sangre fresca de su boca. El sabor, el hormigueo eléctrico de su lengua, le hicieron estremecerse. Lo espantó. Le recordó que llevaba más un siglo viviendo de un alimento débil.

Con una maldición empujó todo su estúpido y jodido bagaje fuera del camino y se centró en alice. Sus piernas se apretaban bajo él, y tuvo que forzarlas a separarlas con las manos, entonces los sujetó con los muslos. Cuando le tocó el centro con la mano, se sacudió. Ella estaba ardiendo, empapada, hinchada. Ella gritó, y el orgasmo que siguió alivió su lucha un poco, sus brazos y sus piernas quedándose quietas, la respiración volviéndose menos dura.

Quizás iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba. Quizás edward estaba equivocado en que ella necesitaba tener a un hombre dentro. En ese caso, podría hundirse en ella una y otra vez. Chico, amaría hacerlo durante todo el día. La primera vez que había puesto su boca sobre ella no le había durado lo suficiente.

Él observo su ropa. Probablemente podía haberse quedado vestido…

La fuerza de la energía que salió de ella fue tan grande que fue como si le hubieran levantado sobre su cuerpo, como si manos invisibles lo hubieran empujado por el pecho. Ella gritó con angustia mientras él se cernía sobre ella. Cuando la oleada pasó se colocó de nuevo sobre ella. El orgasmo obviamente había empeorado la situación, y ahora ella lloraba tan fuerte que las lágrimas ya no caían de sus ojos. Todo lo que ella tenía era un estado de secos jadeos mientras se retorcía y se contorsionaba bajo él.

—Quédate quieta, nalla —dijo él frenéticamente—. Déjame entrar en ti.

Pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírlo. Tuvo que usar la fuerza para mantenerla en su sitio, empujándola hacia abajo por la clavícula mientras le levantaba una pierna y la separaba hacia un lado. Trató de posicionar la cosa para la penetración moviendo las caderas, pero no podía obtener el ángulo correcto. Incluso atrapada bajo su mayor fuerza y peso, ella continuaba sacudiéndose.

Con una maldición desagradable J buscó entre sus piernas y agarró la cosa que necesitaba usar en ella. Guió al bastardo a su umbral y entonces empujó duro, uniéndolos profundamente. Los dos gritaron.

Y entonces él bajó la cabeza y se aferró a la estimada vida, sintiéndose perdido en la sensación de su apretado y resbaladizo sexo. Su cuerpo la tomó, las cadera moviéndose como pistones, el castigador, demoledor ritmo creándole una poderosa presión en las pelotas y en el bajo vientre.

Oh, Dios… Una liberación estaba llegándole. Como la que tuvo en el cuarto de baño cuando ella lo había sostenido mientras él vomitaba. Sólo que más caliente. Más salvaje. Fuera de control.

—¡Oh, Jesús! —gritó él.

Sus cuerpos estaban agitándose juntos y él estaba mayormente ciego, sudando sobre ella y la esencia vinculante era un rugido a gritos en su nariz… Y entonces ella dijo su nombre y se aferró a él. Su centro lo agarró con espasmos que lo ordeñaban hasta… Oh, mierda, Dios, no…

Intentó apartarse por reflejo, pero el orgasmo lo alcanzó desde atrás, disparándose por su espina dorsal y clavándosele en la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras sentía el alivio disparándose de su cuerpo al de ella. Y la maldita cosa no paró. Le llegó en grandes olas, vertiéndose en ella, llenándola. No había nada que pudiera hacer para frenar las erupciones incluso aunque sabía que estaba derramándose en ella.

Cuando terminó el último estremecimiento, levantó la cabeza. Los ojos de alice estaban cerrados, su respiración era uniforme, los profundos surcos de la cara habían desparecido.

Sus manos le subían por las costillas hacia los hombros y giró la cara hacia su bíceps con un suspiro. La calma en la habitación, en su cuerpo era vibrante. Así como el hecho de que él había eyaculado sólo porque ella le había hecho sentirse… bien.

¿Bien? No, eso no era suficiente. Le había hecho sentirse… vivo. Despierto.

J le acarició el pelo, esparciendo las oscuras ondas a través de la cremosa almohada. No había habido dolor para él, para su cuerpo. Sólo placer. Un milagro…

Excepto cuando fue consciente de la humedad que había donde estaban unidos.

Las implicaciones de lo que le había hecho le hicieron ponerse nervioso, y no podía luchar contra la compulsión de limpiarla. Salió de ella rápidamente y fue al cuarto de baño donde cogió una toallita. Cuando volvió a la cama, sin embargo, ella había vuelto a ondular de nuevo, la necesidad remontaba. Miró hacia abajo a sí mismo y vio que la cosa que colgaba de su ingle y se alargó y endureció en respuesta.

—jasper… —gimió ella—. Esto… vuelve.

Él dejó la toallita y se montó en ella de nuevo, pero antes de introducirse en ella miró sus ojos vidriosos y tuvo un ataque de conciencia. ¿Tan alocado era que estaba ansioso por más cuando las consecuencias eran tan odiosas para ella? Buen Dios, había eyaculado en ella, y la mierda estaba sobre todas sus hermosas partes y la piel lisa de sus muslos y…

—Puedo drogarte —dijo—. Puedo hacer que no sientas dolor y no tendrías que tenerme dentro. Puedo ayudarte sin herirte.

Bajó la mirada hacia ella, esperando su respuesta, capturado entre su biología y su realidad.

* * *

**Nalla** (hembra) o **Nallum** (macho) (adj.) Amada/o

tardare un poquito en seguir subiendo ... tengo que terminar la adaptacion


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31

Jake estaba hecho un completo lío mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se sentaba en la sala de espera del médico.

Lo bueno era que la noche apenas había caído y cualquier cliente vampiro no aparecería aún. Algún tiempo a solas era lo que necesitaba. Al menos hasta que se recompusiera.

La cosa era, que esta feliz y pequeña clínica estaba localizada en el sótano de la mansión de riley. Lo cual significada que jake estaba ahora, en éste preciso momento, en la misma casa que la hermana del tipo. Sip… leah, el vampiro hembra que él quería más que nada en el planeta, estaba bajo el mismo techo.

Hombre, su obsesión por ella era una pesadilla nueva y diferente. Nunca había tenido el tipo de sudores como los que tenía por ésta mujer antes, y no podía decir que lo recomendara. No más que un dolor en el culo. Y en el pecho.

Atrás en septiembre, cuando vino a verla y ella le cerró sin ni siquiera tener un cara a cara, se juró que no la molestaría de nuevo. Y no lo había hecho. Técnicamente. Esas conducciones que había hecho desde entonces, esas patéticas, afeminadas conducciones en las que el Escalade de alguna forma acababa yendo a su propia casa, aquellas realmente no la habían molestado. Porque ella no lo sabía.

Era tan patético. Pero mientras ella no tuviera idea de lo azotado que estaba, casi podría manejarlo. Por lo cual era por lo que él estaba al límite esta noche. No quería que lo pillaran frecuentando la clínica en caso de que ella pensara que estaba allí por ella. A fin de cuentas, un hombre tenía que tener su orgullo. Por lo menos, de cara al mundo exterior.

Comprobó el reloj. Había pasado la friolera de trece minutos. Se imaginaba que la sesión con el psiquiatra duraría una hora, así que la manilla larga de su Patek Philippe tendría que dar cuarenta y siete vueltas más antes de que pudiera embutir al chico de vuelta en el coche y largarse de allí.

—¿Quieres un café? —dijo una voz femenina.

Levantó la mirada. Una enfermera vestida con un uniforme blanco estaba frente a él. Parecía muy joven, especialmente mientras jugueteaba con una de las mangas. Ella también parecía desesperada por tener algo que hacer.

—Si, seguro. Un café estaría bien.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, los colmillos brillando.

—¿Cómo te gusta?

—Negro. Negro estará bien. Gracias.

El susurro de sus zapatos de suela blanda decayó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Jake se desabrochó la chaqueta cruzada y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. El traje de Valentino que se había puesto antes de venir era uno de sus favoritos. Así como la corbata de Hermes que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Y los mocasines Gucci en los pies.

Si leah lo pillaba, planeó que debía tener mejor aspecto del que tuvo jamás.

—¿Quieres que te drogue?

Alice se centró en la cara de jasper mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella. Sus ojos negros eran meras hendiduras, y él tenía ese hermoso sonrojo de la excitación en los duros pómulos. Era pesado encima de ella, y cuando su necesidad aumentó pensó en él liberándose en su interior. Ella sintió un asombroso, refrescante alivio tan pronto como él empezó a correrse, el primer alivio desde que los síntomas de su necesidad habían empezado hacía un par de horas.

Pero la presión estaba volviendo.

—¿Quieres que te saque de esto, alice?

Quizás estuviera mejor si él la drogaba. Iba a ser una larga noche y por lo que tenía entendido, sólo se volvería más duro y más intenso según pasaran las horas. ¿Era realmente justo por su parte pedirle que se quedara?

Algo suave le acarició la mejilla. Su pulgar, deslizándose sobre su piel.

—No voy a dejarte —dijo él—. No importa lo que dure, no importa las veces que sea. Te serviré y te dejaré tomar mi vena hasta que esto termine. No te abandonaré.

Levantando la vista fijamente a su cara, ella supo sin preguntar que sería el único tiempo que pasarían juntos. La resolución estaba en sus ojos. Podía verlo claramente.

Una noche y nada más.

Bruscamente él se apartó y se estiró hacia la mesita de noche. Su tremenda erección destacaba directamente desde las caderas, y justo cuando él volvía con la jeringa ella asió la dura carne.

Él siseó y se inclinó antes de agarrarse bajando una mano al colchón.

—A ti — murmuró ella —. No la droga. Te quiero a ti.

Él dejó caer la aguja al suelo, separándole los muslos con las rodillas. Ella lo guió al interior de su cuerpo y sintió un glorioso ímpetu mientras la llenaba. Con un poderoso oleaje su placer creció y entonces se rompió en dos necesidades separadas, una por su sexo, otra por su sangre. Sus colmillos se alargaron mientras clavaba la mirada en la gruesa vena en el lado de su cuello.

Como si presintiera lo que ella necesitaba, giró su cuerpo de forma que podía seguir dentro de ella y le daba acceso a su garganta.

—Aliméntate —dijo él con voz ronca, moviendo su cuerpo dentro de ella y retrocediendo—. Toma lo que necesites.

Ella lo mordió sin vacilación, perforando por la derecha la banda de esclavo, entrando profundamente en la piel. Cuando su sabor le golpeó en la lengua, oyó un rugido saliendo de él. Y entonces la fuerza y el poder de él la bañaron, atravesándola.

M cayó en silencio sobre su cautivo, inseguro de haber escuchado bien. El vampiro que había capturado en el centro y había llevado a la cabaña estaba atado a la mesa, una mariposa en un soporte clavada.

Había capturado al hombre sólo con planes de quitarse la frustración. Nunca se imaginó que aprendería algo útil.

—¿Qué fue eso? —M acercó la oreja a la boca del civil.

—Se llama… alice. La única… la hembra que se tomó… su nombre… alice

M se enderezó, una violento, balsámico color rosado fluyó por su piel.

—¿Sabes si está viva?

—Pensé que estaba muerta. —El civil tosió débilmente—. Se había ido hacía mucho.

—¿Dónde vive su familia? —Cuando no tuvo respuesta inmediata, M hizo algo para garantizarse que el hombre abriera la boca. Cuando el grito se desvaneció, M dijo— ¿Dónde está su familia?

—No lo se. Yo… no lo se realmente. Su familia… No lo se... No lo se...

Murmullo, murmullo, murmullo. El civil cayó en el estado de interrogatorio de diarrea vocal, volviéndose del todo inútil.

M abofeteó a la cosa en silencio.

—Dirección. Quiero una dirección.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, le proporcionó otro motivo de estímulo. El hombre jadeó bajo el reciente ataque, y después dejó escapar,

—Veintisiete de la Senda de Formann.

El corazón de M comenzó a latir, pero se inclinó sobre el vampiro de forma casual.

—Voy a ir ahí ahora mismo. Si me estás diciendo la verdad te dejaré libre. Si no te mataré lentamente tan pronto como regrese. Ahora, ¿quieres cambiar algo?

Los ojos del civil se abrieron como una flecha. Volvió.

—¿Hola? —dijo M— ¿Me oyes?

Para apresurar al civil, aplicó presión en una zona sensible. La cosa gruñó como un perro.

—Dímelo —dijo M suavemente—. Y te dejaré ir. Esto parará.

La cara del hombre se comprimió, la boca se alzó y reveló los dientes apretados. Una lágrima serpenteó por su magullada mejilla. Aunque tenía la tentación de añadir otra porción de agonía como incentivo, M decidió no trastocar la batalla entre consciencia y supervivencia.

—Veintisiete Thorne.

—Avenida, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

M quitó la lágrima. Entonces le rebanó la garganta.

—Qué mentiroso eres —le dijo al sangrante vampiro.

M no perdió el tiempo, sólo cogió la chaqueta llena de armas y salió. Estaba malditamente seguro de que las direcciones no eran nada. Ése era el problema con la persuasión. Realmente no podías confiar en la información que obtenías.

Iba a comprobar cualquier cosa en las dos calles, pero estaba claramente dando tumbos.

Perdiendo el jodido tiempo.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32

Jacob hizo girar la última gota de café por el fondo de la taza, pensando que la porquería era del color del escocés. Cuando tiró la bazofia ya fría, deseo que fuera un Lagavulin de alta graduación.

Comprobó su reloj. Seis minutos para las siete. Dios, esperaba que la sesión fuera de sólo una hora. Si todo iba como la seda, soltaría a charlie con eliazar y carmen y se podría sentar en el sofá con un vaso de escocés antes de que empezara CSI.

Él dio un respingo. No era de extrañar que leah no quisiera verle. Menudo buen partido. Un alto funcionario alcohólico viviendo en un mundo que no era suyo.

Si. Vamos caminando hacia el altar.

Mientras se imaginaba en casa, tuvo un pensamiento pasajero del aviso de E de mantenerse lejos de la finca. El problema era, que estar fuera de la barrera solo en las calles no era un buen plan, no con el humor que tenía. Estaba tan frío como el tiempo.

Unos pocos minutos después, las voces bajaban por el pasillo, y charlie apareció por la esquina con una mujer más mayor. El pobre chico parecía como si hubiera pasado por un ring. Llevaba el pelo levantado como pinchos, como si se hubiera estado pasando las manos por él, y la mirada fija en el suelo. Llevaba aquel cuaderno agarrado al pecho como si fuera un chaleco antibalas.

—Así que nos veremos en la próxima cita, charlie —dijo la voz femenina muy suavemente—. Después de que hayas pensado sobre ello.

Charlie no contestó, y jake olvidó su propia mierda quejica. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en esa oficina todavía estaba ahí, y el chico necesitaba un compañero. Abrazó al chico tentativamente, y cuando charlie se inclinó hacia él, todos los instintos protectores de jake se alzaron y gruñeron. No le importaba que aquella terapeuta se pareciera a Mary Poppins; quería gritarle por trastornar a un chico pequeño.

—¿charlie? —Dijo ella—. Tendrás que ponerte en contacto conmigo para la próxima.

—Si, te llamaremos —murmuró jake. UAH-Hugh, vale.

—Le dije que no hay prisa. Pero creo que debe volver.

Butch le echó un vistazo a la mujer, claramente molesto... sólo al encontrar sus ojos se espantó toda la mierda de él. Eran tan malditamente serios, tan graves. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido en esa sesión?

Jake miró a la parte superior de la cabeza de charlie.

—Vamos, charles-man.

Charlie no se movió, así que jake le dio un pequeño empujón, y lo llevó por el camino de salida de la clínica, con un brazo todavía por encima de los hombros del chico. Cuando llegaron la coche charlie se subió al asiento, pero no se abrochó el cinturón. Sólo miró fijamente hacia adelante.

Jake cerró la puerta y metió la llave en el contacto del SUV . Entonces se giró y miró a charlie.

—No te voy a preguntar qué ha pasado. Lo único que necesito saber es dónde quieres ir. Si quieres ir a casa, te llevaré con eliazar y carmen. Si quieres relajarte en el Pit conmigo, iremos hacia la finca. Si sólo quieres conducir, te llevaré hasta Canadá y volveremos. Estoy listo para todo, sólo tienes que decir una palabra. Y si no quieres decidirte ahora, daré vueltas por la ciudad hasta que te decidas.

El pequeño pecho de charlie se expandió y se contrajo. Abrió rápidamente el bloc y cogió el boli. Hubo una pausa, y entonces escribió algo y le mostró el papel a jake.

—Séptima Calle.

Jake frunció el ceño. Era una parte de la ciudad realmente jodida.

Abrió la boca para preguntar por qué allí de todos los sitios, pero cortó su exabrupto. El chaval ya había tenido suficientes preguntas sobre él esta noche. Además, jake iba armado, y era ahí a dónde charlie quería ir. Una promesa era una promesa.

—Ok, compañero. Marchando Calle Séptima.

—Pero conduce un rato primero —escribió el chico.

—Sin problema. Sólo nos enfriaremos.

Jake encendió el motor. Justo mientras le daba la vuelta al Escalade, tuvo un flash de algo tras él. Un coche llegaba a la parte de atrás de la mansión, un muy grande y muy caro Bentley. Frenó para que pudiera pasar y...

Se olvidó de respirar.

Leah salió de la casa por una puerta lateral. Su larga melena rubia hasta las caderas se movía con el viento, y se arrebujó en la capa negra que llevaba. Moviéndose rápidamente a través del aparcamiento trasero, evitó los montones de nieve, saltando de trozo de asfalto en trozo de asfalto.

Las luces de seguridad recogieron las líneas refinadas de su cara, su maravilloso pelo pálido y la perfecta piel blanca. Recordó lo que había sentido al besarla, la única vez que lo había hecho, y sintió una punzada en el pecho como si los pulmones le hubieran reventado. Superado, quiso salir corriendo del coche, tirarse al suelo en la nieve y arrastrarse como el perro que era.

Excepto porque se dirigía al Bentley. Vio como la puerta se abría para ella, como si el conductor se hubiera inclinado y hubiera cogido la manilla. Cuando las luces iluminaron el interior jake no pudo ver demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para decir que era un hombre, o un macho, lo que estaba tras el volante. Unos hombros tan anchos no podían ser de un cuerpo femenino.

Leah juntó la capa con las manos y se deslizó dentro, cerrando la puerta.

Las luces se apagaron.

Confusamente jake escuchó algún tipo de revuelto cerca de él y miró a charlie. El chico se había encogido contra la ventana y estaba mirando a través de los asientos con miedo en los ojos. Fue entonces cuando jake se dio cuenta que tenía la pistola en la mano y estaba gruñendo.

Totalmente sobrepasado por la loca reacción, quitó el pie del freno del Escalade y pisó a fondo el acelerador.

—No te preocupes hijo. No voy a hacer nada.

Mientras giraban miró por el retrovisor hacia el Bentley. Se estaba moviendo ahora, haciendo su propio giro en el aparcamiento. Con una brusca maldición jake enfiló el camino de salida, las manos agarraban el volante tan duramente que los nudillos le escocían.

Peter frunció el ceño mientras leah entraba en el Bentley. Dios, había olvidado lo hermosa que era. Y olía tan bien… el limpio aroma del océano llenó su nariz.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a la puerta principal? —Dijo él, apreciando el hermoso cabello y la piel sin faltas—. Deberías haberme permitido recogerte apropiadamente.

—Ya sabes cómo es riley. —La puerta se cerró con un sonido sólido—. Querrá que nos unamos.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Y ¿tú no eres igual con tu hermana?

—Sin comentarios.

Mientras esperaba que un Escalade saliera del aparcamiento, leah le puso una mano sobre la manga negra.

—Se que lo he dicho antes, pero siento mucho todo lo que le ha pasado a alice. ¿Cómo está?

¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo él?

—Yo preferiría no hablar de ella. No te ofendas, pero estoy sólo… Sí, no quiero ir allí.

—pett, ésta noche no tiene que pasar. Se que estás pasando por mucho y francamente, estoy sorprendida de que a pesar de todo me hayas querido ver.

—No seas ridícula. Estoy agradecido de que me hayas llamado.

Se estiró y la cogió de la mano. Los huesos bajo la piel eran tan delicados que tuvo que recordarse que tenía ser muy gentil con ella. Ella no era como las que estaba acostumbrado.

Mientras conducía hacia la ciudad, pudo sentir como sus nervios se tensaban.

—Todo va a ir bien. Estoy realmente encantado de que me hayas llamado.

—Más bien estoy avergonzada, realmente. Es sólo que no se qué hacer.

—Nos lo tomaremos con calma.

—Sólo he estado con carlisle.

—Lo se. Por eso quise venir a buscarte en coche. Pensé que estarías demasiado nerviosa para desmaterializarte.

—Lo estoy.

Mientras paraban en un semáforo, él le sonrió.

—Voy a cuidarte bien.

Sus pálidos ojos azules se deslizaron sobre él.

—Eres un buen hombre, peter

Él ignoró ese error de cálculo y se concentró en el tráfico.

Veinte minutos después estaban saliendo de un ascensor y entrando en el vestíbulo del ático. Su espacio ocupaba la mitad de la última planta de la construcción de los años 30, sobre el río Hudson y todo Caldwell. Con los grandes ventanales, él nunca lo usaba durante el día. Pero era perfecto durante la noche.

Mantuvo las luces bajas y esperó mientras leah paseaba alrededor y miraba las cosas que un decorador había comprado para su guarida. A él no le preocupaban las tonterías o las vistas o los chismes elegantes. Le preocupaba la privacidad frente a su familia. Alice nunca había estado aquí, ni tampoco su madre. De hecho, ni siquiera sabían que tenía el ático.

Como si se diera cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, leah se giró y lo miró. Bajo las luces su belleza era absolutamente aturdidora, y estaba agradecido por el golpe extra de dopamina que se había metido en el cuerpo hacía como una hora. La droga tenía efectos contrarios dependiendo si se administraba en vampiros o en humanos. La química incrementaba la actividad de ciertos neurotransmisores y la recepción, asegurándose que el Symphath no pudiera sentir placer, no… nada. Con el tacto de pett apagado, su cerebro podría manejar mejor el resto de sus impulsos.

Por esa razón era lo único por lo que leah estaba a salvo estando sola con él, considerando lo que iban a hacer.

Pett se quitó el abrigo, entonces caminó hacia ella, confiando en su bastón más que nunca porque no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Equilibrando la vara contra sus muslos, él lentamente deshizo el lazo que mantenía la capa de ella unida. Ella miró abajo, hacia las manos que temblaban mientras le deslizaban las capas de lana negra por los hombros. Él le sonrió mientras lanzaba el peso en una silla. Su vestido era el tipo de cosas que su madre llevaría y exactamente lo que él deseaba que su hermana pusiera más a menudo: una túnica azul pálido de raso que le quedaba perfectamente. Era de Dior. Tenía que serlo.

—Ven aquí, leah.

La llevó hacia un sofá de cuero y la empujó para sentarla a su lado. En el resplandor de las ventanas, su pelo rubio era como un chal de seda, y tomó algo entre los dedos. El hambre de ella era tan fuerte, que podía sentirlo con claridad.

—Has esperado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Ella asintió y se miró las manos. Las juntó en el regazo, marfil contra raso azul claro.

—¿Cuánto?

—Meses —suspiró.

—Entonces necesitarás un montón, ¿no? —Cuando ella se ruborizó, él la empujó— ¿No lo harás, leah?

—Si —se ruborizó, obviamente incómoda con su hambre.

Pett sonrió violentamente. Era bueno estar alrededor de una hembra de importancia. Su modestia y su gentileza eran malditamente suplicantes.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó la corbata. Se había preparado para ofrecerle la muñeca, pero ahora que la tenía delante, la quería en su cuello. Había pasado una eternidad desde que le había permitido a una hembra alimentarse de él, y estaba sorprendido de lo que le excitaba la perspectiva.

Se desabotonó los botones del cuello y el resto de ellos, bajando por el pecho. Con una oleada de anticipación tiró de la camisa suelta y la abrió más.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron cuando vio su pecho desnudo y sus tatuajes.

—No sabía que estabas marcado —murmuró ella, con la voz sacudiéndole todo el cuerpo.

Él se acomodó en el sofá, extendiendo los brazos y levantando una de las piernas.

—Ven aquí, leah. Toma lo que necesitas.

Ella le miró la muñeca, cubierta por un doblez francés.

—No —dijo él—- Ésta es la forma en la que quiero que lo hagas. De mi cuello. Es lo único que pido.

Cuando ella vaciló, él supo que los rumores sobre ella eran verdad. Verdaderamente no había sido tocada por ningún macho. Y la pureza de ella era… algo a ser tomado.

Él cerró los ojos cuando la oscuridad en él cambió y se reveló, una bestia atrapada por la jaula de la medicación. Cristo, quizás esto no era una buena idea.

Pero ella se estaba moviendo hacia él lentamente, arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo, su aroma como el del océano. Entreabrió los párpados para ver su cara y supo que estaba indefenso para detener la alimentación. Y él no iba a perdérselo; tenía que permitir que unas cuantas sensaciones vinieran a él. Aflojando su disciplina, abrió el canal de su sentido del tacto, y lo recibió con avaricia incluso con la droga, todo tipo de impetuosa información surgiendo a través de la niebla de la dopamina.

El raso de lo que llevaba puesto era suave contra su piel y sintió como la calidez de ella se mezclaba con su propio calor. Su leve peso se apoyó sobre su hombro y… sí, su rodilla estaba entre sus muslos.

La boca de ella se abrió y los colmillos surgieron.

Por una décima de segundo su demonio interior rigió y él clamó por su juicio con pánico. Gracias a la Virgen, la maldita cosa vino al rescate, la parte racional de él tomó apresuradamente la delantera, encadenando sus instintos, calmando la muy sexual necesidad de dominarla.

Ella se tambaleó cuando se inclinó hacia su garganta, inestable como se mantenía encima de él.

—Acuéstate sobre mí —dijo él con voz gutural—. Colócate… sobre mí.

Con un respingo ella permitió que la parte baja de su cuerpo ahondara en la horquilla de sus muslos. Estaba claramente preocupada por encontrarse con una erección, y cuando no encontró nada de lo que esperaba miró entre sus cuerpos, como si pensara que había golpeado contra el sitio equivocado.

—No tienes que preocuparte de eso —murmuró él, recorriéndole con las manos los esbeltos brazos—. No de mí. —Su alivio fue tan palpable que él se sintió ofendido— ¿Follar conmigo sería tanta faena?

—Oh, no, peter. No. —Ella bajó la mirada a los gruesos músculos del pecho—. Eres… bastante encantador. Es sólo que… hay otro. Para mí, hay otro.

—Todavía amas a carlisle.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero no puedo pensar en el único que quiero ahora. No… ahora.

Pett levantó la barbilla.

—¿Qué clase de idiota no te alimentaría cuando lo necesitaras?

—Por favor. No hablemos más de esto. —Abruptamente, sus ojos se fijaron en su cuello y se dilataron.

—Qué hambre —gruñó él, ilusionado por ser utilizado—. Sigue adelante. Y no te preocupes por ser amable. Tómame. Cuanto más duro mejor.

Leah descubrió los colmillos y lo mordió. Las dos penetraciones agudas se dispararon a través de la neblina de la droga, y el dolor dulce traspasó su cuerpo. Mientras gemía, pensó que nunca se había sentido agradecido por su impotencia antes, pero lo estaba ahora. Si su polla funcionara del todo, tan seguro como el infierno que le hubiera quitado la túnica, separado las piernas y la hubiera tenido de forma agradable y profunda mientras se alimentaba.

Casi inmediatamente ella se echó hacia atrás y se lamió los labios.

—Voy a tener un sabor diferente a carlisle —dijo él, contando con el hecho de que como ella sólo se había alimentado de un hombre, no podía saber exactamente porqué su sangre le impactaría en la lengua de una forma extraña. Realmente, la única razón por la que la había podido ayudar era por su inexperiencia. Cualquier otra hembra que hubiera tenido un poco habría sabido demasiado—. Vamos, toma algo más. Estás acostumbrada a ello.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza otra vez y él sintió el hormigueo de otro mordisco.

Envolvió con sus pesados brazos la frágil espalda de ella y la abrazó más estrechamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sostenido a alguien, y aunque no podía arriesgarse a coger mucha experiencia, lo encontró sublime.

Mientras ella sorbía de su vena, él tuvo el absurdo impulso de llorar.

M levantó el pie del acelerador del camión y pasó a poca velocidad por delante de otro alto muro de piedra.

Maldición, las casa eran enormes en la Avenida Thorne. Bueno, no era que pudieras ver las mansiones desde la calle. Sólo asumió que con cercados y murallas como éstos, no eran un puñado de dúplex y apartamentos del tipo de Cape Cods.

Cuando ésta barricada en particular se abrió para permitir una entrada, apretó los frenos. A la izquierda había una placa pequeña de latón en la que se leía, 27 AVENIDA THORNE. Se inclinó hacia adelante, estirándose para ver más allá, pero el camino y el muro desaparecían en la oscuridad, no podía decir qué habría al otro lado.

Con un caprichoso qué-demonios, giró y avanzó por la senda. A unas buenas cien yardas de la calle había un alto juego de puertas, y él se detuvo, notando las cámaras montadas en lo alto de ellas, el sistema de intercomunicación y el aire de 'no traspasar'.

Bueno… esto era interesante. La otra dirección había sido una mierda, sólo una casa de clase media en un vecindario de clase media con humanos en el salón viendo la televisión. Pero lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de un arreglo así era un gran negocio.

Ahora tenía curiosidad.

Aunque infiltrarse a través de esas barreras requeriría una estrategia de coordinación y una ejecución cuidadosa. Y lo último que necesitaba es el inconveniente de enredarse con la policía sólo porque había irrumpido en alguna McMansión de un ricachón.

¿Pero por qué se habría sacado del culo ese vampiro ésta dirección para salvarse?

Entonces M vio algo raro: una cinta negra atada a la puerta. No, dos, una en cada lado, ondeando al viento..

¿Cómo si estuvieran de luto?

Fijado por su propio temor, salió del camión e hizo crujir el hielo, dirigiéndose a la cinta de la derecha. Estaba montada a dos metros y medio del suelo, así que tuvo que estirar el brazo para tocarla.

—¿Estás muerta, esposa? —susurró. Dejó caer la mano y miró a través de las puertas más allá a la negra noche.

Regresó al camión y volvió por la entrada.

Necesitaba traspasar ése muro. Tenía que encontrar algún sitio para deshacerse del F-150.

Cinco minutos después estaba maldiciendo. Maldita sea. No había dónde aparcar en Thorne sin ser demasiado evidente. La calle no era más que muros sin apenas arcén. Jodida gente rica.

M apretó el acelerador y miró a la izquierda. A la derecha. Quizás pudiera dejar el camión abajo, al fondo de la colina y subir por la avenida principal. Era casi media milla en pendiente, pero podía cubrir la distancia lo suficientemente rápido. Las farolas bajo las que tenía que pasar eran una putada, por supuesto, pero no era algo que nadie de los que vivía en ésta calle pudiera ver desde sus torres de marfil.

Su teléfono móvil sonó y contestó con un desagradable:

—Qué.

La voz de C, la que estaba empezando a odiar, era tensa.

—Tenemos un problema. Dos lessers han sido arrestados por la policía.

M cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios han hecho?

—Estaban capturando a un vampiro civil y un coche de policía sin marcar fue por ellos. Dos policías se ocuparon de los asesinos y más policías aparecieron. Los lessers están siendo llevados a prisión y tengo una llamada ahora de uno de ellos.

—Pues sácalos bajo fianza —estalló M— ¿Por qué me estás llamando?

Hubo una pausa. Entonces el tono de C tuvo el hedor de bueno, por supuesto eres idiota completamente.

—Porque tú necesitas saberlo. Escucha, ellos llevaban un montón de armas ocultas, para ninguna de las cuales tenían permiso, todas habían venido del mercado negro, sin número de serie en los cañones. No hay forma de que salgan bajo fianza por la mañana. Ningún abogado de oficio es tan bueno. Necesitas sacarlos.

M escudriñó a izquierda y derecha y entonces dio la vuelta en un camino de entrada del tamaño de un campo del fútbol. Sí, había definitivamente no había sitio para aparcar aquí. Tenía que bajar por la Avenida Thorne desembocar en la Calle Bellman y dejar el camión en esa pequeña villa.

—¿M?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

C tosió como si se atragantara con un gran cabreo.

—No te ofendas, pero no puedo imaginarme que nada sea tan importante como esto. ¿Qué tal si uno de esos asesinos se mete en una pelea general? ¿Quieres sangre negra fluyendo para que algún tipo de EMT resuelva que no son humanos? Tienes que contactar con Omega y conseguir que lleve a éstos dos a casa.

—Hazlo tú. —M aceleró aunque iba cuesta abajo ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Extiéndete hacia afuera y alcanza a Omega. —Llegó a un stop al final de Thorne que no respetó y giró a la izquierda. Había toda clase tiendas de monerías y tonterías para el hogar en la calle y aparcó en frente de una llamada 'El ático de Kitty'.

—M… Éste tipo de peticiones tienen que llegar del Fore-lesser. Lo sabes.

M se detuvo antes de parar el motor.

Tremendo. Justo lo que él quería. Más tiempo de calidad con el maestro bastardo. Maldito fuera. No podía vivir sin saber el destino de su mujer durante más tiempo. No tenía tiempo para las mierdas de su Sociedad.

—¿M?

Apoyó la cabeza en el volante. Lo golpeó un par de veces.

Por otra parte, si ese contacto con los humanos abajo en la comisaría le estallaba en la cara, Omega iba a venir a buscarle. Y entonces ¿dónde podría ir?

—Bueno. Iré a verlo ahora. —Maldijo cuando puso el camión en marcha. Antes miró hacia la Avenida Thorne de nuevo.

—Y M, tengo algo concerniente a la asociación. Necesitas encontrarte con los asesinos. Las cosas están desmadrándose.

—Tú manejas las facturaciones.

—Ellos quieren verte a ti. Se están cuestionando tu liderazgo.

—C, sabes lo que se dice de los mensajeros, ¿verdad?

—¿Perdón?

—Demasiadas malas noticias harán que te disparen. —Apagó el teléfono y cerró la tapa.

Entonces apretó el acelerador.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO 33

Mientras james se sentaba en la cama, estaba tan tenso por la necesidad de tener sexo, que apenas podía verter otro trago de vodka. La botella temblaba, el vaso temblaba. Infiernos, el colchón entero temblaba.

Miró a edward, quien estaba apoyado contra la cabecera a su lado. El hermano se sentía nervioso y desdichado mientras con la cabeza seguía el ritmo de The Massacre de 50 Cent's.

Cinco horas de tiempo fértil de alice y estaban hechos una mierda, sus cuerpos eran mayormente instinto, sus mentes empañadas. La compulsión de estar en la mansión no podía ser anulada, la necesidad empujando en ellos, paralizándolos. Gracias a Dios por los cigarrillos rojos y Grey Goose. El entumecimiento ayudaba mucho.

Aunque no con todo. James trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación de J. Porque cuando hermano no había vuelto, era obviamente porque su cuerpo estaba siendo usado y no la morfina.

Dios querido… los dos. Juntos. Muchas veces…

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —preguntó E.

—Lo combato igual que tu, amigo. —Tomó un trago del vaso, su cuerpo nadando, perdido, ahogándose en eróticas sensaciones atrapadas bajo su piel. Miró al cuarto de baño.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse y dirigirse a un poco de intimidad cuando edward dijo otra vez: —Creo que estoy en problemas.

Phury tuvo que reírse.

—Esto no durará para siempre.

—No, quiero decir… Creo que hay algo mal. Conmigo.

James estrechó los ojos. La cara de su hermano parecía tensa, pero por otra parte era la misma de siempre. Hermosas líneas, barbita de chivo alrededor de la boca, tatuajes en la sien derecha. Aquellos ojos de diamante eran agudos, intactos aún por el Grey Goose, directos, necesitados. Las pupilas negras brillaban con una inteligencia enorme, incomprensible, un genio tan poderoso que acobardaba.

—¿Qué clase de problema, E?

—Yo, ah… —edward se aclaró la garganta—. Sólo jake sabe esto. No se lo contarás a nadie mas, ¿verdad?

—Si. Ningún problema.

E acarició su perilla.

—Mis visiones se han secado.

—Quieres decir que no puedes ver…

—Lo que va a pasar. Sí. No estoy consiguiendo nada. La última cosa que recibí fue hace tres días, justo antes de que J fuera detrás de alice. Les vi juntos. En un Ford Taurus. Viniendo aquí. Después de eso, no ha habido… nada.

—¿Te ha pasado esto alguna vez antes?

—No, y no consigo pensamientos de nadie tampoco. Es como si todo el asunto se hubiera secado.

Bruscamente la tensión del hermano parecía no tener nada que ver con la necesidad. Parecía rígido de… miedo. Mierda santa. Edward estaba asustado. Y la anomalía era completamente discordante. De todos los hermanos, E era uno de que los que nunca tenía miedo. Era como si hubiera nacido sin los receptores del miedo en el cerebro.

—Tal vez es solo temporal —dijo james—. ¿O piensas que quizás riley pueda ayudar?

—Esto no es fisiológico. —E terminó el vodka del vaso y tendió la mano—. No acapares el Goose, hermano.

James le pasó la botella.

—Quizás podrías hablar con…

Pero ¿Quién? ¿A dónde podría E, quien lo sabía todo, ir por respuestas?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero… no quiero hablar de esto, en realidad, Olvida que dije algo. —Mientras vertía, su cara se cerró tensamente, una casa atrancada—. Estoy seguro de que volverá. Quiero decir, sí. Volverá.

Puso la botella en la mesa cerca de él y sostuvo su mano enguantada.

—Después de todo, este asunto dejado de la mano de Dios todavía brilla como una lámpara. Y hasta que pierda esta loca-luz-nocturna-mía, me figuro que soy todavía normal. Bien… normal para mí.

Durante un momento cayó el silencio, james mirando en su vaso, E mirando fijamente al suyo, el rap sonando de fondo, golpeando, cambiando a la unidad G.

James se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Puedo preguntarte sobre ellos?

—¿Sobre quien?

—alice. Alice y jasper.

E maldijo.

—No soy una bola de cristal, lo sabes. Y odio contar la buena fortuna.

—Si. Lo siento. Olvídalo.

Hubo una larga pausa. Entonces edward murmuró:

—No se que va a pasarles. No lo se porque no puedo… ver nada.

Mientras jake salía del Escalade, alzó la vista al edificio de sucios apartamentos y se preguntó otra vez porque infiernos charlie había querido venir aquí. La Séptima calle era repugnante y peligrosa.

—¿Es este?

Cuando el muchacho asintió. Jake activó la alarma de seguridad del SUV. No estaba particularmente preocupado sobre si destripaban la cosa mientras estaban fuera. La gente de por aquí estaría convencida de que uno de los camellos estaba dentro. O alguien aún más exigente sobre su mierda que llevaría armas.

Charlie se acercó a la puerta de la vivienda y empujó. Se abrió con un chillido. Ninguna cerradura. Gran sorpresa. Mientras jake le seguía, puso su mano dentro de su abrigo para poder llegar al arma si la necesitara.

Charlie fue a la izquierda por un pasillo largo. El lugar olía como al humo viejo de cigarrillos y a mohosa decadencia y era casi tan frío como las grandes puertas de entrada. Los residentes internos eran como ratas: no vistos, sólo oídos, del otro lado de delgadas paredes.

Abajo al final el muchacho empujó abriendo una puerta cortafuegos.

Una escalera salía a la derecha. Los escalones habían sido desgastados por los elementos, y había sonido de agua que goteaba de algún sitio un par de escapes por encima.

Charlie puso su mano sobre la barandilla que estaba atornillada sin apretar a la pared, y subió despacio hasta el descansillo entre el segundo y el tercer piso. Más arriba, la luz fluorescente hundida en el techo estaba en su etapa de estertor de la muerte, los tubos parpadeando como si desesperadamente trataran de mantener el servicio.

Charlie miró fijamente en el linóleo rajado del suelo, luego buscó la ventana. El logotipo de Starburst cubría la cosa como si hubiera sido aporreada con botellas. La única razón de que el cristal mugriento no estuviera roto era porque estaba sujeto desde el piso de arriba con alambre, salieron maldiciones, una especie de escopeta verbal que era indudablemente el principio de una lucha. Jake estuvo a punto de sugerir que salieran cuando charlie se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar corriendo la escalera

Estuvieron en el Escalade y saliendo de la parte mala de la ciudad menos de un minuto y medio más tarde.

Jake paró en un semáforo.

—¿A donde?

Charlie escribió y le enseñó el bloc.

—A casa —murmuró jake, todavía sin tener ni idea de porque el muchacho había querido visitar aquel hueco de escalera.

Charlie dijo un ¡hola! de pasada a carmen cuando entró en la casa y luego fue hacia su cuarto. Estaba agradecido de que ella pareciera entender que necesitaba algún espacio. Después de que cerró la puerta dejó caer su cuaderno sobre la cama, se quitó el abrigo, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras el agua se calentaba, se desnudó. Una vez que estuvo bajo el chorro, dejó de temblar.

Cuando salió se puso una camiseta y un par de pantalones de entrenamiento, luego miró su ordenador portátil sobre el escritorio. Se sentó delante de él, pensando que tal vez debería escribir algo. El terapeuta lo había sugerido.

Dios… Hablar con ella sobre lo que le había pasado había sido casi tan malo como vivir la experiencia la primera vez. Y no había querido ser tan sincero como había sido. Era solamente… aproximadamente a los veinte minutos de sesión se había derrumbado y su mano había empezado a garabatear y no había sido capaz de parar una vez que la historia había empezado.

Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar el aspecto de aquel hombre que lo había arrinconado. Sólo una imagen vaga vino a la memoria, pero recordó el cuchillo claramente. Había sido de cinco pulgadas, un estilete de doble cara con un punta aguda como un grito.

Desplazó el índice sobre la tecla del ratón en el ordenador portátil y el salvapantallas de Windows XP parpadeó. La cuenta de su correo electrónico tenía un mensaje nuevo. De Renne. Lo leyó tres veces antes de intentar responder.

Al final, le contestó: ¡Eh!, Renne. Mañana por la noche no me viene bien. Lo siento. Volveré contigo en otra ocasión. TTYL, charlie.

Realmente… no quería verla otra vez. Ni siquiera para un ratito, en cualquier caso. No quería ver a ninguna hembra excepto a carmen, rose, esme y alice. No iba a haber nada remotamente sexual en su vida hasta que aceptara lo que le habían hecho hacía casi un año.

Salió de Hotmail y abrió un documento nuevo en Microsoft Word.

Descansó los dedos sobre el teclado durante sólo un momento. Y luego comenzaron a volar.


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO 34

Jasper arrastró su cabeza a un lado y miró el reloj. Diez de la mañana. Diez… las diez. ¿Cuántas horas? Dieciséis…

Cerró los ojos, tan agotado que apenas podía respirar. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, las piernas extendidas hacia fuera, los brazos estirados en cualquier parte. Había estado en aquella posición desde que había rodado fuera de alice tal vez hacía una hora.

Parecía que había pasado un año desde que había vuelto al cuarto la noche anterior. Su cuello y muñecas ardían del número de veces que ella se había alimentado de él, y la cosa entre sus piernas estaba dolorida. El aire alrededor de ellos estaba saturado con el olor de la unión, y las sábanas estaban mojadas con una combinación de su sangre y otra cosa que ella había necesitado de él.

Él no habría cambiado un momento de ello.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, se preguntaba si podría dormir ahora. Había estado privado de comida y sangre, tan hambriento que ni siquiera su inclinación por mantenerse sobre el borde podría anular las necesidades. Pero no podía moverse.

Cuando sintió una mano acariciando sobre su vientre, despegó los parpados para mirar a alice. Las hormonas se elevaban en ella otra vez, y la respuesta que ella requería de él contestaba, el eso endureciéndose una vez más.

Jasper luchó para darse la vuelta así podría ir donde necesitaba estar, pero estaba demasiado débil. Alice se movió contra él y él trató de levantarse otra vez, pero su cabeza pesaba mil libras.

Extendiendo la mano, él agarró su brazo y la tiró encima de él. Mientras sus muslos se separaban sobre las caderas de él, ella lo miró asombrada y empezó a gatear para bajarse.

—Está bien —graznó. Limpió la garganta, pero no ayudó con toda la grava—. Sé que eres tú.

Sus labios bajaron sobre los suyos y él la besó a su vez aun cuando no pudiera levantar sus brazos para sostenérsela. Dios, como le gustaba besarla. Amaba sentir su boca contra la suya, amaba tenerla cerca de su cara, amaba respirarla en sus pulmones, ¿la… amaba? ¿Era eso lo que había pasado esa noche? ¿Había caído?

El olor de la vinculación que estaba por todas partes de ambos le dio la respuesta. Y la comprensión debió haberlo conmocionado, pero estaba demasiado cansado para molestarse en luchar contra ello.

Alice se alzó y deslizó eso dentro de ella. Tan golpeado como estaba, él gimió en éxtasis. La sensación de ella era algo de lo que no podía tener bastante, y sabía que no era debido a su necesidad.

Ella lo montó, plantando sus manos sobre sus pectorales y encontrando un ritmo con sus caderas porque él no podía empujar más. Él sentía crecer otra explosión, sobre todo mientras miraba el balanceo de pechos.

—Eres tan hermosa. —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella hizo una pausa para inclinarse y besarlo otra vez, su pelo negro cayendo alrededor de él, un refugio apacible. Cuando ella se enderezó, él se maravilló con la vista. Ella estaba brillando con la salud y vitalidad de todo lo que él le había dado, una hembra resplandeciente a quien él…

Amaba. Sí, amaba.

Era el pensamiento que se disparó por su cerebro mientras él se corría dentro de ella otra vez.

Alice se derrumbó encima de él, exhaló con un estremecimiento, y de repente la necesidad terminó. La energía de la hembra fue a la deriva por el cuarto, la tormenta había pasado. Suspirando de alivio, se apartó de él, separando su sexo magnífico de su cosa. Mientras eso se dejó caer pesadamente sin vida sobre su vientre, sintió el frío del cuarto sobre su carne, tan poco atrayente comparado con el calor de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí… —susurró ella, poniéndose de lado, casi dormida—. Sí, jasper… sí.

Ella iba a necesitar comida, pensó. El necesitaba ir a conseguirle comida.

Juntando su voluntad, tomó un aliento, y otro y otro… y finalmente forzó a su cuerpo a salir de la cama. Su cabeza se balanceó salvajemente, los muebles, el suelo y las paredes se movían, cambiando de sitio, hasta que no estuvo seguro de si estaba en el techo o no.

El vértigo empeoró cuando sacó las piernas del colchón, y cuando estuvo de pie su equilibrio lo abandonó completamente. Se cayó contra la pared, golpeándose contra ella, tuvo que sostenerse agarrándose a las cortinas.

Cuando estuvo listo, se soltó y se inclinó hacia ella. Levantarla en sus brazos era una lucha, pero su necesidad de cuidarla era más fuerte que el agotamiento. La llevó a la plataforma y la tumbó, luego la cubrió con el edredón que hacía mucho habían empujado al piso. Él se estaba dando la vuelta cuando ella lo tomó del brazo.

—Tienes que alimentarte —dijo ella, tratando de atraerlo mas cerca—. Ven a mi garganta.

Dios, estaba tentado.

—Volveré —dijo él, tropezando con sus pies. Se tambaleó hasta el armario y se puso un par de boxers. Entonces despojó la cama de las sábanas y almohadas y se marchó.

James abrió los ojos y comprendió que no podía respirar.

Lo cual tenía sentido, supuso. Su cara estaba aplastada por un montón de mantas. Movió la boca y libero la nariz del embotellamiento y trató de enfocar los ojos. La primera cosa que vio, aproximadamente a seis pulgadas de su cabeza, fue un cenicero lleno de muertos cigarros rotos. En el suelo.

¿Qué diablos? Oh... Estaba colgando al borde del colchón.

Cuando oyó un gemido, se empujó hacia arriba, giró la cabeza y se vio cara a cara con uno de los pies de edward. Más allá de la talla catorce estaba el muslo de jake.

James tuvo que reírse, y esto atrajo la mirada fija atontada del poli desde una almohada. El humano se revisó a si mismo y luego a james. Parpadeó dos o tres veces, como si esperaba despertarse de verdad.

—Oh, amigo —dijo con más grava que voz. Entonces echó un vistazo a edward, que estaba desmayado cerca de él—. Oh, amigo, esto es demasiado extraño.

—Supéralo, poli. No eres atractivo.

—Justamente. —Él se restregó la cara—. Pero eso no quiere decir que esté del todo dentro en despertar con dos hombres.

—E te dijo que no volvieras.

—Cierto. Fue una mala elección.

Hablar sobre una larga noche. Finalmente, cuando incluso la sensación de la ropa contra su piel había sido demasiado, habían perdido cualquier pretensión de modestia. Había sido una cuestión de aguantar la necesidad: encendiendo un cigarrillo rojo tras cigarrillo rojo, bebiendo whisky escocés o vodka, resbalando en el cuarto de baño solo para aliviarse en privado.

—¿Así que ha terminado? —Preguntó jake—. Dime que ha terminado.

James salió de la cama.

—Si, eso creo.

Recogió una sábana y se la lanzó a jake, quien se cubrió a si mismo y a edward. E ni siquiera se movió. Estaba durmiendo como un muerto sobre su estómago, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, un suave ronquido salía de su boca.

El poli maldijo y reacomodó su cuerpo, colocando una almohada contra la cabecera y apoyándose. Se frotó el pelo hasta que lo tuvo de punta y bostezó tan fuerte que james oyó el crujido de la mandíbula del tipo.

—Maldición, vampiro, nunca pensé que yo diría esto, pero no tengo absolutamente ningún interés por él sexo. Gracias a Dios.

James se puso un par de pantalones de entrenamiento.

—¿Quieres comida? Voy a hacer una excursión a la cocina.

Los ojos de jake se abrieron de felicidad.

—¿Vas a traerla hasta aquí? Esto es, ¿no tengo que moverme?

—Me lo deberás, pero si, estoy dispuesto a repartir.

—Eres un dios.

James se puso una camiseta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo que sea que haya en la cocina. Infierno, se realmente útil y arrastra el refrigerador aquí arriba. Estoy muerto de hambre.

James bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y estaba a punto de empezar a buscar cuando oyó sonidos que salían de la lavandería. Se acercó y empujó la puerta abierta.

Jasper estaba metiendo sábanas en la lavadora.

Y Virgen querida del Fade, él parecía venir del infierno. Su estómago era un agujero contraído; sus caderas se destacaban contra su piel como postes de una tienda; su caja torácica se parecía a un campo de arado. Él debía haber perdido diez, quince libras de la noche a la mañana. Y, infierno santo, su cuello y muñecas estaban masticadas y en carne viva. Pero… él olía a hermosas especias oscuras, y había una paz sobre él, tan profunda e improbable que james se preguntó si sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

—¿Hermano? —dijo.

J no alzó la vista.

—¿Sabes como manejar esta cosa?

—Ah, sí. Pon un poco de aquella materia en la caja y mueve aquel disco por aquí, déjame ayudar.

J terminó de llenar el tambor de la lavadora y luego se alejó, sus ojos todavía fijos en el suelo. Cuando la máquina estaba llenándose de agua, J murmuró gracias y se dirigió a la cocina.

James le siguió, su corazón en la garganta. Quería preguntar si todo estaba bien, y no solamente con alice.

Trataba de escoger sus palabras con cuidado mientras j cogía pavo asado del refrigerador, arrancaba un muslo y lo mordía. Masticó desesperadamente, limpiando la carne del hueso tan rápido como podía, y en el momento en que lo hizo arrancó el otro muslo e hizo lo mismo.

Jesús… su hermano nunca tomaba carne. Sin embargo, él nunca había pasado por una noche como la pasada antes. Ninguno de ellos lo había hecho.

J podía sentir los ojos de james sobre él, y habría dejado de comer si hubiera podido. Odiaba que la gente lo mirara, especialmente cuando masticaba algo, pero simplemente no podía conseguir alimento lo bastante rápido.

Le observó cebarse a empujones en su cara mientras sacaba un cuchillo y un plato y comenzaba a cortar finos filetes de pechuga de pavo. Procuró tomar las mejores partes de la carne para alice. Los trozos raros, las esquinas y la parte cerca del corazón, se las comió él mismo, como si no fueran tan buenas.

¿Qué más necesitaría ella? Quería que comiera cosas calóricas. Y la bebida… debería llevarle algo para beber. Volvió al refrigerador y comenzó a hacer un montón con los restos para revisarlos. Escogería con cuidado, llevándole solo lo que era digno de su lengua.

—¿jasper?

Dios, había olvidado que james todavía estaba caminando sin rumbo alrededor.

—Sí —dijo mientras abría un tazón de Tupperware.

El puré de dentro parecía bueno, aunque realmente hubiera preferido llevarle algo que él hubiera hecho. No es que él supiera como hacer eso. Cristo, él no podía leer, no podía utilizar una maldita lavadora, no podía cocinar.

Tenía que dejarla irse así podría encontrar un macho que tuviera medio cerebro.

—No quiero curiosear —dijo james.

—Sí, lo haces. —Tomó una barra del pan de levadura casero de stefan del armario y la apretó entre sus dedos. Era suave, pero lo olió de todos modos. Bueno, era bastante fresco para ella.

—¿Está ella bien? ¿Estás… tú?

—Estamos bien.

¿Cómo fue? —Phury tosió un poco—. Quiero decir, quiero saber, no porque sea alice. Es solo… he oído muchos rumores y no sé que creer.

J tomó un poco del puré de patatas y lo puso sobre el plato con el pavo; entonces tomó con la cuchara un poco de arroz salvaje y lo cubrió con una buena cantidad de salsa. Lanzó la pesada carga al microondas, contento de que fuera una máquina que sabía manejar.

Mientras miraba al alimento dar vueltas, pensó en la pregunta de su gemelo y recordó la sensación de alice levantándose sobre sus caderas. Aquella conexión, de las docenas que habían tenido durante la noche, era la que más sobresalía. Ella había estado tan encantadora encima de él, sobre todo cuando lo había besado...

Durante todo el tiempo de la necesidad, pero sobre todo, durante aquella unión particular, ella había mantenido lejos al pasado, amarrándole, marcándole con algo bueno. Atesoraría aquel calor que ella le había dado por el resto de sus días.

El microondas sonó y se dio cuenta que james todavía esperaba una respuesta.

J puso la comida sobre una bandeja y agarró algunos servicios de plata así él podría alimentarla correctamente.

Mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la habitación, murmuró.

—Ella es la más hermosa, tanto que no tengo palabras. —Levantó sus ojos hacia james—. Y anoche fui bendecido inmensamente al servirla.

Por alguna razón, el hermano retrocedió por el choque y extendió la mano.

—jasper, tu…

—Tengo que llevar alimento a mi nalla. Te veré más tarde.

—!Espera! ¡Jasper! Tus…

J solamente sacudió la cabeza y salió.


	35. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO 35

—¿Por qué no me enseñaste esto en cuanto llegué a casa? —le preguntó peter al doggen. Cuando el criado se sonrojó por la vergüenza y horror, le tendió la mano al pobre hombre.

—Está bien. No importa.

—Señor, vine cuando comprendí que usted había vuelto durante el día. Pero, por una vez, estaba durmiendo. No estaba seguro de qué era la imagen y no quería molestarlo. Usted nunca descansa.

Sí, la alimentación con leah lo había apagado como una luz. La primera vez que había cerrado los ojos y había perdido la conciencia en… Dios, siempre. Pero ese era el problema.

Pett se sentó delante de la pantalla del ordenador y volvió a poner de nuevo el archivo digital. Era lo mismo, tal y como la primera vez que lo había visto: un hombre con el pelo y ropas negras aparcado delante de las puertas. Saliendo de un camión. Avanzando para tocar las tiras de luto que habían sido atadas a las barras de hierro.

Pett aumentó el zoom hasta que vio la cara del hombre claramente. Nada extraordinario, ni guapo ni feo. Pero el cuerpo era grande. Y aquella chaqueta se veía como si hubiera sido rellenada o cobijara algunas armas.

Pett congeló la imagen e hizo una copia con la fecha y la hora de lectura en la esquina inferior derecha. Cambió de pantalla, abriendo los archivos de otra cámara que supervisaba la puerta delantera, la del sensor de calor. Con una rápida acción, obtuvo la grabación desde aquel equipo exactamente en el mismo momento.

Y qué es lo que sabes. La temperatura del cuerpo de aquel "hombre" estaba alrededor de los cincuenta. Un lesser.

Pett cambió de pantalla otra vez y obtuvo una imagen ajustada de la cara del asesino mientras miraba las cintas. Tristeza, miedo….cólera. Ninguna de las emociones era anónima: por lo que era algo personal. Había perdido alguna cosa.

Entonces éste era el bastardo que se había llevado a alice. Y había regresado a por ella.

A pett no le sorprendió que el lesser hubiese encontrado la casa. La captura de alice había sido toda una noticia dentro de la raza y la dirección de la familia nunca se había ocultado… de hecho, por el consejo espiritual de su mahmen, la mansión de Thorne Avenue era muy conocida. Todo esto podía haber venido de la captura de un civil que sabía dónde vivían.

La cuestión real era, ¿por qué el asesino no había traspasado las puertas?

Dios, ¿a qué hora había sido? A las cuatro de la tarde. Mierda.

—Es un lesser —dijo pett, golpeando con fuerza el suelo con su bastón y levantándose rápidamente—. Evacuaremos la casa rápidamente. Buscarás a Lahni inmediatamente y le dirás a la señora que debe vestirse. Entonces te las llevarás a ambas por el túnel y las conducirás a la casa segura en la furgoneta.

El doggen empalideció.

— Amo, no tenía ni idea de lo que era…

Pett puso la mano sobre el hombro del hombre para reprimir que se dejara llevar de nuevo por el pánico.

—Hiciste bien con lo que sabías. Pero movámonos rápidamente ahora. Ve por Lahni.

Pett caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de su madre.

—¿Mahmen? —Dijo mientras abría la puerta—. Mahmen, despierta.

Su madre se sentó sobre las sábanas de seda de la cama, su cabello blanco enrollado en un gorro de día.

—Pero si…no es aún de tarde. Por qué…

—Lahni vendrá para ayudarte a vestir.

—Querida Virgen, peter. ¿Por qué?

—Dejarás esta casa.

—Qué…

—Ahora, mahmen. Te lo explicaré más tarde —le besó ambas mejillas mientras entraba la criada—. Ah, bien. Lahni, viste a la señora rápidamente.

—Sí, amo —dijo la doggen con una reverencia.

—¡peter! Qué está…

—Deprisa. Vete con el doggen. Te llamaré.

Como su madre gritó llamándole, regresó a sus habitaciones privadas y cerró las puertas para no oírla. Cogió el teléfono y marcó despacio el número de la Hermandad despreciando lo que debía hacer. Pero la seguridad de alice era lo primero. Después de dejar el mensaje que le produjo dolor de garganta, caminó hacia el armario.

En esos momentos la mansión estaba sellada durante las horas de luz solar, de manera que ningún lesser podría entrar. Las persianas cubrían las ventanas y las puertas eran antibalas e incombustibles, las casa estaba hecha con paredes de piedra de dos pies de espesor. Para finalizar, había bastantes cámaras y alarmas de seguridad por lo que sabría si alguien estornudaba en su propiedad. Pero de todos modos quería fuera a mahmen.

Aún más, en cuanto cayera la oscuridad, abriría las puertas de hierro y pondría la alfombra de bienvenida. Quería que el lesser entrara.

Pett se quitó el manto de visón y se puso unos pantalones y un suéter de cuello alto. No sacaría las armas hasta que su madre se hubiese ido. Si ella no estaba ya totalmente histérica, verlo cubierto de metal la llevaría directamente al borde.

Antes de regresar a comprobar el progreso de la evacuación, miró hacia el gabinete cerrado de su armario. Tendría tiempo más tarde para su dosis de dopamina de la tarde. Perfecto.

Sonriendo, abandonó la habitación sin inyectarse, preparado para sacar todos sus sentidos a jugar.

Como las persianas estaban levantadas durante la noche, jasper se puso de lado junto a alice, observando su sueño. Estaba de espaldas, apretada contra el pliegue de su brazo, la cabeza al nivel de su pecho. Ninguna sábana o manta cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, porque todavía irradiaba restos del calor de la necesidad.

Cuando regresó del viaje que había hecho a la cocina, ella había comido de su mano y había dormitado mientras le había arreglado el lecho con ropa de cama fresca. Habían estado juntos completamente a oscuras desde entonces.

Movió la mano desde su muslo hacia la parte inferior de su pecho y acarició el pezón con su índice. Había estado haciéndolo así durante horas, acariciándola, tarareándole. Aunque estaba tan cansado que sus párpados estaban abiertos a medias, la calma entre ellos era mejor que cualquier resto de lo que podría obtener si hubiera cerrado los ojos.

Mientras ella se movía contra su cadera acariciándolo, él se sorprendió por el impulso de coger su inflamación. Por ahora calculaba que lo haría con esto durante un ratito.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo. Por la abertura delantera de sus boxers, la cabeza de la cosa que había usado con ella había escapado, y como el eje se había alargado, la embotada punta empujaba hacia fuera más y más lejos.

Sintiendo como si rompiera una especie de ley, utilizó el dedo que había estado usando para hacer círculos sobre el pezón de Bella y empujó la erección. Estaba tiesa, entonces se movió regresando al lugar.

Cerró los ojos y con un estremecimiento, capturó la excitación con la palma. Cuando lo acarició se sorprendió de que la suave piel se deslizara sobre el duro centro. Y las sensaciones fueran extrañas. No desagradables, en verdad. En realidad, era del tipo que le recordaban el haber estado dentro de alice, sólo que no tan bueno. Ni mucho menos.

Dios, era tan afeminado. Con miedo de su propia…picha. ¿Polla? ¿Pene? ¿Cómo diablos debería llamarlo? ¿Cómo lo llamaban los hombres normales? Bien, George no era una opción. Pero de alguna manera referirse a ello como…ello, no le parecía correcto nunca más. Ahora que se habían dado la mano, por así decirlo.

Dejó la cosa y deslizó la mano por la cinturilla de los boxers. Estaba mareado y nervioso, pero calculó que tendría que acabar la rutina de Lewis y Clark. No sabía cuando tendría el corazón de hacer esto otra vez.

Barajó a… Dick, sí, comenzaría a llamarlo Dick… alrededor era como si estuviera dentro, pero fuera del camino y luego se tocó las pelotas por debajo. Sintió acercarse un shock encima de la erección del eje y la punta tembló.

Aquello se sentía agradable.

Frunció el ceño cuando exploró por primera vez lo que la Virgen le había dado. Era gracioso que todo esto a lo que había estado atado, colgando de él, durante mucho tiempo y que nunca había hecho de joven, sin duda los hombres post-transición se pasaban los días enteros haciéndolo.

Cuando se acarició las pelotas otra vez, se tensaron más y Dick se puso aún más duro. Las sensaciones hervían en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y las imágenes de alice aparecieron en su mente, imágenes de ellos teniendo sexo, de él estirando las piernas por encima e introduciéndose profundamente en ella. Recordó con dolorosa claridad como la sentía debajo de él, el canal que ella le hizo, como estaba de apretada…

Todo esto comenzó como una bola de nieve, las imágenes en su mente, las corrientes de energía extendiéndose donde se encontraba su mano. Su boca se separó. El cuerpo le hizo una especie de oleada, sus caderas echándose hacia delante. Con un impulso, rodó sobre la espalda y empujó hacia abajo los boxers.

Y luego comprendió lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Se la estaba sacudiendo? ¿Al lado de alice? Dios, era un bastardo repugnante.

Disgustado consigo mismo, liberó su mano y comenzó a dar tirones de los boxers de regreso…

—No pares —dijo alice suavemente.

Una explosión de frío se le disparó por la espina a J. Roto. Los ojos se dirigieron a los suyos cuando la sangre se le subió a la cara. Pero ella sólo le sonrió y le acarició el brazo.

—Eres tan hermoso. De camino puedes arquearte en este momento. Termínalo, jasper Sé que es lo que quieres hacer y no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Estas muy guapo cuando te tocas.

Le besó el bícep, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia sus boxers.

—Termínalo —le susurró— déjame verte terminar.

Pareciendo un idiota deseoso, pero curiosamente incapaz de parar, se sentó y se desnudó.

Alice hizo un ruido de aprobación cuando se tumbó otra vez. Tomando la fuerza de ella, deslizó despacio la mano hacia abajo por su estómago, sintiendo tensarse sus músculos y la lisa piel sin pelo que los cubría. La verdad es que no esperaba ser capaz de continuar…

Mierda santa. La cosa estaba muy dura, podía sentir el latido del corazón tamborileando por ello.

Miró fijamente los profundos ojos azules de alice mientras movía la palma de la mano arriba y abajo. Escalofríos de placer comenzaron a dispararse y correr a través de su cuerpo. Dios… tenerla mirando le funcionaba, incluso cuando no tendría que hacerlo. Cuando él había sido observado antes…

No, el pasado no era bienvenido. Si se entretenía en lo que le había pasado hacía un siglo, iba a perderse este momento con alice.

Con un empujón y un golpe cerró sus recuerdos distanciándose de lo que le habían hecho delante de una audiencia. Los ojos de alice… lo miraban. Estaba en ellos. Se ahogaba en ellos.

Su mirada fija era tan encantadora, brillante por encima de su color, abrazándolo como si estuviera entre sus brazos. Miró sus labios. Su estómago… La creciente necesidad en su sangre dio un geométrico salto, explotando de manera que cada pulgada que sentía era una erótica tensión.

Los ojos de alice fueron a la deriva hacia abajo. Mientras lo miraba trabar en ello, se tomó el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Sus colmillos eran dos pequeñas dagas blancas y él las quería sobre su piel otra vez. Quería chupar de ella.

—alice… —gimió él. Joder, realmente estaba en esto.

Levantó una de sus piernas, los gemidos salían de su garganta mientras movía la mano más rápidamente y luego concentraba el movimiento en la punta. Un segundo más tarde se perdió. Gritó mientras su cabeza golpeaba la almohada y su espalda se curvaba hacia el techo. Calientes motores golpeaban su pecho y su vientre y las rítmicas liberaciones continuaron un rato mientras lo terminaba. Se paró cuando la cabeza estuvo demasiado sensible para tocarla.

Estaba mareado como el infierno y respiraba con dificultad cuando se inclinó a su lado y la besó. Cuando se retiró, sus ojos le mostraron cuan claramente lo leía. Ella sabía que lo había ayudado esta primera vez. Incluso de alguna manera ella no lo miraba con compasión. No parecía que le preocupara que él fuera un pobre asno que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de merecer tocarse.

Él abrió la boca.

—Yo…

Un golpe cortó la declaración, no tenía hecho el trabajo.

—No abras la puerta —ladró él, limpiándose con los boxers. Besó a Bella y le colocó una sábana por encima antes de atravesar la habitación.

Reforzó su hombro contra la puerta, como si quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado pudiera entrar en la habitación. Fue un estúpido impulso, pero de ningún modo nadie iba a ver a alice en su brillante postnecesidad. Esto era sólo para él.

—Qué —dijo él.

La voz de james sonó amortiguada.

—El Explorer al que le metiste tu teléfono se movió anoche. Fue al supermercado donde carmen compró las manzanas del festival del solsticio. Hemos cancelado las órdenes, pero tenemos que hacer un reconocimiento. Reunión de la Hermandad en el estudio de carlisle en diez minutos.

J cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la madera. La vida real había regresado.

—¿jasper? ¿Me has oído?

Miró a alice, pensando en que su tiempo juntos había terminado. Y viendo como juntaba las sábanas hacia su barbilla como si tuviera frío, ella también lo supo…

Dios… dolía, pensó él. En realidad se sentía… herido.

—Estaré allí —dijo él.

Dejando caer los ojos sobre alice, se giró y se dirigió a la ducha.


	36. Chapter 36

CAPÍTULO 36

Cuando la noche cayó, M enfurecido se acercó a la cabina y recogió las municiones que necesitaría. Había vuelto hacía media hora y el día que había pasado había sido una mierda. Primero se había dirigido a Omega y había recibido una jodida riña. Literalmente. El amo había estado jorobando sobre los dos lessers que habían sido detenidos, como si hubiera sido fallo de M, que esos incompetentes obtuviesen un manotazo y fuesen disecados.

Después de que M compartiera la primera ola, el bastardo del amo había sacado a los asesinos humanos, replegando la sujeción sobre ellos como si fueran perros con correas. De una forma interesante, no le fue fácil. Llamar a los miembros de la Sociedad para que volvieran a casa no era la clase de cosa que se consiguiera con un golpe de muñeca fácilmente, y la debilidad era algo a recordar.

No es que la debilidad hubiese durado. Hombre, M no tenía dudas de que aquellos dos lessers habían lamentado el día que negociaron sus almas. Omega había comenzado con ellos inmediatamente y la escena había parecido una película de Clive Baker. Y la cosa era que, los asesinos eran no muertos, entonces el castigo podría seguir sin cesar hasta que Omega se aburriera.

Lo había mirado muy concentrado cuando M había salido.

La vuelta al mundo temporalmente había sido una total llamada al asesinato. Durante la ausencia de M, una insurrección de Betas había arraigado. Una escuadrilla de ellos, cuatro en total, estaban aburridos y habían decidido atacar a otros lessers, en una especie de juego de caza-y-mata que causó varias víctimas en la Sociedad. Los correos de voz de C cada vez eran más frenéticos, dejados sobre el curso de seis horas, eran la clase de modernización que hacían que un hombre quisiera gritar.

Maldita sea. C era un fracaso total como Segundo en la jerarquía. No había sido capaz de controlar a los Beta en la lucha y un humano había muerto durante la lucha. M no daba una mierda por el tipo muerto, pero de lo que se había preocupado era del cuerpo. Lo último que necesitaban era complicarse con los polis. Otra vez.

Así que M fue a la escena y se ensució las manos deshaciéndose del cuerpo; entonces se fastidió marchándose unas dos horas para identificar a los granujas Beta y yendo a visitar a cada uno de ellos. Había querido matarlos, pero si quedaban más puestos vacantes en las filas de la Sociedad, iba a tener otro problema con el amo.

Cuando terminó de golpear a aquel cuarteto de idiotas de mierda, que había sido sólo hacía media hora, estaba totalmente rabioso. Y entonces fue cuando C lo había llamado con las felices noticias de que toda la manzana ordenada que había sido dispuesta para el solsticio había sido cancelada. ¿Y entonces para qué eran todas esas compras? De alguna manera los vampiros habían entendido que les habían seguido la pista.

Sí, C honraba el trabajo cauteloso. De acuerdo.

Entonces el tributo del asesinato en masa para Omega se había ido por la ventana. Por lo que M no tenía nada para untar al amo. Si su esposa estuviera viva, sería más difícil convertirla en un lesser.

M había perdido el punto. Había gritado a C por teléfono. Se permitió soltar toda clase de obscenidades. Y C había respirado como un gatito azotado, tranquilizándose, agachándose. El silencio había conducido a la locura a M, ya que siempre había odiado que la gente no se defendiera.

Cristo. Había pensado que C era estable, pero en realidad era un bastardo débil y M estaba harto de ello. Sabía que tenía que meter un cuchillo en el pecho de C e iba a hacerlo, pero lo habían detenido las distracciones.

Jodida Sociedad, C, Betas y Omega. Tenía que hacer un trabajo que le importaba.

M agarró las llaves del camión y se montó en la cabina. Iba directamente al 27 de Thorne Avenue a meterse dentro de aquella mansión. Tal vez era una llamada desesperada, pero estaba seguro de que la respuesta que estaba buscando estaba detrás de aquellas puertas de hierro.

Finalmente, averiguaría el dónde y el por qué de su esposa.

M estaba casi en el F-150 cuando su cuello comenzó a zumbar, no dudó que era por gritar a C. Ignoró la sensación y se colocó detrás del volante. Mientras se dirigía, tiraba del cuello de la camisa, luego tosió dos, tres veces, intentando aflojar las cosas. Mierda. Se sentía extraño.

Media milla más tarde jadeaba. Agarrándose la garganta, ahogándose, echó el volante a la derecha y pisó fuerte los frenos. Abriendo la puerta, tropezó fuera. El aire frío le trajo durante un segundo o dos un alivio y luego volvió la asfixia.

M cayó sobre las rodillas. Mientras caía de cara sobre la nieve, su visión se hizo intermitente, pareciéndose a una lámpara rota. Y luego desapareció.

Mientras jasper caminaba por el pasillo hacia el estudio de carlisle, encontró que su mente estaba aguda aunque su cuerpo fuera lento. Cuando entró en la habitación todos los hermanos estaban allí y el grupo se quedó en silencio. Ignorándolos, mantuvo los ojos mirando al suelo y se acercó a la esquina donde por lo general se apoyaba. Escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta para empezar. Probablemente era carlisle.

Habló eliazar:

—El hermano de alice ha llamado. Ha solicitado aplazar la petición de sehclusión y ha pedido que se quede aquí durante un par de días.

J levantó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—No dio una razón… —Los ojos de eliazar se estrecharon sobre la cara de J—. Oh… mi Dios.

Los otros en la habitación le echaron un vistazo y hubo un par de jadeos. Entonces la Hermandad y jake sólo lo miraron fijamente.

—¿Qué joder estáis mirando?

James le indicó el antiguo espejo que colgaba de la pared al lado de las puertas dobles.

—Ve por ti mismo.

Jasper atravesó la habitación, listo para enviarlos al infierno. Alice era la que importaba…

Su boca se aflojó ante su reflejo. Con una mano inestable tendió la mano hacia los ojos en el espejo emplomado pasado de moda. Sus iris no eran negros. Eran amarillos. Como los de su gemelo.

—¿james? ―Dijo suavemente—. ¿James… qué me ha pasado?

Cuando el hombre se puso detrás de él, la cara del hermano apareció a la derecha de J. Y luego el reflejo oscuro de carlisle resaltó en el espejo, todo el pelo negro y las gafas de sol. Entonces la belleza de estrella caída de emmet. Y la gorra de los Sox de edward. Y el pelo corto de eliazar. Y la nariz rota de jake. Uno por uno extendieron la mano y lo tocaron, sus grandes manos aterrizando con cuidado sobre los hombros.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, mi hermano —susurró james.

Jasper miró fijamente a los hombres que estaban detrás de él. Y tuvo el raro pensamiento de que si se dejaba ir débilmente y caía hacia atrás… ellos lo cogerían.

Un poco después de que jasper la dejara, alice caminó por la habitación y fue en su busca. Había estado a punto de llamar a su hermano cuando comprendió que debía cuidar de su amante antes de volver otra vez al drama familiar.

Finalmente jasper necesitaba algo de ella. Y mucho, también. Estaba casi agotado después de estar con ella y sabía exactamente lo hambriento que estaba, sabía lo desesperado que estaba por alimentarse. Con tanta sangre suya en sus venas, podía sentir su vívida hambre, y sabía, también, con precisión dónde estaba en la casa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender sus sentidos y podía sentirlo, encontrarlo.

Alice siguió el impulso por el corredor de las estatuas, giró la esquina y hacia las puertas dobles en la cabecera de las escaleras. Enfadadas voces masculinas salían del estudio y la de jasper era una de ellas.

—Un infierno, vas a salir esta noche —gritó alguien.

El tono de jasper fue totalmente maligno.

—No intentes mangonearme, eliazar. Me disgusta mucho y pierdes el tiempo.

—¡Mírate, eres un jodido esqueleto! A no ser que te alimentes, te quedarás.

Alice entró en la habitación mientras jasper le decía:

—Intenta mantenerme aquí y verás a dónde te lleva, hermano.

Con toda la Hermandad mirando, los dos hombres estaban nariz-contra-nariz, las miradas cruzadas, enseñándose los colmillos.

Jesús, pensó ella. Tanta agresividad.

Pero… eliazar tenía razón. Ella no había sido capaz de verlo en la oscuridad del dormitorio, pero aquí con la luz jasper se veía medio muerto. Los huesos de su cráneo de abrían camino por su piel; la camiseta le colgaba por el cuerpo; los pantalones le colgaban. Sus oscuros ojos eran tan intensos como siempre, pero el resto de él estaba en dura forma.

Eliazar negó con la cabeza.

—Sé razonable…

—Ver a alice vengada. Eso es totalmente razonable.

—No, no lo es —dijo ella. Su interjección atrajo hacia ella todas las cabezas.

Cuando jasper la miró, sus iris cambiaron, del destello de sus brillantes oscuros enfadados al que estaba acostumbrada, al incandescente amarillo.

—Tus ojos —susurró ella—. ¿Qué les ha pasado…?

Carlisle la cortó.

—alice tu hermano ha solicitado que te quedes un poco más.

Su sorpresa fue grande, miró desde la distancia a jasper.

—¿Qué, mi señor?

—No quiere que levante tu sehclusión ahora mismo, quiere que te quedes aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Ni idea. Tal vez podrías preguntárselo.

Dios, como si las cosas no fueran lo suficiente confusas. Volvió a mirar a jasper, pero él estaba concentrado en la ventana al otro lado de la habitación.

—Eres, desde luego, bienvenida para quedarte —dijo. Carlisle

Al tensarse jasper, ella se preguntó como de cierto era eso.

—No quiero ser vengada —dijo ella fuerte. Cuando la cabeza de jasper se giró, le habló directamente—. Estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero no quiero que nadie sea herido intentando coger al lesser que me retuvo. Especialmente tú no.

Frunció el ceño.

—Ese no es problema tuyo.

—El infierno si no lo es —cuando se lo imaginó yendo a luchar, el terror le anuló todo—. Dios, jasper… no quiero ser responsable de que salgas y de que te maten.

—Ese lesser va a acabar en una caja de pino, no yo.

—¡No puedes decirlo en serio! Virgen querida, mírate. Es imposible que puedas luchar. Estás muy débil.

Hubo un silbido colectivo en la habitación, y los ojos de jasper se oscurecieron. Oh… mierda. Alice se puso la mano sobre la boca. Débil. Lo había llamado débil. Delante de toda la Hermandad. No existía mayor insulto. Simplemente insinuar que un hombre no podía manipular la fuerza era imperdonable en la clase guerrera, no importaba la base. Pero venir y decirlo delante de testigos, era una total castración social, una condena irrevocable de su valor como hombre.

Alice se le acercó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no pensé…

Jasper apartó los brazos de su alcance.

—Aléjate de mí.

Ella se puso la mano sobre la boca cuando dio un paso a su alrededor como si fuera una granada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo. Cuando ella fue capaz, chocó contra la mirada desaprobatoria de los hermanos.

—Le pediré perdón inmediatamente. Y escuchad ahora, no dudo de su coraje o su fuerza. Me preocupo por él por que…

Díselo, pensó ella. Ellos seguramente lo entenderán.

—Lo amo.

Bruscamente la tensión en el lugar se alivió. Bien, la mayor parte de ella. James se giró distanciándose y se dirigió hacia el fuego, inclinándose hacia la chimenea. Su cabeza baja como si quisiera estar en las llamas.

—Me alegra lo que sientes —dijo carlisle—. Él lo necesita. Ahora ve a buscarlo y pídele perdón.

Antes de salir del estudio, eliazar se puso frente a ella y la miró a su nivel.

—Intenta alimentarlo mientras estés en ello, ¿vale?

—Rezo para que me lo permita.

Muchas gracias a las personas que aun siguen la historia


	37. Chapter 37

CAPÍTULO 37

Peter merodeaba por la casa, yendo de habitación en habitación andando impacientemente. Su campo visual era rojo, sus sentidos vivos, el bastón fue abandonado horas atrás. Con no más frío que de costumbre, se había deshecho del jersey de cuello alto, colgando las armas sobre su piel desnuda. Sentía todo el cuerpo, regodeándose con todo el poder de sus músculos y huesos. Y allí había también otras cosas. Cosas que no había experimentado en...

Dios, había pasado una década desde que se dejara llevar tan lejos, y por eso fue manipulado, un retroceso deliberado en la locura, se sintió con el control... lo cual probablemente era una falacia peligrosa, pero no le importaba una mierda. Se había... liberado. Y quería luchar contra el enemigo con una desesperación que era completamente sexual.

También estaba frustrado como el demonio.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Había dejado bien abierta la puerta principal, para alentar a las visitas. Nada. Nada. Cero.

El reloj del abuelo sonó doce veces.

Había estado tan seguro de que el lesser se mostraría, pero nadie atravesó la puerta, o subió el camino hacia la casa. Y según las cámaras de seguridad de la periferia, los coches que habían pasado por la calle eran sólo los autóctonos del vecindario: varios Mercedes, un Maybach, algunos Lexus SUV, cuatro BMW.

Malditos. Quería a ese asesino, lo suficientemente mal para gritar, y el deseo de luchar, para vehngar a su familia, proteger su territorio, tenía sentido. Su linaje descendía de la elite de guerreros por parte de su madre, y la violencia estaba arraigada en él; siempre la tuvo. Añadiendo a su naturaleza la cólera por lo de su hermana y el hecho que había tenido que sacar urgentemente a su mahmen de la casa en plena jodida luz del día, era como un barril de pólvora.

Pensó en la Hermandad. Habría sido un buen candidato, si lo hubieran reclutado antes de su transición... ¿Excepto qué quien infiernos sabía ya lo que ellos hacían? Habían pasado a la clandestinidad cuando la civilización vampiro se desmoronó, convirtiéndose en ese enclave escondido, protegiéndose a ellos mismos más que a la raza que habían jurado defender.

Demonios, no ayudaba el pensar que si ellos hubieran estado más atentos en su trabajo y menos en sí mismos podían haber impedido el secuestro de alice. O encontrarla de inmediato.

Una nueva ráfaga de cólera lo atravesó, continuó paseando por la casa con un patrón aleatorio, asomándose a las ventanas y puertas, comprobando los monitores. Finalmente decidió que la espera sin propósito era una tontería. Iba a perder el juicio vagando por allí toda la noche, y tenía negocios que atender en el centro. Si conectaba las alarmas y ellos las hacían saltar, podría materializarse en un parpadeo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, fue hacia el armario y se detuvo enfrente del armario cerrado al fondo. Ir a trabajar sin medicarse no era una opción, incluso si significaba tener que utilizar una pistola en vez de un mano a mano con el lesser si el bastardo aparecía.

Patt sacó un vial de dopamina así como una jeringuilla y un torniquete. Cuando preparó la aguja y envolvió la goma alrededor de su antebrazo, clavó los ojos en el claro fluido que estaba a punto de introducir en sus venas. Los charlatanes habían mencionado que con esa clase de dosis tan alta, la paranoia era un efecto secundario en algunos vampiros. Y pett había duplicado la prescripción desde... Jesús, desde que alice había sido raptada. Entonces quizás se había vuelto loco.

Pero entonces pensó en la temperatura del cuerpo de esa cosa que se había parado enfrente de las puertas. Con cincuenta grados no estaba vivo. No los humanos.

Se inyectó esperando hasta la recuperar la visión y el cuerpo. Entonces se abrigó bien, agarró el bastón y salió.

Jasper estaba al acecho en ZeroSum, completamente consciente de la preocupación silenciosa de james surgiendo amenazadoramente tras él como una niebla húmeda. Buena cosa, encontró que su gemelo era fácil de ignorar, o toda esa desesperación le habría dejado seco.

Débil. Estás tan débil.

Sip, bien, tendría que ocuparse de eso.

—Dame veinte minutos —le dijo a james—. Luego te reúnes conmigo en el callejón.

Sin perder tiempo. Escogió a una puta humana que tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, le dio doscientos dólares, y prácticamente la empujó fuera del club. No parecía preocupada por su cara, su tamaño o por la manera en que la llevaba. Tenía la vista perdida, estaba tan colocada.

Cuando estuvieron en el callejón, reía demasiado alto.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —dijo, haciendo un pequeño baile en sus altísimos talones. Tropezó, entonces puso las manos sobre su cabeza y se desperezó en el frío—. Me parece que rudo. Lo cual está bien para mí.

La volteó de cara a los ladrillos y la sujetó en el lugar por la nuca. Cuando rió nerviosamente y fingió luchar, la dominó, pensando en las innumerables humanas que había chupado durante años. ¿Cuan limpias habría dejado sus memorias? ¿Se despertaban con pesadillas sobre él cuando su subconsciente se removía?

Adicto, pensó. Era un adicto. Igual que la Mistress.

La única diferencia era, que él no tenía elección.

¿O sí? Podía haber usado a alice esta noche, ella lo deseaba. Pero si no se alimentaba de ella, era sólo porque iba a ser más duro para ambos el dejarla marchar. Y hacia allí se dirigían.

Ella no quería ser vehngada. No podría descansar mientras ese lesser ocupara un espacio en la tierra...

Más que eso, no podía soportar mirar a alice destruyéndose tratando de amar a un macho que no le convenía. Tenía que obligarla a alejarse de él. Quería que estuviera feliz y a salvo, quería mil años suyos despertándose con una tranquila sonrisa en su cara. La quería bien emparejada, con un macho del que pudiera sentirse orgullosa.

A pesar de la unión que tuvo con ella, quería que conociera más alegría de la que tendría con él.

La prostituta se contoneó.

—¿Lo haremos o qué, papito? Porque estoy algo excitada.

J descubrió los colmillos y levantó la cabeza, preparándose para el golpe.

—!jasper... no!

La voz de alice vino a su cabeza. Estaba de pie en medio del callejón, a unos quince pasos aproximadamente. Sus ojos estaban horrorizados, la boca abierta.

—No —dijo roncamente—. No… lo hagas.

Su primer impulso fue llevarla de vuelta a la maldita casa y gritarle por salir. El segundo fue que tenía la oportunidad de cortar los lazos entre ellos. Sería una maniobra quirúrgica, con mucho dolor involucrado, pero ella se curaría de la amputación. Aunque él no.

La puta miro por encima, entonces rió, un gorgorito alto y feliz.

—¿Va a mirar? Porque eso te costará cincuenta pavos más.

Alice se puso la mano en la garganta cuando jasper sujetó a la humana entre su cuerpo y la pared de ladrillos del edificio. El dolor en su pecho era tan grande que no podía respirar. Verlo tan cerca de otra hembra... una humana, una prostituta además... ¿y con el propósito de alimentarse? ¿Después de todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior?

—Por favor —dijo—. Utilízame. Tómame. No hagas esto —giró a la hembra hasta que quedaron frente a frente, entonces colocó un brazo a través del pecho de la mujer. La prostituta rió y se onduló contra él, restregando su cuerpo en el suyo, las caderas moviéndose en un sinuoso serpenteo.

Alice tendió las manos en el aire helado.

—Te amo. No tuve la intención de insultarte frente a los Hermanos. Por favor, no hagas esto en represalia.

Los ojos de jasper miraron los suyos. El sufrimiento se proyectaba en ellos, una absoluta desolación, pero dejó al descubierto sus colmillos... entonces los hundió en el cuello de la hembra. Alice chilló mientras él tragaba, la hembra humana reía otra vez con un sonido rítmico y salvaje.

Alice se tambaleó hacia atrás. Mientras sus ojos no se apartaron de los de ella, incluso cuando reposicionó el mordisco y bebió más. Incapaz de mirar ni un minuto más, se desmaterializó en el único lugar en el que podría pensar.

La casa de su familia.


	38. Chapter 38

CAPÍTULO 38

—peter quiere verte.

James miró por encima del vaso de agua con gas que había pedido. Uno de los enormes gorilas de ZeroSum se dirigía él, el Moro rezumaba una silenciosa amenaza.

—¿Por alguna razón en especial?

—Usted es un cliente importante.

—Entonces debería dejarme solo.

—¿Eso es un no?

James arqueó una ceja.

—Sip, eso es un no.

El Moro desapareció y regresó con refuerzos, dos tipos tan grandes como él.

—peter quiere verle.

—Sip, ya me lo dijiste.

—Ahora.

La única razón por la que james se deslizó fuera de la cabina fue que el trío parecía preparado para llevárselo a la fuerza, y no necesitaba la clase de atención que vendría cuando los golpeara.

Al instante en que entró en la oficina de peter, supo que el varón estaba de un peligroso estado de ánimo. No es que eso fuera nuevo.

—Dejadnos —murmuró el vampiro desde atrás de su escritorio.

Cuando la habitación quedó vacía, se sentó de nuevo en la silla, astutos ojos violetas. El instinto hizo que james moviera con cuidado una mano a su espalda, cerca de la daga que llevaba en el cinturón.

—He estado pensando sobre nuestro último encuentro —dijo peter, haciendo un templo con los largos dedos. La luz sobre él resaltaba los pómulos altos, la dura mandíbula y los anchos hombros. Se había recortado la cresta, la negra franja no tenía más de dos pulgadas en su cráneo—. Bien... he estado pensando sobre el hecho de que conoces mi pequeño secreto. Me siento expuesto.

James permaneció en silencio, preguntándose a dónde infiernos conduciría todo eso.

Peter empujó hacia atrás su silla cruzando las piernas, el tobillo en la rodilla. Involuntariamente se le abrió el caro traje, revelando un amplio pecho.

—Puedes imaginarte cómo me siento. Cómo me tiene.

—Prueba algún Imbien. Eso te pondrá fuera de combate.

—O puedo encender un montón de humo rojo. Cómo tú, ¿no? —El macho se pasó una mano sobre la cresta, curvó los labios en una taimada sonrisa—. Bien, realmente no me siento seguro.

Qué mentira. El tipo se mantenía rodeado de Moros que eran tan listos como mortíferos. Y era definitivamente alguien que se podría defender por sí mismo. Además, los sympath tenían ventajas en un conflicto que nadie más tenía.

Peter dejó de sonreír.

—Estaba pensando que quizás podrías admitir tu secreto. Entonces estaríamos empatados.

—No tengo ninguno.

—Tonterías... Hermano —la boca de peter se curvó de nuevo en las esquinas, pero sus ojos eran de un frío púrpura—. Porque eres un miembro de la Hermandad. Tú y esos grandes machos que vienen aquí. Uno con perilla que se bebe mi vodka. El tipo con la cara destrozada que chupa a mis putas. No sé que decir del humano que siempre va contigo.

James miró dura y fijamente a través del escritorio.

—Estás violando todas las costumbres sociales que tiene nuestra especie. Pero de todas formas, ¿por qué esperaría un buen comportamiento de un traficante de drogas?

—Y los adictos siempre mienten. Entonces la pregunta fue inútil, ¿no?

—Ve con cuidado, amigo —dijo james en voz baja.

—¿O tú qué? Estás diciendo que eres un Hermano, entonces ¿mejor me pongo en forma antes de que me hagas daño?

—La salud nunca debería ser dada por supuesta.

—¿Por qué no lo admites? ¿O los Hermanos tenéis miedo que se rebele la raza a la que están fallando? ¿Estáis escondiéndoos de todos nosotros a causa del trabajo de mierda que estáis haciendo últimamente?

James se marchó.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

—Sobre el humo rojo —la voz de peter fue cortante como un cuchillo—. Justamente me he quedado sin él.

Un destello de ansiedad se apretó en el pecho de james. Miró sobre su hombro.

—Hay otros traficantes.

—Diviértete encontrándolos.

James puso la mano en la manija. Cuando no giró, volvió la mirada a través de la habitación. Peter le observaba, tranquilo como un gato. Atrapándolo en la oficina contra su voluntad.

James apretó con fuerza y tiró, rompiendo enseguida la pieza de latón. Cuando la puerta se abrió colgando, lanzó la manija sobre el escritorio de peter.

—Creo que vas a tener que arreglar esto.

Dio dos pasos antes que una mano le agarrara el brazo. La cara de peter era dura como una piedra, así como su agarre. Con el parpadeo de un ojo violeta, algo destelló entre ellos, algún tipo de cambio... una corriente.

De la nada, james sintió una marea abrumadora de culpabilidad, como si alguien hubiera levantado la tapa de sus más profundas preocupaciones y miedos por el futuro de la raza. Tenía que responder a eso, no podía soportar la presión.

De repente, se encontró a sí mismo hablando rápidamente.

—Vivimos y morimos por nuestro pueblo. La especie es nuestra primera y única preocupación. Peleamos cada noche y contamos las jarras de los lessers que matamos. El sigilo es la manera en que protegemos a los civiles. Cuanto menos sepan sobre nosotros, más seguros están. Eso es por lo que desaparecimos.

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, maldijo.

Maldito, nunca puedes confiar en un symphath, pensó. O los sentimientos que tienes mientras estás entre ellos.

—Suéltame, comedor de pecados —rechinó los dientes—. Y deja de joderme la cabeza.

El duro agarre se disolvió y peter se inclinó un poco, una medida de respeto que fue una conmoción.

—Bien, cómo sabes, guerrero. Un cargamento de humo rojo acaba de llegar.

El varón pasó rozando y caminó lentamente en la multitud, la cresta, los anchos hombros, su aura se perdía entre las personas de cuyas adicciones él se alimentaba.

Alice tomó forma delante de la casa familiar. Las luces exteriores estaban apagadas, lo cual era extraño, pero estaba llorando, así es que de cualquier forma no era que viera mucho. Pasó dentro desactivando la alarma, y entró en el vestíbulo.

¿Cómo podía jasper hacerle esto? Con lo que dolía, él bien pudo tener sexo con ella. Dios, siempre había sabido que sería cruel, pero eso había sido demasiado, incluso para él...

Salvo que no fuera en represalia por el desaire social, ¿no? No, eso era demasiado mezquino. Sospechaba que había mordido a esa humana como una declaración de ruptura. Porque quería enviarle un mensaje, un total e inconfundible mensaje de que alice no era bienvenida en su vida.

Bien, pues funcionó.

Deshinchada, derrotada, miró alrededor del vestíbulo. Todo estaba igual. El empapelado azul seda, el suelo de mármol negro, la centelleante araña en lo alto. Era cómo retroceder en el tiempo. Había crecido en esta casa, el último bebé que su madre había dado a luz, la hermana mimada de un hermano que la quería, la hija de un padre que nunca conoció.

Espera un minuto. Estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

—¿Mahmen? ¿Lahni? —silencio. Se enjugó las lágrimas—. ¿Lahni?

¿Dónde estaba el doggen? ¿Y su madre? Sabía que pett estaría fuera haciendo lo que fuera que hacía durante las noches, no esperaba verlo. Pero los otros siempre estaban en casa.

Alice caminó hacia el hueco de la escalera y gritó.

—¿Mahmen?

Subió arriba y corrió hacia la habitación de su madre. Las sábanas de la cama estaban tiradas, todo revuelto... algo que el doggen normalmente no habría consentido. Con un sentimiento de temor bajó al vestíbulo hacia el cuarto de peter. La cama también estaba desaliñada, las sábanas de Frette y los montones y montones de edredones de piel que siempre utilizaba arrojados a un lado. El desorden era insólito.

La casa no era segura. Era por eso que pett había insistido que se quedara con la Hermandad.

Alice corrió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Necesitaba estar fuera para desmaterializarse, porque las paredes de la mansión estaban revestidas de acero.

Salió rápidamente por la puerta... sin saber donde ir. Tampoco conocía la dirección de la casa refugio de su hermano, y era allí dónde estarían su mahmen y el doggen. No podía perder tiempo llamándole, ni en la casa.

No tenía elección. Tenía el corazón roto, estaba enojada, exhausta y la idea de regresar a la mansión de la Hermandad lo hacía peor. Pero no era estúpida. Cerró los ojos y regresó a la mansión de los Hermanos.

Jasper terminó rápidamente con la puta, luego rastreó a alice. Porque su sangre estaba en ella, podía sentir su materialización en algún lugar hacia el sur este. Trianguló su destino en el área de Bellman Road y la Avenida Thorne: un barrio muy lujoso. Obviamente había ido a su casa.

Sus instintos se encendieron, porque la llamada de su hermano había sido demasiado extraña. Las posibilidades eran, que algo iba mal allí. ¿Por qué si no quería el varón que se quedara con la Hermandad después de haber estado a punto de condenarla a la sehclusion?

Justo cuando J iba a ir a por ella, la sintió viajar otra vez. Esta vez aterrizó fuera de la mansión de la Hermandad. Y se quedó allí.

Gracias a Dios. De momento no tenía que preocuparse por su seguridad.

De repente, la puerta lateral del club se abrió, y james salió viéndose decididamente adusto.

—¿Te has alimentado?

—Sip.

—Entonces deberíamos ir a casa y esperar a que la fuerza nos golpee.

—Ya lo ha hecho —en cierto modo.

—J.

James paró de hablar, y ambos giraron rápidamente las cabezas hacia la calle Trade. Hacia la entrada del callejón, tres hombres canosos vestidos de negro andaban en formación de uno. Los lessers se quedaron mirando fijamente como si hubieran encontrado un blanco acercándose a él.

Sin decir una palabra, J y james salieron en silenciosa carrera, moviéndose ligeramente a través de la nieve recién caída. Luego llegaron a la calle Trade y giraron, los lessers no habían encontrado a ninguna víctima pero se reunieron con otro grupo... dos de los cuales tenían el pelo castaño.

J puso la palma en la empuñadura de una daga y dirigió los ojos en el par con las cabezas oscuras. Querida Virgen del Fade, haz que uno de ellos sea el que estaba buscando.

—Contrólate, J —siseó james mientras sacaba el móvil—. Permanece quieto voy a pedir refuerzos.

—Qué te parece llamar... —desenfundó la daga—mientras mato.

J salió, manteniendo el cuchillo en el muslo, porque era un área de alta-exposición con humanos alrededor.

Los lesser lo vieron inmediatamente, y se dividieron en postura de ataque, con las rodillas dobladas, los brazos arriba. Para acorralar a los bastardos, corrió en un gran círculo alrededor, y ellos siguieron su movimiento, dando la vuelta, uniéndose en triángulo frente a él. Cuando volvió a las sombras, lo siguieron como una unidad.

Después que la oscuridad se los tragara a todos, jasper levantó en alto su daga negra, descubrió los colmillos, y atacó. Rogaba como el infierno que cuando el violento baile y canción acabaran uno de los lessers con cabellos oscuros tuviera las raíces blancas.


End file.
